My Dream
by dancerlittle
Summary: Sequel to My Wish! Follow Gabi and Troy as they learn to live together and try surviving the real world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys it's me again. This is the sequel to "My Wish". The story takes place 4 years after "My Wish". I only own characters that do no appear in the movie!

* * *

_April 27th, 2013 12:00 pm_

"Congratulations hunny, you're a college graduate!" Mom yelled as she gave me a hug.

"I am, aren't I?" I asked her as she twirled me around and started to laugh.

"Yes you are. I'm so proud of you, Gabi." Mom told me as I grinned at her and caught Troy's eye.

"I'm proud of you too Troy." Mom told him as he joined our little group hug.

"Thanks mom. Gabi or I couldn't have done it without you guys." Troy told her as his parents came up to us.

"Congrats Gabi! You're now a college graduate who's looking for a job." Amanda told me as I grinned.

"Actually a college graduate who's going to start her job next week." I told them as Jack, Amanda, and my mom all looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked me as Troy came over and grabbed my hand.

"I'm talking about the fact that I got a job at Albuquerque Regional Medical Center in their Pediatric department." I told them as they all grinned.

"Congratulations Gabi. Now all you and Troy have to do is buy a house." Amanda told me as Troy grinned.

"Actually the house is all ready taken care of." Troy told them as I gave him a look.

"What do you mean? You told me that the house we wanted fell through." I told him as he grinned.

"I lied to you hun. We got the house we wanted. I just wanted to surprise you." Troy told me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you for the surprise." I told him as I gave him a short, sweet kiss.

"You're welcome. But I'm not telling you which house we got." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"All right keep it as your secret. Did you sell the house mom?" I asked her as we started to walk back to mine and Troy's apartment.

"I did and a very nice couple bought it. They just graduated college." Mom told me as I gave her a look.

"That's cool. Where's your apartment at?" I asked her as she grinned at me.

"It's on Baker Street." Mom told me as Troy and I traded glances with each other.

"Is it by the park?" I asked her as she gave me a quick hug.

"Yeah it's by Baker Park. Actually the apartment looks over the park." Mom told me as we reached our apartment building.

"Ok you guys finish packing and we'll see you guys at the airport in a couple of hours." Jack told us as we grinned.

"All right. Our flight leaves at 5 right?" Troy asked his dad as he dad laughed.

"Yeah Troy. You have to be there by 3:30." Jack told us as we said our final goodbyes before walking up to our apartment.

Troy took a quick shower as I changed into capris and a tank top. Troy came out in shorts and a short sleeve t-shirt.

"I'm going to miss this place." I told Troy as I looked around our apartment filled with boxes.

"I'm going to but just think we're starting new in Albuquerque." Troy told me as I grinned.

"That's what I'm looking forward to. Jake and Liz are going to ship our boxes home, right?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Yeah the movers are coming tomorrow and Liz and Jake are going to make sure that all of our boxes get on the truck." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Good. I'm going to miss everything about this town." I told him as he grabbed me into a hug.

"I know you will but think about what we're going home to. Your mom, my parents, your new job, my new job, our old friends. We have an exciting life ahead of us." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Yeah we do, don't we?" I asked him as I walked around the apartment making sure we had everything packed.

"Do you want to do anything before we have to go to the airport?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Let take a walk around the city before we have to leave it." I told him as he grinned at me.

"Sure let's go." Troy told me as we walked out of the apartment and walked down to the city below.

We walked around the city, pointing out memories that we had had. I took my digital and took tons of pictures of Troy, I, and the city. We held hands as we walked around Manning Hall. All the memories there came rushing back.

"_How about we go for a little walk?" Troy asked me as I smiled._

"_Sure. Where do you want to walk to?" I asked him as he smiled._

"_How about we walk around the University for a while?" Troy suggested as I grinned._

"_That sounds great. So what do you have up your sleeve, Troy Bolton?" I asked him as he smiled._

"_Can't a guy walk around his college campus with his girlfriend?" He asked me as I kissed him._

"_A guy can walk anywhere he wants with his girlfriend." I told him as we kissed again._

_We walked a little more until we stopped in front of Manning Hall and I noticed there were a lot of people sitting on the steps in front of the hall. This wasn't unusual because Manning Hall is a popular place to hang out._

_Troy turned me to me lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips._

"_Gabriella Montez, I have known you since sophomore year and the first time I laid eyes on you, I fell hard for you. Then with winning the championship and the decathlon, I fell even harder for you. Then we were so close to kissing you and Chad had to cut in; I wanted to kill him. But then our final day of sophomore year, I got my wish. We finally kissed as we sat on your porch. My world turned upside down when we shared that kiss." He told me as he gently kissed my lips._

"_We made it through both junior and senior years without any problems. I made a stupid mistake the day I left for USC. I left you and broke your heart. Thankfully, during Christmas break I saw you again and you forgave me. My breath stopped the day I saw you again during Christmas break. We've been together since that day and I love you so much." He told me as he gently lowered himself to one knee._

"_Gabriella Montez, would you do the honor and become my wife? Will you marry me?" Troy asked as I covered my mouth with my hand. I nodded my head as tears came to my eyes._

"_Yes Troy, I will marry you and become your wife." I told him as he slipped the ring on my hand._

_I heard clapping and looked around. I started to cry when I realized who the people were sitting on the Manning Hall steps. Every one of those people was special to Troy and I in some way._

"_Did you fly all these people in?" I asked him as he grinned._

"_I told my parents and your mom of my idea and all of these people flew in to be with us when I asked you." Troy told me as he picked me up and swung me around._

"_I love you and I love your idea." I told him as I kissed him and laughed._

I sighed happily as I thought about what happened a little over 4 years ago. Troy grinned at me as he squeezed my hand.

"What was that little sigh about?" Troy asked me as the grin on my face became wider.

"I was just thinking about what happened here a little over 4 years ago. How you proposed to me." I told him as he grinned.

"That was the greatest night in my life." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Mine too. The second being the day I married you." I told him as he squeezed my hand.

"Can you believe we've been married for 4 years and together 7 1/2 years?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"Time goes by fast when you're having fun." I told him as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Come on girl let's got to the bakery and get some of their world famous cookies to take back home with us." Troy told me as he grabbed my hand and led me to our bakery.

We continued to walk around the city. We ate lunch at the Brewhouse and just pointed out our favorite places. We made it back to the apartment just in time to leave for the airport. I stared out of the window the entire time Troy was driving us to the airport.

Troy and I met up with our parents in the airport. I stayed quiet the entire trip home. As soon as we got on the plane, I fell asleep.

* * *

**There you guys go. It's short, I know but it's just the first chapter. I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

_April 27, 2013 9:30 pm_

"Gabi, Gabi it's time to wake up." I heard someone whispering in my ear.

I groaned and snuggled closer to the blanket that was currently covering me.

"Gabi we're in Albuquerque. It's time to wake up so you can see which house I have chosen for us to live in." Troy whispered as I sighed.

"But I'm quite comfortable where I currently am." I told him as I heard him talk with someone else.

"Gabi your mom told you to get up so I don't have to carry you through the airport." Troy told me as I laughed.

I sat up and quickly pulled my hair up into a pony tail. He laughed as I took out my mirror and gave me a once over.

"Are you happy now that I'm currently sitting up?" I asked him as he laughed.

"I'm very happy that I don't have to carry you through the airport. It would be very embarrassing for me to do that." Troy told me as I gave him a kiss.

"What about embarrassing for me?" I asked him as he laughed and as I looked over at his parents.

"Ok fine it would have been embarrassing for you too." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Thank you very much." I told him as I stood up and grabbed my carry on bag.

We walked off the plane and went to claim our luggage. I smiled when I saw how bright and sunny Albuquerque was. Troy grabbed my hand as we walked out of the airport.

"Let us get settled in and we'll see you guys in a couple of day." Troy yelled to our parents as we neared his 2010 Toyota 4-Runner.

"All right, you two don't have too much fun!" My mom told us as I opened my door.

"Don't worry mom. We're going to be a couple of boring fuddy duddies." I told her as she laughed.

"Bye Gabi! Bye Troy!" She yelled as she got into her car and started to drive away.

I sighed as I sat back in the seat. Troy got in and started to drive towards out new house. I looked nervously as he drove towards the interstate.

"What do you keep sighing about?" Troy asked me as he held my hand and started to rub my finger.

"I'm nervous about what needs to be done to the house. How much decorating do I have to do?" I asked him as he laughed.

"I brought in an interior decorator. She did it all so you don't have to worry about it." Troy told me as I smiled.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" I asked him as he grinned and as he turned onto my old house.

"I think I thought of everything. I'll let you be the judge of that when you see the house." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Why did you turn down here? This is my old street." I told him as he grinned at me.

"I know it's your old street. But I want to show you something." Troy told me as I smiled.

He pulled up to my old house and parked in the driveway. I saw a sign in the yard that said the house had sold. I smiled as Troy grabbed my hand and led me up to the porch.

"The new owners haven't taken down the swing yet." I told him as we sat on it.

"They're not going to." Troy told me as I gave him a look of confusion and as he smiled.

"How do you know they're not going to?" I asked him as he put an arm around me.

"Because we are the new owners." Troy told me as I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Are you joking with me?" I asked him as I stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"I'm 100 percent not joking to you. I know how much you loved this house. I was talking to your mom one day and she told me that she was thinking of putting the house up for sale and she said that you would love to live her. So she asked me if the two of us wanted to buy the house from her. And I told her that we would love to." Troy told me as tears came to my eyes.

"Thank you. But how did you keep it a secret?" I asked him as he grinned and kissed my lips.

"I made everyone promise they wouldn't tell you or I would kill them one by one. Your mom was the hardest to keep the promise." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I love it and I love you. Thank you so much. There are so many memories here." I told him as he smiled.

"That is one of the reasons I got this house. I know how much it killed you to leave this house to move to Providence. And this is the house that I got back together with you after those 6 months of being apart." Troy told me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for getting this house." I told him as he smiled.

"Just keep loving me and that's all the thanks I will ever need." Troy told me as I kissed him.

"Remember all the late night slow dances we had on this porch?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I sure do. Almost after ever date, there was some form of slow dancing on this porch. Would you like to see the inside now?" Troy told me as I grinned.

"I would love to see the inside." I told him as we grabbed our bags and headed inside.

I smiled as he opened the door. I looked to my left and saw the piano I had learned to play on sitting to the side. I continued to walk and found myself in the living room. There in the middle of the hearth was mine and Troy's wedding picture. On the mantel were various pictures of Troy and I. I smiled as we continued into the kitchen. I noticed right way that the kitchen had been repainted a sunny yellow. Troy opened the fridge as I smiled.

"We're not home 20 minutes and you're all ready eating." I told him as he grinned.

"I'm a growing boy still at 24 years old." Troy told me as I smiled and as I walked up the stairs.

As I walked up the stairs, I noticed all the doors to the rooms were closed. I walked to the master bedroom and noticed it was painted a light blue with various pictures sitting around. I smiled when I saw mine and Troy's high school graduation picture sitting by a bedside. I turned and looked to the dresser and saw pictures of me and Troy when we were both younger and pictures of us in college. I smiled as I looked at the bedspread and saw several shades of blues mixed together.

I left the master bedroom and walked into the bedroom next to it. It was painted white with a bed in the middle of the room. There were paintings hanging across from the bed. I smiled as I thought this could be a nursery when the time was right.

I walked into another room and saw an office of sorts. Our desktop computer was sitting on a maple desk. There were two bookshelves that were packed with books we had both collected over the years. I smiled noticing more books were mine than Troy's.

I walked out of the office and walked into the room that used to be my old room. I smiled seeing my old bed was pushed up against the wall and the room was still painted that light shade of lilac. I jumped on my bed and started to giggle.

I felt myself being watched so I propped my head up on my hand. I smiled when I saw Troy standing in the doorway eating something.

"What are you giggling about?" Troy asked me as I grinned back at him.

"Thinking about the first time you climbed my balcony." I told him as he smiled.

"That's a good memory. I like that one." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I like that one too. Nice job with the master bedroom." I told him as he grinned.

"I just told them what color I wanted it and the decorator did the rest." Troy told me as he finished eating.

"So who did the interior decorating?" I asked him as he walked over to the bed.

"Two women you would recognize if I told you their names." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Just tell me the names Troy!" I told him as he came and sat on the bed with me.

"Amanda Bolton and Maria Montez." Troy told me as I smiled at him and as he grinned.

"Your mom and my mom did the decorating for our house?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Yeah they offered and I didn't have the heart to tell them no. But I'm surprised, they did a great job." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I'm surprised too. They did an amazing job." I told him yawning as he grinned at me.

"Tired baby?" Troy asked me as I yawned again and gave him a look.

"Yeah I am. I'm going to bed." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I'm right behind you, Gabi." Troy told me as I got up off the bed and walked towards the master bedroom.

We both crawled into bed and fell asleep in an instant.

_May 6, 2013 6:00 am _

I heard the alarm go off and struggled to get out of Troy's embrace. I tried to detangle his arms from around my waist. I heard him sigh as I got up off the bed.

"Come back to bed, babe." Troy's groggy voice told me as I went into the bathroom.

"I can't, Troy. I've got to get ready for work." I told him as I closed the bathroom door.

I came out of the bathroom ready to take on the day. I quickly threw my hair up in a pony tail and went downstairs. I smelt coffee as my feet hit the floor. I walked into the kitchen to see Troy standing at the stove cooking.

"Honey what are you doing?" I asked him as I took a sip from the coffee cup on the table.

"Cooking my wife breakfast for her first day of work." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"You didn't have to honey. But I love you for it." I told him as he grinned at me.

"I couldn't let my baby go off to work without some breakfast." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Thank you Troy." I told him as I sat down at the counter and watched him cook.

He placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me. I smiled as he joined me at the table.

"What time is your shift done?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him and took a sip of coffee.

"Um . . . hopefully I'll be out of there by 4 pm. But I'll call you when I'm walking out. What are you doing today?" I asked him as he smiled.

"That sounds good. I'm going to meet with the realtor with Jason. We're hopefully going to buy the place for the restaurant." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Ok. I'll just call your cell when I get out." I told him as I looked at the time.

"That sounds great. You have to get going." Troy told me as he handed me my bag.

"Thank you hunny. Have fun today!" I told him as he grinned at me.

"You too." Troy told me as I kissed him good bye. I walked out to my 2011 Toyota Camry and got in; watching Troy dance around the house. I laughed as I backed out and started my drive to work.

_4:30 pm_

I walked out of the hospital, simply exhausted. I smiled as I heard my cell phone going off. I answered it not bother to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened my car, throwing my bag in the backseat, and then got in.

"Hi baby. Rough day?" Troy asked me as I started my car and drove out of the parking lot.

"You have no idea. How was yours?" I asked him as I got on the interstate.

"Great. Jason and I bought a place. You should come check it out." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Can I at least get a shower before I come there? Troy, I smell like the ER." I told him as he laughed.

"Sure go get a shower and I'll meet you at home. How about going out tonight?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"That sounds great. I'll meet you at home in a little bit." I told him as we said our goodbyes.

I made it home and ran quickly up to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, feeling better than when I had entered. I smiled as I heard Troy singing downstairs.

The phone rang as I walked into the bedroom. I smiled as I heard Troy yell up the stairs that it was for me.

"Hello?" I answered the phone as I was slipping into capris and a tank top.

"Gabi? OMG girl it's been forever since I've talked to you." Taylor's voice rang over the phone.

"Taylor how's it going?" I asked her as I sat down on my bed and looked out to the backyard.

"It's going. Congratulations on graduating top ten of your college class." Taylor told me as I grinned.

"Thank you. Congrats to you and Chad for making it through college." I told Taylor as she started to laugh.

"It was quite a feat for Chad. So what's up?" Taylor asked me laughing as Troy came into the room.

"Chad and I were wondering if you and Troy want to get together sometime, since you guys are back in the area." Taylor told me as I grinned.

"That sounds great. When is a good time for you?" I asked her as I grabbed a piece of paper.

"Anytime is a good time for us. What about you guys?" Taylor asked me as I smiled.

"Wednesday is open for us if it's open for you guys." I told her as she laughed.

"Yeah Wednesday is a good day for us. Want to meet at the Ale House on Division at like 6:30?" Taylor asked me as I grinned.

"That sounds great. We'll see you guys then." I told her as I wrote the information down on the paper.

"All right. We'll see you guys then. Bye Gabi." Taylor told me as I grinned at her.

Taylor and Chad had gotten married about a year ago. They were living together in Albuquerque. Taylor was a Chemist for a firm located in Albuquerque and Chad was a science teacher at East High.

"So what did Taylor want?" Troy asked me as I gave him a confused look and placed the phone back on the cradle.

"She and Chad wanted to meet us for dinner Wednesday night." I told him as he grinned.

"That sounds great. What time?" Troy asked me as he went into the closet.

"6:30 at the Ale House. We're going to meet them there." I told him as he walked out of the closet.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked me as I slipped some sandals on my feet.

"I suppose I'm ready. Let's go. It's bad to keep your wife from food." I told him.

"Let's go babe." Troy told me as we walked downstairs hand in hand.

We went to a little bistro down the street from the house. Then Troy took me over to the place they bought for the restaurant. It was a cool looking place right in the heart of downtown Albuquerque.

"This place is going to be amazing, Troy." I told him as we walked out of the restaurant.

"I hope so. Jason and I are hoping to have it opened by November 19th." Troy told me.

"Is it going to happen?" I asked him as he grabbed my hand and led me down the street.

"We're both hoping so. We want it opened and on it's feet." Troy told me.

"This restaurant is going to be the biggest rave of Albuquerque. Just you watch and see." I told him as he smiled.

"I hope so. I know I all ready have a fan base." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"Well your parents, my mom, and I are all behind you. Not to mention Kelsi and Jason too." I told him.

"That sounds great. Let's go home and create some magic!" Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Come on buddy. Let's go home. I've got an early morning tomorrow." I told him as he led me back to the car.

* * *

**There you guys go. There's the second chapter. Please review and let me know if you guys like it! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the comments! I love opening my inbox and seeing them. I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**Just a forewarning! There is moderate language in this chapter!**

* * *

_May 23, 2013 9:00 am_

"Hey Gabi, phone's for you." Amy, a fellow nurse, told me as I marked something down in one of my patient's chart.

"Thanks Amy. Hello?" I asked while taking the phone from her. I looked over the next chart as I talked on the phone.

"Hey honey. How's work going?" Troy asked me as I marked something else down.

"Great until someone interrupted me." I told him as he laughed and talked to someone.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I might be home late tonight. Jason and I are trying to pick what colors to paint the restaurant." Troy told me as I nodded to Amy.

"Oh ok. I might swing by if I'm not too tired." I told him as I saw Dr. Pratt, one of the residences, talking to Amy.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. I love you." Troy told me as I looked at the computer.

"I love you too. Bye baby." I told him as I hung up the phone and turned to Amy.

"Was that lover boy?" Amy asked me as I handed Dr. Pratt the chart and looked at Amy.

"It sure was. He was calling to let me know that he's going to work late at the restaurant." I told her as she grinned.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Amy asked me as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Probably go see my mom and hang out with her for a little bit." I told her as Amy gave me a look.

"You'll probably go down to the restaurant and see what Troy and Jason are up too." Amy told me as I smiled.

"Ok you caught me. I'll probably go do that and then go see my mom." I told her as I was handed another chart.

"Oh you got to love the life in the ER." Amy told me as she took a chart and headed to the nearest patient.

"I need some help!" I heard someone yell from the entry way of the ER.

"Sir you need to calm down. What seems to be the problem?" I asked him as I got him to sit in a chair.

"My wife was brought in a little while ago. I need to know what's happening with her." The man told me as I looked at him.

"I need you to tell me her name and I need you to calm down." I told him as he looked at me.

"You expect me to calm down while my wife is in the hands of you nut jobs?" The man asked me as I tried to stay calm.

"Sir I need you to tell me your wife's name." I told him as I started to walk to the counter.

"Her name is Adriana. Adriana Baker. She was shot." The man told me as I typed the name into the computer.

"She is with Dr. Pratt right now. Let me go find him and I will be right back." I said as I turned away. I no soon started to go look for Dr. Pratt when I heard gun fire.

I quickly dropped to my knees and crept back to the counter. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked as I shook with fear.

"There is a gun man in Albuquerque Regional Medical Center." I told her in a whisper.

"Can you tell me if there is anyone hurt?" The operator asked as I peeked out from behind the counter.

"Everyone looks to be safe but I don't know." I told her as I caught Amy's eyes.

"Ok miss. How many people are in the part where the gun man is?" The operator continued.

"About 50 not including doctors and nurses. I think all together there are about 100." I told her as I heard someone typing.

"Ok miss. The police are on their way. Can you stay on the line?" The operator told me as I sighed, fearing for my life.

"I'll stay on the line but if he comes near me, I'm going to hang up." I told the lady.

"Can you hide the phone in your pocket or something?" The operator asked me as I looked up.

"Yeah I'm going to put it in my pocket right now." I told her as I slipped the phone into my scrubs pocket.

"Where's the nurse I first talked to?" The gun man asked as I stood up and looked at him.

"I'm right here." I told him as he pointed the gun at me and I started to shake.

"Take me to my wife and no one will get hurt." The gun man told me as I looked at him.

"Lower the gun and I will take you to where your wife is." I told him as he shook his head.

"No take me to Adriana." The man told me as I started to walk down the hall.

"Right this way." I told him as I caught Amy's glance and motioned her to get everyone out.

I led him down the corridor and opened a door. I saw his wife hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"There you go. There's your wife." I told him as he went up beside the bed.

"You have to stay here. You stand in the corner. If you make one bad move, I'll kill you." The man told me as I slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

I watched him go up to his wife and be a loving husband. I didn't understand why he would hold up an ER if he was a loving man.

"Did you hear me?" The man asked me as fear over took my body again.

"No I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked him as he looked at his wife.

"What are all these tubes for?" The man asked as I got to my feet and looked his wife over again.

"They are keeping her stats. Her breathing and heart rate are stable." I told him.

"Oh so they are keeping her alive?" The man asked me as I looked at him.

"No your wife is keeping herself alive." I told him as he looked Adriana over again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_Meanwhile (Troy's POV) 10:00 am_

"Dude Jason, turn on the T.V. I want to see the high lights of the Lakers' game from last night." I told Jason as Jason turned on the T.V.

"We have late breaking news coming in from Albuquerque. Claire let's send it over to you." The announcer said as a younger girl was shown.

"Apparently a man walked into Albuquerque Regional Medical Center's ER today at 9:30 am and there were gun shots heard. We do not know how many people are currently still in the building at this time." Claire said as there were photos shown.

"OMG that's where Gabi is right now." I told Jason as he gave me a look.

"Dude if you want to take off and go down there, don't hesitate." Jason told me as I grabbed my coat.

I was out of the restaurant and into my car within seconds. I drove as fast as I could downtown to where the hospital was located. I parked my car a block and a half away and started to run towards the hospital.

When I got the hospital all I saw were policemen and people standing around. I looked for Gabi but couldn't find her. I saw Amy, one of Gabi's coworkers, standing by a man. I ran up to her and saw tears on her face.

"Amy where is Gabi?" I asked her as she looked at me and pulled me in a hug.

"Troy she's still in there. The gun man took her with him when he went to see his wife. The police are trying to get her to bring him back to the main part of the ER right now. Her cell phone is on with the police right now." Amy told me as I shook my head.

"Thanks Amy. How long has this been going on?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"I would say about an hour. I'm scared right now." Amy told me as I shook my head.

"Me too, Amy. Me too." I told her as my cell phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D.

"Troy tell me that Gabi is not in the ER today." Maria, Gabi's mom, said as I answered the phone.

"She is Maria. She's still in the building." I told her as I heard someone else take the phone from her.

"Troy is Gabi in the building?" I heard my dad asked me as I looked at the ER doors.

"Yeah dad she is. And I'm freaking out right now. I don't want to loose her." I told my dad as he spoke to me.

"Troy you have to stay positive not only for your sake but Gabi's too. She will be fine son." Dad told me as tears came to my eyes.

"Can you promise me that?" I asked him as a policeman came up to Amy and me.

"Is there anyone here for Gabriella Bolton?" The policeman asked as I told my dad that I had to go.

"I'm her husband. What's going on? Is Gabi ok?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"We don't know but I would like you to come with me." The police officer told me as I followed him to a trailer.

"What can you tell me?" I asked the police officer as he opened the door for me and offered me a seat.

"Gabriella was the one to notify the police that a gun man came into the ER. She has had her phone on since she made the phone call. Currently, Gabi and the shooter are in a private room with the gun man's wife. We keep hearing Gabriella and the man talk." The policeman told me as I listened to Gabi talk.

"She keeps trying to calm the man down and having him tell her what he wants so he will let her go. She keeps mentioning that she's with child and that she has a husband waiting for her outside." The policeman told me.

"OMG. I didn't know she is with child." I told the policeman as he shook his head.

"I want you to know that we are going to do everything in our power to get your wife out alive." The policeman told me as I listened to what Gabi was telling the gun man.

I sent a silent prayer up to heaven asking Him to keep my Gabi safe and sound. I prayed that if he kept Gabi alive, I would not ask for anything ever again.

I heard her voice as tears came to my eyes. The policeman looked at me and caught my eyes.

"She's moving. They're moving within the hospital." Someone said as my head came up and looked at the screen.

"Men let's move closer to the hospital so we can see what's going on." Another policeman dictated.

"Can I go back out there and stand?" I asked the police officer as he looked at me.

"Sure but the paramedics are going to want to take a look at your wife before you see her." The police officer told me as I nodded my head.

"I know but I have to see that she's ok." I told him as I walked out of the trailer.

My cell phone rang as I walked outside and back to where Amy and the guy were standing.

"Troy is everything ok?" Sharpay asked as I answered my phone. I rolled my eyes as I caught Amy's look.

"I don't know. She's in the ER but I haven't heard anything." I told her as she said something to someone else.

"Ok the whole gang's at my house. Call us when you hear something." Sharpay told me as I promised I would and hung up.

"So what do they know?" Amy asked me as I slid my cell phone back into my pocket.

"Gabi and the gun man are moving toward the entrance of the ER. They just sent a team up closer to the entrance to see if there is anyone else in there." I told her as she leaned over and gave me a hug.

"She will be all right Troy. You have to stay positive." Amy told me as I shook my head.

"I just pray to God that she's ok or that son of a bch is going to die." I told her as she laughed a little.

"Keep that in your mind and stay positive." Amy told me as I looked towards the entrance.

The firing of gun shots caught mine and Amy's attention as my head turned towards the entrance. I saw a bunch of men dressed head to toe in black storm the entrance. I held my breath as I heard more gun shots.

"Amy I'm going closer." I told her as she followed me closer to the building.

"Good because I'm coming with you." Amy told me as we walked closer but was stopped.

"I need to get closer." I told the armed man as he gave me a look that I feared.

"I'm sorry sir there is a situation going on right now. I can't let you through." The man told me as I swore.

"Dammit man. My wife's in there right now. I have to see that she's ok." I told him as he shook his head.

"As soon as they evacuate the building, they are taking all victims to Albuquerque General for admission." The man told me as I shook my head.

"Are they going in there to get the survivors?" I asked the man as he started to talk.

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to give information like that out." The man told me as I watched the men in black carry a couple of people out.

I ran over to where the ambulances were. I saw Gabi on a stretcher and the paramedics standing around her.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked them as a paramedic saw me standing there.

"Albuquerque General. Are you related to her?" The paramedic asked me as I shook my head.

"Yeah I'm her husband." I told him as he shook his head and helped loaded Gabi into the waiting ambulance.

"Are you going to meet us there?" He asked as the other paramedics jumped into the back.

"Yeah I'll meet you guys there." I told him as he jumped into the ambulance.

I ran to my truck and started the engine. I call my parents and Gabi's mom as I drove to General. I threw my car in park and went inside. I saw the paramedics push Gabi's stretcher towards the ER as I went inside. The nurse told me to have a seat and the doctor would be out shortly. I saw our parents come into the ER looking for me.

"Have you heard anything yet, Troy?" mom asked me as I sat down and shook my head.

"Nothing yet. They immediately pushed her to one of the exam rooms." I told them as we settled down and waited for the doctor.

While we waited, a nagging feeling kept bothering me. What if Gabi was really pregnant and she didn't tell me? What if the gun man had injured my Gabi and my child beyond repair?

"Troy, sweetie, what are you thinking right now?" Mom asked me as I shook my head.

I didn't get time to answer because when I looked up, I saw the doctor standing there.

"Mr. Bolton, I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor told me as I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER TIME! Sorry guys, it had to be done! Please review and I'll try to have a chapter up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I kind of ticked a lot of you off with the last chapter. I didn't mean to make you guys angry. You will see the result of last chapter. I only own the characters not in the movie!

* * *

_May 23, 2013 11:00 am_

"Mr. Bolton, I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor told me as I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"What is it doctor? How's Gabi?" I asked him as I stood up and looked at him.

"Gabriella is fine. From all the exhaustion and the toll the experience, she is now in a coma. We are hopeful that she will wake up in the next couple of hours." The doctor told me as I smile crept up on my face.

"Thank you sir. Can we see her?" I asked him as I shook his hand and as our parents sighed in relief.

"I'm going to say two people at a time to see her. She needs rest and relaxation for the next couple of days. I'm going to say no work for the next week." The doctor told me as I smiled.

"You can be the one to tell Gabi. She's not going to like that." I told him as he looked at me.

"She needs to recuperate." The doctor told me as I shook his hand and gave him another look.

"One last thing, doctor. What about the baby?" I asked him fearing the worst.

"Mrs. Bolton is not pregnant. We think she did it to save herself from the gun man." The doctor told me as I smiled.

"Thank you doctor." I told him as I shook his hand again and walked towards Gabi's room.

I slowly opened the door preparing myself for the worst. I saw all these machines hooked up to my Gabi. I walked over to the bedside and took her hand in mine. I kissed it as my other hand ran over her hair. I kissed her forehead as I sat down.

"Gabi you are not going out of the house ever again. You gave me a scare honey. I love you and you are going to get through this." I told her as I placed her hand along side of my cheek.

"Hm . . . We're going to have a long chat about not going out of the house." Gabi's voice caught me off guard.

"Oh we are, are we?" I asked her as she let her sweet sound of laughter ring out.

"Yeah we are. I'm so sorry." Gabi told me as I gave her a look of confusion.

"For what? You were doing your job, helping someone out. That someone just happened to have a gun with him." I told her as she grinned.

"I know but . . ." She started to say before I placed my finger over her mouth causing her to stop talking.

"If it wasn't for you, you would probably be dead now. You're the one who called the police and told them that there was a gun man in the hospital. I'm so proud of you baby." I told her as she yawned.

"Your mom and my parents are out in the waiting area. I'm going to send them in, ok baby?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

I kissed her forehead and then walked out to the waiting room. I motioned to the parents that they could go in to see her. I sat down and put my hands on my head.

"Hey stranger. What brings you here?" I heard a familiar voice asked as I picked my head up.

"You guys did not have to come down." I told the group, also known as our gang of friends.

I looked up and saw Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, and Chad all standing there.

"We know but we were going crazy sitting in the house waiting for any news. So how is she?" Chad asked me as I smiled faintly.

"She's exhausted which is expected. She's got some cuts and bruises but other than that she's fine. Our parents are in with her now but I'll see if she's up to seeing you guys before she falls asleep." I told them as they all shook their heads.

I walked down to her room and saw her sitting up in bed laughing about something my dad told her.

"Hey Gabi, there's some people here to see you. Are you up for seeing them?" I asked her as she laughed again.

"Sure Troy send them in. My room is going to become a circus." My Gabi told me as I smiled.

"I'll be right back." I told her as I went over and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

I walked back down the hall to where all our friends were. They all stood up when I approached them.

"She's up for seeing you guys. Come on. She's in a good mood." I told them as we all walked down the hall.

I slowly opened the door to Gabi's room. I heard her sweet laughter ring out as all of our friends walked into the room.

"OH MY! What are you guys doing here?" Gabi asked as I shook my head at her.

"Gabi honey, they are here for you. They were worried about you." I told her as she gave me a look.

"It was a general question, Troy! Geez!" Gabi told me as she started talking with Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor.

I started to talk with Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Ryan. I smiled as I watched Gabi talk with her girlfriends. Chad hit me as my grin became wider.

"Dude what are you thinking about?" Chad asked me in a whisper, which shocked me because I didn't think he could whisper.

"I'm thinking how blessed I am and how much I love her." I told him as he grinned.

"Ahh you're having a mushy moment. Don't worry, even the manliest man has a mushy moment like once every lifetime." Chad told me as he laughed.

"Hahaha. Funny guy." I told him as I caught Gabi's eyes and mouthed "I love you" to her. She smiled and said it back, never stopped listening to what the girls were telling her.

I heard the door open and turned to look. I saw the doctor and my eyes went big.

"Mr. Bolton I remember telling you that only two people were supposes to be in the room at a time." The doctor told me as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry but all of our friends wanted to make sure she was ok. It won't happen again." I told him as he grinned at me.

"That's fine. But I need to have a word with Mrs. Bolton. Gabriella, you are required to be off from work for a week and I want you to rest. I'm holding Troy to make sure you do that." The doctor told her as her grinned faded.

"Ok. I guess I could manage that." Gabi told the doctor as I grinned at her.

"Now I'll give you guys 5 more minutes before I'm kicking all of you out of here. Troy you're the only one who can stay with her." The doctor told us.

"All right doc, we'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." Jason told the doc as Gabi and I laughed.

The doctor left as all 9 of us fell into a fit of laughter. I shook my head at our parents. They just started laughing.

Within 5 minutes the place cleared out leaving our parents, Gabi, and I in the room. Our parents kissed Gabi on the head and then came over to me.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. We'll do anything." mom came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I will mom. Don't worry." I told her as she smiled at me and gave me another hug.

"Are you going to be all right, son?" Dad asked me as I shook my head at him.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine. Now I all I have to figure out is when she's getting out. I'll give you guys a call later." I told them as Maria came over and gave me a hug.

"You take care of my baby for me." Maria told me as Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Mom Troy's been taking care of me for almost 7 1/2 years. He's doing a great job." Gabi piped from her spot on the bed.

"I know but I still worry. You take care of yourself, Troy and call if you need anything." Maria told me as she left the room.

I went and sat down beside the bed and placed my head on the bed. I felt Gabi run her hands through my hair.

"Are you all right?" Gabi asked me as I looked up at her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm trying to calm my nerves and let it get through my head that you are all right." I told her as she smiled.

"I'm fine. I just want you to stay here and keep me company." Gabi told me as I smiled.

"I can do that for you. I love you." I told her as she yawned again and nodded her head.

"I love you too. And thank you for staying." Gabi told me as I rubbed her hands.

"There is no place I would rather be. I have a question for you." I told her as she looked at me.

"And what would that question detail?" Gabi asked me as I smiled at her.

"Why did you tell the shooter that you were pregnant?" I asked her as her eyes went wide.

"How did you find out about that?" Gabi asked me as I looked played with her hair.

"I was in the trailer listening to you on your cell phone when you told the gun man that." I told her as she smiled.

"It was the first thing I thought of. I was trying to get out of the ER and I thought that if I was pregnant, he would let me go. I only did it to try and protect myself." Gabi told me as my face relaxed.

"I completely understand and I love you for it." I told her as she yawned again.

"Sleep Gabi and I'm going to see when you can get out of here." I told her as she closed her eyes.

I walked down to the nurses' station and stood at the counter waiting for a nurse to notice me.

"Can I help you sir?" A nurse asked me as I looked over to Gabi's room.

"I was just wondering when Gabriella Bolton can be released?" I asked the nurse as she typed Gabi's name into the computer.

"Right now it says that she will be released in the morning." The nurse told me as I smiled.

"Thank you very much. Oh I just wanted to let you know that she's sleeping right now." I told her as she wrote on a chart.

"Thank you and I'll come check on her in a few minutes." The nurse told me as I walked back to the room.

I slowly opened the door and walked in to the room. I sat down in one of the chairs by the bed. I sighed as I looked over at Gabi. I sat there and thanked God that she was all right. I smiled as I saw her smile in her sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_May 29, 2013 11:00 am_

"This totally sucks." I heard Gabi yell from our bedroom where she currently was.

"Why does this totally suck?" I asked her as I made my presence known to her.

"I have to be on bed rest on the day of my birthday. I hate this!" Gabi told me as I smiled.

"Well if you're a good girl, maybe I'll take you somewhere later on tonight." I told her as she smiled.

"Oh really? What do I have to do?" Gabi asked me as I came and sat down on the bed.

"You have to sit here and read, sleep, and whatever you need to do to stay quiet." I told her as I handed her a box.

"What's this?" Gabi asked me as I kissed her forehead and shook my head.

"Why don't you open it to find out?" I asked her as she tore the paper off of the box.

She opened the box to see another box. I smiled as she threw her head back. In the next box was a box of crayons and a coloring book.

"Haha very funny, Troy. This will keep my attention span for a while." Gabi told me as I laughed.

"I was hoping you would love this little present. Now I have to go down the restaurant. Do you want me to call someone to come stay with you?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"I'm 24 years old and I can take care of myself." Gabi told me as I smiled.

"I know and my cell phone is on so call if you need me." I told her as she kissed my lips.

"What do I need to wear tonight?" Gabi asked me as I thought about it for a minute.

"We're going out to dinner at a casual restaurant so whatever you want. I'll let you decide." I told her as she grinned.

"I'm going down to the restaurant and I will be back in a little bit." I told her as I ran down the stairs and out the front door.

I drove down to the restaurant anxious to see what Jason had done since I've been home with Gabi. I saw the sign outside and grinned. Jason and I came up with the name "_Wildcat Bar_" just by throwing out random names.

"Hey man are you going to stay out here all day and stare at the sign?" Jason asked me as I smiled.

"Nah I was just waiting for you to come." I told him as we went into the restaurant.

"Wow man I love it." I told him as I looked around at all the restaurant.

"I figured we would go back to the red and white colors that the Wildcats are known for." Jason told me.

"It looks great. Now did we get any of memorabilia from Wildcat history?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Yeah we got a lot from the high school but we still need a lot more to cover the walls." Jason told me.

"We'll think of something." I told him as we continued to look at the bills and how much time we had.

_7:00 pm_

"Come on Gabi! We're going to be late!" I yelled from my place at the bottom of the stairs.

"Geez hold your horses. I haven't been out of bed for almost a week so sorry if it takes me a little while longer to get ready." Gabi told me as she walked downstairs.

"You look wonderful." I told her as I gave her a kiss and laced my fingers with hers.

"Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself. So where are we going?" Gabi asked me as I smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you. So let's get going before I accidentally let it slip." I told him as I opened the door for her.

We walked out to the truck and both got in. I held her hand as we drove downtown. I looked at her face as she saw the restaurant.

"You and Jason finally came up with a name?" Gabi asked me as I pulled into a parking spot.

"Yeah we were throwing random names out and finally came up with this." I told her as I walked around and opened the door for her.

I grabbed her hand as we walked up to the restaurant. I opened the door for her and she went in. I watched her eyes go wide when she saw how much progress had been made in the last few days.

"Wow Troy this is amazing. I can't believe how much work has been done in the last few days." Gabi told me as she walked around and saw everything on the walls.

"Hey Troy what is this doing here?" Gabi asked me as I walked over to her.

I saw her looking at a black and white photo of us from our senior year. We decided to get our senior pictures done together and I had one of them framed and Jason thought it was a good idea to hang it here.

"One of Jason's ideas. He thought it would be cool to get the gang's senior pictures and hang them up here in random places. He said it would help us remember when we dreamed big and thought we could do anything." I told her as she smiled.

"I love the idea." Gabi told me as I smiled and let her look around the room a little more.

"See what other pictures you can find around the place." I told her as I watched her. I saw her gasp and put her hand to her mouth.

"Troy why is this picture in here?" Gabi asked me as she looked at our wedding party picture.

"This is a restaurant where friends, family, and the community can be celebrated. Jason and I decided to celebrate our family and friends in here with pictures." I told her as she came over and hugged me.

"This place looks really good. I love it here." Gabi told me as I grinned at her.

"Good. Are you ready to go to dinner now?" I asked her as she took my hand and nodded.

We walked down the street to a little diner and got our dinner. Gabi smiled as we talked about random things.

"Are you ready to go back to work?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"There are so little things I can do while sitting in bed. I'm so ready to go back." Gabi told me.

"I hate seeing you so miserable while sitting in bed. You can go back on Friday." I told her.

"I know and I'm a little nervous about going back." Gabi told me as I smiled.

"I know you are but you're a strong woman and I know you can do this." I told her as she played with my wedding ring on my finger.

"I know. It's something I have to face sometime." Gabi told me as I grinned.

"You will be great. So is this one of the best birthday's ever?" I asked her as she smiled.

"This is one of the best birthday ever because I'm celebrating with you." Gabi told me as I smiled.

We spent the rest of the night just hanging out. I popped a movie into the DVD player in our room and sat on the bed with Gabi watching "Beauty and the Beast". I fell asleep with Gabi lying next to me. I smiled as I watched her sleep.

* * *

**There you guys go. The next chapter I'm going to skip a few months to when the restaurant opens! Please review and feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I thought you guys deserved another chapter. I only own the characters that do not appear in the movie!

* * *

_October 18, 2013 4:00 pm (Gabi's POV)_

"So birthday boy, are you ready for your big night?" I asked Troy as he sat on the bed.

"Ready for what?" Troy asked giving me his goofy grin as I sat down next to him.

"Yours and Jason's restaurant is opening tonight. Are you ready for the party?" I asked him as I started to massage his shoulders.

"Ah that feels good. And yes I think I am ready." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Good what time did you want to get down there?" I asked him as he looked at the clock.

"The party starts at 7 so I'm thinking of leaving here about 6. What time are you and Kelsi coming?" Troy asked me.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea what time. I can't believe this night is all ready here. And to think, a full month in advance then when you wanted to open. I'm so proud of you." I told him as I captured him in a kiss.

"I'm proud of me too." Troy told me as I leaned back onto the pillows and grinned.

"Way to ruin the moment Romeo." I told him as he smiled at me and as the phone interrupted our semi-make out session.

"Hello?" I asked reaching over Troy and answering the phone with him kissing my neck.

"Hey honey we just wanted to see how the birthday boy is handling his nervousness." Amanda told me as I smiled.

"Right now he's cool as a cucumber but give him another hour or two and he'll be a nervous wreck." I told her as Troy gave me a look.

"I will give him less time because I know him. Is he there?" Amanda asked me as I handed him the phone.

I sat there and watched him talk on the phone. He was so animated whenever he talked to his parents. I smiled as he looked at me and mouthed "I love you". I got up off the bed and walked downstairs. I heard my cell phone ringing as my feet hit the hard wood floor.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone as I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Gabi? It's Kelsi. I just tried the house phone and it was busy." Kelsi told me as I grabbed a glad from the cupboard.

"Troy's parents are talking to him. What's up? How's Jason?" I asked her as she laughed.

"He's out in the backyard playing basketball. I was calling to see what time you want to get to the restaurant?" Kelsi asked as I heard Troy moving upstairs.

"I was thinking like 6:45 or so. Get there before the party starts." I told her as I heard Troy coming down the stairs.

"That sounds good. Do you want me to come over to the house and we can go from there?" Kelsi asked me as I smiled.

"That sounds good. So how are you doing?" I asked her remembering that she was 6 months pregnant.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just ready to have this baby." Kelsi told me as I laughed.

"That's awesome. I'm so happy for the two of you." I told her as Troy came up behind me and kissed my head.

"Yea we're pretty excited. Ok I'm going to let you go and I will see you tonight." Kelsi told me as we both said our goodbyes.

"Who was that?" Troy asked me as I turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Kelsi wanting to know what time we wanted to meet. I'm so happy for the two of them." I told him as he smiled.

"I'm pretty happy for them too. Now what shall we do for the next hour?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I'm sure you have something up your sleeve." I told him as he picked me up bride style.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_6:45 pm_

Kelsi and I just got picked up and are sitting pretty in a limo. I grin over at Kelsi as both of us are nervous for our husbands. I look outside and see us pulling up to the restaurant.

"Can you believe how much press is out here?" Kelsi asked me as I grinned.

"Just think how many people are going to see our husbands' new restaurant open. Think of all the good press it's going to bring." I told her as the limo came to a stop.

We both got out as light bulbs started flashing. I waved to some people that I knew.

"Mrs. Bolton, can you tell us how Troy and Jason are feeling?" A news reporter asked me as I smiled.

"As far I as know, they are both really excited and nervous for this night." I told her as I continued to walk into the restaurant.

Kelsi and I opened the door and both of our eyes went wide. I grinned as I saw Troy in his tux doing some last minute preparations.

"Well hey you. What are you up to?" Troy asked me as he walked over to me and dropped a kiss on my lips.

"Just seeing how cool this place looks tonight. How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm nervous and a little excited." Troy told me as he rolled his eyes and looked over at Jason and Kelsi.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? A little nervous and excited?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Yeah but you asked how I was feeling and I gave you the straight answer. How bad is it out there?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"It's press city out there. It's crazy." I told him as I heard the door open.

"Oops I've got to go play host. All of our friends should be by in the next 20 minutes or so." Troy told me as he gave me a kiss as he walked to the door and as I walked over to the bar.

"What will it be miss?" The bartender asked and before I got to answer someone else gave him my order.

"She'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri. And I'll have a beer." The man told the bartender as I turned to him.

"Hey Jack. What brings you by?" I asked my father-in-law as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard that there was a big party down here and I wanted to come check it out. How's our boy doing?" Jack asked me as I smiled.

"He's a little nervous which is to be expected. But other than that he's excited." I told him as he grinned.

"Good. You should have seen Amanda earlier. She was more nervous for him than me." Jack told me as I smiled.

"I think I'm a little nervous for him. But I know this place is going to be great." I told him as I saw some people I knew.

"Well I guess I should go find Amanda and see what she is up to. I'll talk to you later Gabi." Jack told me as I started to walk around the restaurant.

I saw Chad and Taylor talking with Sharpay and Zeke and they caught my eyes. I walked over to them smiling.

"Gabi hey girl. What's happening?" Taylor asked me as I gave her and the others a hug.

"Nothing much. Some party huh?" I asked her as I saw Troy and Jason talking to someone.

"Yeah and this place looks wonderful." Chad told me as I grinned at him.

"You haven't seen the wall yet have you?" I questioned as Chad gave me a strange look.

"Not yet why? Do I want to know what Troy and Jason did?" Chad asked me as I grinned.

"When you get a chance, take a look around the restaurant and tell me how much you recognize." I told him as he grinned.

"I can bet there will be some basketball pictures from when we all played." Chad told me as I grinned.

"More or less. You have to look and let me know what you find." I told him as I turned to Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey guys. Thank you guys for making it out here. I know Troy really appreciates it." I told them as Sharpay grinned at me.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Speaking of Troy, where are Jason and Troy?" Sharpay asked me as I grinned.

"Currently I have no idea where he is. He's around here somewhere. Where is Ryan, Shar?" I asked her grinning.

"He had to go pick up his date. He'll be here in a little while." Sharpay told me as I looked around.

"Hey I'm going to go talk to some people over there. I'll see you guys later." I told them as I walked away. I saw my mom and Amanda sitting at a table not to far away.

"Hey Gabi. How are you tonight?" Amanda asked me as I came and sat down by the two of them.

"I'm doing pretty well right now. I'm just trying to make the rounds and say hello to everyone. What about you guys? Are you having fun?" I asked the two mothers.

"We're doing great. We're just in awe of who is all here for the opening of this." Mom told me as I grinned at her.

"I was a little taken back when Troy showed me the guest list of who was all invited." I told them as I took a sip of my drink.

"Have you seen Jack at all tonight?" Amanda asked me as something caught my eye.

"Yeah he was at the bar about an hour ago. But I haven't seen him since then." I told her as my mom looked at me.

"What do you see, Gabi?" Mom asked me as I looked closer and grinned at Troy.

"I found Jack and Troy at the same time. See them over there?" I asked the two women pointing across the room to see Jack and Troy drinking a beer together.

"Yeah we see them. I'm going to go see if they need anything. Care to go with me Maria, Gabi?" Amanda asked the two of us.

"No thank you. I'm going to sit here for a while and trying to relax a little." I told Amanda as mom declined as well.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Mom asked me once Amanda had walked over to her husband and son.

"Nothing mom, I'm just tired. I worked a little bit longer than what I'm used to." I told her as she continued to look at me.

"Speaking of work, how is it going?" Mom asked me as I saw Ryan and his date had arrived.

"It has its good days and its bad days. It changes from day to day. I never know what I'm going to encounter while working in the ER." I told her as she grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it.

"You are a brilliant nurse and a wonderful wife. Soon you will be a wonderful mother. You will achieve all of this. Just keep positive." Mom told me as I smiled.

"Thanks mom. You always know what to say when I've had a rough day." I told her giving her a hug.

"Now go celebrate with your husband. Let him know that you're all right." Mom told me as I grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you come with me and you can congratulate him yourself?" I asked her pulling her to her feet.

"Lead the way my girl." Mom told me as we made our way through the crowd looking for Troy.

I saw him standing at the bar with his mom and dad. He had his boyish grin on his face. I smiled at him as we walked up.

"Hey baby. Having fun?" Troy asked me as I gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Now I am. Did you meet with everyone you were supposed to?" I asked him as he greeted my mom.

"Yeah and from what Jason and I can gather, the restaurant is a hit with the critics." Troy told me as I gave him a hug.

"That's great Troy. I've talked with a couple of people and they love the inside with all the old photos." I told him as we turned to our parents.

"So what do you guys think?" Troy asked our parents as they looked at Troy and I.

"We love the idea of the photos on the wall. Where did you get the photos?" Amanda asked us as I grinned.

"Next time you look, take a closer look at those photos. You might notice a few of them." I told her as she shot me a look.

"What do you mean I might notice a few of them?" Amanda asked as I turned to Troy.

"Do you want to take this one or do you want me to?" I asked Troy as his boyish grin returned.

"You can handle this one, Gabi." Troy told me as I shot him a dirty look.

"The photos on the walls are pictures of Troy and Jason's past and present. I think there is a wedding photo of you and Jack somewhere in the place, there's mine and Troy's wedding pictures, some pictures from high school and prom hung up in here. You just have to look for them and search them out." I told Amanda as she smiled.

"That is a cool idea. Now I'm going to have to pay attention to the walls a little more closely than I did before." Amanda told me as Troy excused the two of us.

"Where are we going?" I asked Troy as he gave me a look to follow his lead.

"Mr. Chavez, I would like you to meet my wife, Gabriella Bolton. Gabi I believe you know who this is." Troy told me grinning as he introduced me to the Mayor of Albuquerque.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Chavez." I told him as I shook his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Bolton. We were just talking about your husband and wonderful this restaurant is going to be in Albuquerque." The mayor told me as I smiled.

"I'm very proud of Troy and this restaurant." I told the mayor as Troy nodded his head.

"Well we won't keep the two of you. Once again, congratulation Mr. Bolton. Mrs. Bolton it was a pleasure meeting you." The mayor told Troy and I as we continued walking.

"Dang Troy I didn't know you invited the mayor." I told him as he grinned at me.

"I didn't. He just showed up. It took Jason and I by surprise." Troy told me as I scanned the room.

"All of our friends are here and Ryan brought a date, I have yet to meet." I told Troy as he grinned.

"Well we must go over and introduce ourselves." Troy told me as we started to walk over to our gang of friends.

"Whatever you say Mr. Bolton." I told him as we walked up to our friends.

Everyone greeted each other. I saw Kelsi sitting down and wandered over to her.

"How are you doing?" I asked her as she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I'm a little tired. That's why I haven't been making my rounds like you." Kelsi told me.

"You're pregnant. You're allowed to sit here and let people come to you." I told her as she smiled.

"Yeah and that's why Jason hasn't moved all night. He's afraid something will happen." Kelsi told me as I laughed.

"Just think about it, he'll wait on you hand and foot." I told her as she laughed.

"Oh yeah. Well Jason and Troy are trying to get our attentions." Kelsi told me as we both stood up and walked over to our boyfriends.

"How may we help you, gentlemen?" I asked as Troy wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ryan wanted a word with the two of you." Troy whispered in my ear and as I grinned.

I walked over to Ryan who was sitting at a table with a very pretty blonde.

"Hey Ryan. What's been happening?" I asked him as he stood and gave me a hug.

"Gabi! I was wondering where you have been. Nothing much has been happening. Work's been keeping me busy." Ryan said talking about his job at a local architecture firm.

"So working on any big projects?" I asked him as he grinned at me and as I looked at the blonde sitting down.

"I'm working on Sharpay and Zeke's dream house they want to build." Ryan told me as I grinned.

"That's cool. I can't wait to see the design." I told him as he looked down at his date.

"Oh sorry hon. Gabriella this is Adriana Baker. Adriana this is Gabriella Bolton, her husband is part owner of the restaurant." Ryan told her as I shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Adriana." I told her as she smiled a phony smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. You look very familiar." Adriana told me as I smiled.

"I don't know where you would have known me from." I told her as she shrugged.

"I don't know but you do look very familiar." Adriana told me as it hit me. She was the blonde whose husband came and held up the hospital back in May.

"Excuse me for a moment." I told her as I walked over to Troy and our gang.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy asked me as he put his hand on my forehead.

"I just saw someone who has a negative reflection on my past." I told him as he gave me a strange look.

"And who would that person be?" Troy asked me as he got the attention of our friends.

"See the girl with Ryan? Her husband is the one who held up the ER." I told them as Troy looked at me.

"Are you kidding me?" Troy asked me as I shook my head at him.

"I'm not kidding you. Adriana Baker was the ladies name that I had to help." I told him as Taylor gave me a look.

"Are you ok? Because you look pretty pale to me." Taylor asked me as I gave her a look.

"I'm fine. She just took me off guard." I told them as I sat down and Troy crouched down next to me.

"If you're not comfortable here, let me know and we'll leave." Troy told me as I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Troy. I'll let you know." I told him as I smiled sweetly at him.

I sat there listening to everyone catching up and talking with one another. I felt someone's eyes on me as I tried to contain my yawn. I heard Troy tell someone something and then he pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Gabi. Let's get you home." Troy told me as he handed me my coat.

"Wait we can't leave. It's your party." I told him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Jason told me to get you home. They were leaving in a little while. Jason and I kept watching you sit there and try to hide your yawns." Troy told me.

We walked towards the door, saying our goodbyes on the way. My mom put her hand to my forehead and told Troy gently but strongly to get me home and get me into bed. I smiled at the fact that my mom still told me when I was sick.

I must have feel asleep in the car because when I woke up at 2:30 in the morning, I was in my bed. I looked over at Troy and smiled and fell back asleep.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Please review and feedback, as always, is appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There are some surprises in here. As always I only own the characters not in the movie!

* * *

_November 29, 2013 2:00 pm_

I smiled as I walked down the streets of Albuquerque. I loved the smell of winter in the air. I smiled when I saw kids running down the sidewalk yelling and screaming about something unknown. I stopped in front of the restaurant and smiled when I heard people coming out of the door laughing about something.

"Hey Gabriella. How are you today?" A younger girl, Melanie, asked me as I smiled. Her family was a regular at the restaurant.

"I'm fine Mel. How was the food today?" I asked her as she grinned at me.

"It was great as usual. Troy's in there yelling at someone." Melanie told me as I smiled.

"Oh he is? Well I'll have to go see what's up. I'll talk to you later, Mel." I told her as I walked into the restaurant.

The usual post-lunch crowd was still there. I smiled as I saw a couple of people I knew. I laughed as I saw Troy talking on a cell phone pacing back and forth.

"Come on Gabi answer your damn cell phone." Troy said as I walked up behind him.

"I'm sorry. I was shopping with the girls and forgot to turn my cell phone back on." I told Troy as he turned around and grinned at me.

"That was the forth time I called you. I was wondering what you were going to do after shopping." Troy told me as I gave him a kiss.

"Hm. . . I'm kind of hungry. So I thought I would come to a new restaurant to grab a bite to eat." I told him as he smiled.

"Well you've come to the best place. And what will you have today, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked me as he handed me a menu.

"Hm . . . I'm thinking of having the famous wildcat sandwich." I told him as he grinned.

"Any thing else?" Troy asked me as he placed my order to the cook in the kitchen.

"Just an orange soda." I told him as he went behind the bar to fill my cup.

"So what are you up to for the afternoon?" Troy asked me as I started to bit my lip.

"I kind of need to talk to you." I told him as his eyes flew up and looked me in the eyes.

"What did you do?" Troy asked me as I looked around the restaurant and grinned at him.

"I don't think this is the best place to talk about this. What time are you going to be home tonight?" I asked him.

"We're going to talk about this later on and I'll be home around 7, is that ok?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"That's fine. Do you want me to cook dinner or do you just want to bring something home?" I asked him.

"If you're feeling up to it, I would love something home cooked." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I'll come up with something. What do you feel like?" I asked him as Jason brought over my sandwich.

"And this is for the lady. How are you Gabi?" Jason asked me as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm good and how's Kelsi doing?" I asked him as he grinned at me and I smiled.

"She's so ready for the baby to be born. She hates it being on bed rest and all." Jason told me as I smiled.

"I might stop over there later and see her." I told him as Jason looked at me.

"I think that might cheer her up a little." Jason told me as I smiled at him.

"No problem. I'll see you later Jason." I told him as he walked back over to a table.

"Hm. . . What I feel like for dinner? How about home made Mac and Cheese?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"You want mac and cheese? I can do that." I told him as I continued eating.

"How is the sandwich?" Troy asked me as I took a sip of my soda and smiled at him.

"It's really good. This should be named the Gabriella's Special." I told him.

"You're not the only person who eats it hun." Troy told me as he kissed my hand.

"I know but you should name something after me and Kelsi." I told him as he grinned.

"Sorry hun but maybe I'll do that in the near future for you." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"What are you thinking about? You seem off distance a little." I told him as he looked at me.

"I'm kind of worried about what you're going to tell me. It's nothing bad is it?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"It's very good news. You will be very excited." I told him as I stood up.

"Ok good. Now where are you going?" Troy asked me as I held his hand.

"I think I'm going to go see Kelsi and see if there's anything I can do for her. I will see you later, hottie." I told him as he grinned.

"Bye gorgeous." Troy told me as he gave me a kiss and watched me walk away.

_7:00 pm_

I smiled as I turned off all the lights in the house and finished lighting candles. I heard Troy's truck pull up and heard the keys in the front door.

"Gabi? What's all this for?" Troy asked me as I heard him look around the living room.

"Troy, hi." I told him as I walked towards the entry way and gave him a kiss.

"What's all this for?" Troy asked me as I took his hand and led him to the dining room.

"I figured we could have a relaxing evening just the two of us." I told him as he smiled.

"You wouldn't be buttering me up for the talk we're going to have, would you?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"Nah I wouldn't be doing that. But is it working?" I asked him as I walked into the kitchen to get our dinner.

"No it's not working. But I love you for trying." Troy told me as I walked back into the dining room.

"So what is your news for me?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"Can't we wait until dinner is over?" I asked him as he gave me a look.

"Are we going to start fighting?" Troy asked me as I looked at him and smiled.

"I don't think so. But if you want to start fighting, we can." I told him as he grinned at me.

"Nah I just want to spend a quiet evening alone with my beautiful, hot wife." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Hm . . . have I ever met this beautiful woman?" I asked him as he pulled me close and kissed me.

"I don't think so but if you do, I'll try not to have you too meet." Troy told me as I grabbed his hand.

"Thanks for doing that. Now dig in." I told him as we started eating and talking about anything that came to our mind.

_8:00 pm_

Troy and I just finished cleaning the kitchen. I told him to go wait in the living room while I ran upstairs to get the two presents I had wrapped earlier. I walked downstairs to see Troy sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Troy if you're tired, we can do this tomorrow." I whispered as I sat down on the couch.

"Not a chance in hell. Tell me now." Troy told me as I reached over and flicked a lamp on.

"Ok but first you have to open this." I told him handing him the two gifts.

"In any particular order?" Troy asked me as he looked at the paper I had chosen to wrap the presents in.

"The littler one first." I told him as he tore opened the present and took out a snow globe.

"What's this got to do--?" Troy asked me as I placed a finger on his lips.

"Finish opening the presents and questions later." I told him as he tore opened the second present to find a shirt box.

He opened the top and I saw his eyes go wide. He pulled out a new born sleeper and held it up. He also pulled out a rattle and a sippy cup.

"Does this mean you're pregnant?" Troy asked me as a grin crept on my face.

"Yeah I'm about 3 months pregnant." I told him as he gave me a hug and kissed my lips.

"When are you due?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look and he smiled.

"I'm thinking in May sometime. But I don't know for sure until we go for an appointment." I told him as he smiled.

"I love you and I love our child." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"You're happy about this right?" I asked him making sure that he was.

"I'm totally happy and excited about this." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Good because I'm a little excited about this too." I told him as he smiled.

"We're going to be parents. We need to make an appointment and tell all our family and friends." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I will make an appointment tomorrow morning. Then we can tell our parents and friends." I told him as he kissed me.

"Come outside with me and we'll have our famous talk on our famous swing." Troy told me as he helped me out and we walked outside.

"We have the best life possible." Troy told me as I gave him a look to continue.

"Well we both have great friends and family. We have great jobs. We're living out our dreams. We have a child on the way and I love you more than life itself." Troy told me as tears came to my eyes.

"I love you too and we have the perfect life and marriage." I told him as he wiped tears from my cheeks.

We just sat there in silence and just enjoyed each other's company. I smiled at him as I felt him pick me up and carry me into the house.

_December 1st, 2013 12:00 pm_

"Are you nervous, Troy?" I asked him as he gave me a look and I smiled.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. The doctor is going to check me over." I told him.

"I know but I just want to make sure that the baby's ok." Troy told me as I smiled.

"The baby will be fine." I told him as I heard the nurse call our last name.

"Hi guys. The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse told me as I laid back on the bed.

I smiled at Troy as he took my hand. I shook my head when I saw him looking very nervous.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. I should be more nervous than you but I'm not." I told him as the door opened.

"Gabriella and Troy, it's good to see the two of you." Dr. Meghan Potter told me as I smiled.

"Hey Dr. Potter. It's good to see you two." I told her as I shook her hand and as Troy did the same.

"So what are you two here for today?" Dr. Potter asked me as I smiled.

"We're here for a pregnancy test. And to see how far along I am." I told her smiling.

She handed me a cup and nodded to the bathroom. I returned a few minutes later and handed the cup to her. She told me it would be a few minutes so I should get comfortable. She walked out of the room as Troy looked at me.

"Troy everything will be fine. I promise you." I told him as he grinned at me.

"I know but I'm still worried." Troy told me as the door opened and Dr. Potter looked at me.

"Well you guys are defiantly pregnant. Congratulations!" Dr. Potter told us grinning.

"Can I find out how far along I am?" I asked her as she turned on the machine.

"Sure let this warm up a minute and we'll see when you're due." Dr. Potter told me smiling.

She squirted some jelly on my stomach and grabbed the wand. She pushed it around a little smiling the entire time.

"There's your guys' child. You're about 12 weeks along so I'm going to put your due date at May 15th, 2014." Dr. Potter told me smiling.

"That sounds good." I told her as she turned to Troy and I grinning.

"Are you guys going to want to find out the sex of the baby?" Dr. Potter asked Troy and I as we looked at each other.

"We haven't talked about it yet. You can't tell the sex this early can you?" Troy asked her.

"No we can't tell the sex yet. But when we can, do you guys want to find out?" Dr. Potter asked us.

"We're going to talk about it and let you know." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Let me print you some pictures and we'll get your next appointment set up." Dr. Potter told me as I looked at Troy.

"This is amazing. I love you so much." Troy told me as he gave me one of his sweet kisses.

"I love you too." I told him as Dr. Potter came back in and handed me the sonogram of our baby.

"There you guys go. Stop by the desk and set up your next appointment. And congratulations again, guys." Dr. Potter told us as we said our goodbyes.

We walked out to the desk and set up our appointment for January 6th, my birthday. Troy and I walked out of the office hand in hand.

"We have to figure out when to tell everyone." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"How about we give it a few days and then we can start telling people? This will be our little secret." I told him as he smiled at me.

"I'm thinking of having everyone come to the restaurant early Sunday morning, before we open at 2 and sharing the news then." Troy told me as I smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea. But should we tell our parents separately than our friends?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"I think we should and we should tell them either tonight or tomorrow." Troy told me as my cell phone rang.

"Hi mom. What's up?" I asked her as I held onto Troy's hand.

"What are you and Troy up to today?" Mom asked me as I grinned at Troy.

"Nothing much. What's up?" I asked her as she avoided my question again.

"Brian and I need to tell the two of you something. Could you come over?" Mom asked me as I smiled.

"Sure mom. We're on our way over." I told her as Troy pulled down her street.

We got out of the car and walked hand in hand up to my mom's apartment. I knocked on the door as she opened it smiling.

"Hey guys what are you guys up to today?" Mom asked us as we walked into the apartment.

"We had to do something this morning but other than that we're not doing anything. So what did you guys want to talk to us about?" I asked them as we sat down on the couch.

"We're just going to come out and say it. We're getting married. Brian asked me last night." Mom told me as I grinned.

"Congratulations you guys!" Troy and I said as we gave Brian and mom hugs.

"Thanks we discussed this and we want the wedding in May." Brian told me as I grinned.

"Um . . . mom we have to tell you something that might affect your wedding plans." I told her as Troy smiled at me.

"What could possibly be wrong?" Mom asked me as I grinned at the two of them.

"Troy and I are pregnant and I'm due in May." I told her as she grinned at me.

"OMG My baby's having a baby of her own." Mom told me as she jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Yeah mom. Troy and I just found out when we're due." I told her grinning.

We stayed at their apartment until 3 and then decided to go over to Troy's parents to tell them. I grinned at Troy as we got in the car.

"I'm so happy for them." I told Troy as he grinned at me.

"Well they've been together for 4 years so I figure it was getting close to them getting married." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Mom asked me the other day when I was going to give her a grandchild because she said that she's been waiting for 4 years for me to give her one." I told him as he pulled into his parents' driveway.

"Well she got her wish. Ready for round two?" Troy asked me as we met in front of his truck and he grabbed my hand.

We walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. His mom answered the door with a surprise look on her face.

"Gabi, Troy we were just talking about you." Amanda told us as we walked in.

"That's kind of creepy, mom." Troy said as we walked into the living room where Jack was.

"Hey guys. We were just talking about the two of you." Jack told us as we sat down.

"Well we have some news for the two of you." Troy said as I grabbed his hand.

"Well spit it out, Troy. Just tell us and do not beat around the bush." Amanda said as I grinned.

"How do the name grandma and grandpa sound to you?" I asked them as it took them a minute to register.

"You're pregnant?" Amanda asked me as I slowly nodded my head and grinned.

"OMG My baby's having a child of his own." Amanda said as she hugged Troy and Jack hugged me.

"When are you due?" Jack asked me as he scooped me up in a hug and I laughed.

"May 15th and I'm about 12 weeks right now." I told him as Amanda grabbed me in a hug.

"Congratulations guys. We've been waiting 4 years to hear that." Jack told us as he shook Troy's hand.

"We've been waiting for a while but we're happy that we're pregnant now." Troy told him as I grinned.

"So have you told your mom yet?" Jack told me as I smiled at him.

"Yeah and her and Brian are going to have to move the wedding date." I told him as he looked at me.

"Did they set the wedding in May?" Amanda asked me as I grinned at her.

"They did but they moved it to July so I could have time to recuperate." I told her.

"I'm so excited for you guys. Congratulations again." Amanda told me as I smiled.

We stayed over there for dinner. We went home and just settled in. The reality that we were going to be parents was just starting to settle in. I fell asleep with the biggest grin on my face.

* * *

**There you guys. Most of you were disappointed that she wasn't pregnant in the previous chapter. Well now she is! Feedback is always appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the feedback! Here's the next chapter and I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**Just for the record Gabi is 24 and Troy is 25.**

* * *

_**December 1st, 2013 8:00 am**_

"Why do we have to be here so damn early?" I asked Troy as I tried to cover my yawn.

"Because you my wife, need breakfast before we tell our family the good news." Troy told me.

"Well couldn't you cook me breakfast at home in bed?" I asked him as he looked at me from the kitchen.

"Because I knew if I served you in bed, you would go back to sleep." Troy told me as I heard the front door swing open.

"Hey you two. What are you guys doing here so early?" Jack asked me as I stood up and walked over to them.

"Troy insisted that we get here early so he could cook me breakfast." I told them as I gave Troy's parents each a hug.

"You look really good, Gabi." Amanda told me as I looked at her and returned her hug.

"Thank you so much. I feel really good too." I told her as I returned to my spot on the bar.

"So Troy what are you making for breakfast?" Jack asked as he traveled to the kitchen.

"So what have you and Troy been up to?" Amanda asked me as I turned my attention to her.

"Um . . . nothing much. He's been so busy here at the restaurant and I've been spending so much time at the hospital that we're hardly home together. But I'm taking the day off tomorrow as is he so we'll spend some time together tomorrow." I told her as she nodded her head.

"It's so hard to spend time together when you each have your separate jobs. But try to get some private time together at least every day." Amanda told me as I looked at Troy and his dad.

"That's what we're trying to do. Look at the two of them." I told Amanda as she looked towards the kitchen.

"Neither of them can cook worth crap. You and I should be in there showing them how to cook." Amanda told me as I laughed.

"I do all the cooking at the house. That's why I questioned Troy's motives when he told me he wanted to open a restaurant." I told her as she shook her head.

"That's not one of Troy's strong points. So what time is everyone coming here?" Amanda asked me as I looked at her.

"We told everyone to come over at 9. The normal cooks are coming in at 8:45 to start cooking for everyone." I told her as she nodded she nodded her head.

"That's cool. How's your mom doing?" Amanda asked me as Troy and Jack came out of the kitchen.

"She's great. She's really happy." I told her as Troy set down a plate of pancakes.

"I'm not going to die am I?" I asked Troy as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Haha comedian. Very funny. No you will not die from the pancakes." Troy told me as I cautiously took a bite.

"Hm . . . not bad Romeo. These are really good." I told him as he greeted his mom.

I turned when I heard the door open and a couple of people came in. I stood up to greet the people.

"Hey guys. You have no idea how grateful I am that you guys got up so early to come cook for our friends and family." I said to the gentlemen who were the cooks for the restaurant.

"Ahh no problem Gabi. Troy gave us a little incentive." Dan, the head chef, told me as I smiled.

"Ahh I see. Well everything is back in there." Troy told the guys as they went into the kitchen.

"So what were you two talking about while dad and I were in the kitchen?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"We were talking about how surprised the two of us were when you came to us and told us that you wanted to open a restaurant." Amanda told her son as he gave her a look.

"What is wrong with me opening a restaurant?" Troy asked us as I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Considering you can't cook I would say there is a lot wrong. But you're doing such a great job with this that I'm proud of you." I told him as he grinned.

"Well who just cooked you breakfast, my dear?" Troy asked me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok I know you can cook pancakes but can you make me my favorite wildcat sandwich?" I asked him as his eyes flew up.

"Um . . . probably not. You got me." Troy told me as I patted his hand and smiled at him.

"It's ok honey. I'll forgive you." I told him as the door opened and as Troy took my plate back to the kitchen.

"Hey guys. How are you this morning?" I asked Chad and Taylor as they walked into the restaurant.

"We're doing pretty well this morning. You guys are earlier risers." Taylor told me as I gave her a hug.

"You have to be when you run a restaurant." Troy told her as he walked over to us.

"So why did you call this little get together, guys?" Chad asked me as I shook my head at him.

"You have to wait until everyone gets here to find out. Sorry buddy." I told him as he looked at Troy.

"Dude we're like best friends and you're not going to tell me." Chad told Troy as Troy shook his head.

"You heard what Gabi said. You're going to have to wait." Troy told him as more people came in.

_**11:00 am**_

Everyone was just finishing eating the breakfast we had provided. I looked over at our parents and shook my head at them. Troy and I stood up and called everyone's attention to the front.

"You're probably wondering why we invited you guys here today." I said as everyone started talking.

"Well we have some news for you guys." Troy told everyone as I looked at him.

"I'm pregnant." I told everyone as they all looked at us and broke out into congratulations.

In an instant we had everyone surround us. Everyone was congratulating us and I just smiled at them.

"So when you due and how far along are are you?" Someone yelled as Troy and I looked at each other.

"I'm about 3 months along and I'm due May 15th." I told them as people started clapping.

"Congratulations Troy and Gabriella." Someone yelled as we gave each other a kiss.

_**2:00 pm**_

"Well that's the last of them. Now let's get you home." Troy told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go. I'm in need of a nap." I told him as we walked hand in hand out of the restaurant.

"Are you really that tired hun?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"You try being pregnant and working 9 hour shifts at the hospital." I told him as he gave me a look.

"No man is that strong and I would not make it. I will put up with all your complaining because I love you and you make me the happiest man alive." Troy told me as I gave him a kiss.

"I will try not to do too much complaining." I told him as I got in the truck and he started to drive us home.

_**January 6th, 2014 10:00 am**_

I woke up and got ready for the day. I decided to take the day off since Troy and I had a doctor's appointment.

"Come on Troy. We're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs as I got my shoes on.

"I'm coming Gabi. Don't have a heart attack." Troy told me as he ran down the stairs.

"Well our appointment is in 30 minutes and I don't want to be late." I told him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Well let's go." Troy told me as I locked up the house and go into the 4-Runner. Troy drove as I looked out the window.

"We don't want to know the sex do we?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"I don't. I want to be surprised." I told him as he held my hand as he drove.

"Me too. It's going to be harder to buy gifts but who cares." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"We're going to have to start decorating the nursery soon." I told him as he grinned.

"Oh I can't wait for that." Troy told me as my cell phone rang and as I looked at the caller I.D.

"Hello? Jason calm down. What's wrong?" I asked him as Troy looked over at me.

"Oh she did. Ok we'll be up there a little bit later. We have an appointment and then we'll come see you guys." I told him as we both hung up.

"Who was that?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him and smiled.

"Jason. Kelsi had the baby this morning." I told him as he looked at me.

"Well now you have to share your birthday with someone else." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"For this baby I don't mind." I told him as we pulled up to the clinic and got out.

"Did Jason say what they had?" Troy asked me as we grabbed each other's hands and walked into the clinic.

"He did not say but we'll find out soon." I told him as we walked up to the counter and gave them our name.

"The nurse will be out soon for you guys. Why don't you have a seat and she'll be out in a minute." The receptionist told us as we both sat down.

I grabbed a magazine and flipped it opened. I smiled as I read the article.

"What are you reading about?" Troy asked me as I showed him the pages.

"Why are you reading an article about what guys want? I thought you all ready knew what we wanted." Troy whispered to me as I smiled.

"Well I have to know what other guys want." I told him as I looked at his shocked face.

He didn't get to respond because a nurse came and called our name. She led us to a room and told me to lie on the bed and Dr. Potter would be in shortly.

"I'm going to get you back from that little comment you said out in the waiting room." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"Hm . . . I would love to see you try." I told him as I looked at another magazine sitting on a table.

"So you're 25 today and it's your special day. What would you like to do?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Hm . . . I want to go and see Kelsi, Jason, and the baby. Then I'm thinking lunch at the Wildcat Bar. And I'm sure you can use your imagination for the rest of the afternoon. Then at 6 we have to meet our parents for a birthday celebration." I told him as he grinned at me.

"Hm . . . use my imagination?" Troy asked me as I the door opened and Dr. Potter appeared.

"So how are you two doing today?" Dr. Potter asked me as she sat down and turned on the machine.

"We're doing pretty well. How are you today?" Troy asked her as Dr. Potter squirted the jelly on my tummy.

"I'm doing pretty well too. So do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Potter asked me as I looked at Troy.

"No we don't. We want to be surprised." I told her as she started to look at the ultrasound.

"Well does everything look ok?" Troy asked Dr. Potter nervously as she gave him a smile.

"Everything looks great. You are about 20 weeks along. You have about 16 more weeks left." Dr. Potter told me as I smiled.

"Is there anything I should be doing?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Continue exercising, eating right, and getting plenty of sleep." Dr. Potter told me.

"When should she go on maternity leave?" Troy asked Dr. Potter as I looked at her.

"No later than April 24th. That is 3 weeks before your due date. I don't want you working past that date." Dr. Potter told me.

"That's when I was planning my last day was going to be." I told her as she nodded.

"Good. Now any other questions before I let you guys go?" Dr. Potter asked us.

"Um . . . not that I can think of. We'll see you in about a month." Troy told her as he helped me up.

"OK don't forget to stop by the front counter and schedule an appointment." Dr. Potter told me as I shook her hand.

"We will. Thank you." I told her as we walked out of the room and walked out to the office.

We scheduled the appointment for a month and walked out of the clinic.

"Are you ready to go see Kelsi, Jason, and the baby?" Troy asked me as a grin crept onto my face.

"I am. Let's go. Then you and I have to go shopping." I told him as he gave me a look.

"What kind of shopping are we talking about?" Troy asked me as he started to drive towards the hospital.

"Our house cupboards are bare so we have to do some grocery shopping. Then we have to go look at patterns for the baby's room and then we have to go get a gift for Kelsi and Jason." I told him as he grinned.

"Hm . . . is that what you want to do this afternoon?" Troy asked me as I played with the radio.

"You're catching on quickly, Troy Bolton." I told him as we pulled into the hospital and parked.

I grabbed his hand as we started walking towards the hospital. We stopped at the front desk and asked for Kelsi Cross' room. The receptionist told us and we were on our way.

We went up the elevator to the 8th floor and started searching for Kelsi's room. I smiled when I found it.

"Come on. Let's go welcome the newest member to the Cross family." Troy whispered as we walked into the room.

"Hey guys. How are you two doing today?" Kelsi asked from her spot on the bed.

"We're doing well. How about you guys?" I asked her as I went and sat in the chair by the bed.

"Wonderful. Do you guys want to see the baby?" Jason asked me as I nodded my head.

"How did I know you would?" Jason asked me as he walked out of the room to retrieve the baby.

"So how are you doing Miss Kelsi?" Troy asked her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm doing really well right now. But asked me in a couple of days and you'll probably get a different answer." Kelsi told us as Jason came back.

Jason gently picked the baby up and handed him to me. I looked at the baby and smiled.

"So what are his or her stats?" I asked Kelsi as Troy came up behind me to stand.

"His name is Brandon Michael Cross. He was born at 5:16 in the morning. He weighs 9 pounds 3 ½ ounces." Jason told me as I started stroking Brandon's face.

"Hi Brandon. You are one lucky baby. You've got the best deal possible." I whispered to him as he yawned and went back to sleep.

"He's beautiful you two. Congratulations." Troy told Jason and Kelsi as they both smiled.

"Well just think in about 4 months, you guys will have a little one too. By the way how did the appointment go?" Kelsi asked me.

"Everything looks great. But we decided we don't want to know what we're having." I told them.

"That's what we did and we're glad." Kelsi told me as I shook my head.

"I really don't want to know. I just want the baby to be healthy and safe." I told them as they smiled.

"That's all we wanted and we got Brandon." Jason told me as I handed Brandon to Troy to hold.

"You better get your practice in now babe. You're going to be holding our child a lot." I told Troy as he grinned.

"Oh I think I will be more than ready when our baby comes." Troy told me as I grinned.

We stayed at the hospital for a little while. After we left the hospital and went shopping. Troy drove to the grocery store and we spent $100 on groceries that we did need but Troy insisted we did.

"Now where?" Troy asked me as we finished loading the groceries into the 4-Runner.

"Let's go to the baby boutique. I have to start looking for designs for the baby's room." I told him as he started to drive.

"Actually scrape that. Just go to the mall and we'll just walk around." I told him as he turned around and drove to the mall.

We spent 2 hours at the mall before deciding what we wanted for the baby's room. It was a ducky theme and I fell in love with it when I saw it. We ordered the crib, a rocking chair, and a changing table all in white since we decided to paint the room blue and yellow.

"We've been really productive today. Now where, Gabi?" Troy asked me as I looked out the window.

"How about home since we have to meet the parents at 6 o'clock at the bar?" I told him as he drove us home.

Once we got home, I went upstairs and laid on the bed, quickly falling asleep. I felt the bed shift and saw Troy laying next to me.

"You tired too baby?" I asked him as I flipped over and laid on my side looking at him.

"Yeah a little bit. Now close your eyes and take a nap. I'll wake you up at 5:15 so you can get ready." Troy told me as I yawned and closed my eyes.

_**6:00 pm**_

"Gabi come on. We're late as is." Troy told me as he stood downstairs waiting for me.

"Troy I'm 5 months pregnant. I don't move as fast as I used to." I told him as I slowly walked downstairs.

"I know and that's why I called mom and dad that we would be a little late." Troy told me as I smiled.

"That's why I love you. Now let's go." I told him as he spun me around.

"You look really hot in that dress." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Let's go before you start thinking of excuses not to leave the house." I told him walking out the door.

We went and met the parents at the restaurant and had a great time. Both of our parents brought gifts for me when I distinctly told them that I didn't need anything.

Troy and I both came home and promptly fell asleep. We both had to work early the next morning.

* * *

**There you guys go. What do you think Troy and Gabi should have? As always baby names are appreciated as is feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!

* * *

_**March 15th, 2014 3:00 pm**_

"Hey Gabi when do you go on maternity leave?" Amy asked me as I wrote something in a patient's chart.

"April 24th is my last day." I told her as she looked at me and smiled.

"Well you have a little over a month before you get to go on bed rest. Do everything you want to do now." Amy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Troy is taking those three weeks off from the restaurant. He insists that he wants to be home with me instead of at the restaurant." I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"I love the guy to death but you can managed on your own. And isn't the restaurant like 3 minutes from you house?" Amy asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I told him I would be fine and that he should work those days so he could take off after I have the baby." I told her as she grinned.

"Guys don't the first thing about how women can take care of themselves." Amy said as Dr. Pratt came up and looked at the two of us.

"Are you guys dissing guys again?" Dr. Pratt asked as we both grinned at him.

"Yeah because you guys want to take off work before we have babies but not after. We need you more after we have the kid than before." I told him as he shook his head.

"You two are a piece of work and I'm not getting into the middle of that argument." Dr. Pratt told us as I walked into the waiting room to call my next patient.

**5:00 pm**

I walked out of the hospital and got into my Toyota Camry. I drove downtown and parked outside of the restaurant. I noticed the vaguely familiar dinner crowd as I walked inside. I said my hellos to a couple of people before searching out Troy.

"Hey Gabi. Looking for someone?" Troy asked me from a booth which he had prepared my favorites.

"Yeah I'm looking for you but I found you. How did you know I would be craving a wildcat sandwich?" I asked him as I sat down.

"Just husband instinct. How was work today?" He asked me as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Work was work. We had a couple gunshot victims and a fatal heart attack patient but that was the extent of my excitement. What about you?" I asked him as he stole one of my fries.

"Nothing much happened here. Kelsi and Brandon just left and now the dinner crowd is starting to trickle in." Troy told me as I leaned back and sighed in satisfaction.

"I will go tell the chef your compliments." Troy told me as I opened my eyes.

"I don't want to move. I really don't." I told him as he walked to the bar to refill my water.

"Then don't. But I'm walking out of here in about 10 minutes with or without you." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I'm right behind you." I told him as he helped me out of the booth and we both walked to our separate cars.

**_May 18th, 2014 2:00 am_**

I heard a scratching noise coming from outside of our bedroom, so I got up and investigated it. It turned out to be nothing so while I was up I decided to go get a drink of water. I felt something trickling down my leg and I walked over to the bed. I smiled as I pushed Troy's shoulder.

"Troy get up. It's time." I told him as he rolled over and looked at me.

"Time for what? It's 2 in the morning. Gabi go back to bed." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Troy My water just broke. Fine, I'll go to the hospital by myself and have this baby." I told him as he flew up out of bed.

"We have to get you to the hospital." Troy told me as he started to throw clothes on.

"Troy calm down. I'm fine. I'm going to grab the bag and meet me downstairs." I told him as I started to walk down the stairs.

I managed to stay calm as I watched my husband run down the stairs, take my hand and lead me out to the car that was waiting in the driveway.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked me grinning as he watched me start to pant liked I learned in Lamaze class.

"I'm fine. Just get me to the hospital and I will be even better." I told him as he offered me his hand, which I gladly accepted.

We arrived at the hospital and I saw a grinning Amy as Troy and I walked into the ER.

"Well hello stranger. Did you just feel like coming and visiting us so late at night?" Amy asked me as she handed Troy papers to fill out.

"No it's time for the baby so I decided to come see you guys here." I told her as she grinned.

"Troy I'm going to get her settled in a room. Come find us when you're done." Amy told Troy as she wheeled me to a room.

"How is the father to be doing?" Amy asked me as I climbed into a bed and she hooked up a fetal monitor.

"He didn't want to wake up and then he was panicky. But he's fine now." I told her as she checked my stats.

"You're only two cm dilated so it's going to be a while, hun." Amy told me as I smiled.

"It's all right. I'm in for a long night." I told her as Troy walked into the room.

"I'm going to leave the two of you for now. Gabi I'll be back in a little while to check on you." Amy told me as I looked over at Troy.

"We need to come up with names for this baby. We never really talked about it." I told him as he nodded his head.

"Well for boys names I like Jordan, Matthew, Lucas, and Micah. And for girls I like Miah, Noelle, Abigail, and Isabella." Troy told me as I twisted my face.

"The only ones from your list I like are Miah and Micah. For boys I like Aidan, Ethan, and Logan. For girls, I like Hailey, Mackenzie, and Samantha." I told him as he grinned.

"We need to pick four names just in case. How about we each pick one girl and one boy name and when we see him or her we'll decided?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I like that idea. Will you hand me a piece of paper?" I asked him as Troy grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

I wrote down my names and handed him the piece of paper. He smiled with my choices and bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Have you called the friends and family?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah our parents are on the way and our friends just told me to call them when you had the baby." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Try to sleep a little babe. You're going to need all your strength." Troy told me as I closed my eyes.

_**7:30 am**_

"So I hear we're here for a baby party?" Dr. Potter asked me as she came into the room.

"Yes we are. We've been here a little longer than you but we're ready to bring baby Bolton into the world." I told her from my place on the bed.

"Good. I'm going to check to see how far along you are." Dr. Potter told me as Troy came over and kissed my forehead.

"I've got good news for you, Gabi. You're fully dilated. Troy you need to go get scrubs on while we move Gabi down to delivery." Dr. Potter told me as I smiled.

They moved me as I became very nervous. I gave a weak smile to Amy as she pushed me down the hall.

"You will be fine." Amy told me as she held my hand and as I smiled.

"Can you come in the delivery room with us?" I asked her as she smiled.

"You will be fine but if you want me to, then I will." Amy told me as I smiled.

"I would feel better with you in there." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Let me go get scrubbed up and I will meet you in there." Amy told me as I stopped her.

"Thank you Amy." I told her as she looked at me.

"Not a problem, Gabi. I'll see you in a few minutes." Amy told me as she walked down the hall.

A few minutes later, I was in delivery and everyone was prepping me. I laughed when I saw Troy in his scrubs.

"Yellow isn't your color hun." I told him as he grinned and twirled for me.

"You better know that I love you because you wouldn't catch me in this for anyone else." Troy told me as he came over and offered me his hand.

"All right Gabi now Troy is going to count down from 10 and you're going to push until I tell you stop. Are you ready?" Dr. Potter asked me as I nodded my head.

"All right, Gabi push." She told me as I put my entire body into pushing. Troy groaned as he counted.

This continued for about an hour until Dr. Potter stopped me and looked at me.

"Gabi the baby's head is crowning. I want to relax as I guide its shoulders through." Dr. Potter told me as I grinned at Troy.

"Ok Gabi one good push and we'll bring baby Bolton into the world." Dr. Potter told me as I sat up and pushed.

"Congratulations guys. It's a girl." Dr. Potter told me as I looked up at Troy.

"Troy do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Potter asked him as he looked at me. I nodded as he took the scissors from Dr. Potter's hand.

We walked back over to me and kissed my forehead. I smiled as the nurses cleaned me up.

"You were amazing, Gabi. I'm so proud of you." Troy told me as he continued to kiss my forehead.

"How is she, Amy?" I asked Amy as she tended to our daughter.

"She's fine. She's got a good set of lungs like her mother and father." Amy told me as she brought our daughter over to us. She handed our daughter over to Troy as I looked on.

"Hi little one." I whispered as I stroke her cheek and as she started to calm down.

"She's gorgeous you too. But we need to take her to get checked by the doctor. Get settled into the room and we'll bring her back." Amy told me as I smiled.

"Take care of her, Amy. She's your responsibility." I told her as Amy held her.

"I will guard her with my life." Amy told me as she walked from the room with our daughter.

_**8:40 am**_

"We need to settle on her name." Troy told me as he walked beside me as they wheeled me back to my room.

"Which one are you thinking?" I asked him as he held my hand and looked down the hall.

"I'm thinking we take one of your names and one of mine and put them together." Troy told me as they pushed me into my room.

"Ok how about Mackenzie Miah Bolton?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"I think that's perfect for our daughter." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"Why don't you go get the anxious grandparents and have them come in here? Then you can go get Mackenzie and show her off." I told him as he kissed my lips.

"Ok I will be back in a few minutes." Troy told me as he left the room.

I closed my eyes for a minute until the room's door opened and I saw our parents standing there.

"Hey guys. Troy you can go get the baby now." I told him as he winked at me.

"Hey yourself. How are you doing?" Jack asked me as he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Oh I'm doing fine. A little sore but other than that happy and excited." I told them as they all eyed me.

"So what did you guys have?" Mom asked me as I grinned from my place on the bed.

"You guys are going to have to wait until Troy gets back with the baby." I told them as the door opened.

Mackenzie was dressed in a white onesie with a white hat. I grinned as Troy gently handed her to me.

"Hi little one. Are you ready to meet your crazy family?" I whispered to her as she yawned.

"Parents I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Mackenzie Miah Bolton. She was born at 8:14 this morning. She weighs 7 pounds 6 ounces and is 21 inches long." I told them as my mom and Amanda got tears in their eyes. I saw Jack slap Troy on the back in congratulations.

"She's precious you two. Congratulations." Mom told me as I handed her to Troy.

Troy then handed Mackenzie to my mom and then came and sat down beside me.

"How are you spelling Mackenzie's name?" Amanda asked me as I smiled.

"M-A-C-K-E-N-Z-I-E." I spelled out as she smiled at the two of us. Mom handed Mackenzie to Amanda.

"You two are going to be great parents." Amanda told me as she held Mackenzie.

"We figured Mackenzie is going to be too long so we are either going to call her Mack or Kenzie. We don't know which one yet." I told them as she smiled.

"So where did you guys come up with Miah from?" Jack asked us as I looked at Troy.

"Remember my old friend Jeremiah? Well I took the last four letters from his name and turned it into our daughter's middle name." Troy told them as they all nodded their heads.

"He told me he loved the name and I figured it went good with Mackenzie so that's her name." I told them as I tried to hide my yawn.

"I saw that so we are going to get out of your hair. Do you guys need anything else?" Jack asked me as I smiled.

"I don't think so because Troy's going home tonight to sleep." I told them as Troy gave me a look.

"I am not. I'm staying here with you." Troy told me as I smiled.

"He has to go home anyways because he has to pick out an outfit for his daughter's homecoming." I told them as Troy kissed my lips.

"No I don't think we need anything but thanks. I'll walk you guys out." Troy said as the mom's came and kissed mine and Kenzie's foreheads.

I just stared at our daughter as Troy walked our family out. I kissed her forehead as she sighed in contentment.

* * *

**There you guys go. I thought it would be cute to see Troy with a baby girl of his own. Please take the time and review the story for me! A huge thank you goes out to my loyal reviews and readers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_May 20th, 2014 9:00 am_**

"I'm kicking you guys out of here. Go home and take care of Mackenzie." Dr. Potter told me as she finished checking me over.

"When do you want to see Mackenzie for her appointment?" I asked Dr. Potter as I held Mackenzie in my arms.

"How about May 30th in my office? You can call and make an appointment for her." Dr. Potter told me as I nodded my head.

"I'll do that later on today. Thank you so much." I told her as I handed Mackenzie to Troy.

Troy carefully placed Mackenzie into her car seat and buckled her in. I smiled as Amy came in with a wheelchair.

"Is that for me?" I asked Amy as she grinned at me and nodded her head.

"It's a ride fit for a queen. Come on Gabi, get in." Amy told me as I smiled at her.

We walked out of the hospital as a family. Troy helped me into the 4-Runner and then snapped Mackenzie's car seat into the backseat.

We then drove home as a family and got the surprise of our lives. We saw all of our friends' cars sitting outside of the house when we pulled up.

"Are you ready to have a house full of people?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"I'm not ready but I guess I will have to deal with it. Leave all the gifts in the car and will you bring in Mackenzie's car seat?" I asked him as I got out of the car.

"Sure. Do you want me to take her up to the bassinet in our room or leave her downstairs so everyone can see her?" Troy asked me as I looked at my watch.

"Leave her downstairs. She needs to be fed in a little bit." I told him as we walked up the front steps.

We walked inside the house and saw all of our friends and family standing in various places. Troy placed Mackenzie's car seat on the kitchen table as I went and sat down.

I smiled at everyone as they took time to look at Mackenzie. My mom came over to me and gave me a hug.

"A little overwhelming isn't it?" Mom asked me as I gave her a look which caused her to laugh.

"I was kind of hoping that the house would be empty when the three of us came home but I'm glad everyone is here." I told her as Mackenzie started to stir. I grabbed a bottle from the fridge as I walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll be back mom. Will you tell Troy that I went to feed her?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

I picked Mack up from her car seat and walked upstairs to her room with her. I started to feed her as I watched her look around her room.

"Well Mack this is your room. And this is your house that you're going to grow up in and have the best childhood ever." I told her as I stroked her cheek. I looked up and saw Troy standing in Mack's doorway.

"Hey. How are you dealing?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I'm dealing pretty good right now but ask me in a little while and I might have a different answer." I told him as I leaned back into the rocker.

"I can kick everyone out if you want me to." Troy told me as I looked down at a sleeping Mack.

"That sounds like heaven but I would rather be with them than sleeping the day away." I told him as he nodded.

"Will you go put her in the bassinet and then turn on the baby monitor?" I asked him handing Mack to him.

"Sure. I'll meet you downstairs." Troy told me as I got up and walked downstairs.

"I cannot believe you're a mom." Taylor told me as I grinned at her.

"Well you and Sharpay need to get the ball moving." I told her as I sat down in the living room.

"So where did you come up with Kenzie's name?" Sharpay asked me as I looked at her.

"I've always loved the name Mackenzie and I was stuck on a middle name. Troy suggested Miah to me based off of a friend of his, so I agreed and we came up with Mackenzie Miah." I told them as I saw Troy coming down the stairs.

"You guys are going to be great parents." Kelsi told me as she held Brandon.

"I think we will be but who knows." I told them as we all started to laugh.

_**11:00 am**_

Finally everyone left, leaving Troy, Mack, and I all alone. I sat back in the sofa and relaxed.

"What are you grinning about?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I'm glad we're alone now with just the three of us. I love our friends and family together but I was surprised to see their cars when we pulled up." I told him as he looked at me.

"I'm glad we're alone too. Our house was way too crazy to bring our 2 day old daughter home to." Troy told me as I got up and walked to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and saw all kinds of food brought over from our friends and family.

"Did they really bring all this food over?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"They didn't want us to worry about food with a newborn in the house." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh goodie. Now we have to eat all this food. To tell you the truth, nothing sounds good to me right now." I told him as he smiled.

"I agree with you. What do you feel like for dinner?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Pizza from the restaurant sounds really good right now." I told him as he looked at me.

"It's going to be kind of hard to get out of the house since we've both been banned to it." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Give me five minutes and I will have it under control." I told him as I picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Troy asked me as I heard Mack crying from upstairs.

"Can you go get her?" I asked him as he got up from where his seat and walked upstairs.

"Hey mom. I have a favor to ask you." I told her as she picked up.

"What can I do for you and Troy, Gabi?" Mom asked me as I looked at the clock.

"Can you go to the restaurant and pick up pizza for Troy and I?" I asked her as she laughed.

"What about all the food everyone brought over to the two of you?" Mom asked me as I smiled.

"None of it sounds good to the two of us. So I'm about to order a pizza and since neither Troy nor I can leave the house, will you go pick it up?" I asked her as Troy walked back into the kitchen.

"Sure I will go pick it up. Tell them my number so they call me when it's time to go pick it up." Mom told me as I grinned at Troy.

"Thank you mom. We'll see you in a little while." I told her as we both hung up.

"Now my question for you, what do you want on your pizza?" I asked Troy as I hung up the phone.

"How about extra cheese and pepperoni?" Troy asked me as I dialed the restaurant's number. I nodded at him as he played with Mack.

"Yes it will be picked up. I would like a large pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni." I said into the phone as the guy on the other end asked me for a phone number. I rattled off my mom's number and hung up.

"The pizza will be ready in like 20 minutes." I told Troy as we walked into the dining room as a family.

"How are we going to sort through all these gifts?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Put her in her in car seat, you can open the gifts while I write everything down, so we can write thank yous later." I told him as he placed Mack in her car seat.

We started going through the presents one by one until we heard the door bell rang. Troy got up and answered the door.

"Hey Anna what brings you by?" I heard Troy asked as I walked into the foyer with Mack in my arms.

"Gabi called me and asked to go and pick up the pizza for the two of you. So here I am." Mom told me as we traded the pizza for Mack.

"Come on in mom. Come sit with us while we eat." I told her as I walked into the kitchen.

I placed the pizza on the counter as I grabbed a slice. I saw on a bar stool as I watched my mom with Mack.

"You guys make really a cute kid." Mom told me as I shook my head at her.

"Mom she's two days old. You can't tell whether or not she's going to be cute yet." I told her as she laughed.

"Any of my grandbabies are going to be cute kids. Just you wait and see." Mom told me as Troy grabbed a slice of pizza.

We sat there and ate pizza. After we were done, Troy and I showed mom the gift we had received due to Mack's birth. It was an early night for the three of us.

_**July 19th, 2014 2:00 pm**_

Mack and I had spent the most of the morning shopping and just hanging out. Mack had been in her stroller for most the time until I decided to make a pit stop.

I pushed Mack's stroller into the restaurant where Troy currently was. I grinned as I saw Kelsi and Brandon sitting at the bar.

"Hey stranger how have you been?" Kelsi asked me as Brandon grinned at me.

"It's going. Mack and I spent the morning shopping and just prattling around this town." I told her as I took a seat and pulled Mack out of her stroller.

"Look at how big she's gotten. It's incredible how fast they grow up." Kelsi told me.

"It seems just like yesterday you had Brandon and I had Mack. Now they are 6 and 2 months old. How times flies." I told her as she nodded her head.

"It's crazy, that what it is. So when do you go back to work?" Kelsi asked me as I smiled.

"August 15th so I have a little less than a month. I need to get on the ball with finding a nanny to watch Mack." I told her as she looked at me.

"What about your mom?" Kelsi asked me as I shook my head at her.

"Mom just got married to Brian so I couldn't do that to her. I'm thinking of going over to the college and seeing if there're any college girls that need a job." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Did you cut back your hours?" Kelsi asked me as I placed my order for what I wanted to eat.

"Yeah I'm only working three days a week and that's all. I think I'm working 8 hour sifts." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Hey you. What are my two girls up to?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him.

"Hey yourself. You're two girls have been shopping for most of the morning. How's the restaurant going?" I asked Troy as he took Kenzie out of my arms and gave her a kiss. Then he leaned over to me and kissed my lips.

"I'm going to walk around the restaurant with her." Troy told me as I looked at Kelsi.

"He looks good with a little girl in his arms." Kelsi told me as I started to laugh.

"I'm surprised but he's been really good with her. Kelsi, he's been getting up in the middle of the night with her. He'll even change her diaper." I told Kelsi as she started to laugh.

"I wish I could get Jason to change Brandon's diaper. He'll get up in the middle of the night to feed him but that's about all." Kelsi told me as I smiled.

"How did we both get so lucky? You with Jason and me with Troy." I asked her as I watched Troy show Mack off to his customers.

"I have no idea how we both got so lucky." Kelsi told me as Jason came behind the bar.

"Can I get you two lovely ladies something to eat or drink?" Jason asked us as I looked at him.

"Sure I'll have a sweeten ice tea." I told him as he filled a class with ice and tea.

"There you go. And what about you, Mrs. Cross?" Jason asked Kelsi as she shook her head.

"I'll have the same as Gabi." Kelsi told him as Troy brought Mack back over to me.

"Did you two have fun?" I asked him as he showed off his boyish grin to me.

"Yeah the customers like to be reminded that Jason and I are fathers." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Whatever. All right, Miss Kenzie, we have to be going." I told her as I strapped her back into her car seat.

"Where you guys headed?" Troy asked me as I laid a blanket over Kenzie.

"I've got to meet the mothers at the park. Then I don't know." I told him as he looked at me.

"I'll be home around 6 or so. Call me if you're going to be later than that." Troy told me as he gave me a kiss.

"I will. Have fun. Kelsi have a great afternoon and we'll have to hang out sometime." I told her as I pushed Mack's stroller out of the restaurant.

_**August 15, 2014 8:00 am**_

"Troy I'm leaving now. Lily's here and has got Mack downstairs." I told Troy of the college girl we hired.

"All right. Have a fun day back at work." Troy told me from his place on our king size bed.

"I'll try. I'll be home at 4." I told him while leaning over and giving him a kiss.

I walked downstairs and saw Lily holding Mack. I smiled as I watched Lily dance around the room with our 3 month old daughter.

"I'll be home at 4. If you need anything, I left both mine and Troy's cell phone numbers on the fridge or you can call me at the hospital." I told Lily as I grabbed my purse and my lunch.

"We will be all right. Have a fun day at work." Lily told me as I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll try. Have fun with Mack. Troy should be rolling out of bed in a few minutes. He's got work today, contrary to popular belief." I told her as I kissed Mack's forehead.

"Go we'll be fine." Lily told me as she walked with me to the front door and opened it for me.

"See ya guys. I'll be home later." I told her as I walked down the front steps and got into the 4-Runner.

A few months ago, we traded in my Toyota Camry and got Troy a truck. So I've been driving the 4-Runner and Troy his new truck.

I drove the familiar route to the hospital. I didn't realize how much I've missed the hospital until I stepped foot into it. I threw my purse in my locker and went and stood by Amy.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Amy asked me as I gave her a look of nervousness.

"Ask me in a couple of hours. I had a hard time leaving Lily and Mack this morning." I told her as she smiled.

"It will get easier. I remember the first time I came back to work after I had Melanie, which was the hardest thing ever." Amy told me, talking about her oldest daughter.

"Troy wasn't helping that much either because when I left the house, he was still lying in bed." I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Todd was still in bed when I left too. I've been up since 6 because I had to get Melanie, Charlie, and Madison off to school and Abbie off to daycare." Amy told me as I smiled.

"You have a busy house. Luckily, Troy and I only have to deal with Mack so far. But we want more kids in the future." I told her as she smiled.

"Charlie asked Todd and me to have more so he could have a brother." Amy told me as I shook my head.

"He doesn't like his three sisters?" I asked her as she wrote something down on a chart.

"Apparently not. But we don't know if we want any more." Amy told me as I nodded my head.

"Troy and I want 4 or 5 kids but we want to wait until Mack's a little bit older." I told her as I saw the ER doors open.

"We'll talk later. Now it's time to get back into the ER's routine." Amy told me as I nodded my head.

_**4:00 pm**_

"See you tomorrow morning, Gabi." Amy told me as we walked out to our cars.

"Yeah have a great night!" I yelled back as she waved her hand, and I got into the 4-Runner.

I drove out of the hospital's parking lot and started to drive home. I saw Troy and Mack playing out in the front yard as I drove up. I got out of the car and went and sat on the front steps. Mack and Troy came up and sat beside me.

"How was the first day back?" Troy asked me after he gave me a kiss on my lips.

"Good, a little heart breaking but good. I forgot how much I love the pace of the ER." I told him as he handed Mack to me.

"I let Lily leave at 3 so we've been out here for a little over 20 minutes." Troy told me as I tickled Mack's tummy. She let out her sweet laughter as Troy and I laughed with her.

"Ahh I missed you my girl." I told her as I brought her over my head and brought her to sit on my lap.

"What about me? Did you miss me at all today?" Troy asked me as I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Of course I missed you too. How come you're not at work?" Troy asked me as he kissed me.

"The restaurant was slow and we've got a new manager and Jason and I decided to let him handle the crowd on his own." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"You two are awful." I told him as he leaned over and tickled Mack's tummy.

"No we aren't because I think you need to go get a shower because the three of us are going out tonight." Troy told me as I handed Mack to him.

"I'll be ready in about 20 minutes." I told Troy as I got up and he mumbled something.

"What did you just say, Troy Michael Bolton?" I asked him as I looked at him and Mack.

"I just said that there was no way you could be ready in 20 minutes." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Is that a little bet for me, Mr. Bolton?" I asked him as he got up and walked into the house.

"Yeah actually it is. I don't think you can get ready." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"You have to get yourself and Mack ready in 20 minutes." I told him as he grinned at me.

"That's going to be a piece of cake." Troy told me as I gave him a look of yeah right.

"You have to get her ready, get the diaper bag ready, and managed to get yourself ready in the process." I told him as he gave me a look.

"Ok 20 minutes from right now. 5:00 pm." Troy told me as I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower.

I was downstairs within 15 minutes, looking pretty darn good. I watched Troy run around the house and get Mack's things together. He handed Mack to me and ran upstairs.

"Daddy isn't going to make it, Mack." I told her as she gurgled in response.

"See even our daughter agrees with me that you're not going to make it." I yelled up the stairs as he cussed.

"Shut up Gabi. I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Troy told me as I smiled at Mack.

I saw Troy walk down the stairs and I had to keep from laughing. Troy came over and gave me a kiss.

"I lost the bet and I will do anything you want me to." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Hm . . . how about we go out, come home and put this one to bed, and then we'll see what goes on." I told him as he grinned.

"Well shall we go?" Troy asked me as we walked out of the house and walked to the 4-Runner. I buckled Mack in her car seat and Troy drove us to the restaurant.

It was a quiet evening which we met with friends from high school and just caught up on what everyone was up to. We got news that Chad and Taylor were expecting and that she was due in April. We all celebrated the news.

We came home and put Mack to bed and then went into the bedroom and you can imagine what happened there.

* * *

**I am posing a question to all my readers. Do you think I should make Gabi pregnant again or wait a little bit longer? As always feedback and reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_October 31st, 2014 10:00 am_**

I smiled as I picked Mack up from her place in her swing. She smiled and giggled as I carried her to the kitchen. I placed Mack in her high chair and popped open a jar of baby food. Mack slapped her hands on the tray as I stirred up the food.

"Who's making all that racket?" Troy asked which sent Mack into a whole new set of giggles.

"Mack won't stop giggling. She's got the giggles today." I told him as he kissed Mack's head which sent her into another fit of giggles.

"See what I'm talking about." I told him as he looked at me and laughed. He sat next to me on one of the barstools that sat under the counter.

"Are we doing the whole trick or treat thing tonight?" Troy asked me as I shot him a look.

"Troy she's 5 months and she's not going to eat the candy. So no we are not doing the whole trick or treat thing." I told him as he sat down beside me.

"Come on she would be adorable all dressed up." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Ok but where am I going to find a costume for her?" I asked Troy as he grinned at me.

"That's all taken care of. I picked up a costume on my way home last night." Troy told me as he walked to the front closet and got something.

"She's going to be adorable as a pumpkin." I told Troy as he showed me the costume.

"She's going to be the cutest kid ever." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well we have to go over to your parents and my mom's tonight to show off the cutest pumpkin in the patch." I told him as he smiled.

"We'll go early so she can get to bed on time." Troy told me as I finished feeding her.

"Will you go give her a bath while I finish cleaning up the kitchen?" I asked him as he unstrapped Mack from her high chair.

"Yeah, come up Mack and let's go get a bath done." Troy told her as he picked Mack up and walked upstairs. I heard him singing to her as I heard her giggle in response.

I finished cleaning up the kitchen then went upstairs and watched Troy giving Mack a bath. She slapped the water which splashed water all over Troy. Mack giggled as she looked at her wet father. I giggled in response as Troy gave me a look.

"Do you wish to carry on while I sit here soaking wet?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"No you're doing fine. You need to finish up though, because she needs a nap before the festivities start." I told him as he nodded his head.

"We're almost done, mommy. You go sit downstairs and I'll get her dressed and put down." Troy told me.

"I'll be downstairs. We need to talk." I told him as he gave me a look and I shook my head.

"Is everything all right?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look and then looked at Mack. She giggled at the look I gave her.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is great actually." I told him as he nodded at me.

"All right. I'll be down in a little while." Troy told me as I turned and walked downstairs.

I walked downstairs and grabbed my book that was sitting on the table. I saw down on the couch and started to read. My mind kept wandering from my book to something that I was worried about how Troy would react. I heard Troy come downstairs and sit next to me.

"Hey Gabi. What did you need to tell me?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look and took his hand.

"Remember the other day when I went to doctor when I wasn't feeling well? Well they told me some news that I wasn't expecting." I told him as he squeezed my hand.

"What did you find out? You said that the doctor gave you a prescription." Troy asked me.

"The doctor gave me a prescription and she also told me that I'm 8 weeks pregnant." I told him as he gave me a look.

"You're pregnant? That's amazing. I'm so happy." Troy told me as I smiled.

"You're excited about this? Mack is only 5 months old. Can we handle this? When this baby comes, Mack will be turning a year old." I asked him as he gave me a look.

"With you and I together, we can handle anything. We've always said that we want a house full of kids, didn't we?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"Yeah we did say that. I'm glad you're happy. I was worried on how you would react." I told him as he smiled.

"I'm excited about bring another child into the world and I'm glad you're pregnant." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Good. Now the other million dollar questions: Do you want to tell the parents or no?" I asked him as he gave me a look.

"I kind of want to keep a secret it for now but we'll tell them before you start to show." Troy told me as I smiled.

"That sounds good. Now Mack should be done until 2 or so." I told him as he grinned.

"Come on, let's go take a nap and then we'll get Mack up and dressed for tonight." Troy told me as he helped me off the couch.

_**6:00 pm**_

I rang the doorbell as I looked at Troy and Mack. Mack was dressed in her pumpkin outfit and was giggling about something Troy had done to her. I heard Amanda open the door and usher us in.

"Oh my goodness look at her." Amanda told us as we walked in and stood in the entry way.

"Troy had the brilliant idea that we dress up Mack for Halloween and take her Trick or Treating." I told her as Jack came out from the living room.

"Look at her. She's adorable you guys." Jack told us as he took Mack from Troy's arms.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?" Troy asked his parents as they smiled.

"Just handing out candy to little kids and trying to figure out what the hot costumes this year are." Jack told us as we smiled.

"That is what we're going to do too and get this little one to bed on time so she's not cranky." I told them as we all nodded.

We stayed at Troy's parents until 6:30 then went on to my mom's. The same thing happened there. My mom told us how adorable Mack was in her costume and how much she's growing up.

We came home and put her to bed and then went to bed ourselves because we both had work early the next morning.

**_November 18th, 2014 _**

It has been a little over 2 weeks since I told Troy the news. It was just starting to sink in that we would be parents a second time around.

I smiled as I answered the phone and looked at Amy. She gave me a look which I returned.

"Ok, Mr. Bender and I will transfer you to Maternity. Hold on." I told him as I punched in the number to transfer him.

"What did Mr. Bender want this time?" Amy asked me as I wrote something on a chart.

"He wanted Maternity for something. I have no idea what." I told her as she looked at me.

"There's something different about you but I can't put my finger on it." Amy told me as I gave her a look.

"You're not going to figure it out, Amy." I told him as she looked at me and laughed.

"Oh I'm think I can but I don't know." Amy told me as I shook my head at her.

"Don't over think it. I'm going to deny everything you ask me." I told Amy as she smiled.

I walked down and made my rounds around to all my patients. I felt a little off but didn't think anything about it. I felt a little dizzy but just shook it off as I continued to check the patients out.

_**9:00 pm**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I quickly realized that I was in a hospital room in a hospital gown. I felt someone gripping my hand tightly. I looked to the left and saw Troy sitting in the chair with his head on the bed. I reached over and started smoothing out his hair. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"Gabi you're awake. How do you feel?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I feel fine. What happened?" I asked him as he looked out the door a minutes before looking at me.

"You fainted while checking patients out. Amy called me all in a panic at 6 and I came over after I dropped Mack off at my parents." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"Is everything all right?" I asked him as his eyes went wide while I looked at the turned off TV.

"The doctor hasn't been in yet so I have no idea." Troy told me as the door opened and in walked Dr. Potter.

"I see the patient has woken up. How do you feel, Gabi?" Dr. Potter asked me as I looked at her.

"I feel fine. How's the baby?" I asked her as she gave me a look and pulled up a chair.

"That was the first thing we looked at when you were admitted to the hospital. I'm sorry but we weren't able to find a heartbeat. You miscarried." Dr. Potter told me as tears came to my eyes.

"Was it something that I didn't do or what?" I asked her as Troy held my hand.

"You didn't do anything wrong. There might have been something wrong with the fetus or something might have happened. There was nothing you could have done." Dr. Potter told me as I looked at her.

"Now what does Gabi have to do?" Troy asked Dr. Potter as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm giving her the next 2 days off. You guys go home and relax just the three of you." Dr. Potter told us.

"When can we start trying again for another baby?" Troy asked Dr. Potter as she smiled at us.

"I would say start trying around January or February. Just to be on the safe side." Dr. Potter told us as we both nodded.

"When can Gabi go home?" Troy asked Dr. Potter as I tuned the two of them out.

I tuned them out and thought about how excited I was about this baby. I couldn't wait to expand our family. I was so mad at myself for loosing the baby. I was pulled out of my beating myself up by Troy squeezing my hand.

"You ready to go home?" Troy asked me as I shook my head and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah I'm ready. Get me out of here." I told him as he handed me a bag.

"Go change and we'll go." Troy told me as I carefully got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom and changed.

I walked out and saw Troy standing there. He grabbed my hand and led me out to the car. The car ride home was a quiet one. We walked into the quiet house and Troy led me upstairs to our bedroom.

"We need to talk. I do not blame you, Gabi. We will have a big family soon but this wasn't our time." Troy told me as tears came to my eyes.

"I'm trying not to blame myself but I can't help it." I told Troy as he hugged me closer to him.

"You can't blame yourself. I don't blame you. Just think of it this way that something was wrong with our baby and God didn't think the baby would be healthy enough for us." Troy told me as I full blown started to cry.

He held me and rubbed my back. We just sat there until I pulled my head up from his shoulder.

"Where's Mack at?" I asked him as he rubbed my back and I started to wipe my eyes.

"She's at my parents. I told them to keep her overnight because I didn't know how you would feel." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Thank you for doing that. Can we go get her in the morning?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Of course we can. Now I just want you to go take a bath and then crawl into bed." Troy told me as he kissed my forehead.

"Do our parents know about the baby?" I asked him with fear in my voice.

"I told my parents but I haven't told your mom. You can if you want." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I think we need to tell my mom but I don't know if I want to tell any of our friends." I told him.

"That sounds good. Now go take a bath and I will meet you in bed in about 30 minutes." Troy told me as I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

I took a bath and then crawled into bed. I sighed as Troy started to play with my hair. I fell asleep shortly there after.

_**Troy's POV**_

I sit here watching my wife of 4 years and sigh in response. She was so excited when she told me we were expecting again and now this. She looks so heart broken and all she wanted was to give Mack a little sibling.

I start to play with her hair as I hear her breathing. I smiled in the fact that we are fortunate to have a daughter who we are both attentive to and she keeps us on our feet. But are we selfish in the fact that we want to give our daughter a sibling to play with? I just hope and pray that we'll be able to Mack that sibling.

'_God, if you're listening, please watch over Gabi the next few months. She's going through a rough time and I just pray that you bless our family with a house full of children. We both know that you won't give us anything that we can't handle. In your name I pray. Amen.' _

I sat there on the bed with Gabi propped up against me and just watched her sleep. I continued to pray, hoping Gabi would be all right.

I fell asleep with hopes and dreams that we would have a house full of kids by the time we were both in our 40s. I chuckled in the fact that I was thinking that far ahead.

* * *

**It had to be done you guys! Ducks the tomatoes! It will get better for our favorite family! I'm going to start incorporating the rest of the gang into the story! As always, feedback and reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

_**December 23, 2014 2:30 pm**_

Troy and I spent most of the morning at the restaurant getting it ready for our little party we were throwing. We invited all of our old friends from high school to the dinner so we could have our annual Christmas party. The restaurant was closed for the next few days for the Christmas season. Mack was at Troy's parents for the day. They were going to drop her off in her party outfit in a little bit.

"Have I told you how wonderful this place looks with all the Christmas decorations?" Troy asked me as he came up behind me.

"Not lately but a girl never gets tired of hearing it." I told him as he kissed my neck and as a picture caught my eye.

"Well I absolutely love the decorations here. You did an amazing job." Troy told me as I pointed to a picture.

"When did you hang Mack's 6 month picture up here?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"A few days ago. I snatched one of the photos, framed it, and put it up here. You ok with that?" Troy asked me as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm fine with it. It just took me by surprise that it was hanging here." I told him as we heard the door open.

"Hey guys. Merry Early Christmas." I said turning around and seeing my in-laws.

"Merry Christmas to you guys too. I think a certain little one wants to see her parents." Amanda told me as she handed me Mack.

"Oh look at you Mackenzie. Don't you look so pretty?" I asked her as she started to clap.

"How was she for you guys?" I asked Amanda as Jack went over to the bar where Troy was.

"She was a blessing as always. If you guys want us to watch her, just let us know. We'll be happy to do it." Amanda told me as I nodded.

"I think we're good for now but if anything comes up, we'll let you guys know. So what are you guys doing today?" I asked her as she watched Troy and Jack talk.

"I think we're going over to Jack's brothers for dinner and then who knows. Are you guys still coming over tomorrow night for Christmas eve?" Amanda asked me as I smiled.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Trust me." I told her as I bounced Mack up and she giggled.

"So what time is everyone coming over?" Amanda asked as we walked over to the bar.

"Don't ask me. I didn't set a thing up." I told her Troy took Mack from my arms. He threw her up in the air and caught her. Mack giggled in response.

"So Troy, what time is everyone coming over?" Jack asked Troy as he tickled his granddaughter's tummy. Mack giggled in response.

"They should be here any time. I told them that we would be here at 2:30 so they could start showing up then." Troy said as the door opened. We all turned and saw a very pregnant Taylor and Chad coming in the door.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I asked them as I went to take the bags they had in their arms. I wrapped an arm around Taylor as I led her to a table.

"It's going pretty well actually. How's it going for the Bolton clan?" Taylor asked me as she wrapped me in a hug.

"It's going really good for the Bolton clan. Hey Chad." I told him as he wrapped me in a hug. I walked over to Amanda and Jack and thanked them for watching Mack for us. They said their goodbyes and left.

"So what were grandparents Bolton doing here?" Taylor asked as we watched the door closed.

"They watched Mack for us while we were here setting up." I told her as she looked around the restaurant.

"Speaking of Mack, where is she?" Taylor asked me as I looked around the room.

"I have no idea but I'm thinking Troy does. Hold on." I told her as I walked over to Troy who was having a very important conversation with Chad or that's what it looked like.

"Dude did you see the game last night?" I overheard Chad ask Troy as Troy shook his head.

"Nah. Mack was up last night and I was the lucky one to stay up with her." Troy said as I smacked his head.

"You volunteered. And speaking of Mack, where is she?" I asked him as he pointed over to the corner.

"She's in her playpen. She might be sleeping though." Troy told me as I walked over there. I smiled as I watched her sleep with her teddy bear in her hand. Taylor came up beside me and smiled.

"Motherhood has been very good for you." Taylor told me as we watched Mack sleep.

"It has and I wouldn't change it for the world." I told her as Mack sighed in her sleep.

"So is everything going all right? You and Troy ok?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head.

"Everything is fine. We've moved past the miscarriage and we're just focusing our time on the bundle of joy we all ready have." I told her as she smiled. Troy and I had decided to tell our friends what happened and they were all really supportive.

"Good I'm glad. You guys deserve some happiness now. So who else is all coming?" Taylor asked me as we walked back over to the tables.

"Sharpay and Zeke said they were coming; Ryan and his new girlfriend are coming; and Jason and Kelsi are coming as soon as Brandon wakes up." I told her as she smiled.

"So I wonder who this new girlfriend is. Ryan was the one I thought would settle down first." Taylor told me as I nodded in agreement.

"I thought so too but we all seemed to settle down and Ryan's not quite ready to settle down." I told her as I heard the door open. Taylor and I both grinned when we realized who was at the door.

"Sharpay, Zeke it's great to see you guys." Troy said as he went and gave Sharpay a hug and shook hands with Zeke.

Taylor and I went over to where everyone was gathering and hugged everyone. We all started talking until the door opened again. I walked over to where Mack was and checked up on her. She was still sleeping soundly.

"Gabi it's really good to see you. How have you been?" Sharpay asked me as I walked back over to the group.

"I've been really good. I've been working a lot and trying to keep up with what Troy and Mack are both doing. It's been going really good. What about you and Zeke?" I asked her as she looked over at Zeke.

"It's been going really good too. We've both been working a lot but nothing much." Sharpay told me as I grinned at her.

"Any word of an engagement yet or no?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Not yet but we were talking about it and Zeke told me that he's going to do it when I least expect it." Sharpay told me as I smiled.

"He'll do it soon. I can count on it. You guys are too much in love. Now your brother on the other hand, can't seem to settle down yet." I told her as she shook her head.

"Nah Ryan's not ready to settle down. He loves his work too much to settle down with a wife and kids but he'll eventually do it." Sharpay told me as the door opened again. This time Ryan and an unfamiliar girl walked in.

Sharpay and I walked over to where Ryan, his girlfriend, Taylor, Chad, Troy, and Zeke were. Troy came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Mack still asleep?" Troy asked me as I shook my head at him and hugged him.

"Yeah she's out like a light. I'm going to have to wake her up in a little while because I want her to sleep tonight." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I told my parents that she needed a nap at 1 but I don't think they heard me. We're going to have to deal with a cranky baby." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"And I'm not looking forward to it." I told him as Ryan came up to the two of us.

"Ryan hey. How's life been treating you?" I asked him as I gave him a hug.

"Gabi it's been great. How's parenthood treating you guys?" Ryan asked as he shook Troy's hand.

"Parenthood is great. We're having a blast." Troy said as he shook Ryan's girlfriend's hand.

"That's great. Gabi, Troy this is Brooke Davis. Brooke this are two of my friends, Troy and Gabriella Bolton." Ryan said introducing us to her.

"It's very nice to meet you both. Ryan's told me so much about you guys." Brooke told us as I shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too." I told her as I looked over towards the portacrib that was set up and where Mack was currently.

"Speaking of parenthood, where is the little one?" Ryan asked us as I pointed over to the corner.

"She's taking her nap right now." I told him as he nodded his head.

"Brooke, Gabi and Troy are the parents of Mack, the little girl I was telling you about." Ryan told her as she nodded her head.

"The picture you guys sent Ryan is adorable. She's a cute girl." Brooke told us as I smiled.

"Thank you. We think so too." Troy said as Sharpay and Taylor called me away from Troy. I excused myself and walked over to them.

"What do you think of Brooke?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head at the two of them.

"I think she's a perfect match for Ryan. She seems very nice." I told them as I looked around the room.

"Dude you didn't say you were going to put this picture up." Chad exclaimed as he looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Which picture are you talking about?" Troy asked as he walked over to where Chad was. They were talking about a group pictures that was taken in 10th grade at an assembly or something.

"We all look like dorks." Chad said as Taylor, Sharpay, and I all walked over to where the guys were.

"You guys do look like dorks." I said as Troy threw me a look and I laughed.

"You can say that because you weren't in the picture." Chad told me as I smiled.

"That's the only reason I can say that." I told them as I saw Brooke standing off to the side.

"I'm glad you invited me today." Brooke told me as I walked over to where she was standing.

"It's no problem. I'm glad you came actually." I told her as she smiled at me.

"So Troy and Jason own this restaurant?" Brooke asked me as I nodded my head.

"They had a dream their freshman year of college that they wanted to own their own restaurant. This is the product from the dream." I told her as she smiled.

"Now which one is Jason?" Brooke asked me as I smiled at her.

"Jason and his wife, Kelsi aren't here yet. Their 11 month old is still sleeping so Jason said he would be once Brandon woke up." I told her as she nodded her head.

"You guys all knew each other from high school?" Brooke asked me as I smiled.

"Yeah Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Jason were all on the basketball team; Taylor and I were on the scholastic decathlon team; Kelsi, Ryan, and Sharpay were all part of the drama club. It all changed when Troy and I decided to try out for the musical. It wasn't pretty for a few weeks and then somehow we all became friends." I told her as we both laughed.

"That's pretty funny." Brooke told me as I nodded my head.

"Taylor and Chad couldn't stand each other before and now look at them, married and a child on the way. Sharpay was really mean to Zeke and now they're dating and almost engaged. Kelsi and Jason were two total opposite people and now they're married and have a child." I told her as she nodded.

"And you and Troy?" Brooke asked me as I watched Troy talk to the guys.

"We liked each other but we didn't let the groups that we belong to know that. There was physical attraction there but we tried to fight it. Troy and I broke up for the first 4 months of freshman year of college and he came back. Troy asked me to take him back and I did. We've been together for 8 years and married almost 5." I told her as I heard Mack stirring.

"That's great. Congratulations." Brooke told me as I motioned her to follow me.

"Thanks. It's been a lot of fun but hard work along the way." I told her as I reached down and picked Mack up from the portacrib.

"This is Mackenzie. We normally call her Mack and Kenzie; either one will work." I told her as Mack buried her head in my shoulder.

"She's a shy thing." Brooke told me as I shook my head at her.

"This one? She's is the most out going child ever. She will go to complete strangers. She's only like this when she first wakes up." I told Brooke as we walked back over to the group.

"Lookie who's awake. She's going to be shy, just so you know." I told them as I sat down by Troy.

"Are you having a good talk with Brooke?" Troy whispered to me as he kissed Mack's forehead.

"Yeah I'm catching her up on the group history." I told him as I rubbed Mack's back.

"Good I'm glad you're having fun." Troy told me as we tuned back into the conversation that was circling the group.

I watched Brooke and Ryan interact. I smiled at the fact that they reminded me of Troy and myself and how we acted when we were younger.

"Gabi? Earth to Gabi?" Chad asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I spaced out for a minute. What were we talking about?" I asked as I continued to rub Mack's back. Troy took her from me and started playing with her.

"We were talking about the day of yours and Troy's wedding. Remember how nervous you both were?" Chad asked me as I smiled at the memory.

"We literally had to strap Troy to a chair so he would stop pacing the floor." Ryan said as everyone cracked up at the memory.

"Gabi wasn't too bad. She kept talking to herself which was funny." Taylor said as I shot her a look.

"Ok if you can crack Troy and I on our wedding days, then we can crack you guys on yours. Taylor, I remember someone locking herself in the bathroom and refusing to come out." I said as Taylor looked at me.

"And Chad you ran around the church like a chicken with his head cut off because you were so nervous." Troy said as we were shot looks.

"Ok moving on from the wedding day stories. Remember the time that we tried to get Jason and Kelsi together and failed miserably." Chad said as the door opened and in came walking Jason, Kelsi, and Brandon.

I stood and grabbed Brandon from Kelsi as hellos were said around the table. Kelsi and Brandon settled in as we started talking again.

"Hold on we heard our names as we opened the door. What were you guys talking about?" Jason asked as we started to laugh.

"The day we tried to get the two of you together and failed miserably." I told them from my place next to Troy.

"That was a disaster. You guys were stubborn." Troy said as I agreed with him.

"Hm . . . or the day that Troy and Gabi snuck off to the theatre." Taylor asked as my head snapped up at her words.

"How do you know about that day?" I asked Taylor as she looked at me.

"Um . . . Troy told Chad and Chad told me." Taylor told me as I looked at Troy.

"I promise I told no one about that day." Troy told me as I looked at the not so innocent faces sitting around the table.

"I want to know how all of you guys know about that day." I asked them as looks were traded between the people at the table.

"Ok I guess I will be the one to tell Gabi and Troy how we all know about it. I saw a piece of paper fall out of your locker and you read it excitedly. Well I told the rest of the gang and we kind of followed you guys into the theatre." Taylor told me as I shook my head.

"Can I ask what happened in the theatre on that day?" Brooke asked me as I smiled.

"That was the first time Troy and I exchanged 'I Love Yous' and I thought we were totally alone. But with this group, you're never really alone." I told her smiling.

"That's the truth." Kelsi said as she bounced Brandon on her knee and he started to laugh.

We sat around and talked for the rest of the night. Troy and I had set it so that we each picked a name the last time we were together and that's who we had to buy gifts for. The way Kelsi and I handled Mack and Brandon was that we would buy a gift for each kid.

Troy, Mack, and I finally left the restaurant at 11 o'clock and immediately put Mack to bed. Troy and I climbed into bed soon after.

* * *

**Here's the chapter. In the next chapter, it's going to show the Christmas festivities in the Bolton household. Feedback and reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

_**December 24, 2014 1:00 pm**_

"Gabi are you almost ready to go? You know how my parents hate it when people are late." Troy yelled up the stairs as I got Mack ready to go.

"I'll be down in a minutes. I'm just finishing packing the diaper bag. Why don't you go put the stuff in the car?" I yelled back down to him as I tickled Mack.

"Your dad, Mack, is so anal. He has to be at a place at a certain time." I told the baby as she giggled.

"I heard that Gabi. Now let's go." Troy told me as Mack and I walked downstairs. I gave Troy a kiss as we walked out the door.

"I know you did and you were suppose to. Now let's go before we're really late." I told him as I strapped Mack into her car seat.

I got in the front seat and we drove across town to where his parents lived. We got there a few minutes before 1:00.

"See we're not late." I told him as I got Mack out of her car seat and he got the bags out of the back.

"Shut it Gabi." Troy told me with a smile on his face as he dropped a kiss on my lips.

We walked up to the front door as Troy rung the doorbell. Jack came to the door and swung it opened.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Jack asked us as he took some of the bags from Troy's hands.

"It's going good dad. Merry Christmas Eve." Troy said as I walked into the kitchen to find Amanda slaving away at the stove.

"Hey Amanda. You don't have to go through this with us. We would be happy with hamburgers and chips." I told Amanda as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Don't be silly. I'm cooking a ham and that's fine with us." Amanda told me as she took Mack out of my hands.

"And how are you guys doing?" Amanda asked me as she gave me a hug and kissed Mack's forehead.

"We're doing great. The party last night was a hit." I told her as we sat down at the table.

"Did everyone show up? And were there any surprises?" Amanda asked me.

"Everyone showed up. The only surprise was meeting Ryan's girlfriend who seems very nice." I told her as she nodded her head.

"That's fun. Are you sad that you guys don't get together as often as you used to?" Amanda asked me as I turned my head to hearing someone walking towards Amanda and I.

"I am sad that we don't get together like we used to. But we made promises last night that we would get together at least once a month and just hang out." I told her as Jack took Mack from his wife's arms.

"I was enjoying time with my granddaughter before you took her away." Amanda said to Jack as Troy and I shared a laugh.

"Well you were hogging her and I wanted some Mack time for myself." Jack told her as Troy reached over and squeezed my hand.

"You guys can have her anytime and you can both have some Mack time for yourselves." I told them as they both looked at me.

"So what are your guys' plans for tonight after you guys leave?" Jack asked Troy and I as we both looked at each other.

"Mack's going to bed early and we're going to put all the presents under the tree and then who knows. We might curl up and watch 'A Christmas Story'." Troy told him as I looked at him.

"But you hate that movie." I told him as he squeezed my hand again and looked at me.

"But you love it so I'm willing to suffer a few hours just to see the smile on your face." Troy told me as he leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"You guys raised a great son." I told them as Jack and Amanda looked at each other.

"Eh he was easy to raise. We just wished we would have had more kids besides Troy." Amanda told me as I laughed.

"Troy and I want a house full of kids." I told her as Troy nodded his head in agreement.

"You two have never really talked about how many kids you both want." Amanda told us as Troy and I looked at each other.

"We both agreed that we both want 4 or 5 kids. But who knows. We'll take what we can." Troy told his parents as they both nodded their heads.

"You're going to make great parents and your house is never going to be dull." Jack told us as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah just wait until your kids hit high school and all of their friends are going to be coming and going." Amanda told us as I laughed.

"I can't wait to tell you the truth. I'm dreading the terrible twos and threes but I can't wait until the teen years." I told her as she nodded her head.

"You say that now just wait until Mack enters high school." Jack told me as I smiled.

"Oh she's going to love high school. Having an aunt and uncle as well as her grandfather at school. She's going to love us." I told her as Amanda nodded.

"She's going to complain about how she's going to have all the special treatment and how she's going to have an aunt, uncle, and grandfather as teachers." Amanda said as I laughed.

"Well I'm going to have to tell her the story about having a father at the high school and having him as your basketball coach." Troy said as I laughed.

"Hey watch it! That's me you're talking about." Jack told Troy as we shared a laugh.

"I know and that's why I said that. I know where she's going to be." Troy said as we all laughed.

"Our kids are going to love us and their aunts and uncles." I said as we all laughed.

We continued to talk about our future and what we wanted out of life. Jack and Amanda kept bringing up the fact that before we knew it, Mack was going to be in high school and going off to college. Troy kept reminding them that she was only 7 months old and still had a while to go until she entered high school.

_**9:00 pm**_

Troy just walked upstairs to put Mack down to bed as I grabbed all the wrapped presents out of the hall closet. I listened from the hallway to Troy singing Mack a random song. I heard him sit down in the rocking chair and start singing 'Tale as Old as Time' from Beauty and the Beast. I smiled as I realized he was singing our daughter as song from my favorite movie.

I brought all the presents out and laid them out in the living room. I always left the present for Troy to place them neatly under the tree. He always enjoyed that.

I heard Troy whistling as he came down the stairs. I laughed at him as he walked over to where I was sitting. He quickly stacked all the presents under the tree and then came and sat by me. He rubbed his arms up and down my cold arms.

"You're chilly. You want me to build a fire?" Troy asked me as I looked at the barely used fireplace.

"Sure that sounds good. I'm going to make some hot chocolate. You want any?" I asked him as he flashed his boyish grin at me.

"I would love some." Troy told me as he started to stack wood in the fireplace.

I walked into the kitchen and put the tea pot on the stove and turned it on. I got out two coffee cups and filled them with the hot chocolate mix. I looked at the various pictures Troy and I had collected since we've lived here. I smiled at the picture of Troy, Mack, and I that was taken at Thanksgiving and Halloween. I smiled at the picture that was taken the night of our last friend party. All the memories that were summed up on our refrigerator.

I heard the tea pot whistle and quickly turned the stove off. I poured the steaming hot water into the cups and stir the mixture. I picked up the cups and walked into the living room and saw a blazing fire roaring in the fireplace.

"It's nice and warm in here." I told him as I sat down and handed his cup to him.

"I will take that as a compliment. So what do you want to do now?" Troy asked me as he took a sip from his cup.

"Hm . . . let's just sit here for a while until I get up and get your gift and then we can exchange gifts." I told him as he nodded his head.

"That sounds good. Did you have a good Christmas Eve?" Troy asked me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I did and I'm glad we went over to your parents. What about you?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Yeah I had fun. It was kind of weird though talking about the future." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"I haven't even though of Mack going to high school. I'm just trying to enjoy the fact that she's 7 months old." I told him as we linked hands.

"Me too. I'm not looking forward to her being in high school." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I'm not looking forward to having a one year old in the house." I told Troy as he gave me a look.

"Me neither. She's growing up too fast." Troy told me as I looked at the lighted Christmas tree.

"Here open this." Troy told me as he handed me an envelope which just had my name written on the front.

I slid my finger under the flap and pulled out the pieces of paper. I unfolded them and started to read. Tears came to my eyes as I read the words.

"Is this for real?" I asked him as he looked over the papers and grinned at me.

"This is as real as a heart attack. We're now legal to adopt kids from other countries. I knew how much you wanted to do that so I went ahead and filled out the paperwork. Now whenever we want to adopt, we don't have to wait as long." Troy told me as I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Thank you so much. I don't want to adopt now but I want to do it in a few years." I told him as I gave him a kiss.

"You are most welcome. I kind of figured that you didn't want to adopt right away but these papers are good for 10 years." Troy told me as he kissed my forehead.

I kept reading over the papers and kept reminding myself that we're legally adoptive parents now. I smiled at that fact.

"Now where's mine?" Troy asked me as I looked at him and made a face.

"Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow morning to give you yours." I told him as he looked at me.

"You can't do that. I just gave you your major one." Troy told me as I got up from the couch and walked over to the closet. I walked back to the living room with a big box.

"What did you get me woman?" Troy asked as I placed the thin, tall box in front of him.

"Open it and see." I told him as he ripped the paper off the box and pulled back the tape.

He pulled out the present and held it in front of him. It was a photo of the 2006 East High Basketball team with the team's signatures around the madding around the picture. Troy looked at me with shock written on his face.

"How did you do this?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him and gave him a look.

"It was mostly Chad and Jason's doing but I found the picture and Jason suggested that I have the team sign it. So I got the team to sign the madding and then I had it framed." I told him as Troy gave me a hug.

"Jason and I have the perfect place for it in the restaurant." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Good because it's not getting hung in this house." I told him as Troy captured me in a kiss.

"Why not? It would look perfect hanging right above our bed." Troy told me as I smiled.

"The sole reason is right there. You would hang it in our room so I would have to look at it every night." I told him as he smiled.

We sat in the living room for a while until I started yawning and walked upstairs to Mack's room. I stood by her crib and watched her sleep. I smiled as I saw her chest rise up and down. She was smacking her lips as she laid there dreaming.

I closed Mack's door quietly and walked across the hall to our room. I laid in bed and quickly fell asleep.

**_December 25, 2014 7:00 am_**

I rolled over and looked at the clock as I heard Mack's giggle from the baby monitor. I looked to the left of me and heard Troy snoring softly. I carefully got out of bed and walked over to Mack's room. I laughed as I heard her giggle and try to grab her toes.

"Good morning, Kenzie. How are you this morning?" I asked her as I picked her up and placed her on her changing time. Mack just giggled in response.

I quickly changed her diaper and carried her downstairs. I put her in her high chair and threw some cheerios on her tray. I made coffee as Mack talked to herself. She was babbling and blowing bubbles with her spit. I poured myself a cup of coffee then went and sat down by Mack's high chair. I played with her hands as she babbled about who knows what.

I turned on the TV and turned to the news. I watched it while waiting for Troy to come down from upstairs. I heard someone moving upstairs and started singing as he got dressed. Mack realized something was different from a few minutes ago. She reached her neck trying to figure out where her dad was. Mack started to squeal when she saw him standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey! There are my two favorite girls. How long have you been up?" Troy asked me as I looked at the clock.

"About an hour. The princess was giggling about something at 7 this morning." I told him as he went and picked Mack up from her high chair.

"You ready to open presents?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head. Troy, Mack, and I walked into the living room and sat around the tree.

Troy and I were armed each with a cup of coffee as we separated the gifts into piles. Troy and I smiled at each other as we watched Mack's pile grow.

"We need to limit the grandparents' spending habits on her." I told him as he sat Mack on the ground.

"Oh yea. We need to have a long chat with the grandparents. They're going to spoil her too much." Troy told me as I got our stockings from the mantel.

We sat there, handing Mack her gifts as she clapped her hands and tore the paper off. She was more interested in the paper than what we had gotten her. She got mostly toys for the bathtub and some little toys that she could play with when we went on stroller rides. We had gotten her a ball that she could roll so she was chasing that around the room as Troy and I opened our presents.

We had decided when we were first married that we would buy each other things for our stockings and little trinkets that we had mentioned over the year.

In my stocking, there were a bag of chocolate which I smiled at; a book I had mentioned to Troy that I had wanted; and some bubble bath from Bath and Body Works. I had gotten Troy some of his favorite candy and some other little basketball trinkets.

Troy had gotten me a couple CDs that I had mentioned and a gift certificate to a local spa for a pedicure and manicure. I had gotten him a gift certificate to a local golf course and a picture of me and Mack that was professional done when I went and had her 6 month old pictures taken. Troy smiled as he looked at the gift.

"I love it. Now we need to get a family picture done." Troy told me as I watched Mack.

"We're going to wait until I get her year pictures done." I told him as he nodded his head.

"What time are your parents coming over?" Troy asked me as he bent down and tickled Mack's tummy.

"I told mom to come over at 3 or so. Mom and Brian were going over to Brian's daughter's house." I told Troy.

The rest of the morning we sat on the couch and watched Mack play amongst the wrapping paper that was lying around the ground. She didn't care about her presents that Troy and I had spent so much time picking out; all she cared about was that the paper was crinkly and made noise.

* * *

**There you guys go! FEEDBACK and REVIEWS are always appreciated! A HUGE thank you goes out to all my loyal readers and reviewers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters NOT in the movie!**

**A/N: The feedback has gotten less and less! Please if you like what you read, take the time and let the author know! **

**There were only 4 reviews for the last chapter! Let's hit 85 reviews!**

**This is just a repost. I forgot a part in this chapter! Look for it under June 21st. Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

_**March 23rd, 2015 4:00 pm**_

"See you later Gabi and don't put too much stress on Troy." Amy teased me as we walked out of the hospital. I had just worked a 12 hour shift and was utter exhausted.

"It's not going to happen. I'm going to the restaurant to get him and then we're going home. I'm going to bed while he takes care of Mack. I'm too tired to argue right now." I told her as I walked to my car.

"Have fun sleeping and just think you have the next three days off." Amy told me grinning.

"I know and that's what is getting me through right now. I'll talk to you later, Amy." I told her while getting into my car.

I started the engine and drove down to the restaurant. I found a parking spot and pulled in. I got out, still in my scrubs, and walked into the restaurant. I smiled at the hostess and walked over to the bar. I grinned at Jason as I sat down.

"What will it be miss?" Jason asked me while I laid my head on the counter and sighed.

"How about an orange soda and my husband?" I told Jason while he got me my drink.

"Here's your orange soda and I'll have to go find that husband of yours." Jason told me as he looked around the restaurant.

"There he is. Go surprise him." Jason told me while I got up and walked over to the booth Troy was currently occupying. I sat down and placed my head on the table. I heard Troy laugh as I picked up my head.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked him while he looked at my tired face.

"Just how you're being really cute now." Troy told me while I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not cute right now. Can you take care of Mack tonight so I can get some decent sleep?" I asked him while my eyes wandered around the restaurant.

"Sure. You didn't sleep too well last night did you?" Troy asked me as I yawned.

"I didn't. I don't know what's wrong. But I'm planning on going to bed early and sleeping until Mack wakes up tomorrow morning." I told him while he nodded his head.

"Speaking of Mack did you go relieve Lily?" Troy asked me while I gave him a look.

"No I came right here from the hospital but I'm on my way home right now. I'll see you home later." I told him as I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

I motivated myself to get up and walk towards my car. I got in and drove the 4 minutes to the house. I pulled in the driveway and heard the familiar giggle of a 10 month old baby girl.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I asked Lily and Mack while walking up the sidewalk.

"Hey Gabi it's going pretty good. Are you glad you're done with your 12 hour work shift?" Lily asked me while I tickled Mack's tummy.

"I'm glad I don't have to do it for another month. Was she good today?" I asked Lily while opening the screen door of the house.

"She was like always. She just woke up about an hour ago. She ate a good lunch and I have yet to give her a snack." Lily told me while we walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Lily. How's school going?" I asked her as we sat down at the table. I placed Mack in her high chair and gave her some cheerios to munch on.

"School is going great. I just wish it would be done." Lily told me while we watched Mack eat. Mack just grinned at us and offered us some soggy Cheerios.

"What are you doing after school? Going back to California?" I asked her as she smiled at Mack. Lily lived in L.A.

"Yeah I'm going back. Classes get done the last week of April and then I'll be back the first week of August. When is Mack's party?" Lily asked me while I looked at the calendar.

"I think we're going to have it 16th of May. Her birthday falls on a Monday so I'm thinking we're going to do it the Saturday before. Can you make it or no?" I asked her while she looked at the calendar.

"Actually a friend of mine is getting married that Friday night so I'll be in town. Let me know what time and all the details." Lily told me as I marked something down on the calendar.

"I will. I need to start planning that. It's not going to be much. But the grandparents have been pushing Troy and I to have a birthday party. So it's just going to be close friends and family." I told her while giving Mack more Cheerios.

"The grandparents just want an opportunity to spoil their only granddaughter." A familiar voice said as I jumped at the voice.

"Sorry Gabi we didn't mean to scare you." Jack told me while I got up and gave him and Amanda a hug.

"No it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you guys. How's it going? Amanda, Jack you remember Lily, Mack's babysitter don't you?" I asked them while pointing to Lily.

"We do remember Lily. How are you dear?" Amanda asked while Jack went and picked Mack up from her high chair.

"I'm doing great. Gabi I'll be back on Friday right?" Lily asked me while I quick looked at the calendar.

"Yeah since I have the next three days off." I told her while she nodded her head. I walked her to the door and say my goodbyes.

"Why do you have the next three days off?" Amanda asked me as I sat down at the table.

"I just got done working a 12 hour shift and my director told me to take the next three days off so I can catch up on sleep." I told them laughing.

"What time did you get up this morning?" Jack asked me while I looked at a giggling Mack.

"Um . . . I was up at three and left the house at 3:45." I told him while looking at his shocked face.

"You are a strong woman. Have Troy take care of Mack while you go to sleep early." Amanda told me.

"I'm planning on it mom. She actually should be in bed now." I heard Troy say from the door.

Troy walked over to give me a kiss. We had a sweet, simple kiss before I started to talk.

"I had to wait until you got home to go upstairs and climb into bed. Mack needs to be fed." I told him grinning ear to ear.

"So let me give her dinner while you go upstairs." Troy told me which I gave him a look for.

"I was going to stay down here and talk to your parents." I told him while he got a jar of baby food from the cabinet.

"What you need to do is go take a bath and then get into bed and sleep." Troy told me while he bent over and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.

"But I'm not tired yet." I told him yawning and denying I was tired to myself, his parents, and Troy.

"You are too tired. You've been up for more than 12 hours and you've worked the longest shift ever." Troy told me when I was trying to hide another yawn.

"I'm not tired. I promise." I told him whining and pulling my famous pout.

"Mom will you feed Mack before she throws a fit? Dad will you help mom? I've got to take care of my wife." Troy said while walking closer to me. He pulled me to my feet and threw me over his shoulder.

"Troy put me down! Right this instant!" I told him while he walked up the stairs with me.

"I will now. Now listen very closely to me. I want you to go take a quick bath and then I want you to get into a pair of your comfortable PJ and crawl into bed. Then I want you to dream sweet dreams and get into a deep sleep. Don't worry about anything." Troy told me while I tried to hide my yawns.

"Can I skip the bath and go straight to bed?" I asked him as I looked at the nicely made bed.

"Sure. Just get some sleep and don't worry about what Mack and I are doing." Troy told me while I slipped into the bathroom and changed.

I ran and jumped into the bed Troy had just opened up. I giggle in response which sends Troy into a fit of laughter.

"Now we must calm down so you, my princess, can go to sleep. Sweet dreams!" Troy told me while leaning over and kissing my waiting lips.

I rolled over and fell into a sleep full of dreams of mine and Troy's future.

_**June 21st, 2015 7:30 am**_

So much has been going on these last few months. First our friends and family celebrated Mackenzie's first birthday. It was Christmas all over again for us. The grandparents spoiled her so much more than she needs to be. Mack was more interested in the boxes and wrapping paper than the actual gifts. Troy and I still laugh about that.

On April 21st, Chad and Taylor welcomed their little one into the world. They had a boy which they named Joshua Daniel Danforth. He's such a cute little kid. Troy, Mack, and I love going over there just to see them. It so much fun having a little one in our gang of friends.

Today is father's day and currently Mack and I are downstairs making Troy breakfast. Mack is giggling in her high chair. Mack is babbling mama and dada and a bunch of other words that she's picked up.

"Mack you ready to go surprise daddy?" I asked her while picking her up from her high chair and grabbing the breakfast I had prepared. The gifts were all ready upstairs.

We walked into the room and I laughed when I saw all the covers thrown off of Troy's body. He was snoring quietly as I placed Mack on the bed. She immediately crawled over to Troy's chest and sat on it.

"Dada wakey." Mack said while clapping her hands. Troy looked up and saw me standing there and smiled.

"Good morning, my girls." Troy said with a groggy voice and his boyish grin.

"Morning yourself. Happy father's day." I told him while crawling on the bed and placing my head on his shoulder.

"Is that what today is all about?" Troy asked me, showing me his boyish grin.

"That is exactly what today is all about. What do you want to do today, daddy?" I asked him while stroking Mack's cheek.

"I want to spend the entire day with my two girls." Troy told yawning and wrapping his arms around me and Mack.

"Well what does that entail?" I asked him as I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Mack laid her head on Troy's chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"That entails lying here in bed for a little bit longer, a walk to the park, and then you making me dinner tonight." Troy told me while I gave him a look.

"That sounds really good." I told him while closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I woke up about an hour later to the sounds of Mack and Troy laughing. I smiled as I watched the two of them interact.

"Hey Mack why don't you go get daddy's gifts for him?" I asked Mack while she tried to climb out of the sleigh bed.

She nodded her head and got the three small gifts lying on the floor in front of the bed. She picked them up and brought them to the bed. Troy took the gifts and threw them on the bed and then picked up his giggling daughter. Troy dropped her gently on the bed and tickled her tummy.

"Did you change her diaper yet this morning?" I asked Troy as he threw me a look.

"Yeah I did when she woke up. She needs a bath today." Troy told me while I rolled my eyes.

"Sure I'll get right on that. Now open your presents." I told him before Mack started to clap her hands.

"Daddy gifts." Mack said while she clapped her hands and gave Troy her cheeky grin, which reminded me of Troy's boyish grin.

"All right I'm going. I'm opening them." Troy told us while I grinned at him.

The first one was Mack's handprints in plaster. I did it a few weeks ago and then had a local artist paint them. Troy grinned at me as he kissed mine and Mack's foreheads.

"I love it. We're keeping these here in the house." Troy told me while I laughed at him.

"I would hope you would keep them here. Now open your other one." I told him while he shook the box.

"Who's this from?" Troy asked them as I shook my head at him.

"Just open it and then you'll figure it out." I told him while he tore open the paper.

Inside the box was the new born outfit I had bought when I told Troy that I was pregnant with Mack. Troy turned to me with pure shock on his face. He couldn't talk and tear came rushing to his eyes.

"You're pregnant? Since when?" Troy asked me while I sat there with Mack on my lap shaking my head.

"I am pregnant and I've known since Mack's party." I told him as his face turned to shock.

"Why didn't you say anything? And how did you know since Mack's party?" Troy asked me while he leaned over and gave me a kiss on my lips.

"Remember the phone call I received on the day of her party? Well it was the doctor which she said I was about a month pregnant. I went to the doctor and she told me now I'm about 12 weeks pregnant." I told him as his lips came crashing onto mine. We broke apart because some little girl started to giggle.

"So when are you due?" Troy asked me while Mack crawled from my lap to his.

"December 2nd." I told him as he calculated the time in his head.

"Our baby is going to share a birthday with Britney Spears. That is serious wrong." Troy told me while I shook my head at him and laughed.

"Is that all you can think about?" I asked him before I got up and walked over to the sink. I got a drink of water and walked back over to the bed.

"Well I can think of other things. I'm kind of scared for this baby." Troy told me while I looked him over.

"I asked Dr. Potter about another miscarriage and she said I'm doing everything right. She said that a miscarriage is highly unlikely. We have nothing to worry about." I told him while I watched his face relax.

"Good I'm glad. I don't think I can go through that again." Troy told me while he pulled me closer to him. I reached over and tickled Mack's tummy.

We spent the rest of the day just the three of us hanging out. We spent about an hour hanging out in the park. I packed us a picnic and we had a little family picnic in the park. We came home and I placed Mack in her crib for her nap.

Troy and I enjoyed some alone time before Mack woke up. After Mack's nap, we played outside and just hung out. Overall it was a great father's day.

* * *

**There you guys go! Please read and review! Let me know how I'm doing with the story and if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the feedback! It always makes my day when I open my inbox and see all the feedback!**

**I need some help from my readers! What should I name the newest member of the Bolton family? I would love to hear your suggestions. **

* * *

_**June 30, 2015 5:00 pm**_

Troy and I called all our friends and told them to meet us at the restaurant. They all asked us what we wanted and we just said we had news to share. We were telling our friends and family all at once; instead of telling everyone individually.

Troy and I had talked it over and we decided that we didn't want to know what we were having. We wanted to be surprise. We knew our parents and friends would give us grief because they would have to go neutral.

I just pulled up to the restaurant and grabbed Mack out of the backseat. She was giggling about who knows what as we walked in the door.

"Hey babe. How was your day off?" Troy asked me coming over and giving me and Mack a hug.

"My day off was relaxing. Mack took a three hour nap so I got to get caught up on my emails." I told him, giving his waiting lips a kiss.

"That's good. When is everyone coming here?" Troy asked me, carefully lifting Mack from my arms.

"Everyone is coming here at 5:30. All of our friends told me they would be here and the parents are going to be here too." I told him.

"That's good. We're closing early today because of our little announcement." Troy told me while I nodded my head.

"Are you going to kick everyone out of here?" I asked him as my eyes went around the restaurant.

"Look around. There are no customers here; it's just staff here." Troy told me as I heard the door open.

I turned around and grinned when I saw Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, Brooke, and Ryan all coming in together.

"Hey guys. What brings you by our little restaurant?" I asked them while hugs went around. Mack was just giggling about seeing her aunts and uncles.

"A little birdie told all of us that you guys have news to share." Sharpay told me grinning.

"Um . . . we don't have news, do we Troy?" I asked Troy while he bounced Mack up and down.

"Nah I don't think we do. But you guys could chill here and have dinner." Troy said as the door opened again and our parents walked in.

"Ok we know something is going on when the parents walk in." Chad told us while Jack took Mack from Troy's arms.

"The parents are just here for dinner. They are our regular customers." Troy said while Ryan, Zeke, Chad, and Jason all threw him a look.

"Yeah right. Why don't you just tell us your news so we can stop harassing you?" Ryan asked us.

"I don't know. I really don't feel like telling them the news quite yet." I told them while I sat down.

"Come on Troy and Gabi! You're killing us." Taylor told me while I grinned at her. She picked up Josh and held him on her shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Yeah I agree with Gabi. I don't want to tell you guys just yet." Troy agreed with me as he came over and put an arm around me.

"Come on you guys. The parents demand the secret now." Amanda told us as we all shared a laugh.

"Fine I guess we have to tell them. Our little family will be expanded." I said before everyone exploded.

"OMG you're pregnant?" Kelsi asked me while she came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yeah I am. Troy and I have been trying and finally succeeded." I told her laughing.

"Congrats guys. When are you due?" Brooke asked me as she came up and gave me a hug.

"I'm due December 2nd." I told her as Chad threw me a grin.

"I feel sorry for your baby." Chad told me while I gave him a strange look.

"Why do you feel sorry for this baby?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Your baby is going to share a birthday with Britney Spears. Didn't you know that?" Chad asked me.

"My husband pointed that out to me the day I told him." I told Chad as we both shared a laugh.

"So how did you tell Troy?" Sharpay asked me while I shook my head at the guys.

"I told him on Father's day. I gave him the exact sleeper I gave him when I told him I was pregnant with Mack." I told them.

I turned and looked at my mom and Amanda. They both had tears in their eyes which caused me to get tears in my eyes.

"Who am I going to have to hurt?" Troy asked me wrapping his arms around me.

"My mom and yours. They are standing over there with tears in their eyes." I told him.

"Mom you're getting another grandbaby. No one has died yet." Troy said as he rocked me back and forth.

"I know but I'm just so happy for the two of you." Amanda told us as Troy unwrapped his arms from around my waist.

"Thank you. We're pretty happy ourselves." I told her going over to her and giving her a quick hug.

"Mom you can stop crying. Everything will be all right." Troy said wrapping his mom in a hug.

"I know but I'm just glad you guys are expanding your family and adding another child to the family." Amanda told us.

I walked over to my mom and hugged her. She wiped her tears away and started to laugh.

"My baby is going to be a mommy for the second time. I'm so excited for you." Mom told me smiling.

"I'm pretty happy for us too." I told her sharing her laughter with her.

"So are you two going to find out the sex of this baby?" Kelsi asked Troy and I as we looked at each other.

"Probably not. We don't want to know. We want to be surprised!" I told them as I dodged the dirty looks.

"You guys suck. How are we suppose to know what color to get you guys?" Taylor asked me grinning.

"I'll let you know what bedding we picked out and then I'll tell you guys." I told them.

"It would be better to know if you're having another girl or a boy." Sharpay told me rolling her eyes.

"You guys are being difficult. Troy and I aren't going to figure out what we're having just because you guys want us to." I told them laughing.

"I tried to get her to find out but she turned down my suggestion." Troy told our friends and family.

"Ahh Gabi is the master of surprise. And she's not going to find out." Mom told us as I laughed.

"I don't want to know. All I want this baby to be is healthy and have 10 fingers and toes." I told them smiling.

"Look at how she glows. You can tell she's excited and happy." Brooke told me as I smiled.

"I haven't stopped smiling since I found out." I told them, catching Troy's look.

"Why don't you tell them how long you kept it a secret before you told your own husband?" Troy told me as I laughed.

"How long did you keep a secret, Gabi?" Mom asked me while I looked at the people surrounding us.

"I found out the day of Mack's birthday party and I just told Troy on the 21st. So I knew about a month before telling him." I told them, catching all the shocked faces.

"You're evil girl. I'll have to remember, if I ever need a secret kept, I'll come to you girl." Chad told me grinning.

"Oh I keep good secrets. I know them all." I bragged, someone catching my eyes and sending me a warning.

"You better not tell Gabi or I will have to kill you. And you know how I am with blood." Zeke told me pointing a finger in my direction.

"I pinky promised you and that secret is not going anywhere." I told him while I felt eyes on me.

"Girl you need to share that secret with the rest of us." Sharpay told me grinning.

"Um . . . sorry but no. Excuse me but the duty of motherhood calls." I told them walking over to Jack and lifting Mack out of his arms. I went over to the diaper bag and grabbed a bottle out of it.

I went and sat down at one of the many tables and stuck the bottle into Mack's awaiting mouth. Kelsi, Brandon, Taylor, and Josh all came and sat down beside me. I started to hum while Mack drank from her bottle. She started to play with my fingers as I continued to hum. Troy caught my eye and flashed me a smile. He mouthed 'I love you' and I mouthed it back.

"So why don't you want to find out what you're having, Gabi?" Taylor asked me, holding Josh's bottle and looking down at him.

"I just don't. I love the surprise of it. I mean, why didn't you find out what you were having?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"The surprise of it and we didn't want to feel that pressure of doing the room a certain way." Taylor told me nodding.

"I don't care what we're having. But I think Troy wants a boy. He's feeling a little out numbered." I told them as they laughed.

"Yeah but we both want girls because there are more guys in our houses. But I wouldn't trade Brandon for anything in the world." Kelsi told me sighing. Jason came over and picked Brandon up from her arms.

"I don't think Troy would trade Mack either. I wouldn't trade her for anything." I told them as they both nodded.

"Look at us. Remember when we used to talk about guys and how we looked. Now look at us. All we can talk about is our babies and how we wouldn't change our lives for anything." Taylor said as I looked at Mack.

I saw her eyes start to close as I quickly looked at the clock. I took the bottle out of her mouth and started to play with her. It was only 6 o'clock which meant she couldn't go to sleep yet because if she did, then she wouldn't go to bed for Troy or I tonight.

"Troy come entertain your daughter." I told him as he walked over to us.

"Why? Is she falling asleep?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head at him.

"Yeah I just fed her and she wants to fall asleep. And I kind of want to sleep tonight." I told him grinning.

"I agree. Come on Kenzie girl. Let's go see your uncles." Troy told her as he picked her up from my arms.

The girls and I sat there and watched Troy and the other guys interact with Mack and Brandon. I had a smile on my face as I watched Troy tickle Mack. Mack just threw her head back and giggled.

"Look at you three. You guys are just glowing. Man I can't wait to get married and have kids." Sharpay told us sitting down by us.

"I'm sure Zeke will ask you to marry him soon." Taylor told her as Sharpay's eyes flew to mine.

"I'm not going to tell you so don't even ask." I told her as something caught my eyes.

Troy had caught my eyes and motioned me to come over to him and Mack. I walked over to them as Troy put his arms around my waist, never stopping the conversation he was having with his parents.

"Congratulations again, Gabi. You guys deserve it more than anyone." Amanda told me.

"Thank you guys for coming. And thank you for the congrats," I told them hugging Jack and grinning at Troy.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world. We kind of figured something was up when you guys called." Jack told us.

"Well we wanted to tell everyone at once instead of individually." Troy told them as I stood there and yawned.

"You tired Gabi?" Amanda asked me while I nodded my head and covered another yawn.

"Someone who shall remain nameless was up playing last night." I told them eyeing a certain Mackenzie Bolton.

"Mack you didn't let mom sleep last night?" Jack asked her as she clapped her hands.

"Momma no sleep." Mack said clapping her hands and laughed which led us to laugh.

"Momma needs sleep too just like you." I told her as she held out her hands for me.

"No sleep momma." Mack told me shaking her head back and forth.

"Mom is going home and sleeping and Miss Mack is going to sleep too." I told her as she smiled.

"No sleep momma!" Mack told me, her famous Bolton pout showing through.

"We will talk it over tonight, girlfriend." I told her kissing pouty mouth.

_**8:30 pm**_

I just grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and walked upstairs. I heard Troy and Mack giggling from the bathroom, where Troy was giving her a bath. I heard a huge splash followed by a loud rumble of laughter.

"All right you two wrap it up. It's getting late." I told Troy and Mack which I all I got was giggles and laughter.

"Ok mommy here she is." Troy told me handing Mack to me wrapped in a big fluffy towel.

I walked Mack into her room and placed her on the floor. I pulled a pair of footed PJs out of the dresser and put them on Mack. I grabbed the bottle, turned off the lights, and sat down on in the rocker. I placed the bottle in Mack's mouth as I started to rock her. I heard her breathing even out and then the bottle fell from her mouth. I saw Troy standing in the door and motioned him to come in. I kissed Mack's head before Troy picked her up and placed her in her crib.

"Look at how innocent she is." Troy told me wrapping an arm around me.

"She's innocent all right. Hopefully she'll stay asleep tonight." I told him sighing in contentment.

"This is the time I love her the most." Troy told me sighing while watching our daughter sleep.

"This is the time when she's the most peaceful and she looks so innocent." I told him smiling.

"Come on, let's leave her alone and go watch a movie." Troy told me grabbing my hand and gently leading me away from Mack's bed.

Troy and I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Troy picked out a movie and popped it in while I made popcorn. Troy and I watched "Sweet Home Alabama" and then went to bed, each of us falling into a deep sleep full of dreams of our future with Mack and the new baby.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Feedback and Review are always welcomed! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the feedback! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!**

* * *

**_September 16, 2015 9:00 am _**

I walked out of the ER out to the outside world. I leaned against the wall and caught my breath. I heard my cell phone ring as I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey honey, I'm so sorry but I'm not going to be able to get out of the restaurant today." Troy told me as I answered my cell phone.

"Ok. Lily has to leave at 3 and I don't get out of work until 4. Will you call your mom for me and ask her to watch Mack?" I asked him looking at the traffic around the hospital.

"I can do that. I will be home late tonight. I love you." Troy told me as I slammed my cell phone shut.

I quickly dialed a number, knowing Troy would forget. I listened to the phone ring, finally someone picked up.

"Amanda, its Gabi. Will you watch Mack today at 3 so Lily can go to school?" I asked her while picking my fingernail.

"Sure I can. What time are you working tonight?" Amanda asked me as my eyes fell on a clock.

"I work until 4 so I will be home by 4:15." I told her as she started to talk again.

"That's fine. I'll take her back to our place and you can come over. Is Troy working late tonight?" Amanda asked me.

"Yeah he is. So it's just me and Mack tonight." I told her as Amy came walking out of the ER.

"Amanda thank you so much for doing this and I will talk to you later." I told her shutting my phone.

"Amy what's up?" I asked her walking over to where she was standing.

"Someone from OYB-GN called looking for you. Did you have an appointment today?" Amy asked me as I slapped my forehead.

"I did and I'm probably late for it now. Thank you Amy." I told her running inside and catching the next elevator.

I went upstairs and walked into the OYB-GN part of the hospital. I checked in and waiting for my name to be called.

The nurse called my name and I went back to a little room. The nurse told me to have a seat on the table and Dr. Potter would be with me shortly.

"Gabriella hello. How are you doing today?" Dr. Potter asked me opening the door and walking in.

"I'm doing pretty well right now. I just want to know how the baby is doing." I told her while Dr. Potter turned on the sonogram machine.

The machine took a few minutes to warm up and then Dr. Potter picked up the wand and pushed it over my bump.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" Dr. Potter asked me while I looked at the image on the screen.

"Could you write it on a piece of paper and seal it?" I asked her grinning.

"I can do that. It will be just a minute." Dr. Potter told me writing down a word and sealing the envelope.

She handed me the envelope and then she showed me the picture. I grinned as she pointed out the arms, legs, and the heart beat.

"There's your baby. The baby is as healthy as can be. But I need to talk to you." Dr. Potter told me.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked her the concern evident in my voice.

"Why don't you go get changed and come down to my office? We'll talk there." Dr. Potter told me.

"All right." I told her while she left the room. I got dressed and walked down to Dr. Potter's office. I knocked on the door and Dr. Potter told me to come on in.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I walked into her office and sat down.

"I'm worried about the level of stress in your life. You have too much stress in your life." Dr. Potter told me.

"What do I need to do to reduce the level of stress?" I asked her the worry evident in my voice.

"I'm going to tell you that next week you need to go on complete bed rest or you are going to deliver an early term baby." Dr. Potter told me as I looked at her.

"You want me to go on maternity leave next week? I don't know if I can do that." I told her while she gave me a look.

"Who's your supervisor? I will give them a call right now and you will be going on bed rest or you risk delivering this baby early." Dr. Potter told me.

I gave her the name before walking back downstairs and finishing my shift.

_**4:00 pm**_

I pushed open the door and walked tiredly out to the 4-Runner. I got in and placed my head on the steering wheel. I was dreading going home. I put the key in and started the car. I drove silently to Amanda and Jack's house. I parked the car in the driveway and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Gabi come on in." Jack told me pushing open the door and giving me a lazy smile.

"Thank you. How was your day at school?" I asked him walking in and watching Amanda interact with Mack.

"Good. A couple of kids were goofing off but nothing out of the ordinary. What about your day?" Jack asked me as Mack got up and walked over to where I was sitting and raised her hands to me.

"Hi baby. My day was just dandy." I told him sarcastically.

"What's happened?" Amanda asked me while I sat down on the couch and as Mack laid her head on my shoulder.

"Troy called me at 9 and told me that he wouldn't be home until late tonight. He was tied up in the restaurant. He totally forgot our doctor's appointment. Then I found out that I have to go on maternity leave next week and complete bed rest." I told them leaning my head back on the sofa.

"Why do you have to go on complete bed rest and maternity leave this early?" Amanda asked me as I shook my head.

"She sees that I have too much stress in my life and if I don't go on complete bed rest, I risk delivering this baby early." I told them.

"OMG Gabi. You need to go home and get into bed. How about you let us keep Mack tonight and you go home and relax?" Jack asked me as I looked at her.

"Will you guys keep her? That would be amazing." I told them looking at them.

"That's not going to be a problem. Why don't you call Troy and let him know what's going on?" Amanda asked me.

"I can't; he's at work and he told me he couldn't get away." I told them as Amanda shook her head.

"You know he would want to know what is going on with you and the baby. Call him, Gabi." Amanda told me.

"I can't; he won't be able to do anything until he got home tonight." I told them.

"Ok don't call him but go home, draw yourself a bath, and then get into bed." Jack told me as I nodded my head.

"Thank you guys for keeping her tonight." I told them walking out of the living room and out to my car.

I drove home and quickly drew a bath. I stripped down and got into the steamy hot water. I was complete relaxed as I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked answering the ringing phone.

"Gabi? What's wrong? Mom called me and told me to give you a call." Troy's worried voice asked me.

"I told your mom not to call you. We will talk tonight." I told him as I hung up the phone.

I was kind of pissed off at him because he totally forgot about my doctor's appointment. And I was pissed because I would have to leave work 4 months early and be on bed rest. I looked down and rubbed my tummy trying to convince myself that everything would be ok.

The bath was getting cold when I climbed out of the tub. I pulled on my pajamas and drew back the covers of the bed. I climbed in and turned off the light. I snuggled into the covers as I fell into a deep sleep.

_**9:00 pm**_

I woke up to the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked over to my left and saw that Troy was sitting there watching me.

"Where's Mack at?" Troy's asked me his voice full of iciness. I winced at the tone of his voice.

"She's at your parents for the night. They offered to take her tonight so you and I could talk." I told him.

"Well I'm here let's talk. What are you so pissed off for?" Troy asked me in a low whisper that sent goose bumps up and down my arm.

"You forgot about the doctor's appointment today." I told him in a yelling voice.

"You didn't have one today." Troy yelled back at me. I gave him a nasty glare as he looked at me.

"I did too and lucky you, you weren't there for the bad news." I told him getting out of bed and walking over to the sink.

"What bad news? What's wrong Gabi?" Troy asking in his normal voice as he came and wrapped his arms around me.

"I have to go on bed rest starting next week." I told him leaning into him and crying.

"Why do you have to go on bed rest?" Troy asked me with a concerned-filled voice.

"I have too much stress in my life and if I don't go on bed rest then I run the risk of delivering this baby prematurely." I told him with fear evident in my voice.

"Oh baby that's not going to happen. I'm sorry I missed the appointment today." Troy told me as he kissed my forehead.

"I don't expect you to go to all the appointments but I thought you were blowing me off. I'm sorry that I yelled at you." I told him as I hugged him.

"You're pregnant and you are allowed to yell at me a little bit." Troy told me smiling.

"I'm sorry again. I'm just so worried about delivering a healthy baby that it's going to kill me not to work for the next few months." I told him as Troy picked me up and carried me back to the bed.

"You're going to have to lean on your mom and my parents for the next few months. If you're on bed rest then they are going to be watching Mack a lot. You can't care for her and stay in bed the entire time." Troy told me nodding my head.

"I know but I don't want Mack to be pissed at me because I'm not spending as much time as I was with her." I told him.

"Mack knows that you love her and you will be there for her." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Thank you for being here for me." I told him reaching over and giving him a hug.

"So what are we going to do with an empty house?" Troy asked me giving me a grin.

"Well if you go downstairs and go in my purse, there is white envelope. Will you bring it here?" I asked him as he got up from the bed and walked downstairs.

He came back with a tray full of food and the envelope. I smiled as he sat down and handed me the try of food.

"What's in the envelope?" Troy asked me as I started to eat the grilled cheese sandwich.

"A little secret that you've wanted to know. In that envelope holds the sex of our new member of the family. I asked Dr. Potter to write it down for us. I figured you could open it so we have an idea of how to do the room." I told him.

"Are you serious? We can find out what we are having?" Troy asked me as I kissed his lips.

"You can open the envelope and inside that envelope, holds that secret." I told him as he tore open the envelope.

"Are you sure you don't mind finding out?" Troy asked me shaking my head.

"Go for it. You're going to kill me with suspense." I told him as he took out the slip of piece of paper.

He turned it over and both of us grinned at the results. I looked at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Well I guess you're not going to be out numbered now." I told him as he gave me an earth shattering kiss.

"You just made me the happiest man alive. Now we have to figure out a name for this little guy." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"There are so many names I like. How about we do what we did for Mack? We'll each come up with a name and then we'll decide when he's born." I told him while Troy nodded his head.

"That sounds great. So are we going to tell our friends what we're having or no?" Troy asked me.

"I think we shall let them suffer. I think it will be fun." I told him as Troy came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Wait did you get a call from Sharpay today?" Troy asked me giving him a strange look.

"No why? What happened?" I asked him my excitement returning back to normal.

"Zeke finally popped the question to her. Sharpay and Zeke are getting married." Troy told me as I gave him a hug.

"Ahh I'm so happy. She was starting to get worried that she would never marry him." I told him as the phone rang.

"Hello Sharpay! What's happening?" I asked her looking at the caller ID.

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" Sharpay sang as I started to laugh.

"Congratulations girl! He finally popped the question! How did he do it?" I asked her as she started to squeal.

"He took me to our favorite restaurant and then he took me to East High's theatre and asked me. There were flowers everywhere on the stage. It was so romantic." Sharpay told me as I laughed.

"Well now you get to join Kelsi, Taylor, and me in the married world." I told her as Troy caught my eye.

"I cannot wait until I join you guys in the married world." Sharpay told me giggling.

"Good you are going to love it. Oh Troy sends his congrats to both you and Zeke, as do I." I told her.

"Thank you so much, Gabi. Tell your husband Zeke and I both say hello and I will talk to you later!" Sharpay told me as she hung up.

"Was that Sharpay telling you her good news?" Troy asked me as I finished eating my dinner.

"Yeah that was her. She's so flipping excited!" I told him throwing my head back and laughed.

"You're excited and I'm happy to see you smiling and laughing again." Troy told me kissing me.

"How am I going to get through the next few months?" I asked him.

"I'm going to take some time off and I'll keep you company." Troy told me as I smiled.

"You are so good for me." I told him as he kissed me and started to laugh.

"I try my best." Troy told me as he continued to kiss me.

We used the empty house to our advantage and loved every moment together.

* * *

**You guys requested drama and I hope it was up to your expectations! Feedback and Reviews are always appreciated and loved!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**A/N: You may have to go back to reread "My Wish". Some things that are happening in this chapter started in "My Wish" Enjoy! **

**A/N #2: I only need 5 more reviews to hit 100! A HUGE thank you goes out to everyone who has taken time out of their busy days to send me some feedback! You guys are the greatest!**

* * *

_**October 19, 2015 2:00 pm**_

The pregnancy was progressing along as well as it could be. Well as well as it could be on bed rest. I was going crazy most days just sitting in bed staring at four plain blue walls. I hadn't even started the nursery yet. Troy would only let me get out of bed to take a bath or go to the bathroom. That's it. He's mean when he puts his foot down.

"Gabi are you all right?" Troy asked me poking his head into the bedroom and looking at me.

"I'm fine. I'm just really bored right now." I told him as he came and sat down beside me on the bed.

"What about all those magazines mom brought over or those books you had me go get?" Troy asked me.

"I've read the entire magazine collection from your mom and I'm not in the mood to start reading a book." I told him stroking his hand.

"Well I guess now would be a perfect time to show you mine and Mack's surprise." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"What surprise?" I asked him as Mack came into the room and climbed up on the bed.

"Surprise momma. Shhh." Mack told me showing me her grin that looked identically to her father's.

"Well do I get to see this surprise or do I have sit here all day and wonder what it is?" I asked the two of them while tickling Mack.

"Should we show momma what we got her?" Troy asked Mack as she giggled.

"Show momma." Mack told Troy her finger pointing and shaking at Troy.

"All right why don't you go stand in front of the surprise so momma can't see." Troy said to the hyper 17 month old girl while he leaned over and picked me up.

"Good God woman. You weigh a ton." Troy grunted as he picked me up.

"Shut up you fool. You were the one that got me pregnant." I told him as he started to walk out of the room.

"Hey it took two of us. I wasn't the only one." Troy told me as he stood in front of the room that we decided would be the nursery.

"Ok all I see is a white door." I told the two of them as Mack shook her head.

"Go ahead Mack. Open the door and show mom what we did." Troy told her while she opened the door and turned on the light.

Troy walked into the room and I gasped at the sight. The room was painted a light blue with Sport Paraphernalia all around the room. Troy and Mack had done the room without me knowing. They had picked a sports theme bedding with a lightly stained sleigh crib. I looked at the pictures hung up around the room. There was a black and white one done of Troy, Mack, and I just as I was starting to show.

"Can I sit in the rocking chair?" I asked Troy still looking around the room.

"Yeah here you go." Troy told me setting me down gently. I started to get teary eye as I continued to look around the room.

"Do you like momma?" Mack asked me coming over and standing by me.

"I love it baby. This is the greatest present ever!" I told her kissing her forehead.

"Daddy was worried." Mack told me as I looked up at Troy's grinning face.

"I was worried that you wouldn't like what we did." Troy admitted to me as he kissed my forehead.

"I absolutely love it. Your son and brother will love it too. Thank you guys for doing this." I told the two of them as I picked up a picture frame. I laughed at the memory.

It was Troy and I standing down at center court after one of his many games. Troy had put his arms around me and given me a sweaty hug. His mom came down and told us to pose for a picture. We both put on cheesy grins and she had snapped a great photo.

"You are most welcome. We would have liked you to help us but the doctor told you not to be on your feet. So Mack and I did this in secret." Troy told me.

"I love it." I told him as more tears spilled over my eyes and down my cheek.

"No sad momma." Mack told me as I grinned at her.

"Momma's not sad. She's just really happy." I told her reaching over and giving her a hug.

"Have you started to get some baby clothes with daddy, Mack?" I asked her shaking her head.

"Yeah daddy, grandma, and grandpa all took me shopping for the baby." Mack told me.

"Did you pick out some cool clothes?" I asked her as she started to go to the dresser sitting in the corner.

"Yeah look." She told me pulling out a couple of blue and green newborn clothes.

"I love them baby and so will your brother." I told her as she placed her hand on my tummy.

"Hi baby brother. I'm your sister." Mack told my tummy as Troy and I traded glances.

"And I bet your brother can't wait to meet you." I told her as I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Mack yelled as I motioned Troy to go chase after her. I gently rocked back and forth, humming to myself.

"Well I see the queen of the household is finally let out of her chamber." Amanda joked with me coming into the room.

"Yeah well Troy saw that I was down today and decided to show me his and Mack's surprise. Did you know about this?" I asked her as she looked around the room.

"I did in fact know about this. Troy asked me to keep it a secret from you." Amanda told me shaking her hand.

"So I guess he told you that we're having a boy too?" I asked her as she grinned.

"Yeah he had to tell us because we were wondering why Mack wanted to get boy clothes instead of neutral clothes." Amanda told me.

"I decided to surprise Troy with what we were having and so we found out. We told Mack and so far she's hasn't told too many people." I told her as I saw Troy and Jack in the doorway.

"This looks great you two." Jack told me while walking into the room and looking around.

"I can't take credit for this. Your son did it all." I told them as Jack looked at Troy.

"Wow who knew you could decorate a room?" Jack joked with Troy which caused me to laugh.

"Hey now when Gabi couldn't do it, I knew I had to because it wouldn't get done. Mack picked out the bedding and we just painted the room together." Troy told them holding up his hands.

"I know son. And the room really does look great." Jack said as he came over and kissed my forehead.

"And how are you doing Gabi?" Jack asked me giving me a quick hug.

"The usual. It gets really boring when I have to look at the same four walls everyday." I told them laughing.

"Well you have a great husband and an amazing daughter to keep you company." Amanda told me as I smiled.

"Oh yeah. Mack and I have time set aside so we can read together and she'll take her naps on our bed. It's fun." I told her as I looked at Troy.

"What is it Gabi?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him yawning.

"All right I get the drift. Come on princess back to bed with you." Troy told me picking me up and bringing me back to the room.

"What are your parents doing here?" I asked him as they went downstairs to get Mack.

"I asked them to come take Mack out for an afternoon. She's getting cooped up in the house." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Will you send her up here so I can say good bye to her?" I asked him as he called down the stairs for Mack to come up.

"Say good bye to mom so you can go with grandma and grandpa." Troy told Mack while she climbed up the side of the bed. I saw the grandparents grinning from the doorway.

"Bye momma. Sleep and take care of brother." Mack told me wiggling her finger in my face.

"I think I can do that princess. You have fun with grandma and grandpa. Behave little one." I told her as she jumped off the bed and into Jack's waiting arms.

"Thank you guys for coming and getting her." Troy said as they said their goodbyes to me.

I leaned back into the stack of pillows and looked at the picture hanging across from me. It was mine and Troy's wedding picture. I smiled at how happy the two of us were. I was so caught up in the memory of the wedding that I didn't notice Troy come and lay beside me on the bed.

"What is that gorgeous smile of yours mean?" Troy asked me kissing my cheek.

"I'm just thinking of the day we got married. How happy we were and excited we were to be married." I told him as he looked at me.

"Now look at us. We've been married for 5 years. We've got a daughter and a son on the way. We are happier now then we were then." Troy told me as I sighed in contentment.

"We need to make a huge decision." Troy continued as I looked at him.

"What do we need to decide?" I asked him playing with his wedding ring.

"We have to figure out what to name this baby." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"The baby book is lying on the table if you want to get it." I told him as he leaned over and got the book from the table.

We talked for the next hour about what names we liked and didn't like. We narrowed it down to two names which we would decide on the day our son made his appearance into the world.

**_October 31, 2015 6:00 pm_**

"Where are my two trick or treaters?" I yelled from my place on the bed.

"We're coming momma. Chill." I heard Mack yell as I started to laugh.

"Come on you two. I want to see you guys before you take off. Troy she better be decent!" I yelled back.

"Oh Snap!" I heard Mack yell from her bedroom while Troy laughed.

"Troy Michael Bolton who taught her to say oh snap?" I yelled back at him.

"I don't know but I hear the doorbell. Come on in guys!" Troy yelled as I heard the door open. I heard Chad and Taylor's voices from downstairs.

"Come on up you guys. Troy's got to finish getting Mack ready." I told them as I heard them come up the stairs.

They came into our bedroom and each gave me a hug. Taylor handed me Josh as she sat in a chair Troy had brought up from the living room.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked them looking at Josh dressed up as a pumpkin.

"It's going. Do you know what Troy and Mack are dressing up like?" Taylor asked me grinning.

"I have no idea because every time I ask, Troy tells me its surprise." I told them rolling my eye.

"It could totally suck." Chad told me laughing as I heard Troy walk down the hall.

"Are you guys ready?" Troy asked me as I looked at Chad and Taylor.

"Come on in you two." I told them as I watched them come in the room.

Troy was dressed in his wildcat jersey with jeans and his prized basketball shoes. Mack was dressed in a wildcats' cheerleader outfit with basketball stickers on her cheek. Mack's hair was in pigtail braids. She had pomp poms in her hands with a cheeky grin on her face.

"You guys looked so cute together." I told them while Troy rolled his eyes.

"You guys are going to be the hit of all the costumes." Taylor told Troy while he picked up Mack.

"Man you ready to get this show on the road?" Chad asked Troy as Chad took Josh from my arms. The guys were taking the children trick or treating for Taylor and I.

"Yeah let's go. Gabi I have my cell phone incase anything happens." Troy told me as he leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"We'll be fine. Go have fun and make sure you stop by your parents so your mom can take photos for me." I told him pushing him towards the door.

Taylor and I watched the two of them walk downstairs and out the door. I grinned at Taylor as I turned on 'Grease' and got lost in the plot of the movie.

_**November 4, 2015 9:00 am**_

"Come on Troy we're going to be late?" I yelled from downstairs waiting for him to come down. We had an appointment with my OYB-GN.

"He's always been this slow moving especially this early in the morning." Amanda told me. She had come over to watch Mack for us.

"Usually he's down here all ready but Mack was up and down last night and since I can't get up, he's been getting up with her." I told her.

"Ahh I see. We'll take Mack tonight and you guys can have the house to yourself." Amanda told me.

"We might take you up on your offer." Troy said from his place outside of the kitchen.

"Finally you're ready. Let's go." I told him as he came over and picked me up from the chair.

He walked me out to the car and got in himself. Our ride over to the office was a quiet one. I played with the radio as he drove.

Troy went in and got me a wheelchair and wheeled me in. He checked us in as I grabbed a magazine from the pile.

"Gabriella Bolton." I heard as I wheeled myself back to the back and got onto the table.

"Good morning Troy, Gabi. How are you both doing today?" Dr. Potter asked opening the door and coming in.

"We're both great. We anxious to see how our baby is doing." Troy told her grinning.

"Well let's take a look here and I'll be able to tell you." Dr. Potter told me turning on the machine and putting the cold jelly on my tummy.

She pushed the wand around and then looked at Troy and I.

"The baby looks great. But I want you to continue to be on bed rest, Gabi. Your stress level is going down but it's not where I want it." Dr. Potter told me.

"Do I have to do what I've been doing for the past few months?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah continue bed rest and minimum time on your feet." Dr. Potter told me as I looked at her.

"When do you want us back here?" Troy asked Dr. Potter as I looked at her.

"I want to see you guys on November 15th. Make an appointment with the receptionist and she'll get it all set up." Dr. Potter told us.

"I have one other question. About how much does the baby weigh now?" Troy asked her.

"You are about 33 weeks right now so I would say he weighs about 6 pounds." Dr. Potter told me as I looked at her.

"That's amazing. Thank you so much." I told her as she handed me the photos of our baby.

"Not a problem. Don't forget to stop by and make an appointment." Dr. Potter told me as Troy helped me up from the table.

We stopped by and made an appointment and then left the office. We walked into the house to see Mack running from her grandma. I laughed as I heard the phone ring.

"Hello Bolton Residence." I said answering the phone and sitting down in the recliner.

"Hey Gabi. It's mom." Mom answered back as I immediately picked up the worried in her voice.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked her catching Troy and Amanda's attention.

"Gabi I've got some bad news." Mom told me as I looked over at Troy.

* * *

**(Ducks flying objects!) It had to be done! Feedback and reviews will help me to get the next chapter up faster! Thank you guys for all the feedback you send me! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie! **

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the feedback! This story now has 103 reviews! You guys just made me the happiest person ever! **

* * *

_**November 4, 2015 10:30 am**_

"Gabi I've got some bad news." Mom told me as I looked over at Troy.

"What would that news be?" I asked her as Troy came over and started to massage my shoulders.

"Gabi it's returned. I've relapsed in my cancer again." Mom told me tears returning to my eyes.

"How long have you known?" I asked her fearing the worst of the situation.

"Only a few days. I told Brian the other day." Mom told me as tears streamed down my face.

"And his reaction was? What are you going to do mom?" I asked her as Troy started to rub my arms.

"His reaction was normal and he's going to stand by me. I'm going to start chemo next week. Gabi I have to mention something." Mom continued as I looked at Troy.

"What did you fair to mention?" I asked her my voice shaking.

"Since I've relapsed, there is more of a chance that I might not make it through." Mom told me, more tears flowing down my eyes.

"Mom you have to stay positive. You have to stay strong." I told her looking at Mack.

"I know and I am but I wanted to let you know of that possibility." Mom told me.

"Thanks mom. I've got to go but I'll talk to you later, all right?" I asked her.

"Yeah Gabi and I'm sorry to be telling you this news. Take care of Mack and Troy and I'll talk to you later." Mom told me hanging up the phone.

I sat there in the recliner in total shock. I didn't want what my mom just told me to be a reality. Troy kissed my cheek pulling me out of my daydream.

"What's wrong, Gabi?" Troy asked me stroking my cheek and kissing it.

"My mom's . . . cancer had returned." I told him looking at him and giving him a hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. How is she doing?" Troy asked me.

"She seems to be doing ok but who knows. Will you take me upstairs?" I asked him.

"Sure. Mom will you stay for a while until I get her calmed down?" Troy asked while Amanda nodded her head.

Troy carefully picked me up and carried me upstairs. I laid my head on his shoulder as he walked. He got to the bedroom and placed me on the bed. He came around the other side of the bed and laid next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked me while I looked at the blue walls.

"My mom told me that there is more of a chance that she won't make it through this batch of chemo. And that scares me to death because I want my mom to be here until I'm ready to let go. And I'm not ready to let go." I told him.

"Everything will work out, you'll see." Troy told me stroking my hand which was intertwined with his.

"Do you know that for real? Can you tell the future?" I asked my voice and stress level rising.

"Gabi you need to calm down." Troy told me in a clam relaxing voice.

"How do you expect me to calm down when my mother's cancer just returned?" I asked him my voice continued to rise.

"Gabi please. I'm begging you to calm down and relax." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"I'm scared Troy. I really am scared." I told him as he looked at me.

"I'm taking you to the hospital just to be on the safe side." Troy told me picking me up and walking downstairs.

"But I don't want to go." I told Troy as we continued downstairs.

"This is against your will. Mom I'm taking her to the ER. I don't think she can calm down." Troy told his mom as we got downstairs.

"All right I'll let Maria know and I'll stay here with Mack. You two be careful." Amanda told us while Troy opened the door and carried me out to the car.

"Thanks mom. I'll call you later with the details." Troy said as he started the car.

Troy drove me to the hospital; the entire time I disagreed with him. I told him I was fine and I didn't need to go to the hospital.

"We're here. I'm going to take you in and then go park the car." Troy told me picking me up and placing me in a wheelchair.

"Well hello stranger. What brings you by this lovely place?" Amy asked me smiling.

"Troy got worried because my stress level went up. So he brought me here." I told her while Troy came strolling in.

"Hey Amy. Can Gabi get a room? I want Dr. Potter to check her over." Troy asked coming over to the two of us.

"Sure let me go see what we have available. And I'll page Dr. Potter for the two of you." Amy told me rolling my eyes.

"You two don't need to do this. I'm perfectly fine." I complained to the two of them.

"You're going to get checked out and then you can prove to Troy that you're ok." Amy told me pushing my wheelchair towards an empty room.

"You know this is completely unnecessary." I told them as Troy and Amy helped me into the bed.

"No it isn't Gabi. Just sit here and relax and Dr. Potter will be here in a few minutes." Amy told me closing the door to my room.

"I do not like you right now. I'm perfect fine and so is our baby." I told Troy as he sat down in the chair by the bed.

"I'm worried about you and I care for you. I just want to make sure you're all right. I love you." Troy told me smiling.

"I love you too and I'm glad you brought me here." I told him while the door opened up.

"Well long time no see. What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Potter asked us coming into the room.

"Her stress level has gone up since we saw you this morning and I'm worried about her." Troy told Dr. Potter as I looked at her.

"Let me do a quick exam and I'll let you guys know." Dr. Potter told me.

"I don't like what I see, Gabi. You're about 5 cm dilated but your water hasn't broken yet. I'm going to keep you here and we'll see what happens." Dr. Potter told me.

"Is there a possibility that I would deliver today?" I asked her smiling.

"That's exactly what it means. You're about 33 weeks along which isn't bad but it isn't good either." Dr. Potter told me.

"Ok so is she just going to chill out here until we know something?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"My water just broke so now what?" I asked her looking at the wet spot on the bed.

"Well this just changed things. Let me get the sonogram machine and check you over." Dr. Potter told us leaving the room.

"You might want to go call your mom and my mom and let them know what's going on." I told him.

"Ok I'll be back. I love you and everything will be all right." Troy told me.

Dr. Potter came back into the room with a machine traveling behind her. She smiled at me as she pulled it in.

"Let's see how your baby boy is doing. Have you guys picked out a name yet?" Dr. Potter asked me.

"We've got it narrowed down to two but we're going to wait to hold him then we'll decide." I told her pushing the wand around my tummy.

"He looks to be in good condition but I won't know anything until he is born. I want to tell you of the risks. His lungs could be underdeveloped and his organs underdeveloped." Dr. Potter told me as I started to wince in pain.

"I'm starting to have contractions." I told her as she checked me over again.

"You're going to deliver him today. I'm sorry Gabi." Dr. Potter told me hooking me up to a fetal monitor.

"It's ok. Just take good care of me and my son." I told her as she nodded her head.

"I will you relax and I'll be back in a little while. Keep the nurse up to date with how far apart the contractions are." Dr. Potter told me as the door opened and Troy came in.

"We're going to be having a baby party." I told him while he offered his hand to me.

"We are? He's going to be born today?" Troy asked as I nodded my head.

"He is going to be born today. You want to let the parents know?" I asked him.

"Sure I'll let them know and I'll be back in a minute." Troy told me kissing my forehead.

I concentrated on my breathing and didn't notice Amy come into the room.

"Hey are you ok?" Amy asked me as I looked at her.

"I'm fine I'm just worried about the baby. Will you be in the deliver room with me?" I asked her smiling.

"I would be honored. Where is Troy?" Amy asked me as the door opened.

"He went to call the parents and let them know." I told her while Troy came over and kissed me.

"How are you holding up?" Troy asked me sitting down in the chair.

"I'm doing pretty well. But Dr. Potter told me she would be back in a little while." I told him gripping his hand.

"Contraction?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"Will you go get Dr. Potter? That's the third contraction I've had in the last 10 minutes." I asked Amy.

"You think you're ready to deliver?" Troy asked me grinning.

"Yeah I think I am but I don't know. What did the parents say?" I asked him.

"Mom was going to call dad and pull him out of class. Mom and Mack are going to chill out in the waiting room. Your mom and Brian were coming up in the next few minutes." Troy told me stroking my hair back.

"Hey guys let's take a look at you." Dr. Potter told me as he came into the room.

"Gabi you are ready to deliver." Dr. Potter told me as I looked at her.

"Troy you need to get scrubbed in and we'll see you in the delivery room." Dr. Potter told him.

Troy walked out of the room as they took pushed me down the hall. A few minutes later, I was in delivery and everyone was prepping me. I laughed when I saw Troy in his scrubs.

"Yellow still isn't your color babe." I told him as he grinned and twirled for me.

"You better know that I love you because you wouldn't catch me in this for anyone else." Troy told me as he came over and offered me his hand.

"All right Gabi now Troy is going to count down from 10 and you're going to push until I tell you stop. Are you ready?" Dr. Potter asked me as I nodded my head.

"All right, Gabi push." She told me as I put my entire body into pushing. Troy groaned as he counted.

This continued for about an hour until Dr. Potter stopped me and looked at me.

"Gabi the baby's head is crowning. I want to relax as I guide its shoulders through." Dr. Potter told me as I grinned at Troy.

"Ok Gabi one good push and we'll bring baby Bolton into the world." Dr. Potter told me as I sat up and pushed.

"Congratulations guys. It's a boy." Dr. Potter told me as I looked up at Troy.

"How does he look?" I asked her my voice shaking with fear.

"He looks healthy from what I can see but I'm going to have the Pediatrician look at him and then you can hold him you guys." Dr. Potter told me as I nodded at her.

I watched Dr. Potter hand our son off to Amy. She grinned at me while looking him over.

"He is precious you guys. And he takes after Troy with those lungs." Amy told us smiling.

"This is what's going to happen, Gabi. I'm going to take you back to your room and then I'll have the Pediatrician look at him first thing and then I'll bring your boy back to you in your room. Sound good?" Dr. Potter told me as Troy and I nodded our heads.

"That sounds great. Troy why don't you go let the parents know we've delivered and then meet us at the room?" I told him.

"Ok I'll go do that. I love you babe. I'm so proud of you." Troy told me leaning over and kissing my lips.

"I love you too. Go tell the parents and our daughter." I told him yawning.

I watched him leave and then turned my attention to Amy. She smiled as she looked at me.

"He's perfect, Gabi. He's precious." Amy told me as I smiled.

"I wish I could hold him. I heard him crying and I was so happy about that." I told her.

"You'll get to hold him don't worry. The Pediatrician has to check him over to make sure he's all right for you and Troy. He's going to be fine." Amy told me.

"I know but I still want to hold him now." I told her as she pushed my bed into the room.

"Let me go see how things are going and then I'll let you know." Amy told me as I heard the door open.

I looked over and saw Dr. Potter holding something in a blue blanket. My face lit up when I noticed it was my baby boy. I smiled at her as she handed him to me.

"For being a month early, he's in pretty good shape. He was born at 12:15 pm. He weighed 8 pounds 4 ounces. He was 22 inches long." Dr. Potter told me handing me the baby.

"Hi baby. Happy birthday." I whispered to him as I stroked his baby soft cheek.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone and I'll come check up on you later. Come on Amy, let these two bond before a hyper 18 month old girl comes and attacks her mother and brother." Dr. Potter told her as they both left the room.

I looked over the baby and the perfect name came to my mind. I saw Troy poke his head in before pushing open the door wider.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him as he came and sat down on the bed.

"I told them to give us a few minutes and then they could come in. I wanted to spend a few minutes with you and him before I share him with the family." Troy told me looking at his new son.

"We need to pick out a name. I've got one that fits him but I don't know if you would like it or not." I told him as I handed our son to my husband.

"What name did you think of?" Troy asked me as I looked at our son.

"What name were you thinking of?" I asked him back.

"How about we say it on the count of three. One . . . Two . . . Three." Troy whispered as he said the name.

"Aidan Xavier Bolton." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"That's the name I picked out. I think it fits him." I told him looking at him.

"That's a name that's going to fit our son. I'm going to get our parents and Mack." Troy told me giving me a kiss.

He walked out of the room and returned a few minutes with anxious parents and Mack. I grinned at them as they crowded around the bed.

"Hi you guys. What's happening on this fine day?" I asked them grinning.

"I don't know what's up. How are you doing, Gabi?" Amanda asked me.

"Eh I'm fine. Do you guys want to know stuff about your grandson?" I asked them grinning.

"Yeah we kind of need to know. What are his stats?" Jack asked me grinning.

"He was born at 12:15 pm. He weighed 8 pounds 4 ounces. He was 22 inches long. And Troy and I decided on a name." I told them looking at Troy.

"Wow for a baby a month early, he's in great shape. Are you going to leave us in suspense or what?" Mom asked us smiling.

"Yeah you can know the name. Aidan Xavier Bolton." Troy said with a smile on his face.

"That's a great name for our new grandbaby." Amanda told us as Troy handed Aidan to her.

I motioned Troy to get Mack and place her on the bed beside me. She started to yawn as Troy picked her up.

"Hi baby. Did you see your new brother?" I asked her looking at her bright Bolton blue eyes.

"Saw him. Hold him?" Mack asked me as I looked at her and smiled.

"Sure baby, I'll let you hold him. Hold on." I told him as Troy got Aidan from his mom's arms.

"See how daddy is holding Aidan? You have to support his head and feet. Ok?" I asked Mack as she grinned.

"Ok." Mack told me as I placed Aidan in her arms and let the brother and sister have a moment. I smiled when I heard Mack start to sing to her brother.

"Happy birthway happy birthway happy birthway dan happy birthway you." Mack sung to her brother as I had an aw moment.

"That was great Mack. Look at how happy Aidan is." I told her smiling.

"Hi Dan! I'm sister and you brother." Mack told Aidan as he slept peacefully in her arms.

I smiled at the two as I shot Troy a grin. He mouthed 'I love you' to me while I returned the three words back to him. We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out and bonding with our new member of the family. Troy's parents offered to take Mack but we told them to leave her here because she had an instant bond with Aidan and they were too cute together. I fell asleep with a huge grin on my face and dreams of our future together with the two greatest kids ever.

* * *

**Baby Bolton is finally here! Feedback and Reviews are ALWAYS wanted and loved! Thank you for all of the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**A/N: YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you guys for getting over 100 reviews for this story. You guys are the reason I write and the reason I continue to write! Thank you guys so much!**

**I'm thinking this chapter might make you laugh. It was making me laugh as I was writing it, so that tells you how much I get into my writing! **

* * *

_**November 8, 2015 9:00 am**_

Aidan and I had stayed in the hospital for 4 days. Dr. Potter had wanted to make sure Aidan was ok and they wanted to observe him for a couple of days. But today was the day we were taking him home with us.

"I've scheduled you guys an appointment for two weeks for Aidan. I want to check him up. It's for the 22nd of November at my office." Dr. Potter told me as I held a sleeping Aidan.

"Thank you Dr. Potter. Can I get out of here now?" I asked her with a grin on my face.

"Anxious to get home to your 18 month old?" Dr. Potter asked me smiling.

"I am. She told me that she misses me and I miss her too. And she's anxious to have both her mom and brother home too." Troy told Dr. Potter as he took Aidan fro my arms.

"I'm kicking you guys out of here. You go home and take care of your two children." Dr. Potter told me.

"Any warnings?" I asked her slipping on my tennis shoes and looking at her.

"No picking up Mack; let Troy do that. No lifting for at least two weeks. And get plenty of sleep. Aidan has been sleeping through the night here so he should be fine at home." Dr. Potter told me.

"Thank you. How long until I can go back to work?" I asked with a grin.

"Not until February. You know the rules." Dr. Potter told me smiling.

"I do and thank you for everything you've done." I told her as Troy placed Aidan in the car seat he had brought up to the hospital earlier this morning.

"Not a problem. See you guys in about two weeks." Dr. Potter told me walking out of the room.

"You ready for the ride of your life?" Amy asked me coming into the room with a wheel chair.

"I don't know if it will be the ride of my life but we'll see." I told her getting out of the bed slowly and walking to the wheel chair.

Troy picked up Aidan's car seat and walked behind us. Troy had all ready loaded all the gifts we had received at the hospital earlier into the 4-Runner. Troy placed Aidan's car seat in the backseat next to Mack's seat and then helped me into the front seat.

"I hope we don't come home to what we came home to when Mack was born." I told Troy remembering that all of our friends and family had come to welcome Troy, Mack, and I home.

"They promised they wouldn't do that. They know you're tired and that they will see you in a couple of days. Only the parents are going to be there." Troy told me taking a glance in the backseat.

"We're two of the luckiest people in the world, you know that?" I asked Troy as he turned into the driveway.

"Yes we are. Now go inside and sit on the couch. Don't move and don't pick up Mack." Troy told me while opening the backseat car door and grabbing Aidan's car seat.

"I will now come on or you're going to have an anxious older sister on your case." I told Troy walking into the house.

We walked in and hear Mack singing in the kitchen. We quietly shut the door and walked towards our singing daughter. Troy and I stood in the doorway and watched Mack twist her braided brunette hair back and forth as she sang a tune only she understood. I caught Amanda's eyes and smiled.

"Momma, daddy, home!" Mack said finally noticing us standing in the doorway.

"Hi baby. Were you good for grandma and grandpa?" I asked her as she bobbed her head up and down.

"She was a perfect angel like usual." Amanda told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I bet she was. What time did she wake up?" I asked Amanda looking at the clock. 10:30 perfect.

"She was up at 7:30 and she had cheerios for breakfast." Amanda told me as I shook my head.

"That's good. Mack what's wrong?" I asked her looking at her sad face.

"Where's Dan?" Mack asked me looking around the room for her brother.

"Oh daddy took him upstairs and put him in his bed. You want to go look for them?" I asked her.

"Yeah let go." Mack told me walking up the stairs. I walked Amanda to the door and after promising to call her if we needed anything, she left. I walked upstairs to see Troy sitting in the rocking chair with Aidan in one arm and Mack in the other. I smiled as I watched them interact.

"Daddy, Dan home." Mack told Troy as if it was big news.

"I know Aidan's home. Are you happy he is home?" Troy asked Mack as she gently ran her hand down Aidan's face.

"Yeah happy. He's tiny." Mack told Troy looking at him.

"You were this tiny at one point, Mack." Troy told her as I stiffed a giggle at her shocked face.

"Not uh." Mack told her dad as I made my presence known.

"Momma this tiny?" Mack asked me as I looked up at Troy.

"She doesn't believe that she was this little at one time." Troy told me nodding my head.

"You were this little at one time baby. How about we put Aidan down in his crib and we'll go show you?" I asked her taking Aidan from Troy's arms.

I walked over to the crib and laid Aidan on his back and then covered him up. I pressed my fingers to his forehead and then joined Troy and Mack in the doorway.

"Show me how?" Mack asked me while we walked downstairs.

"Daddy and I took a lot of pictures of you when you were little. You were our first baby and we wanted memories of when you were little." I told her digging out one of the many photo albums Troy and I had filled with photographs of Mack and us.

We looked at the many photo albums until I heard Aidan wake from his sleep. I looked at Mack who was starting to fight tiredness.

"Will you go put her in her crib while I go and feed Aidan?" I whispered to Troy.

"I will and then you and I can come down here and watch a movie while the kids are sleeping." Troy told me leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"Momma and Daddy yucky!" Mack told us as Troy picked her up and walked upstairs.

I quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. I threw it in the microwave for a minute and then walked upstairs to pick up the screaming Aidan.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry for making you wait." I told him sitting in the rocking chair and putting the nipple in his awaiting mouth.

I sat there, rocking and humming a familiar tune that was stuck in my head. Aidan just looked up at me with his bright blue Bolton eyes. I smiled as I got lost in his eyes just like I had gotten lost in his daddy's eyes so many times before. I cooed at him as he finished his bottle. I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder.

"The princess would like you to stop in her room and kiss her goodnight." Troy told me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You want to burp him and I'll go do that?" I asked him handing Aidan over to him.

I walked into Mack's room and saw her all ready asleep. I smiled leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Sleep dreams princess." I whispered walking out of the room and closing the door gently.

"Was she out?" Troy asked me as he closed Aidan's door and took my hand in his.

"Yeah she was out cold. What about Aidan?" I asked him walking downstairs.

"He's got cold too. We've got to two best kids ever." Troy told me leaning over and kissing me.

"I know and Aidan's going to be a heartbreaker like you." I told him as we sat down on the couch.

"Mack's going to be the diva like you." Troy told me as I threw my head back and laughed.

"I'm not a diva. I'm anything but a diva." I told him looking at him.

"No you're a diva and I have the proof." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"I would love to see this proof." I told him grinning.

"The proof is when every time you don't get your way. You stomp your foot and start to pout." Troy told me.

"I thought you liked when I did that." I told him leaning over him and grinning.

"I do but that just proves that you're a diva." Troy told me capturing me in a kiss.

Troy and I hung out all afternoon waiting for the kids to wake up. Mack woke up at 2 and Aidan woke up at 4. We fed them both and then hung out as a family.

_**December 24, 2015 4:30 pm**_

It's been a rough month. We had our hard time with Mack wanting to hold Aidan all the time to her not wanting to listen. Troy and I had to invent the time out chair as punishment. We hated to do but we knew if we didn't start now we would regret it later.

It's now Christmas Eve and we're having both sets of parents over. We decided it would be easier for us due to we could put the kids to bed when they got tired.

I walked into the living room and saw Mack, Aidan, and Troy sitting there watching Cinderella. I smiled as Troy handed me Aidan and I walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed a jar of baby food and started to feed Aidan. He started to coo as I started to feed him.

"Hey Gabi, when are the parents coming?" Troy asked me looking at the time.

"They should be here any minute. I laid down strict rules that they couldn't spoil the grandchildren. Let's see how much they listen to that." I told him rolling my eyes.

"You know that's not going to be accomplished. They are going to spoil them like always." Troy told me listening for any signs of movement in the next room.

"She better not be asleep Troy Bolton. She doesn't need to fall asleep at 4:30." I told him while I finished feeding Aidan.

"I'll go check on her. And if she is sleeping?" Troy asked me grinning.

"Wake her up and do something with her. Play with her." I told him rolling my eyes.

I walked over to the sink and got a washrag and got it wet. I walked over to Aidan picking him up and washing off his face. He cooed as I continued to wash it. I walked into the living room with him and sat down on the couch.

"You tired baby?" Troy asked me never taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Yeah and Troy you've seen this movie so many times." I told him giggling.

"I have not. I've only seen it to the part when the fairy godmother comes and helps Cinderella into the dress. And that song is the best. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." Troy told me singing the song. I giggled and shook my head at him.

"Honey I know the song. I've heard it at least once a week since we've gotten the movie." I told him hearing footsteps on the front porch.

"I'll get it." I told him standing up with Aidan in my arms and walking to the front door.

"Hey guys. We were wondering when you guys would get here." I told the two sets of parents as they came in the door.

"We had to finish wrapping presents." Amanda told me while Jack came in hauling two huge bags of presents.

"We did too. Sorry hunny." Mom told me kissing my cheek and then Aidan's.

"It's ok. We were just wondering." I told them hearing Mack run towards the front door.

I walked into the living room to see Troy, Jack, and Brian rearranging all the presents under the tree. I giggled knowing the parents had taken my warning to heart. Troy, hearing me giggle, looked up and grinned at me.

"What are you giggling about miss?" Troy asked me standing up and taking Aidan from my arms.

"I'm just thinking about how the parents can't follow simple directions not to spoil their grandchildren." I told him.

"Gabi relax, they are grandparents. That what they do. They take the kids from us once in a while and then send them back to us. That's what so grand about it." Troy told me leaning over and kissing me.

"Momma and daddy, yucky!" I heard Mack's little voice interrupt our little kiss.

"Do they do that a lot Mack?" Amanda asked her picking her up and looking at her.

"Do it all time." Mack told her grandparents proudly.

"We do not. We only do it when you're around because it gets such a rise out of you." Troy told her as I laughed.

"Rise of who?" Mack asked Troy as the grandparents and I had a laugh.

"Never mind Mack. Why don't you go suck up to your grandparents about presents?" Troy asked Mack grinning.

"She has to wait until after dinner just like always. Stop trying to use your daughter to get things you want." I told him hitting him.

"I wasn't going to do no such thing. I'm going to check on the ham in the oven." Troy told me.

"Good idea buddy." I told him smacking his butt as he walked by me.

"You guys are just how you were when you started dating all those years ago. You guys will be together for 10 years next year. Does that scare you?" Amanda asked me as I sat down with Mack in my lap.

"I'm glad I found my soul mate so early in life. We get to spend more time together." I told them grinning.

"You've been married for 6 years and together for 10. That's amazing and you're only 26 years old." Mom told me shaking her head.

"Well look at you. You're a mother and now a grandmother. You've been going for chemo three times a week. By the way, how is that going?" I asked her sending Mack over to where Troy, Jack, and Brian were all in a serious discussion about, what else, basketball.

"It's going really good. My doctor is glad with how chemo is going." Mom told me smiling.

"Good I'm glad. And miss Amanda look at you. You've successfully raised a boy who hasn't exactly been easy to raised; you're a grandmother and still married to the same man you fell in love with in high school." I told her grinning.

"No you have the tough job of raising your own children." Mom told me as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I've all ready said that Aidan's going to be a heart breaker like his father and Troy's all ready said that Mack's going to be a diva like me. But I'm not a diva, am I?" I asked the two of them.

"I hate to agree with Troy but he's right. You're a diva." Mom told me trying not to laugh.

"You're not supposed to be agreeing with him." I told her stomping my foot just like Troy told me I do when I'm mad.

"Face it Gabi, you're a diva. It's a way of life and you've chosen that life." Amanda told me laughing.

I got up from my place on the couch and walked over to Troy. I smacked his shoulder as I walked by. I saw him excuse himself from the conversation and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked me turning my back to him as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing." I told him looking at the pictures hanging on the wall in the kitchen.

"There is something wrong. Come on you can tell me." Troy told me looking at me.

"Fine you were right." I told him looking at him.

"Excuse me. Did I just hear those words come out of your mouth?" Troy asked me in disbelief.

"Yes those words just came out of my mouth. It's a once in a lifetime thing, so don't get use to it." I told him giving him a look.

"I'm savoring the moment. Let me have this moment in peace." Troy told me looking at him.

"Ok moment is over." I told him giving him a look.

"So what was I right about?" Troy asked me grinning.

"You were right about the whole diva thing and I was too stubborn to tell you about it." I told him.

"Well I'll forgive you this time baby. But don't let it happen again." Troy told me leaning over and kissing my head.

"I won't. I promise." I told him looking at him and walking back out to where our family was.

We had dinner with all the trimmings. We had baked ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, sweet potatoes, and everything else in between.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, the parents agree for us to open presents. The grandparents broke their promise and spoiled Mack and Aidan royally. It was bad.

The night ended when the parents decided they couldn't stay up a second later and left. Troy and I looked at each other before putting the presents we had brought under the tree. After that was done, we headed upstairs for a good night's sleep before the madness began tomorrow morning.

* * *

**So sorry this has taken me forever to get up. I've been writing it for 3 days and it's been crazy. After a tornado watch on Thursday and my brother graduated high school yesterday, it's been a little hectic around my household! **

**Feedback and reviews are, as always, wanted and appreciated! Thank you guys for all your support over the past few chapters!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the feedback. It's making me want to update this story ASAP! All suggestions, comments, and feedback can be emailed directly to me!**

* * *

_**December 25, 2015 6:00 am**_

I groaned rolling over and hearing Mack singing in the baby monitor. I laid in bed listening to her a few more minutes before getting the motivation to go get her.

"Hi baby girl!" I told her walking into her room and picking her up from her crib.

"Momma hi!" Mack told me as she waved her hands up and down. I carefully set her down on the changing table and quickly changed her diaper.

"Daddy up?" Mack asked me as I got her dressed for the day. She started to sing a song that I had never heard before.

"No daddy's not up yet. We have to be really quiet, all right?" I asked her walking out of her room and quickly peeking in Aidan's room to see him still asleep.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her strapping her into one of the two high chairs sitting in the kitchen.

"Cheerios! Fruit!" Mack told me as she nodded her head. I laughed throwing some Cheerios on her tray.

"I think I can cut some fruit up." I told her turning on the baby monitor that was on in Aidan's room.

"Where daddy?" Mack asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"He upstairs sleeping like Aidan." I told her laughing and checking the time.

"Why aren't you still asleep? You should be exhausted." I told her as she clapped her hands.

"Not tired momma." Mack told me as I put some peaches from a can on her tray.

"But momma is tired!" I told her yawning and sitting down at the table and flicking on the TV.

I flipped through the channels and stopped at Nick Jr. I let Mack sit there and watch TV while I made a pot of coffee, knowing Troy would want some when he woke up. I walked outside and grabbed the newspaper and sat back at the table. I sighed hearing noise from upstairs. I heard Troy talk to Aidan through the baby monitor.

"Hi Aidan. Merry Christmas, buddy." I heard Troy coo to Aidan as he picked him up.

"Hey Mack, daddy's up with Aidan." I told her as I grabbed her out of the high chair and walked into the living room where the tree was.

"What time did you get up?" Troy asked coming into the living room with Aidan.

"Mack was up singing at 6. I'm surprised you didn't hear her." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Momma daddy, yuckie." I heard Mack exclaim as I looked over at her.

"Remind me to hurt Chad for ever teaching her that word." Troy muttered as he handed me Aidan.

"Well go fill up your coffee mug and we'll open presents." I told him giving him another kiss before he went into the kitchen.

I placed Aidan in the swing that was sitting in the living room and then quickly sorted the gifts into piles. Mack was sitting there talking to her baby when Troy came back into the room.

"Who's ready to open presents?" Troy asked as Mack squealed in reply.

"I would say princess is ready and so am I. How are we going to Aidan's?" I asked Troy from my place on the floor.

"You can open them. We should have just put them in bags or something so we wouldn't have had to open them." Troy told me grinning.

"No we couldn't do that. Mack, baby, you can go ahead and open your presents." I told her as Troy sat down on the couch and started to play with my hair.

We watched Mack tear open all of her presents. We got her a couple of coloring books, some markers, a couple of new books we had found, and a couple of outfits. Aidan got a couple of soft toys to chew on, a couple of outfits, and a couple of other trinkets that we thought he might need.

"Do you want to open yours up first or me?" Troy asked me as we watched Mack play on the rocking horse her grandparents had brought her.

"You can go ahead and open yours." I told him going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle from the fridge and popping it into the microwave.

I waited the 30 seconds before walking back into the living room. I grabbed Aidan from his swing and sat down on the couch with him, putting the nipple into his awaiting mouth.

Troy grabbed his three presents I had gotten him and tore each of them open. The first one was a couple of CDs he had wanted; the next one was a picture I had done with Aidan and Mack; and the third one was a coupon book filled with little coupons he could redeemed. A couple of the coupons were for a date night or back massages.

"I love the gifts, Gabi. Thank you so much." Troy told me kissing my lips while I still fed Aidan.

"Will you finish while I open my presents?" I asked him handing Aidan to him.

"Mack do you want to come help momma open her presents?" I asked her as she hopped off her horse and came over by me.

"Which one momma?" Mack asked me as I handed her a small box.

She tore off the paper and handed the box inside to me. I smiled when I saw the box was a velvet one.

"What are you trying to do, Mr. Bolton?" I asked him grinning.

"Just open it and you'll find out." Troy told me grinning back at me.

I popped open the box to find a garnet and diamond ring sitting in there. It was my birthstone and my favorite gem. I took it out and looked at the inscription '_Just something to remind you of my love.' _I smiled looking up at Troy.

"I love it. I think it found a place right here along side of my promise ring." I told him grinning.

"I'm glad you love it. Continue opening your presents." Troy told me as he burped Aidan.

I opened the next box to find a family photo, Troy had blown up to make bigger. I smiled as I saw Troy, Mack, Aidan, and I all grinning for the camera.

"When was this taken?" I asked him showing him the picture.

"This was taken the day after Thanksgiving at the restaurant. I think my mom captured the photo." Troy told me

"Aww I love it. Can I open the other one or no?" I asked him grinning.

"I suppose you can open the other one." Troy told me grinning his boyish smile.

I tore open the box to find another box. I opened the box and inside laid a photo album with the word family stitched on the front. I flipped through the photo album which started with Troy and mine pictures from when we were little. Then it led to our wedding photos and finally to photos of Mack and Aidan. I was crying by the time I was done flipping through it.

"I love it. Thank you so much." I told him leaning over and kissing his lips.

"I'm glad you like it. I was trying to figure out what to give you and mom suggested this." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Well I know the perfect spot for it." I told him getting up and placing it on the coffee table.

"Now whenever people come over, they can flip through it and see our family." I told him as I returned to the couch and the comfort of his arms.

"Now what are we going to do the rest of the day?" Troy asked me as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm thinking a little family bonding is in order. We'll start off with a movie and then we'll take a family nap and then who knows for dinner." I told him.

"How about take out from the Wildcat Bar?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"You are not going to call your chefs in from their families just so we can eat. I do not think so." I told him giving him an evil eye.

"But that doesn't mean we can't go there and cook for ourselves." Troy told me grinning.

"True, all right we'll go there for dinner. But I'm not dressing up." I told him sticking my tongue out.

"That's fine because I would hate for you to be uncomfortable for Christmas dinner." Troy told me grinning.

We got up from our spots and walked upstairs, each with a kid in our arms. Troy threw Mack on the bed which sent her into giggles while I picked out a movie. I decided on 'Beauty and the Beast' and the Bolton clan settled down for an afternoon of movie watching.

**_March 21st, 2016 10:28 am_**

I stood at the nurses' desk writing in a chart when Amy came up behind me scaring the crap out of me.

"You must have jumped a mile high. Why are you so jumpy today?" Amy asked me grinning.

"I'm not jumpy. I was just into what I was writing when you came by. What's up with you?" I asked her.

"I just found out some good news." Amy told me picking up the next chart and making some notes.

"And what would that good news be?" I asked her grinning.

"I'm pregnant again." Amy told me as I looked at her in shock.

"I thought you didn't want any more. How did Charlie, Melanie, Madison, and Abbie all say?" I asked her smiling.

"Charlie begged me to have a boy and the girls are excited about having another baby in the house." Amy told me.

"What did Todd say when you told him?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"At first he was shocked and then he's happy just like he was with the other four." Amy told me.

"Well Congratulations! You're going to be great." I told her as Dr. Pratt came up to me and motioned for my attention.

"Dr. Bainbridge would like to see you in her office." Dr. Pratt told me as I looked at him.

"Did she say why?" I asked him while looking at Amy.

"No she didn't say why. She just wants to see you." Pratt told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going. Wish me luck." I told them walking over to Bainbridge's office. I knocked before opening the door.

"Come in." I heard someone say before pushing open the door further.

"What can I do for you today, Dr. Bainbridge?" I asked her while sitting down. I smiled when she reminded me of Abby off of ER.

"I've heard rumors on the staff that you and your husband are signed up to be adoptive parents. Is that correct?" Bainbridge asked me as I looked over at her.

"That's correct. We signed up a little over a year ago." I told her smiling.

"And you have two young children at home, correct?" She continued asking.

"I've got a 4 month old and a 22 month old. Where is this all going?" I asked her.

"My 15 year old daughter is pregnant and she's made the decision of giving the baby up for adoption. I'm just trying to find a decent family for this baby to live with." Bainbridge told me as I nodded my head.

"When is your daughter due? I will of course have to talk to my husband about this and get back to you." I told her.

"My daughter is due in September. She's three months along now. And I understand about talking to your husband. Talk to him and let me know." Bainbridge told me.

"I can do that. I will let you know as soon as possible." I told her standing up and leaving the office.

I walked back to the nurse's desk as Amy gave me a weird look. I shook it off and continued on with my work.

_**4:00 pm**_

I drove to the restaurant immediately after my shift was done. Lily didn't have school so she had both Aidan and Mack. I walked into the restaurant immediately finding my husband dressed up in a Hawaiian shirt and khakis. I grinned as I walked up behind him.

"Holy Crap why don't you scare me a little more?" Troy asked me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to surprise you." I told him as he turned around and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Well surprise you defiantly did that." Troy told me leading me over to the bar.

"I thought you would go let Lily off the hook." Troy told me looking at the clock.

"Nah we need to talk when the kids go to bed." I told him grinning.

"Are you pregnant again?" Troy teased me which I smiled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but no. It's something that could impact our entire family." I told him.

"Are you all right?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"We'll talk later unless you want to leave now and we'll talk now." I told him.

"Let me go tell Jason I'm leaving and we can go. Call Lily and ask her to stay for a little while longer." Troy told me as I dialed the house number. I talked with Lily and she said it was no problem to stay a little while longer.

Troy came back and we walked down to the little park just down from the restaurant. He looked at me with suspicion.

"What's up?" Troy asked me as we sat down on a park bench.

"I got called into my supervisor's office today and she started to ask me questions." I told him while holding his hand.

"What type of questions did she ask you?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"It seems her 15 year old daughter is pregnant and her daughter had decided to give the baby up. My supervisor is looking for a family to adopt the baby. She heard from rumors on the staff that we were on the adoption list. So she asked me if we would be willing to adopt the baby." I told him fearing his reaction.

"You told her that you had to talk to me, right?" Troy asked me cautiously.

"Yeah I did. She told me to talk it over with you and then get back to her." I told him.

"When is her daughter due?" Troy asked me grinning.

"In September. Aidan will be 10 months and Mack will be 28 months." I told him.

"If we do this, we will have three kids under the age of 3. Are you prepared for that?" Troy asked me grinning.

"Does this mean your considering this?" I asked him grinning.

"I'm considering this. But are we ready to handle three kids under the age of three?" Troy asked me.

"I can do anything with you by my side. Our friends and family are going to think we're nuts." I told him laughing.

"We're only nuts about each other." Troy told me leaning over and kissing me.

"So are we going to adopt this baby?" I asked him looking at him.

"Yeah I think he or she will make a great addition to our small family." Troy told me.

"I'll let my supervisor know tomorrow. I don't even know how we'll do this." I told him.

"We'll talk to our lawyers and find out. We will make this happen." Troy told me kissing my forehead.

We walked back to our cars and drove home to our waiting children. Lily had fed them so all we had to do was give Aidan and Mack baths and then put them to bed. After the kids were in bed, Troy and I popped open a bottle of wine to celebrate our news. After a couple of glasses, we crawled into bed and feel asleep.

* * *

**There you guys go! What do you think Bainbridge's daughter should have? Boy or Girl? Let me know. Names are always appreciated too! Feedback and Reviews are the right way to go!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the feedback. I'm leaving what Bainbridge's daughter's going to have a secret until the she has the baby. Names are appreciated and helpful! **

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

_**March 22, 2016 9:00 am**_

I walked into work with a grin on my face. Amy shot me a look as I threw all my stuff into my locker and slammed it shut.

"By the way you look, I would say last night went pretty damn good." Amy told me grinning.

"Nah Troy and I had a semi romantic evening. That's all." I told her turning around and looking at her.

"Hm. . . That's what Nicole said about 10 minutes ago." Amy told me mentioning another nurse.

"We sat around and talked last night. Then we went to bed. That's it." I told her.

"Well it must have been a good conversation by the looks of that grin." Amy told me.

"You could say that. Is Bainbridge in yet?" I asked her as I walked towards the door.

"She's making her rounds right now, I think. Go check her office." Amy told me as I pulled open the door and walked out.

I walked down the hall whistling a familiar tune that was in my mind. I grinned as I looked towards the desk.

"Is there a particular reason you're whistling "Tale as Old as Time, this morning, Bolton?" Dr. Pratt asked me.

"I just got some good news. So I'm guessing there is a particular reason." I told him grinning.

I stopped at Bainbridge's office and knocked, not expecting a reply. I heard someone say something as I pushed open the door.

"Dr. Bainbridge, Good Morning." I told her walking into her office.

"Good morning, nurse Bolton. What can I do for you this morning?" Bainbridge asked me.

"I talked your little situation over with my husband and we would love to adopt your daughter child." I told her with a smile.

"I thought you guys would like more time than this." Bainbridge told me.

"Nope, I asked my husband and he agreed to us adopting the baby. We've been in contact with our lawyers. We want your daughter to sign up all parental rights to this baby." I told her.

"Jenny's planning on doing this. How soon do you want her to sign the papers?" Bainbridge asked me.

"Our lawyers' are drawing up the papers today so if your daughter can, then tomorrow will be great." I told her smiling.

"Would you and your husband like to meet Jenny before she signs the papers?" Bainbridge asked me.

"We would love to meet her. How about tonight at the Wildcat Bar at 7?" I asked her.

"That sounds great. We'll see you guys then." Bainbridge told me.

"Gabi wait a minute. Thank you so much for doing this." Bainbridge told me.

"I wanted to adopt a child and you gave me that opportunity. Thank you for coming to me about this." I told her.

"I have one other question for you. And this one you and your husband can talk over." Bainbridge told me.

"And what would that question be?" I asked her grinning.

"Could Jenny see the baby for the first few months and then slowly start to back off?" Bainbridge asked me.

"I will talk to Troy about that but we'll talk more tonight." I told her opening the door and walking out.

I walked out and grinned to myself as I walked over to the desk. I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey babe. What's going on that you're calling me so early into your shift?" Troy asked as he answered the phone.

"We have plans tonight at 7. We're meeting the baby's mom tonight at the restaurant." I told him.

"Oh really? When did this get planned?" Troy asked me laughing.

"I just talked to my supervisor and we set it up." I told him.

"Oh and what about Mack and Aidan?" Troy asked me as I looked over at Amy.

"They're coming with us. I want Jenny, her daughter, to meet her baby's new siblings." I told him.

"Oh ok. Do I have to dress up?" Troy asked me as I heard voice on his end of the phone.

"You have to be presentable. I'm wearing jeans and a nice shirt. Mack's going to be in one of her cute outfits and Aidan in one of his. You have to be dressed in khakis and a nice shirt." I told him.

"All right. That's fair enough. I will see you at four like usual?" Troy asked me.

"Nah I'm going to go let Lily off the hook and give the kids' baths. Then I'll be up there around 6:30 or so." I told him.

"Ok I'll see you then. I love you." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I love you too." I told him hanging up the phone.

"Ok, Gabi you have to spill right now. What's going on?" Amy asked me picking up another chart.

"Ok I'll tell you but no one hears this ok." I told him picking up a chart and making notes.

"I promise on this baby's life that this will not go anywhere." Amy told me as I shook my head.

"Bainbridge's daughter is pregnant and has agreed to give the baby up for adoption. Well Bainbridge heard rumors that Troy and I signed up to be adoptive parents. She asked me if Troy and I would like to adopt the baby once he or she is born." I told her.

"Well are you going to adopt the baby or not?" Amy asked me all excited.

"I talked to Troy about it last night and he agreed that we could adopt the baby. But this means that Troy and I are going to have 3 kids under the age of three." I told her grinning.

"Aww you guys are going to be great parents a third time. And don't worry about having three kids under the age of three because Todd and I did it. Melanie and Charlie were 22 and 12 months when I found out I was pregnant with Madison." Amy told me.

"I'm so excited but a little nervous to tell his parents and my mom." I told her.

"They will be excited. When is Bainbridge's daughter due?" Amy asked me.

"In September some time but I'm not sure when." I told her smiling.

"Look at you glow. You looked just like when you were pregnant with Aidan and Mack and you're not even pregnant this time." Amy told me.

"Why thank you. I've got a broken arm in exam 4 to attend to." I told her walking off.

**_4:30 pm_**

I walked to the door and twisted the knob. I heard Mack laugh and then heard Aidan trying to do something as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey kiddos. What are we doing?" I asked them setting my purse and bag on one of the chairs pushed under the table.

"We coloring." Mack told me rolling her eyes. Lily stood up and offered Aidan to me.

"Keep the eye rolling to a minimum, Mackenzie." I told Mack leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Busted by the full name." Lily whispered as I kissed Aidan's forehead.

"Exactly. How were they?" I asked her getting out my check book and writing her a check.

"They were good. Aidan just woke up about an hour ago and Mack just had a snack not too long ago. How was work?" Lily asked me as I handed her the check.

"Work was work. It was a good day too surprisingly." I told her.

"That's good. Got any plans for tonight?" Lily asked me grinning.

"We're going to meet the girl who we're going to adopt the b-a-b-y from." I told her.

"Ahh are you taking Mack and Aidan with?" Lily asked me smiling.

"Yeah we want Jenny, the girl who's pregnant, to know our other children." I told her smiling.

"That's cool. Have fun tonight. Mack, don't give mom too much trouble." Lily told her smiling.

"Never do." Mack told her babysitter as I laughed.

"We'll talk later girly." I told her walking Lily to the door and telling her to have a great night.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early." I told her shutting the door and walking back to the kitchen.

"Ok two little kids named Mackenzie and Aidan need baths. Who wants to go first?" I asked looking at Mack.

"Aidan goes first then me!" Mack told me turning back to her coloring.

"Do you want to help me give Aidan his bath?" I asked her sitting down at the table.

"No momma. I color." Mack told me rolling her eyes again.

"Ok I'll give Aidan his bath right here in the kitchen so I can keep an eye on you." I told her walking upstairs and getting all of Aidan's bath supplies.

I walked downstairs and heard the TV flip on. I rolled my eyes and cussed at Troy for ever teaching her how to do that. I walked into the kitchen to see Mack flipping though channels.

"Mack put it on one channel and leave it there." I told her in a singy voice.

"But momma no good." Mack told me as I laughed.

"I knew there was a reason your father got satellite. Let me look and I'll find something for you." I told her still holding a smiling Aidan.

I found 'Blue's Clues' for her to watch and then walked over to the sink, filling it with lukewarm water. I quickly gave Aidan's his bath before wrapping him up in his Froggy towel.

"When I come back down, it's your turn for a bath." I told Mack walking upstairs and into Aidan's room.

I grabbed one of his outfits from the closet and quickly dressed my little man. I played with him a few minutes until I heard Mack scream from downstairs. I picked up all of Aidan's dirty clothes and walked towards the laundry room. I threw the clothes in there before going downstairs.

"Hey Amanda and Jack. What brings you guys by?" I asked them handing Aidan to Amanda.

"We just decided to stop by before going over to the restaurant and see what you guys were up to." Jack told me leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"I'm just trying to get the two little ones baths before we have to head over to the restaurant ourselves." I told them.

"Mack five minutes and it's time for your bath." I told her.

"What are you guys going over to the restaurant for?" Amanda asked me.

"We're meeting my supervisor for dinner." I told her smiling.

"That sounds like fun. Do you want us to take the kids?" Amanda asked me.

"Nah the kids are fine with coming with us for tonight. I might hold you to that offer later on." I told her grinning.

"That's fine. It's always open. Let us know. All right, Jack we have to go now. Say goodbye and we'll see you guys later." Amanda told me giving Aidan back to me.

"Thank you guy for stopping by." I told them as Mack said goodbye and my in-laws left.

"Ok Mack upstairs and it's time for your bath." I told her as she slid out of the chair and ran upstairs.

I grabbed Aidan's bouncy chair and walked upstairs. The kid's bathroom was spilt into two different areas. The toilet and tub were in one area and the sink was in a separate area. I placed Aidan's bouncy chair on the tile by the sink and filled the tub for Mack. I watched her play in the water for a little bit until I started to wash her hair.

"No eyes." Mack told me pointing her finger at me.

"I promise I won't get the shampoo in your eyes." I told her squirting the Johnson baby shampoo into my hand and rubbing my hands together before I started to wash her hair.

I rinsed her hair and let her play for a little bit longer before deciding that it was time for her to get out.

"Ok Mack time to get out. Daddy's waiting for us at the restaurant." I told her grinning.

"Going to the bar?" Mack asked me laughing.

"Yes we're going to the bar. Now come on before we're late." I told her picking her up in a towel. I quickly dried her off and took her into her room.

"Pick an outfit out from these three." I told her as I put a diaper on her and walked back to clean up the bathroom.

"I picked one, momma." Mack told me as I walked into her room with Aidan on my hip.

"That's good. Can you put it on or do you need some help?" I asked her.

"I do it!" Mack told me as I picked up her room a little and then watched her.

"I did it momma." Mack told me while twirling around in one of her play dresses.

"You look very pretty. Do you want me to put some pretties in your hair?" I asked her grabbed the comb and a pretty.

"Yeah down." Mack told me grinning and running downstairs.

I placed Aidan in his high chair and gave him a couple of cheerios to chew on while I did Mack's hair. I turned on 'Blue's Clue' because that was the only thing she would sit through while I did her hair. I quickly combed it and then pulled it up in a pony tail. I looked at the clock and noticed it to be 6 o'clock.

"You can watch one more 'Blue's Clues' before we go Mack." I told her going around to the sink and started putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

After that was done, I grabbed Aidan out of his high chair and walked upstairs. I put him in the playpen that was set up in mine and Troy's room and walked into our closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans out and quickly put them on. I grabbed a nice sweater and put them on. I looked in the mirror and touched up my make up a little bit. I pulled my hair back. I decided I looked presentable. I grabbed Aidan and walked back downstairs to hear Mack singing. I laughed and turned off the TV.

"But momma not done." Mack told me.

"Well I said it was done. It's going to take you 15 minutes to decide what you want to take with you." I told her.

"Colors and books." Mack told me as I walked upstairs. I made a face at Aidan which made him giggle.

I grabbed a couple of books off her shelf and a couple of coloring books and walked back downstairs. I placed those in the diaper bag along with formula and baby food for Aidan. Once that was packed, I walked outside to throw it in the 4-Runner.

"Come on Mack, it's time to go." I told her looking at the clock which just chimed 6:30.

"I hurrying." Mack told me as I giggled.

"Well hurry a little bit faster, sister." I told her holding open the door for her.

I started the car and then buckled Aidan into his car seat. I watched Mack pull the front door shut as she ran down the steps. I helped her buckle in and then went to lock the door. I walked down the stairs and hopped into the driver's seat. I looked in the back and saw Mack talking to herself. I giggled as I started to back out of the driveway.

The drive was silent except for Mack singing. I listened to her and wondered where she got some of those lyrics. I laughed while pulling into a parking spot. I parked and then got out opening Mack's door as I did.

"Now what's the rule, Mack?" I asked her as she unbuckled herself.

"Hands on the car." Mack told me as she jumped out and walked over to where I was getting Aidan out, her hand never leaving the car.

"Good job, girly. Now where do we go?" I asked her.

"Right there silly." Mack told me rolling her eyes and pointing to the Wildcat Bar.

"Who's in there?" I asked her placing the diaper bag on my shoulder and closing the car door.

"Unkle Jason and daddy." Mack told me as I locked the door and pulled open the restaurant's door.

We walked in and I immediately noticed Troy talking to some people. Before I could stop her, Mack ran towards her dad. I saw Troy pick her up, ask her a question, and she pointed towards me. I grinned at Troy and he walked over to us.

"You're late, Bolton." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"It's not my fault this time. Blame your daughter. She was dilly dallying again." I told him.

"What am I going to do with the three of you?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"I have no idea. Oh here's my supervisor now." I told him pointing to a lady with a younger girl, Jenny, and another man, I assumed was her husband.

"Dr. Bainbridge, I'm glad you could make it." I told her walking up to her.

"I'm glad you could meet us on such short notice. This is my daughter Jenny and my husband Mark. Jenny this is the family that would like to adopt your baby." Dr. Bainbridge told her.

"I'm Gabi and this is my husband Troy and our children Mack and Aidan." I told her introducing everyone.

"We can go right this way." Troy told us leading us to one of the private party rooms.

We went into the room and I placed Aidan into the high chair that Troy had put in the room earlier. Mack was placed in a booster seat and I gave her crayons and one of her coloring books. Troy and I sat down, obviously nervous to meet the woman who was carrying our child.

"So what do you two do for a living?" Jenny asked me.

"I'm a nurse at the hospital with your mom and Troy owns this restaurant." I told her.

"Oh and why do you want to adopt my baby?" Jenny asked me a little rudely.

"We want to expand our family and we've always dreamed of adopting children." Troy told her.

"How did you two meet?" Jenny asked me as Troy and I grinned at each other.

"We were high school sweethearts and then broke up to go to college and then met again when I came back over Christmas vacation." I told her.

The conversation followed much of the same the rest of the night. Finally Jenny gave us her stamp of approval and decided we would be the best family to adopt her baby. We agreed on a time the next day where Jenny would sign away all parental rights once the baby was born.

Troy and I drove home separate but once home, put the kids to bed and then crawled into bed ourselves.

"I didn't like how she was questioning us so roughly." Troy told me wrapping his arms around me.

"Think about it. If you were pregnant, which you'll never know, and you had to give your baby up, wouldn't you want the best parents possible for your child? You would want to make sure they can care for your baby and raise them right." I told him.

"Yeah but she didn't have to be so rude about it." Troy told me.

"I think her mom is making her give the baby up and she doesn't want to. By the way I have a question for you. Bainbridge asked me if Jenny could see the baby for the first few months and then back off?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not but I'm just afraid she's going to be so attached to the child that she's not going to want to back off." Troy told me.

"I'm worried about that too. We'll just see how she is when the baby comes. But that baby is ours as of tomorrow morning." I told him grinning.

"We'll be parents a third time around." Troy told me grinning.

"We'll just have to find a way to tell our friends and parents." I told him.

"How about we keep it a secret and invite them to some party or something and announce it then?" Troy asked me.

"I don't know. We'll see. I really don't want to tell them until the day our baby is born. But someone will spill the beans." I told him.

"It will probably be me. We'll just see how things go. Now go to sleep girl. We have a busy day tomorrow." Troy told me kissing my lips and rolling over.

I fell asleep with the biggest grin on my face, knowing that in about 6 months we would have a new baby in the house.

* * *

**I need baby names! I have a couple but I don't like any of those. Let me know what you would name the newest member of the Bolton family! REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK are always welcome and appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the feedback. I'm leaving what Bainbridge's daughter's going to have a secret until the she has the baby. Names are appreciated and helpful! **

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**_March 23, 2016 8:00 am_**

Troy and I left the house early to meet Jenny, Dr. Bainbridge, and our lawyers to get Jenny to sign over all custody rights. Troy and I drove separately due to the fact that Troy was leaving right from the hospital to go to the restaurant.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone about us adopting this baby?" I asked Troy for the third time.

"I think we should keep it a secret until he or she gets here and then surprise everyone. Is that ok with you?" Troy asked me grinning.

"That's fine but I might just let it out to a couple of people." I told him grinning.

"You better keep that mouth of yours shut. We're going to have to explain to Mack that she's going to be a big sister again." Troy told me.

"I know but she's so use to telling everyone she meets about her whole life story. What if she tells our parents or friends?" I asked him.

"We'll just deal with it and tell our family and friends that she heard it from one of her little friends or something." Troy told me as we walked up the stairs of the hospital.

We walked towards the Emergency Room and walked into total chaos. I laughed at Amy's face when we entered.

"I wouldn't be laugh missy. You're going to have to deal with this in a little while." Amy told me as I walked over to Bainbridge's office.

"Not for a long time. Have fun m'dear." I told her opening the door and walking inside.

"Good morning, Troy and Gabriella. Now that you're here, we can sign these papers." Bainbridge told us as we sat down.

Once everything was checked over by the lawyers, we each took turns signing our names on the dotted lines. Troy and I held hands as Jenny signed over her legal rights as a mother.

"Now Jenny you do know that this means you have no rights as a mother once the child is born correct?" Our lawyer asked her.

"I know. May I please sign this now?" Jenny asked as the lawyer nodded his head.

We watched her and then the lawyer picked up the paper and turned to Troy and I.

"I will get you guys a signed copy in the next few days. Any questions?" The lawyer asked as we shook our heads.

"Good I will be in contact, Troy, Gabi. Good day to you all." The lawyer said as we all left the room.

Troy and I walked out hand in hand and I grinned at him. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Have a great day at work and I will see you later on." Troy told me.

"I was thinking of having Lily stay with the kids until 7 tonight so you and I could have dinner alone. How does that sound?" I asked Troy grinning.

"I think that sounds wonderful my lady. What time can I expect you?" Troy asked me.

"I get done here at 5 so probably 5:30. You don't mind if I wear the scrubs do you?" I asked him grinning.

"Nah the scrubs are pretty sexy on you." Troy whispered in my ear.

"Down boy and I will see you later on." I told him giving him another kiss and walking towards the nurse's desk.

I watched Troy walk away before picking up a chart and looking at what I had to deal with.

"You look pretty happy today, Mrs. Bolton." Amy told me coming up to stand beside me.

"Troy and I are having dinner tonight, just the two of us." I told her grinning.

"That sounds nice. Have you told anyone about you adopting a baby?" Amy whispered to me.

"Our parents and friends do not know and aren't going to know until we bring that baby home with us." I told her.

"You aren't going to keep a secret for another 6 months. Sooner or later someone is going to find out." Amy told me.

"I've been told to keep my mouth shut and I'm telling you the same thing." I told her pointing my finger at her.

"Ok I won't tell a soul! Now how are you going to decorate the room in secrecy?" Amy asked me.

"That's going to be the tough part. I think we're going to buy a 'big girl' bed for Mack and put Mack's crib in the baby's room. We've got all the neutral baby gear so I don't think that's going to be that bad." I told her.

"That's good that you have both girl and boy clothes just in case. Did you keep all of Mack's clothes when she was that small?" Amy asked me.

"It's all put away but yeah we have it all. I didn't have the heart to give it away." I told her.

"That's good. It'll come in handy. Now how are you going to deal with three kids under the age of 3?" Amy asked me.

"I have no idea. I haven't had time to sit down and really map it out. Having two under the age of 2 isn't that bad. But by the time this baby is born, Mack will be 28 months and Aidan will be 10 months old." I told her.

"You'll have one every age. Mack will be two, Aidan will be 1, and this baby will be a couple of months old." Amy told me.

"We're going to be a five ring circus." I told her laughing and turning back to the chart.

"But you will have fun, just watch and see." Amy told me as an ambulance pulled into the drive.

"Here's comes the glory job." I told her running out to see what I could do.

**_May 21, 2016 2:00 pm_**

"So how does it feel to have a 2 year old in the house?" Taylor asked me coming into the house.

"Ask me in a few hours and I'll tell you. I can't believe she's two all ready." I told her walking over and giving her a hug.

"You're getting older and so is your daughter. Speaking of your daughter, where is she?" Taylor asked me.

"I resent the older part. And I think Troy's got her playing on the basketball court aka our driveway." I told her opening the door.

"Mack could you come here for a minute?" I yelled watching Troy and Chad play two on two.

"Come momma!" Mack yelled running in from the driveway.

"Hey birthday girl. How are you doing?" Taylor asked Mack as Mack ran into her arms.

"Good. Daddy and Cwad playing ball." Mack told me as I laughed.

"Are they letting you play, birthday girl?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I scored." Mack told me getting down from Taylor's arms and running outside.

"Is that the next East High Wildcat?" Taylor asked me grinning.

"If her dad, uncles, and grandfather have anything to do, then yes." I told her laughing.

"Where's Aidan at?" Taylor asked me.

"He's asleep, thankfully. He didn't sleep very well last night, which left me up. Where is Josh at?" I asked her.

"He's at my parents. They haven't seen him in a while so we took him over there earlier." Taylor told me as we walked outside.

We sat in the lawn chairs by the driveway. We watched our husbands play two on two.

"Don't you dare come by me, Troy." I told him grinning.

"I won't hunny. Is everything set up for the party?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah everything is set up and we're just waiting for everyone to show up." I told him grinning.

"Who's all coming over?" Chad asked as I watched Mack play in her sandbox.

"Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Brooke, my mom, Brian, and your parents." I told them.

"So what time did you tell them to come?" Chad asked me grinning.

"I told them 2 just like I told you guys. They're just late and for once in his life, Chad's early." I told them laughing.

"Hey I can be early a couple of times in my life." Chad told us as a car pulled up and I heard Aidan screaming from upstairs.

"You go greet our guest while I'm going to get our son from his bed." I told him watching Mack run up to Kelsi, Jason, and Brandon.

I went into the house and walked upstairs to see Aidan screaming from his bed. I walked over and picked him up.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" I asked him placing him on my shoulder and patting his back.

I got him calmed down before changing his diaper. I picked him up and made a face which caused him to giggle.

"All your aunts and uncles are here and they're waiting to see you." I told him walking downstairs.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked the yard full of people as Troy took Aidan from my arms.

I walked over to where Sharpay, Brooke, Taylor, and Kelsi all stood. I gave each of them a hug.

"So what are the girls talking about?" I asked them.

"We're just catching up on what everyone's been doing." Sharpay told me.

"Speaking of which, there's something going on with you and Troy. You guys can't keep a smile off your face." Kelsi told me.

"We're happy because our daughter is turning two and Aidan just celebrated his 6 month birthday." I told them.

"I don't think so. There's something going on with you two and I'm going to find out." Taylor told us.

"No you won't. You guys aren't going to find anything out." I told them walking away.

"They're defiantly hiding something." Sharpay whispered as I walked away.

"They're on to us." I told Troy whispering walking over to him.

"How do you know?" Troy asked me grinning.

"They told me that we're acting weird because we can't keep the smiles off of our faces." I told him.

"Remember to be strong. We're not going to tell them anything." Troy told me as we walked into the house.

"Hello where is everyone?" Amanda yelled walking in the front door.

"We're in here. Come on in." I yelled walking towards the front door.

"Hey mom, dad. You guys are late." Troy told them grinning coming into the living room where we were.

"Hey blame your mother. She had to finish wrapping Mack's presents." Jack told his son laughing.

"Sue me. We got here before the party really started." Amanda told her husband and son.

"Well at least you made it. Everyone's outside." Troy told them.

"Where are our grandchildren?" Jack asked us as I laughed.

"They're outside with their aunts and uncles. Mack's in the sandbox and Sharpay has got Aidan." I told them walking outside.

"Let's go see the birthday girl and her brother." Amanda told us as we walked outside.

I pushed open the door and walked outside to see our backyard full of friends and family. I walked over to the sandbox and saw Mack and Brandon playing.

"Hey Mack. Your grandma and grandpa are here and they want to see you." I told her grinning.

"Ok momma. Bran will be back." Mack told Brandon as I took her hand and walked over to where Jack and Amanda were.

"Grandma, grandpa." Mack yelled running over to where her paternal grandparents stood.

"Hi Mack. How are you doing?" Jack asked picking her up and spinning her around.

"Good. Daddy, Cwad, me played ball today." Mack told her grandpa proudly.

"You played basketball? Are you going to be the new superstar wildcat like your daddy was?" Jack asked her as I shook her head.

"Yeah I'm gonna play ball." Mack told her grandpa excitedly.

"See they're all ready trying to get her to play ball at East High." I told the girls walking over to them.

"Jack all ready working on her?" Sharpay asked me.

"Yeah. I don't like it one bit. She's two for heaven sakes. She's got 13 years until she'll be at East High." I told them.

"You married a 'lunk head basketball' star and a father-in-law who played basketball at East high too. Your going to have to get used to the idea of your husband and father-in-law pushing Mack to play." Taylor told me.

"Yeah. You would think after almost 7 years of marriage, I would be used to the 'lunk head basketball' star and his father-in-law but I'm not." I told them laughing.

"It had been 7 years all ready? I can't believe it." Kelsi told me laughing.

"Can't believe what?" Troy asked as he, Ryan, Chad, Jason, and Zeke all came over to where we were standing.

"That you've been a married man for almost 7 years." I told him laughing.

"That's right. June 27th right?" Troy asked me grinning.

"That's right. Good job buddy." I told him laughing.

"How do you remember that?" Chad asked us as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've learned a couple of things while being married. One is that I know our anniversary and her birthday with no questions asked. Also I know Mack and Aidan's birthday's too." Troy told them.

"When's Aidan's birthday?" Sharpay asked him laughing.

"November 4 and before you ask, Gabi's birthday is January 5." Troy told them as Mack came up to us.

"Presents?" Mack asked me as I picked her up and placed her on my hip.

"Ask your daddy." I told her laughing and handing Mack to her daddy.

"Daddy presents?" Mack asked as Troy tickled her tummy.

"Sure princess. Go round up all your aunts and uncles and get them inside." Troy told her putting her on the grass.

"Presents inside. Presents inside." Mack yelled running around the yard.

"Come on inside before the princess has a heart attack." I told our friends and family laughing before walking towards the house.

"Come on Mackenzie. We're going inside." I told her grabbing Aidan from Amanda's arms and opening the door.

We walked inside and I watched Mack run in the living room and jumped on the couch.

"No jumping on the couch young lady." I told her walking in and leaning against the wall.

"Come on people." Mack told her aunts, uncles, and grandparents as they walked in.

We spent the next few hours watching Mack open her presents and eating cake. She thanked everyone as she opened their gifts. Troy and I laughed as she paid more attention to some than others.

_**August 24, 2016 5:00 pm**_

"Can you finish feeding Aidan while I go answer the phone?" I asked Troy handing the spoon to him.

"Hello Bolton residence?" I asked answering the phone and watching Mack sing while eating.

"Is Gabriella Bolton available?" A familiar voice asked as I watched my family talk happily.

"This is here. How can I help you?" I asked turning my attention to Troy.

"We need you and your husband up at the hospital immediately." Dr. Bainbridge told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Something's wrong with Jenny." I heard before hanging up the phone and turning towards Troy.

"We need to go to the hospital immediately." I told Troy while hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked me getting up and walking over to where I was standing.

"Something is wrong with Jenny. Dr. Bainbridge just called me and told me." I told him picking up Mack and rushing out to the car.

* * *

**What's wrong with Jenny? I still want names for the new Bolton baby. I'm having a little trouble coming up with a name. FEEDBACK and REVIEWS are always welcome and appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! Most of you want to know what happened to Jenny, well in this chapter you'll find out. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong?" Troy asked me getting up and walking over to where I was standing._

"_Something is wrong with Jenny. Dr. Bainbridge just called me and told me." I told him picking up Mack and rushing out to the car._

**_Wednesday, August 24, 2016 5:00 pm_**

Troy looked at me for a second and then picked Aidan up and walked out to the car.

"Did she say exactly what was wrong or did she just say to get to the hospital?" Troy asked me as I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the hospital.

"Bainbridge just told me that they admitted Jenny and that we need to get up there as soon as possible." I told him trying not to start crying.

"Everything is going to be ok, Gabi. Just wait and see." Troy told me as I pulled into the hospital employee's parking lot.

I dragged the stroller from the back end of the 4-Runner and quickly popped it up. I placed Aidan in the back as Troy placed Mack in the front. Troy pushed the stroller into the hospital as he grabbed my hand.

"Hey Gabi isn't it your day off?" Amy asked me in a teasing voice.

"Is Bainbridge around? I've got to talk to her." I asked Amy looking around the ER.

"She's upstairs with her daughter. Jenny's in room 510." Amy told me as Troy and I walked over to the elevator.

We pushed the 5th floor as I placed my head against the cool metal of the elevator.

"What's on the 5th floor?" Troy asked me quietly as I picked my head up and looked at him.

"Maternity." I told him simply as the elevator dinged and we got off.

"Hey Gabi. We haven't seen you in a while. What can I do for you?" Pam, the head maternity nurse asked me as we walked off the elevator.

"I'm looking for Jenny Bainbridge's room. And the head doctor on her case." I told Pam walking over to the desk.

"Dr. Pratt is the head doctor and she's right down that way." Pam told me as Troy and I walked down to the room.

I found the room and knocked gently. I heard someone say come in before pushing open the door.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice filled with nervousness, scariness, and an icy tone.

"Jenny here tried to commit suicide. She's lucky her teacher found her when she did." Dr. Bainbridge told me as I sat down and looked at Jenny.

"Can I ask a simple question?" I asked Jenny looking at her.

"What would that be?" Jenny asked me her voice filled with bitterness.

"How's our baby?" I asked her looking at Dr. Bainbridge.

"Dr. Pratt had to do an immediate C-section because Jenny had lost too much blood. The baby was a girl and she weighed 5 pounds 4 ounces and 18 inches long." Dr. Bainbridge told me as I got up and Troy wrapped his arms around me.

"How could you do that? You almost killed the baby we were going to adopt from you." Troy said in a icy toned voice that sent goose bumps up and down my arm.

"I was mad that you were going to get my baby. I just figured if I killed myself or attempted to, then nobody would get the baby." Jenny told me.

"Well Troy and I had decided earlier that we were going to let you come visit the baby any time you wanted but since you just pulled this you're not allowed anywhere near us. I don't want you anywhere near my family." I told her walking out of the room and down the hall.

I stopped in front of the nursery and looked inside. I heard someone come up beside me and looked at me.

"Tell me the truth, Dr. Pratt. What's wrong with my daughter?" I asked him turning and facing him.

"She's small for being born 2 weeks early. But other than that I don't see any problems with her now." Dr. Pratt told me.

"How long will she have to stay in the hospital?" I asked him fearing the worst.

"I would say by Saturday you guys can take her home. I want to observe her a little more." Dr. Pratt told me.

"Good. I just want my baby home. How about Jenny? What are you going to do with her?" I asked him.

"I'm going to have a complete psychiatric exam done on her and then we'll see. You're lucky that Jenny carried your child to almost full term." Dr. Pratt told me.

"Can I go in and see her?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"I'll do something better for you. Tell your husband and your kids to out in the waiting room and I'll let you take your baby girl out there to them." Dr. Pratt told me smiling.

"Thank you so much." I told him walking down to Jenny's room and pushing open the door.

"Troy can you push the kids out here? I've got to talk to you." I told him holding the door open.

"Did you talk to Dr. Pratt?" Troy asked me walking down to the waiting room.

"I did and he for being born two weeks early she looks good. They want to observe her until Saturday when we can take her home." I told him leaning over and kissing him.

"See I told you everything was going to be ok." Troy told me.

"I know. I'll be back in a minute. I've got to do something." I told him walking out of the waiting room and down to the nursery.

Dr. Pratt was still there when I walked into the nursery. He smiled at me as I pointed to where Troy and mine new daughter was.

"Can I pick her up?" I asked Dr. Pratt with nervousness in my voice.

"You are her mother so yes you may. I'll meet you down in the waiting room." Dr. Pratt told me as I walked out of the nursery and down to where Troy, Mack, and Aidan all waited.

I walked in and sat down next to Troy. Mack was sitting on Troy's lap telling him a story, which she immediately stopped when I came walking in.

"Here she is, Mack. This is your new sister." I told him looking up at Mack's eager face.

"New sister? Her name?" Mack asked me as I looked at Troy.

"We haven't decided on a name yet. What do you think we should name her?" Troy asked his oldest daughter while looking at the new member of our family.

"I liwe Belle." Mack told us naming her favorite Disney character.

"I like it. But what other names do you like?" I asked Mack looking at her.

"I like Ana." Mack told us simply while going back to 'reading' her book aloud.

"What are you thinking, Gabi?" Troy asked me as I handed our new daughter to him.

"I'm just trying to figure out a name that works for this little one. What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I've always liked the name Jacqueline. So how about Annabelle Jacqueline for this little one?" Troy asked me looking at our daughter.

"Wait how would we spell the Annabelle?" I asked him looking at Mack 'read' to a sleeping Aidan.

"How about with one 'N'?" Troy asked me as I thought it over.

"So A-N-A-B-E-L-L-E?" I asked him spelling out our daughter's name.

"Anabelle Jacqueline Bolton. Welcome to the world, sweetheart." Troy mumbled as I smiled.

"Now here comes the fun part with telling our families and friends that they have a new niece/granddaughter." I told him laughing.

"Oh they are going to be happy just like they were with the other two." Troy told me leaning over and kissing me.

"So how is it going in here?" Dr. Pratt asked coming into the room and looking at us.

"Well we bonded and came up with a name for the little one." I told him smiling.

"I will get the paperwork started. Let me go get the form and I'll be back." Dr. Pratt told me walking to the desk.

"Ok what have you guys decided for her name?" Dr. Pratt asked me as I grinned.

"Anabelle Jacqueline Bolton." Troy told him as he quickly wrote it down.

"Anabelle with one n or two?" Pratt asked me as I shook my head at him.

"One. We're being unique." I told Pratt as he rolled his eyes.

"Any other questions before I go put her back in the nursery?" Pratt asked me.

"I have a request. Can Jenny Bainbridge not see Anabelle? I don't want her near Jenny." I told Dr. Pratt.

"I'll make sure all the nurses know that. Are you going to come visit Anabelle tomorrow?" Pratt asked me.

"Yeah we will both be here tomorrow for a little bit. Why?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering. If everything looks good, I might release her on Friday. We just have to wait and see." Pratt told me.

"That's great news. Thank you for everything, Dr. Pratt." Troy told him shaking his hand.

"You guys deserve everything. Do you want me to take a family picture before you guys go?" Pratt asked me as I heard Mack and Aidan rouse from their sleep.

"That would be great." I told him going and pick Aidan up and tickled his tummy. Troy picked Mack up and placed her on his lap.

"Say cheese." Pratt told us as we saw the flash from the camera.

"There you guys go. Make sure you put her back in the nursery before you go or my butt would be grass." Pratt told us.

"I will thank you." I told him as I handed Anabelle to Troy.

"Mom sister coming with?" Mack asked me as I sat back in the seat.

"Belle isn't coming home with us today. She'll be home by Saturday. That's in three days." I told her.

"Oh ok." Mack told me yawning and leaning over and kissing Belle's forehead.

Aidan followed his sister's actions and kissed Belle's forehead. Troy did the same before handing Belle to me.

"We'll meet you at the car, all right Gabi?" Troy asked me placing Aidan back into the stroller.

"I won't be a minute. If you want to wait, I'll walk down with you guys." I told him walking Belle back down to the nursery.

I gave her a quick kiss and then placed her in the bassinet. I walked out of the nursery and joined my family before walking down to the car.

_**August 27, 2016 12:00 pm**_

Troy and I just dropped Aidan and Mack off at Troy's parents. We called everyone last night and told them to meet us at the "Wildcat Bar" at 1:30 that we had a surprise to share. We didn't tell anyone what the surprise was but everyone told us they would be there.

The last few days, Troy and I had quickly finished up Belle's room so it would be ready when she came home. We moved Mack into her 'big girl' bed and moved the crib into Belle's room. We had finally picked out her bedding and were satisfied with how the room turned out.

Today was the day that we were going to get Belle from the hospital. Troy and I were excited and couldn't wait to have our new family member home with us. The most amazing thing was that no one in our family or any of our friends has any idea about us adding another family member to our family. Troy and I couldn't wait to tell them.

"Are you guys ready to bring this little on home with you?" Pam asked us as we both grinned.

"We're ready as we'll ever be." I told Pam as she handed Belle to me.

"Hi little girl. Are you ready to go meet your family?" I asked Belle as she smacked her lips together.

"I would take that as a yes." Troy said as we all shared a laugh.

"Hey Gabi a request came from Jenny to see Belle before you guys left." Pam told me looking towards Jenny's door.

"Come on Gabi. We'll go see what she wants and then we can leave." Troy told me giving me the look.

"I suppose we could do that." I told him looking down at Belle and then walking across the hall to Jenny's door.

Troy knocked before we went in. I saw Jenny hang her head as we came into the room.

"The nurse told us that you wanted to see us before we took Belle home." I told her.

"Is that what you named her? Belle?" Jenny asked me as I shook my head.

"Our older daughter came up with her name. Anabelle Jacqueline." Troy told Jenny while looking over at her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to harm her. I was just jealous that you guys would be taking her home and I would go home with nothing." Jenny told us.

"If you would like, you can come visit her. We just need some notice. You can't just show up and expect to see her." I told Jenny looking at her shocked face.

"You would do that? After everything I put you guys through?" Jenny asked Troy and I.

"You were scared and didn't want to give your baby up. I understand that. But please keep in contact with us." I told her.

"Thank you guys. I'm going to try to get my life back on track before I do anything else." Jenny told us.

"Good. If you need anything, let us know. But we have to go meet our friends and family." Troy told her looking at the clock.

"Thanks again." Jenny told us as we left the room.

"You had a change of heart." Troy told me as we walked down to the car with Belle safely in my arms.

"Yeah after I blew up at her, thought about why she did it and I decided to give her another chance." I told him as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Well let's get this little one in her car seat and go meet our friends and family and tell them our big surprise." Troy told me kissing me as we neared the car.

I carefully strapped a sleeping Belle into her car seat and then got into the car myself. Troy and I had the radio on but we didn't hear what was playing. Troy drove us to the bar and I grinned when I saw all the cars.

"I guess when you mention you have a surprise this causes people to show up early?" I asked Troy with surprise in my voice.

"I guess it does. Let's get the little one in and not keep our family and friends waiting for much longer." Troy told me leaning over and capturing me in a kiss.

"As much as I would love to do that all day, we have a party to go to." I told him grinning.

I got out of the car and went to open the backseat door. I grabbed the car seat and the diaper bag before walking in front of the car. I waited for Troy to lock up the car before we walked into the bar together.

Troy opened the door for me and I walked in seeing all of our friends and family there. Troy's parents, my mom and Brian, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Brooke, Kelsi, and Jason were all standing around.

"Well hey guys about time you get here." Chad told us as I went and placed the car seat on the table.

The girls were the first ones to notice the car seat and turned to me in questioning.

"What is that?" Sharpay asked me which caused me to laugh.

"The last time I checked, that was a car seat with a sleeping baby inside." I told her grinning.

"Troy Michael Bolton and Gabriella Marie Bolton do you two care to explain?" I heard both mothers ask Troy and I.

"I don't feel like sharing right at the minute." I told them walking over to the bar and getting a soda.

"Gabriella Marie Bolton, tell the truth right now!" Mom told me as I grinned at her.

"Fine here's the scoop. March 21st started off as a regular day until my supervisor pulled me into her office. Well it turned out that her 15 year old daughter was pregnant and my supervisor had heard that Troy and I were adoptive parents. In short she asked me if Troy and I would like to adopt the baby from her daughter. Troy and I talked it over and we agreed to adopt the baby. Well the daughter tried to commit suicide which caused for the early delivery of the baby." I told them stopping and taking a sip of my soda.

"Which you guys have had a new niece/granddaughter since Wednesday. Her name is Anabelle Jacqueline Bolton and she now weighs 6 pounds 11 ounces and is 18 1/2 inches long." I told them.

"So why didn't you tell anyone that you guys were adopting?" Amanda asked us.

"We didn't know if it would go through or not. We didn't want you guys to get your hopes up and then find out we didn't have a baby to adopt after all. We're sorry that we kept you in the dark but we have her now." Troy told them looking around.

"So you guys have three kids under the age of 3. Have fun with that one!" Kelsi told us as we all laughed.

"I think we're going to be fine. We'll have to do some adjusting but we'll be fine." I told them.

"That's great you guys. Congratulations. When was Anabelle supposed to be born?" Jack asked us.

"September 6th. But since the Anabelle's mother tried to commit suicide, they took her early because the mother had lost too much blood." I told them.

"I'm glad you guys are parents for a third time around. You guys are going to be great once again." Taylor told us grinning.

"Well we're happy to have all of you guys behind us." Troy told them as we started to celebrate.

The rest of the afternoon we hung out with everyone. All the girls came up to us and gave Troy and I a hard time because we had another child.

_**8:00 pm**_

We just arrived home from our little party. I'm carrying Belle in her car seat and Aidan in my arms. I walk upstairs and placed Aidan on his floor to play for a minute. I walked over to Belle's room and quickly changed her into her PJs and then placed her in her crib and covered her up. I kiss her forehead and watched her sleep for a minute before going back over to Aidan's room.

"Ok tired boy you need to go to sleep!" I told Aidan picking him up and placing him on his changing table.

Aidan was gurgling while I changed him into his footed PJs. I picked him up and walked over to his rocking chair and sat down. I slowly rocked him. I feel him get heavier as I continued to rock. I heard his breathing even out before I put him in his crib. I covered him up and walked into Mack's room.

"Want to go kiss the other two good night while I get princess to bed?" I asked Troy sleepily.

"Sure. I'll be back princess to tuck you in." Troy told her as I got Mack to stop jumping on her bed.

"We need to get you ready for bed." I told Mack as she sat on her bed.

"But not tired." Mack told me as she yawned loudly.

"Yes you are princess. We've had a busy day." I told her putting her footed PJs on.

"Not tired momma." Mack told me as I pulled back her covers on her bed.

"Yes you are. Do you want me to tell you a story?" I asked her as she crawled under the covers.

"Pease momma?" Mack told me as I came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Once upon a time there was a princess name Gabi and a prince named Troy. Well princess Gabi was trapped up in a high tower and prince Troy had to come rescue princess Gabi. Prince Troy came riding a fire breathing dragon and rescued princess Gabi from the flaming tower." I started when I looked down and saw Mack all ready out cold.

I carefully got up so not to wake the sleeping princess. I walked towards the door, turning the light off in the process.

"Everyone down for the count?" Troy asked me teasing.

"Yeah but I'm predicting Belle will be up in about 2 hours for a bottle." I told him as I rolled my neck.

"Come on crawl into bed and I'll give you a back rub." Troy told me as I ran and jumped on the bed.

Troy gave me a back rub for the next hour before I fell asleep. I dreamt of Belle, Mack, and Aidan and how happy they would be when they grew up.

* * *

**There you guys go! Feedback and reviews are appreciated, loved, and wanted!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! Just a quick thing for you guys. You may have to go reread My Wish chapter 6. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**_Wednesday, November 16, 2016 2:00 pm_**

I giggled as I watched Mack eyes go wide. I popped the soggy wet cookie into my mouth as Mack let out her two year old giggle.

"Here watch this." I told Mack grabbing an Oreo from the pile in the center of the table.

I twisted the Oreo apart and dipped one of the halves into the glass of milk that was sitting there. Mack watched me; her eyes went wide when I dipped the cookie into the glass of milk.

"Me do that momma?" Mack asked me as I grinned at her.

"Yes you can do that. Let me get one of your cups and you can do that." I told her getting up and walking over to the cupboard.

I grabbed Mack a cup and filled it up half way with milk. I gave it to her and sat back down. She looked at me as I twisted another cookie and dipped it in my milk.

"Momma help?" Mack asked me handing me her cookie and as I twisted it.

"Here you go, Mack. Go ahead and dip it in the milk." I told her handing her the two halves of the cookie and watching her ever move.

Troy had gone into the restaurant to deal with something. He was very vague about it. Aidan and Belle were down for their naps. We had just celebrated Aidan's first birthday and Belle is almost 3 months old. And Mack, who is grinning with a milk mustache, is 30 months old.

"Is it good Mack?" I asked her dipping another cookie into the milk. I popped the cookie in my mouth before taking another sip of milk.

"Good momma. Good." Mack told me handing me a soggy cookie as I heard the front door open.

"What are two of my three girls up to?" Troy asked standing in the doorway.

"We're eating cookies, daddy." Mack told Troy while rolling her eyes. Troy chuckled at his oldest all ready inheriting his wife's obsession for rolling her eyes.

"I can see that princess. Did mommy tell you the right way to eat a cookie?" Troy asked her.

"No." Mack told Troy while dipping another cookie in her milk cup.

"Well I think she did. Mommy once told me that the only way to eat a cookie is to have a glass full of milk to dip the cookies into." Troy told his oldest daughter while sitting down.

"Oh really?" Mack asked as I tried to control my giggles.

"Yes really. Watch and learn little one." Troy told Mack while twisting the cookie and dipping it into her cup.

"Momma all weady did that!" Mack told her father as I laughed.

"Oh she did? Did she explain to you why she does that?" Troy asked Mack while looking at me.

"No. Daddy can I go play?" Mack asked him as I laughed at Troy's face.

"Yes princess you can go play. Have mom wipe your hands so you don't get cookie everywhere." Troy told her kissing her forehead before walking upstairs.

"Momma hands." Mack told me climbing out of the chair and walking over to the sink.

I quickly washed her hands before sending her up to her room to play. I walked upstairs to see Troy lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked him going to lie next to him on the bed.

"Jason and I had the tough job of firing one of the chefs this morning." Troy told me sighing.

"I'm sorry baby. Is there anything I can do?" I asked him laying my head on his chest.

"No not really. I'm just mad about it. Anyways where are Aidan and Belle?" Troy asked me.

"They are both down for naps right now so Mack and I had a little bonding time over cookies." I told him grinning.

"That's good. I've noticed Mack getting mad at us for the littlest thing. I think mother/daughter bonding time was the right way to go." Troy told me.

"I think she's jealous because within the past year, we've messed up her little life. We've added two new siblings and she haven't had time when it was just her and us." I told him.

"She'll be fine, Gabi. Just wait and see. Our children are going to be great children when they grow up." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I was thinking about something to do next summer but I don't know how it will go." I told him sitting up and looking at him.

"What's on your mind, Gabi?" Troy asked me looking up at me with a lazy smile on his face.

"I was thinking, maybe the five of us could take a family vacation next summer." I told him.

"You think that would work?" Troy asked me grinning.

"Well Mack will be three, Aidan will be 18 months, and Belle will be 10 months old. I think it would work but I don't know." I told him smiling.

"Where were you thinking of us going?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"I was thinking of going back to Rhode Island for a couple of days. We haven't been back there since we left and came back to Albuquerque." I told him.

"I forgot how much we loved that town." Troy told me as we both leaned back and thought about all the good times we had up in our college time.

"So do you think we can pull it off?" I asked Troy grinning.

"I think we can arrange that. We have to figure out when we want to go and arrange it." Troy told me as I grinned.

"I love the idea. It gives me something to look forward to next summer." I told him leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Momma! Daddy!" I heard Aidan call from his bedroom as I sighed.

"Now it's back to motherhood." I told Troy picking myself up and walking to Aidan's room to grab him.

I peeked in Mack room and saw her lying on her bed sleeping. I smiled as I peeked in Belle's room and saw her sleeping too. I pushed open Aidan's room and looked at him standing in his bed. I grinned at him as I picked him up. I placed him on the changing table and quickly changed his diaper before walking back into mine and Troy's room.

"There's my buddy. Did you have a good nap?" Troy asked Aidan as he climbed over to his father.

"Yea dada." Aidan said showing off his toothy grin.

"Did you check on Belle and Mack?" Troy asked me reaching over and tickling Aidan's tummy.

"They are both out cold. So I think it's just you, me, and Aidan for right now. What do you suggest we do?" I asked him while watching him continued to tickle Aidan.

"I think we should go have some one on one time with this little guy until his sisters get up and then we'll have a family dinner before baths." Troy said as I got up from my place on the bed.

"That sounds good babe. I'm going to go downstairs and clean up a little bit." I told him walking towards the door.

"Momma play." Aidan told me with his puppy dog face.

"Yeah momma plays." Troy said mimicking what his young son just said.

"The kitchen needs to be cleaned up." I told Troy giving him a look.

"Ahh the kitchen will be all right for a little bit. Come play with Aidan and me." Troy said showing off his puppy dog look.

"I guess the kitchen can remain dirty for a while." I told them sighing as we all walked into the kids' playroom.

_**7:00 pm**_

I sat in Belle's room listening to Troy, Mack, and Aidan singing about something. I giggled as I rocked Belle back to sleep. She had just gotten up and I quickly fetched a bottle for the hungry girl. I heard the front door open as I continued to rock.

"Troy's someone is here. Will you go check it out?" I asked him as he came to stand in the doorway of Belle's room.

"Yeah I'll check it out. How's Belle doing?" Troy asked with concern in his voice.

"She still has a fever. I'm going to check it after I get her calmed down. Do you know where the thermometer is?" I asked him standing up and placing Belle on my shoulder.

"I think it's downstairs. I'll look while I'm down there. Mack and Aidan are playing in the playroom." Troy told me as he jogged downstairs.

"Shh baby. Momma's here." I said softly trying to calm down the screaming baby.

"Do you need any help up here?" I heard a voice asked from the doorway.

"Hey mom. She's sick, has a fever, and isn't in a very good mood right now." I told my mom tiredly as she came over and kissed mine and Belle's foreheads.

"How's high the fever?" Mom asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"She just woke up so I haven't checked it yet. I checked it at 4:15 and it was 102.9 degrees." I told her as Troy came to the doorway.

"Here's the thermometer, Gabi. My parents are downstairs as is Brian." Troy told me raising his eyebrows.

"You wanna send Mack and Aidan down there to see their grandparents? I'll be down there in a minute as soon as I get this little one calmed down." I told him trying to get my mom out of the room.

"Maria why don't you come down so Gabi can calm Belle down?" Troy tried as I gave him a look.

"I'll be downstairs, if you need anything Gabi." Mom told me as she left Troy and I in the room.

"Thank you so much for doing that." I told him leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome. Do you need anything before I go back downstairs?" Troy asked me kissing Belle's warm forehead.

"Will you turn the baby monitor off downstairs? I don't want your parents or mine to hear what I'm about to say." I told him giving him a grin.

"I would gladly do that. Good luck calming her down." Troy told me.

"I'm going to sing to her a little bit and see if that helps." I told him watching him leave the room.

"Ok Belle you're going to be serenaded right now. Now I apologize if my voice isn't up to par." I told the still upset child as I cleared my throat and started to sing.

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you _

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

I finished singing the song and looked down at the now calm Belle. Belle smiled at me as I clicked my tongue. I quickly checked her temperature and found it to be 100.1 degrees. I was glad the medicine had finally started to work.

"Are you tired baby or hungry?" I asked her walking downstairs with Belle making all kind of noise.

"I will take that as a vote of hungry." I told her walking into the kitchen to warm up a bottle for her.

I started to dance around the kitchen with Belle as I heard someone come to watch. Belle started to do her little laugh as I laughed along with her.

"Well it seems we have a totally different child than ten minutes ago." Troy told me making his presence known.

"Yeah it seems my singing calmed her down." I said looking at him and grabbing the bottle out of the microwave.

"That's good. Are you going to feed her and then put her back down?" Troy asked me as I sat at the table.

"That's the plan. Her fever is down to 100.1 so I'm going to give her a little more baby medicine before laying her back down." I told him as he came over and kissed me.

"You're such a good mother." Troy told me honestly.

"Well you're not bad yourself." I told him grinning.

"I'm going to go hang with the parents. Come down when you're done." Troy said as I nodded my head.

"I will." I told him before heading back upstairs to sit in the rocking chair and feed the hungry little girl in my arms.

I started to hum as I placed the bottle in Belle's mouth. I looked at her and thought about what Jenny was up to. Troy and I hadn't heard from her in a while. Jenny called us after we had Belle home for six weeks but we hadn't heard from her since. We would periodically send her pictures of Belle with Aidan and Mack.

I heard Belle coo while I fed her the bottle. I smiled at her as she threw her arms up. I took the bottle out of her mouth as I picked her up and put her on my shoulder. She yawned as I started to pat her back. After she burped, I gave her a little medicine before feeding her the rest of the bottle. After she was burped again, I laid her back down in her crib. I covered her up and walked out of the room to let her sleep.

I walked downstairs to see Mack and Aidan sitting on the laps of Amanda and Jack. I went and sat next to Troy. He looked over at me before taking my hand in his.

"She finally asleep?" Troy asked me with a grin.

"Yeah she's asleep. Hopefully she'll sleep through the night tonight." I told him grinning.

"Wrong with Belle?" Mack asked me coming over to where Troy and I was sitting.

"She's just got a cold baby. She'll be all right." I told Mack as I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"All better?" Mack asked me as I smoothed down her hair.

"She'll be better in the morning. Did you tell nana, papa, grandma, and grandpa what I taught you today?" I asked Mack grinning.

"Teach what?" Mack asked me as I threw my head back and laughed.

"Remember when Belle and Aidan were sleeping?" I asked her as the light bulb clicked on.

"Cookies in milk." Mack told her grandparents proudly.

Amanda, Jack, mom, and Brian all looked at Troy and I as we both laughed.

"I taught her the importance of dipping the cookies into milk before eating them." I told them laughing.

"Oh that's a very important lesson to learn early on." Jack told Mack as she giggled.

"She got bored when Troy came into the kitchen and tried to teach her something else." I told them laughing.

"Daddy boring." Mack told her grandparents as we all laughed.

"That's not true. What did you and I do yesterday?" Troy asked Mack as she thought about it.

"I dunno." Mack told her father as Troy looked at me.

"Yeah you do baby. Remember you and daddy went down to the park yesterday afternoon." I told her running my hand through her hair.

"Oh we plawed ball." Mack told her grandparents with a grin, which reminded me a lot of Troy's childish grin.

"Did you beat your daddy?" Mom asked Mack as Mack looked at Troy.

"I think so but dunno." Mack said as we all cracked up.

"You will have to challenge your dad and grandpa to a game when you get older." Amanda told her oldest granddaughter.

"Ok but remind me." Mack said walking over to my mom and sitting on her lap.

"She'll forget all about this conversation in about ten minutes." I told them laughing.

"I'm such a bad person. Did you guys want anything to drink?" Troy asked getting up.

Everyone threw what they wanted out as I got up to help Troy get everything.

"You sit and I'll get it." Troy told me kissing my lips.

"The two little ones need to be put to bed in a little while." I told Troy looking at Aidan and Mack.

"You want to enlist the grandparents to do that?" Troy asked me with a grin.

"Hey Amanda, mom will you two put Mack and Aidan to bed?" I asked them from my place on the couch.

"We would love to do that." Amanda told me picking up Mack and walking over to me.

"Give momma kisses." Amanda told Mack as she handed Mack to me.

"Night momma. Luv you." Mack told me giving me a sloppy, wet kiss.

"Night Mack. Don't give your grandmas a hard time when going to be." I told her looking into her bright blue Bolton eyes.

"I won't." Mack told me with a grin as I threw my head back and grinned. I handed her back to Amanda as mom gave me Aidan.

"Night buddy. Sleep tight." I told him while giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Nig mama." Aidan told me giving me another sloppy kiss.

I handed him back to mom as Amanda and she walked upstairs to put the kids to bed. I was alone in the living room as Troy, Jack, and Brian all were in the kitchen. I threw my head back as I heard mom and Amanda walk back downstairs.

"That was quick." I said as they sat down and looked at me.

"Mack was out in an instant and Aidan is singing some song in his crib." Amanda told me.

"He'll fall asleep within twenty minutes. I'll go check up on them in a little while." I said while covering my yawn.

"You seem tired Gabi." Mom told me stating the obvious.

"Of course I'm tired mom. I've got three kids, a husband, a house that needs to be cleaned, and paperwork that I have to catch up on for work." I told her giving her a look.

"Well I noticed the kitchen hasn't been cleaned." Mom told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Troy went into the restaurant earlier this morning, so Mack and I had mother/daughter time. Then Mack fell asleep and Aidan was up, so instead of cleaning the kitchen, Troy and I played with Aidan. And after dinner, we spent more time with the kids. I don't work again until Friday and Saturday so I'm going to try to catch up on cleaning tomorrow." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Oh I was just making a comment." Mom told me as I looked towards the kitchen.

"That's all right. Belle was up most of the night last night, so I didn't get much sleep." I told her while hearing weird noises coming from the kitchen.

"Is everything all right in there Troy Michael?" I asked him as he came into the room.

"Everything is fine. The kitchen is safe. The kids in bed?" Troy asked his mom and my mom.

"They are all tucked in safe and sound." Amanda told her only child.

"I don't want to spend four hours scrubbing that kitchen." I told Troy while grinning.

"I will keep the kids tomorrow while you clean. I'll take them down to the restaurant." Troy told me.

"Good luck with that one. You can keep Aidan and Belle in the stroller but Mack's going to want to run. She'll keep you on your toes." I told him laughing.

"We'll find something to do. You'll see. You can have the entire house to yourselves tomorrow." Troy told me leaning over and kissing me.

"I'll hold you to it." I told him sinking deeper into the couch and closing my eyes.

The parents stayed for a little longer before leaving. Troy and I picked ourselves up and walked upstairs. I climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**The song Gabi sang to Belle is "For Good" from the Wicked Soundtrack. As always, feedback and reviews are APPRECIATED, WANTED, and WELCOMED!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

_**December 15, 2016 4:00 pm**_

"Can you hand me that ornament baby?" I asked Mack as I stood on the chair trying to decorate the huge Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the living room.

"This on momma?" Mack asked me as I took a quick look at what she was pointing at.

"Yes Mack." I told her hearing the door open and in came a grinning Troy.

"I told you to wait and I would help you do that." Troy told me coming into the room and kissing Mack and Aidan on the forehead.

"I wanted to get the main stuff on the tree before you got home. I wanted to plug it in tonight and sit in front of it with you." I said leaning over and kissing him.

"I think that could be arranged. Where is Belle?" Troy asked me looking around the living room.

"She's up in her room sleeping. She's got another cold. I'm taking her to the doctor's tomorrow morning." I told him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Troy asked as I watched him sit down next to Aidan and Mack.

"You can if you want. They're just going to put her on an antibiotic." I told him.

"I'll be there. Who's going to watch Mack and Aidan tomorrow?" Troy asked wandering into the kitchen.

"Your mom. She's coming over here at 9 because Belle's appointment is at 9:30." I told him.

"Ok. What's for dinner?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling.

"I don't know. Whatever I feel like making!" I told him making a face at Aidan.

"Well what do you feel like making?" Troy asked me as I strung some beads on the tree.

"I haven't decided Troy." I snapped at him as he poked his head around the corner.

"Do we need to talk?" Troy asked me his voice filled with concern.

"We will after the kids are put to bed." I told him seriously.

"I'll make dinner if you want to finish the tree." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"Thank you. I'll be in there in a minute to help." I said turning back to the tree.

Mack, Aidan, and I all finished the tree before walking into the kitchen. Troy had made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Mack, grilled cheese for the two of us, and a jar of baby food for Aidan. Just as we were sitting down to eat, I heard Belle wake from her nap.

"I'll go get her. You guys go ahead and eat." I told them walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Belle's purple and white room.

I carefully got Belle out of the crib and quickly changed her diaper before walking back downstairs. I sat Belle down in her high chair before mixing up some baby cereal for her.

Dinner was relatively quiet partly due to Troy and I lost in our own little worlds. Mack was singing and song and Aidan was banging on his high chair top. I looked over at Troy who was staring at me with a nervous smile on his face.

"Troy stop trying to analyze the situation. I will tell you after the kids are in bed." I told him reaching over to pat his hand.

"I can't help it, Gabi. I'm worried about you." Troy said looking over at me.

"It doesn't have to do with me. It has to do with one of the children." I told him while continuing to feed Belle.

"I'm not going to ask any more questions. I'll just wait until the kids are in bed." Troy said to me.

"Thank you for not asking questions." I told him turning my attention back to Belle.

_**8:00 pm**_

"Are all the kids in bed?" Troy asked me as I walked slowly down the stairs before sitting on the couch next to him.

"Finally, yes. Mack was jumping on her bed; she was the hardest to get to go to bed." I told him putting my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me now why you were so distant today?" Troy asked putting his finger under my chin and lifting it towards his eyes.

"I'm going to say that I will probably start to cry during this. All I ask is for you to hold me and whisper calming things in my ear." I said looking at him.

"I can do that. Now what's wrong? Which of the children does this have to do with?" Troy asked me quietly.

"I got a strange phone call today." I started off quietly as the tears started to stream down my face.

"Who was the phone call from?" Troy asked me as I tried to calm myself down.

"Jenny, Belle's biological mother called me." I told him looking up and looking into his bright blue eyes.

"What did she want? She knows she's welcomed over here anytime." Troy told me.

"Well she kindly told me that she's taking us to court." I told him as more tears fell from my face.

"For what?" Troy asked quietly which I was thankful for because I didn't want him to wake the kids up.

"She said that our lawyers didn't advise her well enough and that she didn't know she was giving up all parental rights to Belle." I told him watching his reaction.

"That's BS. You and I were both there when the lawyer explained that by signing the piece of paper that she understood she was giving up all parental rights to Belle." Troy told me calmly.

"I know and that's why I called our lawyer. They're going to talk to Jenny's lawyer and find out what's going on. Our lawyer didn't seem worried about it." I told him.

"That's good that you called the lawyer. Everything will turn out; you'll see." Troy told me pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I've grown so attached to her. I don't want to loose our baby." I told him as more tears rushed to my eyes.

"We won't baby. She's legally ours. Nobody is going to take her away from us." Troy told me while kissing me again.

We sat in front of the tree and stared into it until the fire grew low and we got up and walked upstairs. I climbed into bed and prayed that He would keep Belle safe and with us. I also prayed for the strength and wisdom in doing what was right.

_**December 18, 2016 9:00 am**_

"Gabi, Troy thank you so much for meeting me so quickly." Tom Brant, our lawyer, told us as we sat in his office.

"No problem. You called yesterday saying that there had been a break in the situation." Troy said looking at Tom.

"There has been a break in the situation. We're confident Jenny is trying to stir up some trouble. There were her lawyers, her mother, you two, and me all in that meeting. We all heard her say that she understood signing over her rights." Tom told us.

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming in?" I asked Tom while looking over at Troy.

"There is a but in the situation. According to New Mexico law, there's a grey area when it comes to adoption of children from minors. We're currently trying to gather some information and we're confident that you two will get to keep Belle." Tom said to us.

"What do we need to do? Belle's in a good home and we've grown attached to her." I told him.

"I know you guys provide a good home for all three of your children but we have to convince a jury of that." Tom told me.

"You mean this thing is going to court?" Troy asked Tom in disbelief.

"If we allow it. I'm going to try my hardest to keep this out of the courts. I'm going to try to settle this with Jenny myself." Tom told us.

"We trust you; we just want our daughter to stay with us." I told him looking at the floor.

"And I will try my best to keep Belle with you guys. But I must ask you one small favor." Tom told us.

"Name it." Troy said while reaching over and linking our fingers together.

"I ask you not to talk to Jenny. If she calls you, hang up. Do not give her more ammo than she all ready has." Tom told us.

"We won't. Can't she come after us because we won't let her see Belle?" I asked Tom.

"No she can't because of right now she has given up all parental rights. You are letting her see her as a privilege because she is the biological mother." Tom told us.

"All right. Let us know when you hear anything." Troy said standing up and shaking Tom's hand.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to keep Belle with you guys." Tom told me as we shook hands.

"Thank you for everything." I told him as Troy and I walked out of the office.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Troy asked me pulling me closer to him.

"That would be great." I told him looking up and as we started to walk down to the little park that was across the street from the restaurant.

"Belle's going to stay with us, Gabi." Troy told me as we settled down on a bench.

"I'm trying to stay positive but it's not working very well." I told him squeezing his hand.

"I know it hard but just think about all the good times we've had with her and all the times we're going to have in the future." Troy told me leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"How do you always know what to say?" I asked him grinning.

"It's a gift I picked up when I was younger. Are you going to be ok?" Troy asked me quietly.

"I think so but knowing you're by my side, is going to make the biggest difference ever." I told him.

"Good. Now how about I treat my wife to an early lunch before she has to go let the babysitter free?" Troy asked me standing up and linking my hand with his.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." I told him as we walked the short distance to the restaurant.

We walked in to see all a bunch of people. Once I looked closer, I noticed it to be our friends and family. Sharpay and Zeke were grinning at us as we walked in. Taylor, Chad, and Josh were laughing at something Jason and Kelsi had said. Ryan and Brooke were laughing at something Mack, Aidan, and Brandon had said. Jack was standing by Brian laughing about something. The mothers were together with Amanda holding Belle.

"What are they all doing here?" I asked Troy while he just grinned at me.

"I have no idea. I'm thinking the parents were involved with this some how." Troy said walking over and gently lifting Belle from his mother's arms and walking back over to me.

"I think this little one wants her momma." Troy told me as he put Belle in my arms and I kissed her head.

"I love you little one. No one is ever going to take you away from me." I told her quietly as Troy wrapped his arms around Belle and me.

"I love you too Belle. You're safe with us and we both love you so much." Troy told our daughter while pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Ok why the heck am I currently staring at your ugly mugs?" Troy asked turning to our friends and family.

"About 9 o'clock this morning, I received a phone call from Amanda saying that you guys had a meeting with your lawyer and that we might want to meet at the bar later to be a support system. I think everyone got the same phone call." Chad told us grinning.

"Thanks mom. You're great." Troy told her walking over and engulfing her into a hug.

"You're welcome baby." Amanda told her son as he walked back over to where Belle and I were standing.

"So what was up with the meeting with the lawyer?" Jason asked us cautiously.

"Should we tell them?" I asked turning my attention to Troy and biting my lip.

"First of all stop biting your lip and second of all, they're going to hear about it, if it goes to court." Troy told me bending over and kissing me.

"If what goes to court?" Taylor asked us holding a sleeping Josh in her arms.

"I got a call a couple of days ago from Belle's biological mother, Jenny. She's demanding that Troy and I give Belle back to her. The only problem is that Jenny signed over all parental rights. So she is basically taking us to court." I told them sighing in the process.

"Oh My God. I'm so sorry you guys." Sharpay and Kelsi told us coming over and giving us both hugs.

"So the last few days have been a roller coaster. What did the lawyer say?" Zeke asked us as I looked at Troy.

"He's confident that the situation won't even go to trial. Our lawyer doesn't think a judge will even look at the case. But he's confident that we'll get to keep Belle." Troy told them.

"There's a but in there somewhere." Ryan told us as we both looked at him.

"There is. New Mexico has a grey area when it comes to couples adopting children from minors. It's some complicated thing. But the lawyer is going to let us know when he hears something." I told them.

"That sucks you two." Brooke said coming over and giving Troy and I a hug.

"Thanks Brooke. That's what we both said when we heard Jenny was doing this." I told her with a smile.

"But I thought you guys were letting Jenny see Belle whenever she wanted?" Chad asked us.

"Jenny sees Belle whenever she wants but she wants to see Belle all the time. She wants full custody over a child who she signed away all parents rights 9 months ago." I told them.

"You guys will win. Just stay positive." Kelsi told us as I tried to smile.

"Belle, Aidan, and Mack are the ones helping us through this. They make Troy and I smile all the time." I told them.

The rest of the afternoon and into the night, we stayed at the 'Wildcat Bar' just hanging out and catching up on what was happening with our friends. Troy and I just forgot what was happening with Jenny and Belle and just relaxed and enjoyed the afternoon with friends and family.

* * *

**I don't know if New Mexico has a grey area or not. It just seemed to fit into this story. That's my making up!**

**Ok there you guys go. What's going to happen with Belle? **

**Feedback and reviews are WANTED, APPRECIATED, and LOVED!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you guys for the feedback and the ideas on what's going to happen with Jenny and Belle. So with further ado, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

_**December 19, 2016 1:30 pm**_

"You're such a happy baby." I cooed at Belle as I walked downstairs. Belle was in my arms smiling and trying to kick her feet.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked walking into the kitchen and putting a bottle in the microwave to heat up.

I turned on the TV trying to find something to watch. I settled on a soap opera as the microwave beeped. I walked over to the microwave and grabbed the bottle.

I picked Belle up and stuck the bottle in her mouth as I sat down. I hummed a familiar tune that was stuck in my head. I grinned when I noticed what the tune was.

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free_

_More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

"So you decided to bring out an older song that only the two of us would know, huh?" A familiar voice asked as a smile crept onto my face.

"It was sitting in my head and I just started singing it." I told him grinning.

"God that song brings back a lot of good memories." Troy told me leaning over and giving both Belle and I a kiss.

"Yeah it does. How was work?" I asked him as he sat at the counter and grabbed a carrot that was sitting on the counter.

"Oh it was good. Jason called into work so I think something's up in that household. But the usual lunch crowd was there. Many of them are asking about you and the kids." Troy told me giving me a look.

"I promise one of these days I will stop by at lunch so everyone can see them." I told him.

"Good. Now where are Aidan and Mack?" Troy asked me noticing the unusual quiet house.

"They are both down for naps. Mack was whining today so she went down at 12 and Aidan went down at 12:30. Miss Belle just got up about 10 minutes ago." I told him.

"That's cool. So it's just you, me, and Belle?" Troy asked as I noticed his grin.

"Yeah it's just the three of us. What did you have in mind?" I asked him.

"I'm think we should have some quiet time with Belle." Troy told me as he helped me out of the chair and as the three of us walked into Troy and mine room.

We spent the afternoon playing with Belle until Mack and Aidan woke up.

"Momma do?" Mack asked me as I walked into her room with Aidan, Troy, and Belle in tow.

"I don't know baby. What do you want to do?" I asked her sitting on the bed and smoothing her hair.

"Plaw ball!" Mack told us as Troy and I gave each other a look.

"Well the little princess wants to play basketball, so I think we should play ball." Troy said as I grinned as we walked downstairs.

"Let me grab the stroller and I'll be out." I told Troy walking out to the front and grabbing the stroller out of the back end of the 4Runner.

I walked out back to a sight that cracked me up. Mack had a regular size basketball and was trying to put it in her little basketball hoop; Troy and Aidan were giggling about something; and Belle was clapping her hands at something.

"Ok let me put Belle in her stroller and we'll get started." I said walking over to where Belle was in the grass. I picked her up and placed her in the stroller. After I was done, I dropped a kiss on her forehead and then walked over to where Aidan, Mack, and Troy were.

"Ok how are we going to do teams, Mack?" Troy asked her as she grinned.

"Mommy, Aidan vs. you and me." Mack said pointing to herself and Troy.

"I think that sounds fair, don't you Gabi?" Troy asked sneaking a look at me.

"I think that sounds fair." I said grinning and grabbing the ball from Troy.

We played basketball until Mack looked like she was about to pass out. I grinned at her as Troy picked her up.

"How about we go inside and get some water and then maybe curl up with a movie?" I suggested to the two tired children.

"That sounds good. Let's go." Troy agreed as I picked up Aidan and Belle and walked inside.

I got the kids a snack and then some juice. I let them calm down for a little bit before going and picking out a movie. I grinned as I walked back into the kitchen.

"All right troops. Upstairs to mom and dad's room to watch a movie." I said coming back into the kitchen.

"What watch mom?" Mack asked me as I grinned at her.

"You'll see when we go upstairs. Now get your cute bootie upstairs." I told her while chasing after her.

I motioned to Troy to come up with Aidan and Belle. We all settled down on the king size bed before I popped the movie in. I watched Mack and Aidan's faces when they noticed what movie I had picked.

"You pick Belle." Mack told me her face full of surprise.

"Of course I did." I told her turning my attention to the movie.

"You didn't pick this just for their entertainment did you?" Troy asked quietly as I looked at him.

"If I'm going to watch a movie with the kids, it has to be one that I can sit through." I told him grinning.

We continued to watch the movie, the five of us as a family.

_**8:00 pm**_

"I'm not going to tell you again, Mackenzie to get your cute bootie into bed before I send daddy up here." I told Mack getting tired of her jumping on the bed.

"Where daddy?" Mack asked me as she continued to bounce on the bed.

"He's putting Aidan down. He'll come in a minute." I told her opening the covers as she jumped under them.

"Is this little one ready for bed?" Troy asked coming into the room with a grin.

"She's waiting on her daddy. I'm going to kiss Aidan good night." I told the two walking from the room and into Aidan's.

I stood there at the crib and watched him for a minute before pressing my fingers to my lips and then placing the fingers on his forehead. I sighed as I shut the door. I then walked into Belle's room and watched her sleep for a little bit until Troy came up behind me.

"Counting your blessings?" Troy asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Exactly what I'm doing. Is Mack down for the night?" I whispered as we walked out of the room.

"She's in there talking to herself but yes she's in bed." Troy told me.

"So what shall we do now that the kids are in bed, Mr. Bolton?" I asked him while wrapping my arms around his shoulders and grinning.

"Hm . . . I could name a few suggestions." Troy told me carrying me into our room and shutting the door behind him.

_**2:00 am**_

I woke up to Troy's arms wrapped around me. I heard something coming from one of the kids' rooms. I sat up as Troy started to stir.

"Troy wake up." I told him while shaking him.

"What's wrong, Gabi?" Troy asked me, his voice full of grogginess.

"I hear something from one of the kids' rooms. Will you go check it out?" I asked him my voice conveying the scariness I was feeling.

"Go ahead and call 911 while I go check it out." Troy told me leaning over and grabbing some clothes to change into.

I leaned over and grabbed the phone while my hands shook as I dialed the number.

"911 emergency. How may I help you?" The operator asked as I leaned back in the bed.

"There is noise coming from one of my children's rooms. I think someone is trying to break in." I said as I heard Troy say something.

"Could you say your address for me and I'll send over police and ambulance service?" The operator asked me.

"4549 Lincoln St. Please hurry." I told her as my voice continued to shake.

"I'm sending the call out now. They should be there in the next few minutes. Would you like me to stay on the line with you?" The operator asked.

"No thank you. Just make sure they hurry." I said getting out of the bed and hearing the sirens get closer.

"Troy you all right?" I called quietly when I heard nothing coming from down the hall.

"Stay there Gabi. Are the police coming?" Troy asked as I padded down the hall.

"They are on their way. I think they're coming now." I said going downstairs to let them in.

"We had a call from this address. Is everything all right?" The police officer asked me. The one who asked me was quite bit older than the one that stood behind him.

"My husband is in my daughter's room." I said walking upstairs and walking towards Belle's room.

"I'm Officer Black and this is Officer McElroy. Could you tell me what happened sir?" The police officer asked Troy as I went over by him.

"My wife heard noises coming from this room and I came to investigate and saw the young lady climbing into the room. I threw her against the wall and she's been there since. I think she's knocked out." Troy said as I looked over at the corner.

"Do you know who this young lady is?" The Officer McElroy asked us.

"She's our adoptive daughter's biological mother. I bet she tried to sneak in and tried to kidnap Belle." I told the officer while going over and picking up a sleeping Belle.

"We'll take over from here. Sir, you might want to go to the hospital and get that cut checked out." Officer Black told Troy as I looked at his forehead.

"Thank you officers. We'll go do that in a little while." I said walking downstairs.

I picked up the phone and called Amanda. I heard the phone shuffle before her talking.

"Hey Amanda, it's Gabi. I know it's 2 in the morning. I was wondering if you or Jack could come over here." I asked her grinning.

"Gabi sure we'll be over. Is everyone ok?" Amanda asked me.

"I'll explain when you come over. Thank you so much." I told her hanging up and walking back upstairs where the officers were questioning Jenny.

"Do you know where you are?" Officer Black asked a now awake Jenny.

"I'm at the Bolton's residence." Jenny said obviously out of sorts.

"What are you doing over here?" Officer Black asked continuing with the questions.

"I'm trying to take back what's rightfully mine." Jenny said glaring at Troy and me.

"What is rightfully yours? And why are you trying to take it back?" Officer Black asked.

"My little girl is rightfully mine and I'm trying to take her back because she's mine." Jenny said glaring at Troy and I again.

"But isn't that little girls theirs?" Officer Black asked Jenny.

"No. I gave birth to her and now they're saying that she's theirs because I gave up all my rights." Jenny said as I looked at Troy and linked our fingers together.

"Did you give up all your rights?" Officer Black continued.

"No I did not. I signed a paper but that doesn't mean I fully gave up all my parental rights." Jenny admitted.

"By signing that piece of paper, you agreed to give up full rights. They do have the right to keep that little girl. You however are going to be charged with attempted kidnapping and breaking and entering." Officer Black said as I heard someone come in the front door.

"I'll be back." I whispered to Troy as I walked downstairs to greet Amanda and Jack.

"Gabriella what's happening? Are you, Troy, and the kids all right?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around me.

"We're all fine. Troy caught Jenny trying to kidnap Belle from the house." I told them.

"Oh thank God. So why do you need us?" Amanda asked coming over to kiss my cheek and a sleeping Belle's.

"Troy's got to go to the hospital to get his cut on his forehead checked out and I didn't want to wake the kids. Will you guys watch them?" I asked them.

"We'll do that. Where are Aidan, Mack, and Troy?" Amanda continued.

"Aidan and Mack thankfully haven't woken up and Troy is upstairs with the police who are questioning Jenny now." I said as I heard people on the stairs.

"But that child is rightfully mine." Jenny said as the police dragged her downstairs.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't wake any of the children. Keep your voice down." I said walking over to where Troy stood.

"I'm going to get that child, if it's the last thing I do." Jenny said turning and looking at me.

"And we'll add threatening to your list of charges." Officer McElroy said as they opened the door.

"Thank you officer for coming again." Troy said shutting the door and turning around to face me.

"Mom, dad what are you guys doing over here?" Troy asked walking over to where I was standing.

"Gabi called us to come watch the kids while you two go to the hospital." Amanda said going over and hugging her only child.

"You guys didn't need to do that. Gabi could have stitched me up." Troy said grinning at me.

"Absolutely not. You need to go to the hospital." I said looking him over.

"Gabi's right. You two go and we'll stay here with the kids." Jack said giving his fatherly glare at Troy.

"ok we'll be back in a little bit. Will you put her down, Amanda?" I asked handing a sleeping Belle to Amanda.

"Sure. Good luck you two." Amanda said as I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house.

I walked over to the 4Runner and got in. Troy slid in and we were off on our way to the hospital.

"You know we don't really need to go to the hospital? I'm fine." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"I'm worried about that wound getting infected. So we're going to get it stitched up." I said parking the car and getting out.

We walked into the hospital to see Amy standing there with a grin on her face. I laughed as she spotted the two of us.

"What are you guys doing here at this time in the morning?" Amy asked us as I walked up to the counter.

"Mr. Bolton needs stitches." I said pointing to the open wound on his forehead.

"Oh I would say he does. It's not busy but I need you to fill these papers out." Amy told me grinning.

"Thanks Amy." I said walking over to the waiting area and sitting down.

We filled out all the paperwork before walking it back up to the desk. Amy grinned at me as she called a doctor.

"Dr. Mitchell will be out in a minute for you." Amy said as we stood there and looked at her.

"I'm not going to ask because you guys look way too tired. But I want the story tomorrow when you come into work, Gabi." Amy told us grinning.

"You'll get the whole story, Amy." I said as Dr. Mitchell came out.

"So this is your husband, Gabi?" Dr. Mitchell asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Dr. Mitchell this is my husband Troy. Troy this is one of the doctors' I work with, Dr. Mitchell." I said as we went into an exam room.

Dr. Mitchell talked to us while he stitched Troy up. Within an hour, we were walking out of the ER.

"See that wasn't so bad." I teased Troy as we got into the car.

"And look I even got a sucker because I was so good." Troy told me as he popped the sucker in his mouth.

"You even act like a little child even though you're 28 years old." I said as I started to drive home.

"I know. Do I really have to stay home tomorrow?" Troy asked me giving me a look.

"You heard what Dr. Mitchell said. He said no working for the next couple of days." I told him.

"But what about tomorrow when you have to work?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"I'll have Lily come over and watch the kids while I'm at work. You're going to be in bed and not move from there all day." I told him.

"I think after tomorrow I'll be fine." Troy told me as I pulled into the driveway.

"I think you should take Dr. Mitchell's advice and stay home from work." I said giving him a look before walking into the house.

"How about we see how I'm feeling?" Troy asked as I set my stuff down on the piano before walking into the kitchen.

"I'll agree to that. Hello Amanda, Jack. Did any of the kids wake up?" I asked sitting down.

"They're all still asleep. How's the head, Troy?" Jack asked grinning at Troy's bandage.

"It's fine. I'm currently arguing with my wife about going back to work." Troy said grinning.

"Dr. Mitchell told him to take the next couple of days off. Today he's not going into work and tomorrow either." I said as the nurse in me came out.

"I agree with Gabi. You need to relax especially since it's a head wound." Amanda said giving Troy a look.

"See I told you your mother would agree with me." I said giving him a look.

"Do you need help with the kids tomorrow or the next day?" Amanda asked me.

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow, I might need some help with the kids. I've got to work 8-4 so Troy's going to be home with them all day but if you're not doing anything, maybe you could help him out?" I asked looking at her.

"Sure I'll come by tomorrow and get them so Troy can rest all day." Amanda said as I grinned.

"Thanks Amanda. Now I need to get him up to bed and get some sleep before the three little ones wake up, ready to go." I said walking upstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow Troy." Amanda said as they walked out the front door.

I quickly climbed into bed and fell asleep dreaming of the future and what was to come in life.

* * *

**There you guys go. I've got a couple of ideas for upcoming chapters but I need a few more. If you have any ideas, please send them my way. As always, FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS are crutial, wanted, and appreciated!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you guys for the feedback! I love opening my emails and seeing it all there. _Feedback is expected as a reader!_ It helps me know what you guys do and don't like within the chapters!**

**A huge thank you goes out to Tina101 . . . thanks for the suggestion!**

**Minor swearing! Sorry it couldn't be helped in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**_December 21, 2016 8:00 am_**

I walked tiredly into the ER just before my shift started. I saw Amy standing there with Pratt laughing about something. I walked up to the desk and looked at the two of them.

"You look like hell." Amy said stating the obvious. I gave her a little smile before looking over at Pratt.

"I feel it too. It's been a nightmare at my house." I told them walking around the corner and into the nurse's locker room.

I threw all my stuff in my locker and slammed it shut. I threw my stethoscope over my neck before going to grab at chart from their place.

"So why has your house been a nightmare?" Pratt asked me as I reread the chart.

"Well someone broke into the house on the yesterday morning at 2 in the morning, I was here in the ER at 4, and I'm still not caught up on my sleep. Thank God my in-laws live so close to Troy and I." I told them.

"Who broke into your house?" Amy asked me but before I could answer I heard someone calling my name.

"Nurse Bolton, I would like to see you in my office immediately." Bainbridge said unlocking her door.

"Her daughter." I told them simply while walking over to Bainbridge's door and knocking before entering.

"What can I do for you today, Dr. Bainbridge?" I asked in my normal cheerful voice.

"Well for starters, you can hand over that stethoscope and clean out your locker." Bainbridge told me as I looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean by cleaning out my locker? It's in perfect shape." I said to her.

"I mean as of this morning this is your last day at General." Bainbridge told me with a smirk on her face.

"I had no notice about this." I said getting royally pissed off more by the minute.

"This is your notice. You're fired, Nurse Bolton." Bainbridge said flipping open a file.

"On what reasons?" I yelled demanding a reason to why I was being fired.

"On the reasons of calling the police on my daughter." Bainbridge told me as I gave her a look.

"Did your daughter tell you that she broke into MY house?" I yelled at her.

"She went to get what was hers. She wanted her daughter back." Bainbridge told me.

"The daughter she signed all parental custody away. Belle is MY daughter now." I said giving her an evil look.

"The stethoscope now, nurse Bolton." Bainbridge told me holding out her hand.

"Fine and I'll be out of the hospital in twenty minutes." I told her throwing the stethoscope on her desk and slamming the door behind me.

I walked down to the locker room and grabbed everything out of my locker and walked back to the desk where Amy was.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked me in disbelief.

"I believe I was just fired." I told her looking at Bainbridge's office door.

"What? How the hell can she fire you just like that?" Amy asked as I shook my head.

"I have no idea. I'll call you later on tonight." I told her walking out the same doors I had just walked in not 10 minutes before.

I walked to my car in disbelief. I didn't want to find how Troy was going to react when I told him the news of me being fired. I was scared to death.

I pulled out of the hospital parking lot and drove towards home. I laid my head on the steering wheel before getting the courage to get out of the car and walk to the house. Before I even opened the front door, I saw Troy sitting in the living room staring out our big window.

"Hey. Wait what are you doing home? Aren't you suppose to work until 4?" Troy asked as he got up from his place and came over to my side.

"I was supposed to work until 4. But when I went into the ER today, I got immediately called into Bainbridge's office where she promptly told me that I was fired. I was to hand over my stethoscope and clean out my locker before I went." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Aren't you supposed to have some notice before being fired? And what grounds did she say you were fired on?" Troy asked while sitting down beside me and grabbing my hand.

"You're supposed to have at least two weeks before being fired. I was a rare exception. And the grounds she fired me on were calling the police on her daughter." I told him shaking my head.

"That was uncalled for. Her daughter broke into OUR house! We have ever right to call the police." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"You and I both know that. Bainbridge got sucked into the whole pity pity me issue with her daughter." I told him as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok with this?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"I'm pissed as hell from being fired. So now what do we do?" I asked Troy while giving him a look.

"I don't know where we go from here. But I do have some good news if you're in the mood to hear it." Troy told me.

"Go for it. I need all the good news I can get." I told him grinning.

"I talked to our lawyer today and he said that Jenny's got no case. And since she broke into our house, the judge won't even take a look at the file. We're officially Belle's parents." Troy told me as I leaned over and kissed him.

"That's the best news ever. Speaking of the children, where are they?" I asked him.

"Mom decided to take them to the park for a little while. So we have the entire house to ourselves." Troy told me smirking.

"As much as that sounds good, I can't think right now. We're out of a huge income, Troy. What are we going to do?" I asked him fearing the worst.

"Remember when we were talking about kids, all those years ago. What did you say you wanted to do?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I can't say that I honestly remember." I said yawning and trying to catch myself from doing it again.

"You wished that you could be a stay-at-home mom and raise our children. Well now's the chance. The restaurant is doing amazing and we're pulling in all tons of money. I think you could make your wish come true and become a stay-at-home mom." Troy said searching my face for any type of reaction.

"Do you think I could do that?" I asked him fearing me missing work too much.

"I think you could. Are you scared about missing your work too much?" Troy asked me.

"I don't know. I would love to stay at home with the kids and raise them. We could make this work right?" I asked him grinning.

"I think we could make it work. And if you want to, when the kids are in school, you could go back working. You've been a nurse for 3 years and in those three years, you've missed out on the little things Mack, Aidan, and Belle have done. Now you can stay at home and watch them all day long." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"I like that idea. If you don't mind me becoming a stay-at-home mom, I'll do it." I told him leaning over and kissing him.

"I think it's an excellent idea and I think you'll be amazing at it, just like everything else you've attempted." Troy said as I looked at him and kissing him again.

_**December 23, 2016 4:00 pm**_

"So she just threw you to the streets just like that? What a bitch!" Sharpay told me as I nodded my head.

"She just told me to pack my crap and hit the road. I don't like the way she did it but I was getting tired of the hospital; now I'm a stay-at-home mom raising my three kids." I told her as I watched Mack and Brandon play together.

"Well I'm proud of you, girl! You've handled this like a pro. Now what about Jenny? Heard anything from her in the past week?" Kelsi asked me as I shook my head.

"After she broke into the house and we called the police on her, we haven't heard anything from her. Bainbridge fired me on the grounds that I called the cops on her daughter." I told them with amusement in my eyes.

"Bainbridge didn't realize that Jenny broke into your house and almost kidnapped the daughter Jenny had signed over all parental rights to?" Taylor asked me.

"Bainbridge is a dumb blonde who is going to take up for her daughter even after this is all done and over with." I said as my eyes drifted over to where Troy and the guys were in a serious conversation.

"So have you heard what the lawyers are going to do about the court case that has to do with getting custody over Belle?" Sharpay asked me as I walked over to the porter crib where a fussy Belle was.

"Troy and I called our lawyer on the 20th and caught him up on what had happened in the last 24 hours. He went to the judge who told our lawyer that he wasn't even going to look at the case. Jenny lost all chances of getting Belle back when she broke and entered our house." I said trying to get Belle calmed down.

"Well that good news for Troy and you." Kelsi told me as I shook my head at her.

"We decided not to give each other Christmas presents this year. Belle is our Christmas present." I said as Troy came over and took Belle out of my arms.

"Are you ladies having a nice chat over here?" Troy asked lifting Belle above his head which she giggled at.

"We are until you decided to interrupt it. What are you guys talking about?" Taylor asked giving Troy a look.

"Probably the same thing you guys are. I'm getting them caught up on the last few weeks. What about you guys?" Troy asked me.

"I was telling them about how I'm a stay-at-home mom now and that Jenny lost all chances of getting Belle back." I told him as Aidan totted over to where I was standing.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked Aidan as I picked him up and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Dada huna." Aidan told me and Troy as we both laughed.

"Ok buddy. I hear you." Troy told me shifting Belle to one arm before grabbing Aidan.

"Hey Aidan, Where's sissy?" I asked him as he gave me a look which the girls got a kick out of.

"Ove thea!" Aidan told me swinging his arm out and almost coming in contact with Belle.

"Be carefully buddy. How about you go get sissy and we'll eat?" Troy asked Aidan as he put him down on the ground.

"There's one thing for sure, you two make some cute kids." Sharpay told us shaking her head.

"Why thank you! We do, don't we?" I asked Troy while throwing my arm over his shoulder.

"I think we do." Troy told me leaning over and kissing my lips gently.

"Is all the food ready? You're going to have some hungry people in a couple of minutes." I told Troy looking behind him.

"The chefs should be bringing the food out in a minute. I'll go check on it." Troy told me as I walked over to the diaper bag and grabbing a bottle.

I undid the top and stuck the nipple in Belle's eager awaiting mouth. I swayed side to side as she suck down the bottle. She hit the plastic with her hands as she drank happily.

"Ok guys. The food's ready!" Troy announced as all the guys erupted with cheers.

The next few minutes were filled with the girls trying to get the kids' plates ready while the husbands got food of their own. I looked at Kelsi as we both broke out in laughter.

"Would it kill the guys to fix the kids' plates for once in their life times?" I asked Kelsi as she shook her head.

"I guess it's more important for them to get fed first before their own children." Kelsi told me giggling.

"Chad's going to get up with Josh tonight. I'm not dealing with this anymore." Taylor told us as we all sat down.

I finished feeding Belle before I got my own plate. I quickly laid her down in the stroller that sat next to me and gave Belle her blanket and favorite stuff animal. After she was content, I walked over to where Mack and Aidan were sitting with Brandon. I grinned at the three of them.

"Is it good you guys?" I asked bending down to their level.

"Good momma!" Mack told me holding up a forkful of food.

"Good baby. Why don't you finish that and tell daddy when you're done?" I asked her as she shook her head.

I walked up to the food and filled a plate before walking back to where the girls were. I sat down and rolled my eyes at Troy.

"What was that rolling of the eyes for?" Taylor asked me as I nodded my head over to the guys' table.

"Troy just gave me a look. If Belle or Aidan get up tonight, he's the one who's going to take care of them. I don't care." I told them giggling.

"Isn't Troy pretty good about getting up with the kids?" Sharpay asked me grinning.

"He usually is. He's such a light sleeper since we've brought Mack home over 2 1/2 years ago that if one of them moves, he's all over it." I told them laughing.

"I wish Chad was like that. I have to literally hit him, if Josh is crying. Then he'll get up and rock him back to sleep." Taylor told us.

"Jason use to be like Troy. Whenever Brandon would make a sound or move, he would be all over it. Now that Brandon is 2 1/2 he stopped doing that. So now when Brandon wakes up in the middle of the night, I'm the one that hears him and has to wake Jason up to go get him." Kelsi told us.

"I just hope when Zeke and I start having kids, he's just willing to get up and take care of them in the middle of the night." Sharpay told us.

I grinned and looked over at Brooke. She had been pretty quiet the entire night.

"What's wrong Brooke? Is there something going on?" I asked her as I watched her eyes drift over to Ryan.

"There is something going on and I think you guys deserve to hear it." Brooke told me as we told her to continue.

"What's wrong Brooke? You can tell us." Kelsi told her as I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke told us as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh hun. That's not something you need to cry over. That's something you should be celebrating." I told her as I went over and gave her a hug.

"But I'm so worried about how you guys would react." Brooke told me as I smiled.

"We're your friends. We would never press judgment on you. I'm going to be an aunt." Sharpay told us as I giggled.

"You mean you guys are actually happy about this?" Brooke asked us as I laughed.

"Any time someone is pregnant in this group, it's a happy time. Congratulations!" I told her going to give her another hug.

"When are you due?" Kelsi asked her as she gave her a hug.

"June 15, 2017. I'm about 14 weeks along now." Brooke told us with a smile on her face.

"I'm just making sure but you are happy about this, correct?" Taylor asked grinning.

"I'm ecstatic about this. Ryan and I were worried about how you would react to the news." Brooke told me as I went over and slapped Ryan's head.

"What was that for Gabriella Bolton?" Ryan asked standing over and coming over to us.

"That was for being afraid to tell us your news." I told him as I walked over to him.

"Did she tell you?" Ryan asked looking at the girls' faces which all had grins on them.

"Yeah she told us. And all I have to say is congratulations." I told him giving him a hug.

"What news are us guys missing out on?" Troy asked coming over to stand by us girls.

"Um . . . Ryan's going to have to tell you that one." Brooke told the guys grinning.

"Come on man, spit it out!" Chad said grinning.

"All right. Since the girls all ready know, I guess it's only fair you guys know too. Brooke and I are expecting in June." Ryan said as the guys all gave him 'man' hugs.

"See we're not mad about this." I told Brooke going over to stand by her.

"I have a question for you." Brooke told me as I gave her a look to continue.

"I've never really been around babies. Do you mind if I come over and hang out with your three for a while in the upcoming months?" Brooke asked me grinning.

"I think that would be ok. You could come hang out with me while the kids are around. We'll make it our own little party." I told her grinning.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Gabi." Brooke told me.

"It's not a problem. Ryan and I have known each other since high school and there's nothing I wouldn't do for the two of you." I told her giving her another hug.

We stayed at the restaurant until 9 before packing up the kids and taking them home and putting them to bed. Troy and I geared up for the next morning where we would have Christmas with his parents and my mom and Brian.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? I had a hard time writing this so I don't know if it turned out the way I wanted it. What do you guys think? FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS are always wanted, welcomed, and appreciated! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the ideas coming in. Once again, feedback is part of the package if you're a reader! **

**Just to clear things up a bit, Ryan and Brooke are not married or engaged. They will be in the upcoming chapters but as of now, they are just dating!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**_Saturday, December 24, 2016 3:00 pm_**

I laughed at the mothers as they told me how perfect the house looked. Little did they know, I had managed to get Troy to take the three kids out earlier that morning so I could have the house to myself. I thought I would have had to beg Troy to get them out of the house but he agreed it to almost too quickly. I cleaned the entire time but the amazing part was getting Troy to take all three kids out. I was amazed about that.

"I don't know how you do it. You are working 30 hours a week, raising three kids, and managing a really good marriage." Amanda told me shaking her head.

"Actually Troy and I forgot to tell you something." I told them grinning.

"And what would that be?" Mom asked me giving me a look only a mother could.

"I'm not working anymore. I'm a stay at home mom now." I said looking at the shocked faces of my mom and mother in law.

"When did this come about?" Amanda asked me while I grinned at them.

"Wednesday morning I walked into work fully prepared to start working. My supervisor, the same one that got me to adopt Belle, fired me right on the spot. She said since I called the police on her daughter that I was fired." I told them grinning.

"You had ever right to call the police on this girl because she broke into your house." Amanda told me as I nodded my head.

"That's what I said when she told me I was fired but she didn't care. She went ahead and fired me." I told them grinning.

"Well you seem pretty happy about this." Mom told me as I continued to grin at her.

"Well I'm going to be in a couple of months. I'm currently going through the motions of suing the hospital for no notification of being fired." I told both mothers.

"Wow you two just have it completely under control." Amanda told me grinning.

"Oh yeah we do. So now I'm going to spend my time home with our three kids." I said grinning.

"And are you happy about this decision?" mom asked me.

"At first I thought I would miss work too much but the third day into this, I love it. I love spending so much time with the kids. I've realized how much I've miss out while I was working." I told them as Troy snuck up behind me.

"Watch where you put the hands buddy." I told him turning around and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Hm . . . that phrase sounds familiar." Troy told me leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"It should buddy." I told him as he looked at the mothers who were watching us.

"You two seem happier than I've seen you in a while." Amanda pointed out to Troy and I.

"I think it's just the time of year. I've always loved Christmas and I get to spend it with the best people possible." I told them smiling.

"You never told us how last night went." Amanda said as we sat down in the living room.

"Um . . . last night was fun. We all got the surprise of our lives when Ryan and Brooke announced that they are pregnant." I told the parents.

"That's great. They're such a cute couple together." Mom said as I rolled my eyes.

"When are they due, Gabi?" Amanda asked me as I thought back to our conversation.

"They are due June 15 of next year. She's about 14 weeks along now." I told them as I looked at Troy.

"And what about you two? Planning anymore surprises?" Jack asked Troy and I as we looked at our parents.

"Honey do you want to take this one?" Troy asked me grinning.

"We just want to enjoy the three we have now before we think about anymore children. I mean we have three kids under the age of three. We are having a blast with them but it's a little tiring." I told our parents as they grinned.

"So you guys haven't ruled out anymore kids just yet?" Brian asked as we both shook our heads.

"We told you guys at the very beginning that we both want a semi big family. You guys all ready have three grandchildren. I would expect to plan on at least two more. Belle is just turning 4 months. We want to wait until she's at least a year and a half before thinking of having any more. When she's a year and a half, Aidan will be 20 months and Mack will be just shy of four years old." I said making sure I calculated it all right.

"Wow you two have this all planned out." Amanda said shaking her head at me.

"Now that I've got all this time on my hands, I can sit around and plan everything out." I told her grinning.

"Momma!" I heard Mack scream from the top of the stairs.

"What Mackenzie?" I called from my place on the stairs.

"Aidan being mean!" Mack told me as I stiffed a laugh that was dying to get out.

"How about you come down here and tell me instead of yelling from the stairs?" I suggested as I heard her stomp down the stairs.

"Aidan being mean!" Mack told me again as I shook my head at her.

"What is he doing?" I asked trying to dig more information out of her.

"Throwing toys." Mack told me as I turned to Troy.

"I told you that would happen if we let him do it once." I said as I got up and walked upstairs with Mack hot on my heels.

"Aidan what did we talk about yesterday?" I asked the 11 month old as he grinned at me.

"Dunno." Aidan told me as I got on my knees and looked at him.

"No throwing toys. Would you like to come sit with daddy and me downstairs?" I asked him.

"No!" Aidan told me as I looked at him.

"Then stop throwing your toys. And Mack stop being a tattle tale." I told her walking to the door.

I watched them for a minute before walking into Belle's room to make sure she was still asleep, even with all the noise that was taking place next door to her room.

After making sure she was asleep, I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. Troy turned to me smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked him giving him a look.

"What was Aidan doing that was mean?" Troy asked back with a question of his own.

"He was throwing toys which by the way, mister, you taught him how to do." I said pointing my finger at my husband. The parents just laughed at us.

"I did no such thing." Troy told me, trying to play the 'I'm innocent' card.

"Who was throwing toys in the toy box yesterday afternoon?" I asked him grinning.

"Oh I guess I was doing it." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

"Troy, Aidan is 11 months old. He's start to mimic everything we are doing." I told him.

"Oh I didn't realize he was doing that." Troy told me grinning.

"Oh yeah he's doing that." I said as quietness fell on the adults sitting around the living room.

"So how's the restaurant going, Troy?" Brian asked as we fell into our own conversations.

I motioned the mothers' to come into the kitchen with me as I checked on dinner.

"They're going to be talking about the restaurant for a while." I said rolling my eyes and opening the oven door to look at the ham.

"Troy seems pretty happy about the restaurant." Amanda told me as I faced her.

"You didn't hear this from me, all right?" I asked the two as they both grinned at me and nodded for me to continue.

"Troy and Jason are so happy about the restaurant they're thinking of opening another branch." I told them grinning.

"Really? Where is the next one going to be?" Mom asked me as I quickly shut the oven door.

"I'm thinking Santa Fe but I don't know. I don't think they've decided on a place yet." I told them grinning.

"That's amazing. No wonder the two of them are happy every time we go into the restaurant." Amanda said as I watched Mack come into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Macky?" I asked her calling her most hated name.

"That not my name!" Mack told me stomping her foot.

"All right Mack, what's wrong?" I asked her picking her up and placing her on my lap.

"Daddy yelled at me." Mack told me as tears threatened to spill out from her eyelids.

"Why did he yell at you?" I asked looking up and seeing Troy standing at the kitchen door.

"Well I didn't do anything wrong." Mack told me as I tried to hide my smile.

"What did you do Mackenzie?" I asked pulling out the full name.

"I hit Aidan cause he was being mean." Mack told me as I looked at her.

"Daddy and I have told you countless times that you do not hit your brother or sister. You're not getting any sympathy from me." I told her putting her on the chair I had just vacant.

"But mommy he yelled at me." Mack told me as I glanced at the grandparents.

"He was trying to get you to understand that you don't hit your brother or sister. Now if you're going to pout, please do it in your room." I told her as she stomped out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Has the terrible twos hit yet?" Amanda asked me with a grin.

"Oh yeah they hit earlier this year. They got her about 25 months." I told her shaking my head.

"What do you want me to do, Gabi?" Mom asked me as I pulled the ham out of the oven.

"I think I've got it under control. Will you go round up the kids and the men?" I asked her as I heard Belle from upstairs.

"Sure I'll go do that." Mom told me walking into the living room.

"Hey Amanda, will you go get Belle from her crib? She's going to need to be fed when you come back down." I asked her.

"Sure I'll be right back." Amanda told me as I made sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

"Everything under control in here?" Troy asked pushing the swinging door open.

"I think so. Mack came crying to me." I said as he grinned at me.

"I kind of figured she would. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Troy told me leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"Ahh it's all right. She was mad because you yelled at her which I highly doubt it. You just talked to her right?" I asked him.

"I told her not to hit Aidan and then the tears came spilling out. Are we spoiling her too much?" Troy asked me grinning.

"The two of us aren't but I can name four people who are." I told him giving him a look.

"We need to limit their spending again." My husband told me as everyone came into the kitchen.

_**7:00 pm**_

The parents offered to clean up the kitchen so they pushed Troy and I out into the living room with a cup of hot chocolate each. I grinned at Troy as we both sat down on the couch. Mack and Aidan were eyeing the tree, trying to figure out which gifts were theirs.

"Where's Belle?" Troy asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"She's in her swing. I threw her in there when she was getting fussy during dinner." I told him as I turned around and saw Mack and Aidan playing with her.

"Troy turn around very slowly." I told him quietly. We sat there and watched our three children interact with each other.

I turned back around and looked at the family photo we had done earlier that year. It was hanging up on our mantle. I had a slight smile on my face which Troy picked up immediately on.

"What's that smile about?" Troy asked me as I turned to him.

"I'm thinking about how lucky we are. We've got three great children, you've got an amazing job, and I'm able to stay at home with the children." I told him smiling.

"Do you miss work at all?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"If I said I didn't, then I would be lying but I don't miss it as much as I thought I would." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're staying at home with the kids." Troy told me as I sighed and stayed quiet.

"Someone has a birthday coming up in 13 days. What do you want to do?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I don't care honestly. I mean I'm turning another year older. I'll be 28. I can't believe it." I told him.

"Can't believe what?" Troy asked picking up my right hand and kissing it.

"If someone would have told you that by the time you were 28, you would be married and have three kids, would you have believed them?" I asked turning to Troy.

"Well the married part, yes but the part about the three children, I would have told them they're nuts." Troy told me as I laughed.

"Same here. I love those three kids to death but sometimes I have to pinch myself and get myself to realize that yes this is really my life." I told him leaning over and kissing him.

"Well in May we're going to be celebrating 8 years of marriage. Now that has gone by in an instant." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Eight years of marriage and 12 years of being together. Three kids and a successful marriage. We're doing pretty well, Troy." I said looking up at him.

"I think we are. And we're going to have many more memories and times together. I have an idea I need to run by you?" Troy asked kissing the top of my head.

"And what would that idea detail?" I asked him grinning.

"Well you said that you would like to adoptive another child before we have another one. How about when Belle turns a year and a half we'll start looking for another child to adopt?" Troy asked me smiling.

"I think that sounds amazing. I like the idea of that." I told him as he leaned over and gave me an earth shattering kiss.

"Hm . . ." I said slowly as he looked at me.

"Was that kiss that good?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"Even after all these years together, you can still make me forget where I am or what I'm talking about." I told him.

"That's a good thing. I have another question for you." Troy said as I gave him the ok to continue to talk.

"We are still planning on going to Rhode Island next summer right?" Troy asked me grinning.

"Yeah. I can't wait to take the kids back to our college town." I said giving him a look.

"Good because I just booked our tickets the other day." Troy told me getting up and going over to the desk to grab a piece of paper.

"What do you mean? You said you were going to take a look at your work schedule." I told him sitting up and taking the piece of paper from his hands.

"Well I went ahead and looked and we got a good deal. We're going to providence from the June 10th through the 17th. I was thinking we might take the kids to Boston and New York for a day if you want." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"We could take them to Fenway Park to see the Red Sox play and then go to Yankee Stadium to see the Yankees play." I suggested to him grinning.

"You let me know what you want to do in Boston and New York and we'll try to do it." Troy told me as I grinned at him excitedly.

"I can't wait until next summer. We're going to have the best time ever." I told him kissing him again.

The parents finished cleaning the kitchen before we started opening presents. I was very proud of our parents. Between the four of them, they brought the kids three presents. Troy and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"Ok Gabi and Troy, the four of us decided to go into your present together." Amanda told us as Troy and I looked at each other.

"So these are your presents." Jack told us handing us two square boxes.

Troy and I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the boxes carefully. Inside mine laid a white dress with earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. I looked over at Troy's and saw a tux, cufflinks, and a tie. Troy and I looked up at the parents wanting an explanation.

"We are sending you guys on a vacation for a few days. We are going to watch the children while you guys go to Providence for five days." Mom told Troy and I as we grinned.

"But we are all ready going to Providence next summer as a family." I told them as the parents shook their heads at us.

"You and Troy are the only two going on this vacation. You're leaving January 2nd and coming home the 7th. You two are going to be in Providence for Gabi's birthday." Brian told us.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you guys for this. This is way too much." Troy started as Jack gave him a look.

"You guys are raising three kids, having successful marriage, and you're making a living for yourselves. But when was the last time you had a date just the two of you or a vacation just the two of you?" Jack asked us.

"He's got us there." I pointed out as the moms' looked at the two of us.

"Your flight leaves Albuquerque January 2nd at 10 in the morning and your flight home from Providence leaves at 3 in the afternoon." Amanda told us.

"You two have been so busy the last few months with the kids, trying to keep Jenny harming Belle, and everything else. The parents just thought you need a vacation just the two of you away from here. We just thought your vacation should be back to your college town." Mom told us as we both grinned.

The rest of the night we finished opening gifts before putting three tired kids to bed. Troy and I quickly put the rest of the gifts out before heading to beds ourselves.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Feedback and reviews are wanted, expected, and extremely helpful! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the ideas coming in. Once again, feedback is part of the package if you're a reader! **

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**_January 2nd, 2017 3:00 pm_**

"Listen to that Troy." I told him sitting in our hotel room in Providence, Rhode Island.

"Listen to what? I hear nothing." Troy told me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Exactly. We don't have to listen to the kids bicker about watching TV or arguing about something else. It's just you and I for 5 days." I told him leaning over and kissing him.

"Hm . . . I see where you're taking this." Troy said picking me up and throwing me on the bed in our suite.

I giggled as he attacked me with his lips. We made out for a good twenty minutes until my stomach started to growl.

"Are you hungry?" Troy asked me putting his head on his hand and looking at me.

"I am. Where do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked him grinning.

"How about we explore the town until we see something that sounds good?" Troy suggested as I got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Hey Troy?" I asked him turning and facing him.

"What love?" Troy asked me as he stood up and turned towards my voice.

"Have you seen my engagement ring?" I asked him searching the bathroom and the dresser.

"I haven't. Are you sure you brought it with you to Rhode Island?" Troy asked me quietly.

"I never take that thing off. Oh well I guess I'm going to have to look for it when we get back. Let's go." I told him taking a hold of his outstretched hand and walking out of the hotel room.

"Is there anything that you really want to do while we're here?" I asked him as we walked out of the hotel and onto Main Street.

"Well I would like to take you out to dinner at a fancy place tomorrow night if you don't mind dressing up a little." Troy asked as he swung our linked hands back and forth.

"I would love to go. I would like to go to Manning Hall again and just go around the college a little bit." I told him rubbing my hands up and down my arms, trying to keep warm.

"I think that can be arranged. Oh Gabi look. It's starting to snow!" Troy told me as we watched the snowflakes fall.

"This use to be my favorite part of Rhode Island. I always loved it when it snowed." I told him giggling.

"I remember that one time you called me up and told me to come outside. And then you tackled me and we got into a huge snowball fight. Remember that?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around me, trying to get the two of us warm.

"How could I not? I never laughed so hard in my life." I told him giggling at the thought.

"You didn't stop for like 20 minutes." Troy said shaking his head as we continued to walk.

"That was good. Ahh how simple life was back then." I told him holding his hand and gently swinging them.

"We didn't have to worry about anything. We just went to school and then we got to spend our time together." Troy said quietly as we continued to walk.

"How about dinner here?" I asked coming up to the Trinity Brewhouse.

"That sounds good. Let's go in." Troy told me opening the door for me and letting me go in.

We immediately got a table and sat down. We looked at the menu and immediately decided what we were getting. It was good for the two of us to sit through dinner and not get interrupted a million times by children. I grinned as I looked around the restaurant.

"They've redone this place." I told him thinking back to how it was done when we first started coming here.

"They've painted the place and added some artifacts." Troy said as I sighed.

"You're sighing a lot. What's up with that?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"I can't believe our parents did this. I'm so happy they did." I told him reaching over and grabbing his hand.

"I'm glad they did too. You ready to get out of here?" Troy asked as I nodded.

We got up and walked back out to the cold outside. I smiled when I felt snowflakes land on my eyelashes. Troy took a hold of my hand and started in another direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked him quietly as we walked the streets.

"You'll see. Do you want it to be a surprise or no?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"I want to be surprised." I said looking at the historic buildings around the city.

"All right. No more questions from now on." Troy told me kissing me as we continued to walk.

We walked a few more minutes before Troy pushed open a heavy metal gate and we walked through the courtyard. I gasped when I realized where we were.

"Does this place bring back memories?" Troy asked me quietly as he wrapped his arms around my body.

"It's Manning Hall and this is where you proposed to me." I told him grinning.

"I sure did. Now I have something I would like to ask you." Troy said unwinding his arms and twirling me around to face him.

"What's that?" I asked him quietly as he tried to control his breathing.

"10 years ago we graduated high school and we promised that we would be together always. I broke up with you right before you left to come here. I regret that decision every single day. But 9 years ago while on vacation, I came and stood in front of your house. You caught me being a chicken and asked if I wanted to take a walk down to the park. We talked about everything and decided to give the relationship another try." Troy said momentary stopping to take a breathe.

"I then told you the news that I had applied and been accepted to Brown. I will never forget the excitement you had when I told you that. We made it through our three and a half years of college together. On April 8, 2009, we stood in the exact place we do now and I asked you to be my wife. You agreed in front of all of our friends and family." Troy said which I smiled at how good his memory was.

"I did indeed and never for a minute have I forgotten that." I told him quietly.

"Now I stand here, grinning like the idiot I am, and asking you again. Will you, Gabriella Marie Bolton, marry me again?" Troy asked dropping to one knee.

"I would be honored to marry you again, Troy Michael Bolton." I said as he got up picking me up and spinning me around.

"Um . . . honey, I kind of lied to you early." Troy said as he put me back on my feet.

"Oh really? How exactly did you lie to me?" I asked him as he dug in his pocket and pulled something out.

"You asked me earlier if I had seen this and I told you I didn't." Troy told me putting my engagement ring back on my finger.

"You scared the crap out of me, Troy Michael Bolton." I said hitting his shoulder.

"For a girl you've got a good arm." Troy told me as I flashed him a smile.

"Thank you but that's doesn't excuse you for making me worry that I lost your engagement ring." I told him glaring at him.

"Honey remember what I just did?" Troy asked as I grinned at him again.

"Well I guess I can forgive you because you just proposed to me again." I told him leaning over and capturing him in a gentle kiss.

"Well if it isn't Brown University's most famous love birds?" A familiar voice asked as I tried to put a name with the voice.

I turned around and to my amazement I saw Liz, Jake, and three little ones I didn't know. I ran over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh My God. What are you guys doing here?" Liz asked me as we hugged.

"This is mine and Troy's Christmas present from our parents. We haven't had a vacation together in a long time so they decided to send us back to our college town. What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Jake came over and gave me a hug.

"We live here. We decided after we got married we came to live back up here in our college town." Jake said as I grinned.

"Hey Wonder Woman how's life been treating you? And how long have you guys been married?" Troy asked Liz while giving her a hug.

"I can't believe you remembered one of my many nicknames. It'll be five years the end of the month. You guys must be going on what eight years?" Liz asked me grinning.

"We'll celebrate eight in June. And who are these little ones?" I asked Liz and Jake as they grinned.

"These are our little ones. Drew is our oldest, he'll be four; Madelyn is 2; and our youngest, Brooklyn just turned 10 months." Liz told us proudly.

"Congratulations you guys. You guys look so happy." Troy said as we both grinned.

"We are happy. What about you guys? You guys must have some kids." Jake told us as I nodded to Troy.

"Mackenzie is our oldest at 2 1/2; Aidan is 14 months; and our youngest, Belle is 5 months old." Troy said noticing Liz's face.

"Dang you two have been busy." Liz said as I laughed at her.

"Mack and Aidan our natural children and we just adopted Belle from a colleague of mine." I said as Liz nodded her head.

"Ahh I see. So how long are you guys in town?" Liz asked me as I looked at her.

"Until the 7th. We should get together sometime and hang out like we use to." I told her grinning.

"I think that sounds good. How about the 4th?" Jake asked us as I looked at Troy.

"That works for us. Here's our number and we'll give you a call to set up a time." I said writing our phone number down on one of the restaurant's business cards.

"You two have your own restaurant?" Liz asked us in disbelief.

"A high school friend and I started it up when we moved back to Albuquerque." Troy said grinning.

"Wow that's pretty cool. We'll have to come out that way sometime." Jake said grinning.

"Well we'll give you a call sometime tomorrow to set up a time. Have a great night you guys." I said hugging Liz and Jake again.

"Will do. Have fun guys." Liz told us as we watched them walk away.

Troy and I looked around the courtyard noticing nothing had really changed. We were interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone.

"Hello Chad what do you want?" I asked taking a quick peek at the caller id before answering the phone.

"Why don't you and Troy come down to the restaurant? There's news to be shared." Chad told me as I looked at my watch which read 11 o'clock which meant it was 8 o'clock in Albuquerque.

"I would love to but we're not in the state currently." I told him as I heard Chad tell the others.

"Well do you want to tell us where you are?" Chad asked as I heard him switch the phone to speaker.

"Did you just put me on speaker?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah he did. So where are you and Troy?" Kelsi asked me as I turned my phone to speaker phone.

"Hi guys. We're out of the state currently." Troy said as I shook my head at him.

"We know that but where?" Sharpay asked as I tried to catch some snowflakes on my tongue.

"Well I'll give you a hint. Gabi's trying to catch snowflakes currently." Troy said as I giggled.

"Did you guys take a surprise trip up to Providence?" Taylor asked us as we both laughed.

"Yeah we're back in our college town." I said as I felt snowflakes land on my eyelids.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Jason asked as I heard a bell ring in the background.

"What was that?" I asked as I heard more people's voices.

"Troy your parents are here with the kids. We're talking to Gabi and Troy right now." I heard Ryan said to our parents.

"Hello children. How's your vacation so far?" Amanda asked coming closer to the phone.

"It's great. We outside of Manning Hall right now." I told them as they all aww.

"I just re-proposed to her." Troy told them proud of himself.

"Well congratulations and you guys seem like you're having a good time." Jack said coming closer to the phone.

"We are. Thanks for sending us here." I said grinning.

"You never answered my question, Bolton." Chad said as I grinned.

"Oh the parents decided to go in together and send Gabi and me on a vacation for just the two of us. So they sent up back here to Providence." Troy explained to our friends.

"Oh cool. That sounds like fun." Brooke said as I looked at Troy.

"How much you wanna bet the news is that Brooke and Ryan are engaged?" I asked my husband grinning.

"What's the bet?" Troy asked me as I thought it over.

"I'll let you know later. But do you want to bet?" I asked him as he shook his head at me.

"You're on." Troy whispered to me as I turned my attention back to the phone.

"So guys what's the big news that you had to interrupt our vacation for?" I asked grinning.

"Well we asked you guys all here tonight for a certain reason. Christmas Eve I asked Brooke to be my wife and she said yes." Ryan announced as I stuck my tongue out at Troy.

"I told you." I said as I heard everyone celebrating in Albuquerque.

"Congratulations guys!" Troy and I both yelled as we got met with more celebrating.

"Have you guys planned anything yet?" We heard Taylor ask Ryan and Brooke.

"Not yet. I'm due in June so I would like to be married by the time the baby comes." Brooke told everyone.

"Well if you need any help, you've got 4 girls who are willing to help." I said causing the guys to groan.

"She didn't say the guys had to help." Kelsi said as the girls all agreed.

"So when are you two lovebirds coming home?" Ryan asked totally changing the subject.

"We'll be home on the 7th." I said watching the snow come down harder.

"That's cool. Got any plans for the rest of the time?" Sharpay asked us.

"Do you remember my college roommate, Liz?" I asked them as I heard a couple of people agree.

"Yeah what about her?" Taylor asked me as I grinned.

"We ran into her, her husband and their three kids just a little bit ago so we're going to go out with them a couple of nights while we're here. And then I don't know what else." I said.

"That's cool. Well we'll leave you guys for now. Have fun!" Chad told me as I told him to hang on.

"Can you take me off speaker and give the phone to Mack?" I asked him as I heard him take it off.

"Mommy?" Mack asked as Troy and I both grinned.

"Hi sweetheart. Are you having fun with grandma and grandpa?" I asked her as she talked to Aidan.

"Yeah we got ice cweam." Mack told me as I giggled.

"Oh you did? Was it good?" I asked her looking at Troy.

"Yup good." Mack said as Troy grinned at me.

"That's good. Behave and be good to grandma and grandpa all right?" I asked her as she laughed at something.

"I will mommy. Daddy hi." Mack said not forgetting about her father.

"Hi Mack. Give Aidan and Belle a kiss for us, all right?" Troy asked our oldest daughter.

"Will do. Bye momma, daddy!" Mack said obviously finished with the conversation.

"I guess she was tired of talking to us." I said flipping the phone shut.

"I guess she was too. Let's finish our walk so we can go back to the hotel and warm up." Troy suggested as we started heading back.

We got to the hotel and instead of going straight up to our room, Troy suggested we sit in the lobby and drink hot chocolate. I leaned against Troy and grinned happily.

"Did you ever imagine we would be here, just the two of us?" I asked Troy.

"I knew we would eventually but not this early on. I love the alone time but I miss our children." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"Me too. I miss putting them to bed and saying prayers with them." I told him.

We sat down in the lobby until our yawns overcame us. Troy helped me up and held me steady as we walked to our room. I changed into my PJs and climbed into bed. I was asleep before Troy even came and crawled into bed.

* * *

**There you guys go! Enjoy! Remember feedback and reviews are a must! **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the ideas coming in. Once again, feedback is part of the package if you're a reader!**

**You might have to go back and read chapters 1 & 2 of "My Wish". Some of the information in those chapter comes up in this was being a pain so that's why it's been so long since I've updated. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

_**January 6th, 2017 5:30 am**_

"Gabi, Gabi." Troy whispered in the quiet room as I rolled over and faced my back to him.

"Gabi I know you can hear me. Come on birthday girl. We've got some celebrating to do." Troy continued to whisper.

"Come on honey. It's our last full day here. We have a list a mile long to accomplish." Troy continued as I rolled over and looked at him.

"Does our day have to start at 5:33 in the morning?" I groggily asked looking at the clock.

"Yes it does. Come on. You don't even have to change from your PJs." Troy told me throwing the covers off and reaching over to grab his PJ pants.

"Ugg Troy I want to sleep." I said whining while throwing the covers back over me.

"You'll love this, I promise." Troy said throwing open the shades where it was still dark outside.

I heard his feet pad gently on the carpet right before he picked me up blankets and all. He threw me over his shoulder as I heard the slider door open.

"What did you do that for?" I asked after he threw me into a plastic lounge chair.

"You weren't moving fast enough so I decided to move you myself." Troy told me while looking over at me.

"Oh. Did you happen to make any coffee?" I asked him looking around.

"Yeah I got up especially for you and went down to the local java shop and got you your favorite." Troy said going into the room and got me my coffee.

"Hm. . . I'm proud of you buddy." I told him taking a sip of my White Chocolate Frappuccino.

"I was hoping I got the one you wanted." Troy said looking over at me.

"So what are we doing out here in the cold?" I asked him as the sky started to turn lighter.

"We, my love, are going to watch the sunrise and then go out for breakfast. And then tonight I have a special surprise for us to enjoy." Troy said holding out his hand for me to take.

"How fancy is it tonight?" I asked him as color started to appear in the sky.

"The dress the parents gave you for Christmas will work amazingly." Troy said as I gave him a look.

"How about you don't use big words at 5:45 in the morning?" I asked him giggling.

"Sure hon. It's your day and our reservations are at 6:45 tonight. So between breakfast and our reservations, we get to do anything you want." Troy told me as I looked over at him.

"You mean we can just walk around the town if we want?" I asked him as the sun started to rise.

"Yes that's what I mean. Now can you sit twenty minutes without talking? You're going to miss the whole sunrise." Troy told me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

We sat there and finished watching the sun come up. I just sat there and was so at rest and peaceful. I must have been a million miles away because Troy was standing over me and shaking me.

"Gabi where are you?" Troy asked as I looked at him with a weird face.

"I'm right here." I told him with a slight smile playing on my face. Troy crouched down and took my hands in his.

"Are you sure? You looked to be a million miles away." Troy said quietly.

"I'm sure. I was just thinking about how lucky the two of us are. We have three great kids at home; our parents are amazing, and our friends who will be there until the very end. I'm just reflecting on some things." I told him.

"Oh ok. Do you want to get dressed and then go out for breakfast?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"Why don't you go take a shower and by the time you're done primping yourself, I'll be ready to go?" I said looking at the sunrise.

"Sure and Gabi?" Troy asked as he headed into the hotel room.

"Yeah Troy?" I asked turning around and looking at him.

"I don't primp. You do enough of that for the both of us." Troy said as I got up and chased him into the bathroom.

"You're going to pay for that little comment, buster." I said walking back out to the balcony.

"Um . . . Gabi?" Troy asked about ten minutes later after I heard the shower click off.

"What Troy?" I asked running a brush through my thick black hair. I had a pair of jeans on with my boots and a blue and green sweater on.

"I kind of need some clothes." Troy told me cracking open the door.

"Did you forget to get some?" I asked him walking over to his suitcase and grabbed boxers, a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of his jeans out.

"Well someone was chasing me towards the bathroom so I didn't have time to grab the necessary clothing." Troy said stretching his hand out between the door frame and the door.

I decided to have a little fun with him and every time his hand came close to the clothes, I would pull my hand back a little. Finally, after having him cuss a couple of times, I gave in and handed the clothes to him.

"I hate you." Troy mumbled as he passed me when I went into the bathroom.

"Aww no you don't." I told him as I leaned over and kissed his pouted lips.

"Nope I can't say I do." Troy said leaning over and deepening the kiss to an earth shattering one.

"So what's on the agenda?" I asked Troy as we came up from that kiss.

"Well I was thinking we could do breakfast and then we'll do a little shopping for the little ones. How does that sound?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"That sounds great. Let's go." I told him grabbing our room key and putting it in my back pocket.

We linked hands and started to walk downstairs. We stopped at the counter and asked the lady where a good place for breakfast would be. She pointed us in the right direction and we headed that way. The restaurant was just down the street so it didn't take very long.

"This looks quaint." I told Troy as we walked into the dinner and took a seat.

"What can I get you two kids?" The waitress asked us as I took a glance at Troy.

"I'm fine with coffee. Gabi?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"I'll just have orange juice." I said opening up the menu and looking at all the choices.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked me as I pursued the menu.

"I don't know. It all looks really good." I told him as the waitress came back.

"So you two are my only customers right now. Do you mind if I stand here and chit-chat with you two? By the way my name is Maggie and my husband, Albert, and I own this little joint." Maggie told me as I looked at Troy.

"We don't mind at all. I'm Troy and this is my wife Gabi. We're here on vacation." Troy said looking at Maggie.

"Oh are you? Why did you come to Providence?" Maggie asked me as I grinned.

"About three and a half years ago, Troy and I both graduated from Brown. So for Christmas, our parents gave us a trip back to our college town. We now live in Albuquerque." I said grinning at Troy.

"Oh that's cool. So you guys are about 28 years old?" Maggie asked guessing our ages.

"She's 28 today." Troy said pointing at me.

"Oh dear! Happy Birthday Gabi." Maggie told me grinning.

"Thank you. So how long have you and Albert own this place?" I asked looking around her and seeing Albert behind the grill.

"21 years and counting." Maggie told me as Albert waved his hand to Maggie.

"Any children?" Troy asked looking at Maggie again.

"Nine children. The youngest just graduated college. We've got 22 grandchildren. Do you two have any children?" Maggie asked as we heard a bell.

"Hold that thought. I'll be back. Your food is up." Maggie said walking over to the counter.

"Yo Albert come see our customers." Maggie yelled as Troy and I shared a chuckle.

"I'll be out in a minute Mag. Hold your horses." Albert said as I giggled at the sight of the two of them.

"Troy, Gabi, this is my husband Albert. Al this is Troy and Gabi, they're from Albuquerque." Maggie said in way of introducing us to each other.

"Nice to meet you both. Now did you answer my wife's last question about children?" Al asked us as we both looked at each other.

"We have three children. Mack is our oldest and she's 2 1/2; Aidan is 13 months; and Belle is 5 months old." I said pulling a picture out of my wallet of the three of them.

"Oh My. They're adorable." Maggie told me picking up the picture and looking at them.

"Mack looks like you, Aidan like his father, and Belle a mixture of the two of you." Maggie said looking at Troy and I.

"Thank you for the compliment. Belle is our adoptive child." Troy said looking at Maggie.

"Congratulations. A couple of our children are adoptive. We went to a house and I fell in love with a couple of them. So I couldn't say no when they asked." Maggie said as I took a glance at Albert.

We stayed at the diner until 9 before getting up and deciding where to go. We thanked Maggie and Albert before leaving. We walked around the town and did a little shopping.

**_6:45 pm_**

"Come on Gabriella! We're going to be late!" Troy said knocking on the bathroom door, where I currently was.

"Will you hold your horses? Who was the one who hogged the bathroom for the past 20 minutes?" I asked opening the door and walking out.

"Wow girl. You look damn good." Troy said coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks. And I don't like you for pulling out the entire name." I said grabbing my purse and his hand before walking towards the door.

"Well it got you moving didn't it?" Troy asked as we walked out into the hallway and started towards the elevator.

"Yeah it did. Now break a little and tell me where we're going?" I told him stepping into the elevator.

"I can't break that information yet. You will have to be patient." Troy told me looking me over.

I grinned over at him and nodded at his appearance. He was in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He was very good looking!

"I hate being patient." I mumbled under my breath as Troy turned his head in my direction.

"What was that Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"Oh nothing. I was just admiring the nice elevator panels." I told him rolling my eyes.

"You said something and I want to know what." Troy said as the elevator reached the first floor.

"I'm not going to tell you." I told him grabbing his hand as we walked off.

"Ok we'll see about that." Troy said as he led me over to a small room off to the side of the lobby.

"You two must be the Boltons?" The man at the door asked as we both smiled at him.

"Yes sir we are. Can we go in?" Troy asked as the man nodded his head and slowly opened the door.

"Come on in, Gabi." Troy told me taking my hand and leading me into the small room.

I walked in and my mouth literally fell to the ground. I looked around in amazement. Every space around the room was covered with flower bouquets. There were roses, gerbera daisies, carnations, sunflowers, daisies, and every other flower you can imagine. There were pink and peach rose petals on the floor in a trail to our table.

"I think you can pick your mouth up now." Troy said teasingly.

"Shut up. Did you come up with this idea?" I asked him looking around.

"I didn't have a hand in this. I'm just as surprised as you. The mothers' set this up for the two of us to celebrate your birthday. You have to thank them." Troy told me as he pulled out the chair for me.

"Thank you. I'm in amazement." I said looking around the room at all the tables.

"What I don't understand is why are all these tables here?" Troy asked me looking around the room.

"I have no idea." I said as I saw the waiter walk over and in his hand was an envelope.

"This just came for you, miss and sir." The waiter told us as Troy took the envelope from him and slid his finger under the flap.

I watched Troy take out the lightly tinted pink paper out and unfolded it.

"It's from our parents." Troy said simply as his eyes skimmed the paper.

I looked over at his facial expression as he read the words. I took the paper from him after he was done. I skimmed the words and laughed at them.

"So we're not supposed to question anything tonight?" I asked Troy as he gave me an amused look.

"That's what the paper says." Troy said as the doors flew open and more waiters came in.

"Dinner is served." The head waiter said which immediately threw me back to the exactly words said in "Beauty and the Beast".

I giggled as the waiters came around and served Troy and I our food. Everything on our plates was finger food. Troy laughed as I looked at him.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Troy asked picking his head up and looked at me.

"Don't look at me. I'm not pregnant yet." I said holding my hands up in innocence.

"I kind of figured that. I wonder what the parents are up to?" Troy asked shaking his head.

"I have no idea but let's just let things go as planned as we'll see." I told him as I started to eat the food.

Just as we finished up eating, the waiter came over and handed us a pink and blue square box. I looked at Troy in question as he looked at the box.

"This came for you two." The waiter told us setting the box down before picking up our plates and walking away.

There was a hot pink envelope taped to the top of the box. I slid open the envelope and took out the pink piece of paper that matched the envelope.

It read:

_Troy and Gabriella!_

_We hope you're having a wonderful time on your little vacation. We found this in your old bedroom right before you moved out and decided to keep it for something special. Enjoy!_

_Oh, happy birthday dearest Gabriella! You're another year older and still looking wonderful!_

_Love,_

_The parents_

I smiled after reading the short note. I handed it to Troy as I lifted the lid off the box. Inside were some tissue paper and a little square wrapped in pink and black wrapping paper.

"Do you want me to wait to open this or what?" I asked Troy as he finished reading the note.

"You can go ahead and unwrap it." Troy said as he watched me with anticipation. I quickly tore open the present and looked at the CD case that sat under the wrapping. Tears rushed to my eyes when I realized what it was. I showed the CD case to Troy and he looked at me.

"Do you realize what this is?" I asked him as I tried to control my crying.

"No am I supposed to?" Troy asked me as I shook my head at him.

"Of course you are. You gave this to me." I told him as the light bulb clicked over his head.

"I made that for you when I told you I thought we should break up. That was the stupidest moment of my life." Troy said as I shook my head at him.

"Sure it was stupid at the time but look at us now. We're together and we have a family together." I told him grinning.

"I know. So what are we suppose to do with this?" Troy asked me as I looked over in the corner.

"Well I'm guessing the parents want us to put in the CD player and then dance to it?" I suggested as Troy grinned at me.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Troy told me standing up and going over to the CD player.

"Because of my smartness?" I asked him as he came back over and offered me his hand.

"No because I love the person I am when you're around. I love that you can make me forget everything that's ever happened. I love the laugh that you share when you're with our children. I'm hopeless and completely in love with you, Gabriella Maria Montez-Bolton." Troy said as the first song started to play.

"It's Bolton buster. None of the Montez-Bolton. When I became your wife, I changed my name to Bolton. Plain and simple." I told him as we started to dance.

"Do you realize the song?" Troy asked me as "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts started to play.

"This is the song that I used to play over and over because it had all your hopes and dreams for me in it. I think my mom got sick of listening to this song." I told him giggling.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens to another door closed I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish_

Troy and I spent the rest of the night in the ballroom. We finished the CD, listening to each and every song while dancing the night away. We quietly talked about how our lives had changed since he gave me that CD over 8 years ago.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the feedback! Keep it up! **

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**_January 7th, 2017 5:30 pm_**

Troy and I had been in town less than an hour before all of our friends found out and insisted on having a get together. Troy and I tiredly agreed and we agreed to meet at the Wildcat Bar at 6 o'clock.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" I asked Troy looking at Mack, Aidan, and Belle sitting in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked me turning around from the open fridge and giving me a look.

"I mean about us meeting our friends tonight. They're going to question everything you and I did on the trip." I told him cleaning up each of the kids from the quick dinner we just had.

"They'll go easy on us." Troy said shutting the fridge door and came to sit by me.

"Are you sure you're talking about the same people I am?" I asked him.

"Ok stop right there. I'm totally lost on what you've been saying for the past ten minutes." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind. Will you get Aidan dressed as I get the girls ready?" I asked him looking over at him.

"I would love to. Aidan and I'll be up in a minute." Troy said as he finished eating.

I grabbed Belle and motioned Mack to follow me up the stairs. I laid Belle on the changing table and quickly changed her diaper. Then I picked out her pajamas and put them on. She was fading fast and if she fell asleep that way I could put her right in bed when we got home. We walked into Mack room and I opened her closet up.

"So Miss Mack what would you like to wear tonight?" I asked my oldest as she grinned at me.

"This mommy. Mommy?" Mack asked me as got the outfit out and started to undress her.

"Yes Princess?" I asked her as she stepped into the dress she picked out.

"I'm glad you're home. I missed you." Mack told me as my face broke out into a grin.

"Oh I'm glad I'm home too baby. I missed you too." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"So what are we doing?" Mack asked me as she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her right hip out.

I turned around and looked at her. I laughed loudly while looking at the pose my daughter had chosen. I shook my head and continued to dress her and her sister.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I grabbed the brush and quickly ran it through Mack's long dirty blonde hair.

"What are we doing tonight?" Mack asked me as I shook my head and grinned at Belle.

"We are going to see your aunts and uncles because they are curious about mommy and daddy's trip." I told her as her mouth went into the shape of an O.

"Will cousins be there?" Mack asked me as I reached over and grabbed a pink hair tie from the dresser.

"I think so. I don't think your aunts and uncles would leave them at home." I said putting the hair tie in place.

"There you go chickadee. All finished." I told her standing up and reaching over to pick up Belle.

I shut off the light in both Belle and Mack's room before headed downstairs. I saw Troy and Aidan in the same place I had left them five minutes before.

"Troy!" I sung in annoyance.

"What?" He asked looking up at me with his cute boyish grin.

"Why aren't you two ready yet?" I asked placing Belle in her high chair and giving her a couple of Cheerios to munch on.

"We're ready, aren't we Aidan?" Troy asked as I looked over at the 13 month old little boy, with a grin identical to that of his father's.

"No he isn't, Troy. He needs a new outfit and his face needs to be cleaned. You need to get cleaned up too." I said as I quickly unstrapped Aidan and walked back upstairs with him on my hip.

I laid Aidan on his changing table and quickly changed his diaper. Then I walked over to his dresser and picked out an outfit. I got that one him before walking back downstairs.

"I'm going to go put the kids in the car. I hope you're ready by the time I'm done." I said picking Belle up and putting her in my right because Aidan was all ready in my left.

I slowly opened the front door and walked down the stairs to the silver 4-Runner that was parked in the driveway. I threw open one of the doors and put Belle in her car seat as Aidan climbed into his. I buckled Belle in before moving onto Aidan.

"Mackenzie, come on." I said as I shut the left side door before going around and opening the right side.

"Mommy all ready." Mack told me as I looked her over. She had her little purse filled with pens and pieces of paper, her pretend high heel shoes, and her tube of lip gloss I had given her.

"You are indeed ready, princess. Do you want me to strap you in or you do it?" I asked her as I saw Troy walk down the stairs and come near the car.

"You do it." Mack told me as Troy opened the left side door of the backseat.

"Do we have everything?" Troy asked me as I finished buckling Mack in.

"The diaper bag is in the backseat as well as the stroller. I think we're ready to roll." I said shutting the door and opening the passenger side door.

We got situated into the car as Troy started to drive towards the restaurant. I stared out the window at the passing scenery. I grinned at the feeling of being back home.

"What's that grin about?" Troy asked me as I turned towards his voice.

"Just the feeling of being back home. I'm glad we went and had our own little vacation but I'm glad to be home with our family." I told him as he pulled into a parking spot.

"What do you want me to do?" Troy asked as I opened the backseat doors.

"Will you get the stroller, put Aidan and Belle in it?" I asked as I quickly unbuckled Aidan, Mack, and Belle.

"How many hands on the car, Mack?" I asked eying my oldest daughter.

"Two." Mack replied holding up two of her little finger. I gave each finger a kiss before lifting her up and putting her on the ground.

"Ready, Troy?" I asked as he finished strapping Aidan into the stroller.

"Let's rock and roll." Troy said as he pushed the stroller towards the restaurant. I held Mack's hand in fear she would run out into traffic.

Mack, with my help, held open the door to the restaurant for her dad. He smiled at us gratefully as we walked in. I saw Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Brooke, Jason, and Kelsi sitting around chatting.

"About time the Bolton family joins our little group!" Chad said as I pointed my finger at my husband.

"Don't look at me. It's all Troy's fault." I said as I reached over and hugged Taylor.

"Sure blame me. It's my entire fault." Troy said as he man hugged the guys.

"It usually is dude. You just have to get use to it." Chad said as I hugged the other girls.

The guys sat at one table as the girls chose another one to sit at. I took the orange soda that Jason offered me.

"So you don't look too happy. What's wrong?" Brooke asked me as I sighed in reply.

"What do we have to kill Troy for?" Sharpay asked me as a grin crept onto my face.

"Well he wants more kids, but he doesn't help me with the three we have. For instances, the reason we're late. I took Belle and Mack to get dressed and prettied up. I asked him to get Aidan ready for tonight. He said sure but by the time I was done with Mack and Belle, he was in the same place he was when I left. So I ended up cleaning Aidan up too." I said looking at the girls.

"Isn't that typical men? They want children then don't help out with them at all?" Kelsi asked as I watched Mack and Brandon play.

"That's them all right. For instance, Chad was so excited when I told him I was pregnant with Josh but from the moment he was born, he's done none of the work." Taylor said as the three of us looked at Sharpay and Brooke.

"Just remember that about your husbands. They'll never help at all with the children." I said as I glared over at the guys' table.

_**Guys' table**_

"Dude what was that glare Gabi just sent you for?" Chad asked me as I looked over at him.

"Who knows? I think she's mad about something." I said looking over at the girls' table.

"Isn't that typical women? They get mad at you but never tell you why?" Jason said looking at the other guys.

"Exactly. For instance, Taylor was slamming cabinet doors and giving me evil glares. Finally I asked her what was wrong, and she starts screaming about something. I couldn't understand her. Finally she starts crying and then I looked at her like an idiot which sends her into more tears." Chad said looking at the group.

"Kelsi was yelling at me to go get Brandon ready to go to her parents. I did and then ten minutes later, she was in there doing it herself. I don't think I was moving quickly enough for her." Jason said looking at us.

"Remember that you two." I said looking over at Zeke and Ryan.

"What's that?" Zeke asked as Jason and Chad both nodded their heads.

"Remember that you are always innocent in a relationship unless you know you did something wrong. Always say you're sorry even though you don't know what you did." I said looking at the two.

"What do you think the five of them are talking about?" Ryan asked as I looked over at the girls' table.

"Who knows? They're women and you never question anything women talk about." Chad said shaking his head at the thought.

"When they want you to know anything, they'll come to you. Usually they'll say, now honey don't get upset or my favorite line, honey there's something you should know." I said looking over at Ryan and Zeke.

"So how do you handle it?" Zeke asked me as I gave him a slight grin.

"Gabi and I've been married for almost eight years and let me tell you, I've gotten her wrapped around my finger." I said looking over at Gabi talk to the girls.

_**Girls' table**_

"Girls let me tell you something. Troy and I have been married for almost 8 years and I've got him wrapped around my little finger." I told her laughing at the thought.

"Oh this should be good. How, exactly do you Gabi, him wrapped around your finger?" Brooke asked me grinning.

"I give him the look I'm famous for and he'll do anything I want." I told them giggling.

_**Guys' table**_

"So how do you have her wrapped around your finger?" Chad asked in amusement.

"Well I have these certain kisses that I save up for when she's totally pissed off at me. I kiss her and she forgets everything." I said leaning back in my chair.

"I don't believe you dude." Ryan said as I grinned at him.

"Yeah I think you should prove it." Jason told me as I gently pushed my chair back and walked over to the girls' table.

Gabi started to ask me a question but before she could, I had captured her in the earth shattering kiss. I pulled back and walked over to where the guys all sat in amazement.

"What was I just talking about?" I asked the girls looking over at the guys' table.

"I have no idea. I think Troy just proved a point to the guys." Sharpay told me as we watched the guys clap Troy on the back of the shoulder.

"Oh two can play this game." I said pushing my chair back as the girls watched with amusement.

I walked over to Troy and sat down in his lap. I watched his eyes go wide as I reached over and grabbed his beer before taking a sip out of it. After I had taken a sip, I kissed him and slipped my tongue into his mouth. I broke apart and walked back over to the girls as if nothing had happened.

"Damn girl you're good." Taylor said as they watched Troy watch me.

"I know. You know I'm going to be in trouble when we get home tonight." I said looking at the girls.

"What's the worst he's going to do?" Brooke asked me as I broke out into a grin.

"Probably silent treatment." I said looking over at the guys' table.

The rest of the night we caught up on what everyone had been doing and I told them about our trip. I looked over at the stroller and saw that both Aidan and Belle had fallen asleep and Mack was about to fall asleep on her daddy's shoulder.

"I think it's time for the Bolton family to call it a night." I said glancing over at Troy and Mack.

"I think it's time for all of us to call it a night." Taylor said as she shifted a sleeping Josh from her right to her left arm.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I pushed the stroller over to where Troy was standing.

"Yeah I was just about to come get you." Troy told me as we both hugged all of our friends' goodbye.

We promised to get together soon and then left the restaurant. I put Aidan and Belle in their car seats as Troy put a grouchy Mack in hers.

We both got into the front seat and were quiet the whole way home. Once home, I grabbed Belle and Aidan and walked immediately upstairs to lay them both down. I quietly shut the door before going to stand in Mack's doorway to witness Troy putting her to bed.

"Night daddy." Mack said half asleep as Troy chuckled.

"Night princess." I heard Troy mumble before coming to join me in the hallway.

"Everyone down?" Troy asked me as I shook my head tiredly.

"Yeah. Hopefully they'll stay down for the night." I told him as we walked into our bedroom.

"Can the two of us talk?" Troy asked as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sure what would you like to talk about?" I asked walking over to the fridge, opening it, and taking out the milk. I measured out 2 cups before putting the measuring cup in the microwave.

"Are you pissed off with me for any particular reason?" Troy asked as I put the milk back in the fridge.

"As a matter of fact I'm not pissed but upset." I said grabbing two coffee cups and a canister out of the cupboard.

"What are you upset about?" Troy asked me as I started to measure out four scoops from the canister into each cup.

"I'm upset at the fact that you wanted the children but you don't want to help me with them." I said turning and looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked me as the buzzer rang for the microwave.

"I asked you to take Aidan upstairs and get him dressed before we left earlier. You were sitting in the same place before I left the kitchen to get the girls ready. I can't raise them by myself." I said pouring the milk into the cups.

"You're not raising them yourself." Troy said coming over to stand next to me.

"At times it feels like I am." I said handing him a cup of hot chocolate as I walked into the living room.

"What do you mean by that?" Troy asked me as I took a seat on the couch.

"I mean I feel like the only parent caring for our children. I'm the one they run to. I ask you to do some little things and you can't even do those." I said as hot tears rushed down my face.

"I'm so sorry Gabi. I had no idea you felt this way." Troy said placing his cup on the table before wrapping his arms around me.

"Well I do. I was hoping you would notice on your own but I guess that was out of the question." I said looking at him.

"I'll start helping you out with them. I'll start by letting you have the whole house to yourself tomorrow." Troy said hugging me close to him.

"As much as that sounds appealing, I just want to spend a day with you and our children, without any interruptions." I told him.

"We can attempt to do that tomorrow. We'll unplug the phone, lock the doors, and trap ourselves upstairs all day. How does that sound?" Troy asked me as I grinned at the thought.

"That sounds like heaven. Thank you Troy." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I just want you to tell me when something is wrong. I can't figure it all out, hon." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"I think I can do that from now on." I told him grinning.

"Now what was that little stunt you pulled at the restaurant?" Troy asked in amusement.

"Oh it was just a little competition the girls and I were having." I told him grinning.

"Funny I didn't see the other girls do anything to their guys." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"Do not push the subject any further, Mr. earth shattering kiss." I said grinning.

"All right I won't." Troy said picking up his and my cups of hot chocolate as we fell into a very quiet silence.

We finished our hot chocolate before heading up to bed. We each looked in at the kids before heading to our bedroom and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**This chapter was just pure entertainment for me to write. I'm running out of ideas. If you have some, I would love to hear them!**

**FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS are always welcomed, appreicated, and wanted!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the feedback! Keep it up! Once again, feedback is part of the package if you're a reader! **

**There's some mild swearing but it had to be done in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**_March 18th, 2017 5:30 pm_**

Troy and I decided to invite both sets of parents over for a barbeque. The parents had readily agreed and so the time was set up for the parents to come over and hang out with us.

"Troy will you go check up on the kids?" I asked him as I check on the food before hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll get the door too while I'm at it." Troy said as I grinned at him gratefully.

"How's my baby boy doing?" I heard Amanda ask as my mom came into the kitchen.

"Hey mom. How's it going?" I asked her as she sat down at the counter and grabbed a couple of vegetables from the tray.

"Hi my daughter. It's going. Brian and I did a little landscaping around the house today and just hung out." Mom told me.

"That's cool. Hey Amanda." I said as she came and took a seat by my mom.

"Hey Gabi. How's it going today?" Amanda asked me as I grinned at her.

"It's been going better than yesterday. Mack has calmed down a lot more and she and Aidan aren't fighting as much." I said as she grinned.

"That's good. It was bad yesterday." Amanda told me as I grinned at her.

"Troy's loosing his patience with the two. So I've been dealing with them all day." I told the two mothers grinning.

"And how has that been going?" Mom asked me as I smiled tiredly at her.

"As well as it can be going with a 34 month old and a 16 month old." I told them as they shared a laugh.

"Mommy when's lunch going to be?" Mack asked coming into the kitchen.

"Mack its dinner and it's going to be ready soon. Why don't you go see what your brother and father are up to?" I asked as she head back out the door.

"Did she dress herself today?" Amanda asked me as she looked at Mack's zebra print pants and bright blue shirt.

"Yes she did. She's been getting Troy to let her dress herself. So we've been letting her do it all by herself." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh the joys of a 34 month old." Mom said as I nodded along with them.

"Oh yes. Will you go get everyone and tell them dinner is ready? Belle is up in the swing in the living room." I told the moms as they walked around the house to find everyone.

Once everyone was gathered, the food was served. We picked either kitchen or dining room to eat. Mack and Aidan sat with the moms and I as Belle sat in the kitchen with Troy. After everyone was done, the guys offered to clean the kitchen as the moms and I headed to the living room.

"What do mommy?" Mack asked me holding her hands up in innocence.

"How about you build me a castle with the blocks your grandparents got you?" I asked her as I watched Aidan read a book to himself.

"So how does it feel to be a full time stay at home mom?" Mom asked me as I eased myself into the couch.

"It feels pretty good. It's good to spend so much time with the kids and still catch up on what's going on with the neighbors." I told them grinning.

I watched Mack pull her blocks to the center of the room and dump all of them out. She was concentrating so hard on building the castle that her tongue was sticking out between her lips.

"Look at how concentrated she is." Amanda pointed out as I giggled at the little girl.

"You should see her when she paints or does anything important. She cracks me up so much." I said as I watched the blocks fall down.

"Damn." Mack said as I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mackenzie, what did you just say?" I asked her as she looked up at me.

"Damn." Mack repeated as the grandmothers turned around so Mack wouldn't see them laughing.

"That's not a nice word and I want you to go sit in your room until I come upstairs." I told my oldest pointing to the stairs.

"I'm sorry mommy." Mack told me as she hung her head and walked upstairs.

I watched her walk upstairs before turning to the mothers. They couldn't hold it in any longer and bursted out laughing.

"Where did she hear that from?" Amanda asked me as I pointed my finger towards the kitchen.

"Her father. He's been watching a little too much basketball and when something doesn't go his way, he swears, not realizing his 34 month old daughter is watching is every move. I'll be back." I told them getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Hi hunny. How's everything going?" Troy asked as I pushed the kitchen door opened.

"Do you know what YOUR daughter just said, Troy Michael?" I asked stressing the word your.

"No what did she say?" Troy asked as I leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"She said the word damn. Do you know where she could have possibly learned that word from?" I asked him as the light bulb came on over his head.

"I have no idea." Troy said in innocence as he cracked a smile.

"I'm going to talk to her and you should come along." I said turning around and walking from the kitchen.

I took my time walking up the stairs and I stopped at Mack's door. She was sitting on the middle of her big girl bed with her stuffed elephant. She was sitting there talking to it.

"Mackenzie?" I asked pushing open her door and going to sit on her bed beside her.

"Yes mommy?" Mack asked as Troy came and sat next to her.

"Do you know why that word was a bad word?" I asked choosing my words carefully.

"No but daddy says it all the time." Mack said in her defense.

"Daddy knows that's a bad word and he shouldn't say it at all. But it's still a bad word and we don't say bad words." I told her gently.

"I'm sorry mommy. I thought if daddy did it, I could." Mack said as she came and sat on my lap.

"Sometimes daddies' do things that is bad. But mommies and daddies try to do thing right. And swearing is something's that bad." I said trying to get her 34 month old mind to comprehend.

"Oh ok. No more swearing daddy." Mack told Troy pointing her finger at him.

"I'll try princess. Do you want to go back downstairs to play?" Troy asked kissing Mack's head.

"Please. I'm glad we talked." Mack told me as she leaned over and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"I'm glad we did too. Now what did we just learn?" I asked looking at our oldest.

"Swearing is a bad thing and daddies and mommies sometimes do bad things." Mack told me as I grinned at her.

"Good girl. Now you may go back downstairs." I told her as she jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

"She's a parrot, Troy. She's observing things that we do around this house." I said looking over at my husband.

"Ok I understand now. I'll watch what I say." Troy told me as I got off the bed and walked downstairs.

"And I learned that sometimes mommies and daddies do things wrong." I heard Mack explain to her grandparents as we walked downstairs.

"That's right honey. You can go play now." I told her as I sat down on the couch.

Amanda and Jack gave me and Troy an amusing glance. I shook my head at her.

"So you two, what else are you teaching our grandchildren that we haven't figured out yet?" Jack asked as I shook my head at him.

"I know what I'm teaching them but I don't know what your son is teaching them." I said as I turned to Troy's shocked face.

"How dare you woman? You're impossible." Troy told me as the parents shared a laugh.

"Oh we have no doubt you two will teach them many things over the next few years." Mom told us as we both grinned.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out and catching up on what we were all doing. The grandparents put all three kids to bed so Troy and I got a little peace and quiet for a minute until they all came back downstairs. Overall it was a relaxing night with our families.

_**May 20, 2017 4:00 pm**_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mack, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang as we watched Mack's eyes go wide.

"Go ahead, baby and blow the candles out." I said as she took in a deep breathe and blew all 4 of the candles out.

"Why did you put four candles on her cake?" Sharpay asked me as I grinned at her.

"Three for her age and one for good luck." I told her as she giggled at the thought.

"I never thought of doing that." Taylor told me as I looked at the four girls who stood by me.

"It was the grandparents who insisted on we do it this way. I wasn't going to argue." I told them as they all giggled.

"That's the smart way to go." Brooke told me as I shook my head and grabbed Mack's princess cake and headed to the kitchen.

"I didn't feel like putting up with a pissed off mother in law so I just decided to do it this way." I said as the girls followed me to the kitchen.

I finished cutting the cake and handed it to Sharpay who carried it outside. Brooke stayed behind so I stayed with her.

"Are you ready for next month?" I asked motioning to her expanded stomach.

"We are. I just finished the nursery and most of the clothes are bought but we still don't know what we're having." Brooke told me.

"That's how we were with Mack. Aidan we found out but with our first we wanted the suspense of it all." I told her grinning.

"That's what we wanted. Ryan and I have picked out names but haven't told anyone any of them yet. We want to keep it a surprise until the day he or she decides to make his or her appearance." Brooke told me.

"You're so happy and I'm excited for you guys." I told her grinning.

"Well let's go celebrate your little one's birthday." Brooke told me as the phone rang.

"You go ahead and I'll get this." I told her as I picked up the ringing phone.

"This is Gabriella Bolton. How can I help you?" I asked putting the phone to my ear.

"Gabriella this is your doctor." I heard the voice say as I listened to everything she said.

"Thank you doctor and I'll be sure to schedule that appointment as soon as possible." I said as I hung up the phone and looked dazed for a minute.

"Gabi are you coming out?" Troy asked poking his head in the doorway of the house.

"Gabi are you all right? Who was on the phone?" Troy asked me coming over by me and placing his hand on my arm.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go celebrate Mack's special day." I told him putting a fake smile on my face.

Before I knew it, Mack's party was over and the parents were the only ones left. They finished cleaning up the yard as I put a tired Mack, Aidan, and Belle all down for the night.

"Thank you guys for everything you did." I said walking out the front door, walking the parents to their cars.

"Not a problem. It was Mack's special day and you two didn't need to worry about anything." Jack told Troy and I as hugs were exchanged.

Troy and I watched them pile into their cars and drive off before taking a seat in our serious conversation swing.

"Now tell me what was up with you earlier." Troy said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Well remember a few days ago I was feeling a little under the weather and you made me go to the doctor?" I asked him as he slowly nodded his head.

"You said that they ran a couple tests. Did the results come back?" Troy asked as I slowly nodded my head.

"Troy I'm pregnant." I told him simply as I watched his face break out into a grin.

"You're pregnant?" Troy asked as I slowly shook my head up and down.

"I'm about 8 weeks pregnant." I told him as he wrapped his arms around me and kissing my lips.

"Wait, you're happy about this aren't you?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Of course I'm happy about this. It just took me by surprise because we weren't really trying." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I know we weren't trying but this is amazing news not the less." Troy told me as I grinned.

"My doctor put my due date around November 20th." I said looking at him.

"So Mack will be 3 1/2; Aidan 2; and Belle 15 months. Well at least all three of them will be able to walk a little." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

"Four kids under the age of four." I said laughing a little.

"Our friends are going to think we're nuts." Troy told me as I giggled.

"Just let them think we're nuts. At least our family is growing at a steady rate." I said as Troy shook his head.

"I'm so happy you're pregnant. We need to expand this family a little." Troy told me as I grinned.

"The more you talk about it, the more I fall in love with this baby." I said placing my hand on my stomach.

We sat on the swing for a little longer until I got cold. I came in, cleaned up the kitchen a little, and finally went to bed. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist; his hands sitting on top of my stomach. I smiled thinking about adding this little one to our family.

* * *

**Most of you asked me to make her pregnant. So there you go! I need names for Ryan and Brooke's baby. I wanted both girls and boys. **

**Feedback and reviews are APPRECIATED, WANTED, and LOVED!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the feedback! Keep it up! Once again, feedback is part of the package if you're a reader! **

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**_June 17, 2017 8:00 am_**

I lay in bed listening to Mack and Aidan through the baby monitors. I rolled over and groaned before getting out of bed. I went to the sink to wash my face quickly before walking to the playroom.

"Hi momma!" Mack yelled as I stepped into the room. Aidan and Troy were playing with trucks.

"Hi baby. You three are up awfully early." I said as I coved my yawn.

"Yeah but we have to play." Mack told me as Troy looked over at me.

"You don't look so good." Troy said as I gave him a look.

"What do you expect? My stomach's been having cramps for most of the morning and I haven't gotten much sleep." I told him yawning again.

"Why don't you crawl back into bed and try to get some more sleep? I'll stay up with these two." Troy told me as I smiled gratefully at him.

"I'll do that. Thanks. Come get me if you need anything." I told him as I padded back down the hallway back to our nice warm bed.

_**11:26 am**_

I stretched before rolling over and looking at the person who just came into the room. I propped myself up on some pillows before speaking.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked Troy as he came and sat beside me on the bed.

"Sharpay. Brooke's in labor and she called to tell us that they're all heading up to the hospital." Troy told me as he pushed my hair back off my face.

"Oh I want to go up there." I told him pouting my lips.

"I know you do but you're sick. You don't want to get the new baby sick do you?" Troy asked as he kissed my cheek.

"No but I still want to be up there." I told him quietly.

"I know baby. We'll go see them tomorrow if you're feeling better. I called the doctor and you have an appointment at 1." Troy told me as I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you. Do you want to come with me?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Your mom's coming over to watch the kids at 12:30 and then we'll leave from there." Troy said as I snuggled under the covers.

"Sleep baby and I'll come wake you up at 12:15." Troy said walking towards the door and shutting it quietly.

_**12:15 pm**_

"Gabi baby. Time to wake up." I heard Troy whisper quietly as he kissed my neck.

"I don't want to." I told him groggily as he chuckled.

"Your mom is here so I have to go give her instructions. I want you to be up by the time I come back up here." Troy said pushing himself off the bed and walking towards the door.

I lay in bed for a minute before walking over to the closet and throwing it open. I dug for my brown skirt and my light blue top. I threw that on before throwing my hair up in a pony tail. I applied some light makeup before walking downstairs to see what my family was up to.

"Hi momma! You're up." Mack told me from her place at the kitchen table.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun with daddy?" I asked her as I walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Yeah. We played ball and hung out." Mack told me as I looked at her.

"That's good. Hi mom." I told her walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Hi Gabi. Are you feeling better?" Mom asked me as I looked at her.

"Not really. Hopefully the doctor will give me some good drugs." I told her grinning.

"I don't think so Gabi but we'll see what she says." Troy said coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Ok Maria everything is written here. Our cell phone numbers and other things are all here." Troy said as I walked over to Mack and Aidan at the table.

"Mommy and daddy have to go see the doctor but you get to stay here with grandma." I told them grinning.

"Ok have fun!" Mack told me as she kissed my cheek.

"Buh bye mama!" Aidan told me blowing me air kisses.

"Let's go before they start to miss us." Troy said chuckling as I walked over to the door to slip my flip flops on.

We walked out the door and got into the 4-Runner. Troy started driving towards the doctor's office as I stayed quiet in the passenger seat.

"I wonder if something's wrong with the baby." I asked randomly as Troy looked at me.

"When we went for the sonogram, the doctor told us that the baby looked strong. Don't go jumping to conclusions; let's just wait to hear what the doctor says." Troy told me grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it." I told him staring out the window.

"Everything will turn out for the best. Just wait and see." Troy told me pulling into the doctor's office parking lot.

Troy parked and soon after we were walking hand in hand up to the office. Troy opened the door for me before I entered. I walked up to the desk and looked at the lady. I gave her my name and she told me that the nurse would be out momentary.

I picked up a magazine and flipped through it. Troy sat to the right of me holding my right hand in his. He flipped through a parenting magazine and showed me a couple of the articles before the nurse came out to see me.

"Gabriella Bolton." The nurse said as I gave Troy's hand a confident squeeze.

We followed the nurse back to a little room where she took my blood pressure and took my temperature.

"It says on your chart that you're pregnant. Do you know how far along you are?" The nurse asked me as I looked at her.

"Last time we were at the doctor's she said I was about 11 weeks along." I told her.

"When was that?" The nurse asked me as I looked at Troy.

"Two weeks ago yesterday." I told her as she wrote some things down on my chart.

"Ok if you will follow me, we'll go to an actual room." The nurse told me as I followed her to another room.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse told me as she put my chart in the box and shut the door.

"You have nothing to worry about, Gabi." Troy told me as I started to bite my lip.

"I know but I have a nagging feeling that something's not right." I told him.

"Stop biting your lip and just wait until the doctor tells us something." Troy told me as he gently kissed my lips.

We stayed silent until I heard a knock on the door. The doctor pushed open the door and grinned at Troy and I.

"Gabriella, what do I owe this surprise visit for?" Dr. Scott asked me as I smiled.

"I've been feeling a bit under the weather and wanted to get it checked out." I told him softly.

"Oh and what are the symptoms?" Dr. Scott asked as he looked in my ears and nose.

"Sore throat, stomach pains, headaches, and a little bit of a fever." I told him as he felt my neck for swollen glands.

"It sounds like the typical flu but I'm worried about the stomach pains. You are pregnant aren't you?" Dr. Scott asked as he motioned me to lie down.

"I am sir. I'm about 13 weeks along." I said looking at him worried.

"Who is your gynecologist, Gabi?" Dr. Scott asked me as I looked at him.

"Dr. Meghan Potter of Albuquerque Gynecology." I told him as he wrote it down.

"I want you to go see her later on today. I'll make the call to schedule you for an appointment. I just want to make sure the baby's all right." Dr. Scott told me as I nodded. He noticed my fear.

"You should have nothing to worry about. I just want to be cautious with you having stomach pains. Any questions?" Dr. Scott told me as I smiled faintly.

"None doctor. Thank you." Troy said as Dr. Scott nodded.

"Let me go make this call and then I'll come back and give you something for your symptoms." Dr. Scott told us as he walked from the room.

"I'm scared, Troy." I said turning to him and looking at him.

"I know you are baby but everything is going to be ok." Troy said pressing his lips to my forehead.

A few minutes passed before Dr. Scott came back into the room. He handed me a card with my appointment time for Dr. Potter. He gave me a prescription before wishing me good luck with my pregnancy.

"Are you ready for round two of the doctors?" Troy asked as we walked out of Dr. Scott's office on our way to Dr. Potter's.

"I think so. I just hope the baby's all right." I said looking over a Troy.

"Even if the baby's not all right, we still have three kids at home who adore you." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"You're right. I guess I'm just being selfish." I told him staring out the window.

"You're not being selfish. You just want the best for this baby." Troy said as he pulled into the parking lot.

We walked into the office and I gave the receptionist my name before going to sit down. A moment later, the nurse came out calling my name.

We were led directly to a little room where we waited for Dr. Potter to come in. She knocked on the door before entering.

"Hi guys. I hear your regular physician is a little scared about your symptoms." Dr. Potter said standing in front of me.

"Yeah I've been sick last night and most of today. And one of the symptoms, I've been having is stomach pains." I told her as she turned on the sonogram machine.

"Let's get this warmed up and we'll take a look. To tell you the truth, I'm quite worried myself." Dr. Potter told me.

"Really?" I asked looking at my gynecologist.

"Really. You're barely out of your first trimester and that frightens me a little." She said as she squirted jell on my tummy.

She pushed the little wand around a little, frowning when we didn't hear anything.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't hear a heartbeat." Dr. Potter said turning off the machine and turning towards us.

"So that means I miscarried again?" I asked looking at Dr. Potter.

"That's exactly what it means but I think there are some factors that led up to this. You being sick are not a good thing when you're pregnant and it sounds like you've been stressed a little." Dr. Potter told me.

"What does she need to do now?" Troy asked as he hugged me close to him.

"She needs some relaxation and a little bit of rest. There's a good chance she will get pregnant. I know you guys want a big family but I would suggest adopting before trying to get pregnant." Dr. Potter told me.

"We're planning on it. We want the kids a little older before we do it." I told her.

"Good don't beat your self up over this Gabi. There are all sorts of medical reasons why women miscarry. You will get pregnant one day but for now, just go enjoy the three you have at home." Dr. Potter told me.

"I won't. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." I said giving her a little smile.

"Not a problem. You two go have fun and come see me when you are pregnant and I'll give you the best care possible." Dr. Potter told me as she opened the door for Troy and I.

We walked out of the hospital silently and got into the car. Troy started driving the opposite way of home. I looked up at him in question.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly as Troy smiled over at me.

"It's a little surprise for you. I hope this will cheer you up a little bit." Troy said pulling into the hospital's parking lot.

"Are we going to see Ryan, Brooke, and the baby?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah but there are a couple of rules." Troy told me pointing his finger at me.

"All right. What are those rules?" I asked him getting out of the 4-Runner and walking to the front of the SUV to wait for him.

"Rule number 1: you can't be sad. This is a happy time for our friends. Rule number 2: no thinking about the fact that you miscarried. We are a fortune couple; we have three fabulous kids at home. And that's all." Troy told me as we walked up to the desk.

"How can I help you folks?" The receptionist asked as I smiled slightly.

"We're looking for Brooke Evans' room." I told her as she typed it into the computer.

"Ahh yes. She's in room 1134 that's on the 11th floor, maternity." The receptionist told us as I mumbled my thanks.

"Let's go buckaroo." I told him going over to the elevator and punching the up button.

"You're in a good mood." Troy told me as I grinned widely at him.

"I get to see a new baby and some of my friends." I told him grinning.

The elevator dinged as we got on. I pushed the 11th floor button as the doors closed. We waited patiently until the elevator reached the 11th floor. We got out and walked up to the nurse's desk.

"Boo!" I said scaring the crap out of Amy, who was standing there writing in a patient's chart.

"Damn girl you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?" Amy asked as she came over and gave me and Troy a hug.

"A friend of ours had their baby earlier this morning. So we came to see them. How's your family doing?" I asked remembering a couple of months she delivered a baby boy, which they named Zachary Daniel.

"Oh the girls and Charlie are helping me out with Zach. He's such a happy baby." Amy told me grinning.

"That's good. You and I will have to catch up. I'll give you a call later on." I told her grinning.

"Oh yeah we will. Have fun visiting and I'll talk to you later!" Amy said as we walked down the hall looking for Brooke's room.

"What room number is she in?" Troy asked me as I pushed open a door and walked in.

"This one." I said walking in and seeing all of our friends standing around the bed talking.

"And finally the last members of our little gang decide to show up." Ryan said as everyone turned to us.

"Hi guys sorry we're late." I said as hugs were giving out and everyone chit chatted.

I walked over to Brooke, gave her a grin and a hug before looking in her arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Brooke asked me as my grin got wider and she handed the sleeping baby to me.

"Hi precious little one. How are you?" I asked quietly as I ran my finger down her tiny hand.

"She's adorable you guys. What did you name her?" Troy asked coming over to stand beside me.

"Emily Anne Evans." Ryan said as I picked my head up and looked at him.

"That's a precious name. What are her stats?" I asked looking at the happy new mom and dad.

"She was born at 9:14 this morning. She weighed 8 pounds 2 ounces and was 19 inches long." Brooke told me.

"Aww how are you feeling?" I asked handing Emily to Troy and going to sit in the chair.

"I'm feeling pretty good actually." Brooke told me as I looked at the faces around the room.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked looking at Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, and Brooke.

"You look a little sad. Is there anything that we need to know about?" Chad spoke up as Taylor hit him.

I looked over at Troy as he looked at me. He smiled a little bit before I looked at our friends.

"Um . . . there's something you need to know but I don't want to bring it up." I told them looking at Brooke and Ryan.

"Are you hurt in any way or does it concern your health?" Jason asked as I looked at the girls.

"It does in a way but you guys don't need to worry about this." I said looking towards Troy.

"Troy what's up with your wife?" Ryan asked looking at Troy.

"I guess we can tell them. But we don't want pity. We're blessed all ready." Troy said taking a deep breathe.

"Gabi's been really sick yesterday and today so I scheduled an appointment for her. We went to our regular physician and he sent us to her gynecologist. Gabi miscarried sometime between last night and today." Troy said looking at our friends.

"Oh my God you two. I'm so sorry." Sharpay said coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"This is why we didn't want to tell you guys. We know we're all ready blessed but we wanted this child." I said looking at all of our friends.

"You guys have three great kids at home and when the time is right you will bring more children home. Your family will expand someday." Chad told me as I smiled a little.

"Thank you guys. You know what to say to make me feel better." I told them as I looked at Brooke.

"I'm sorry we ruined your celebration." I told her as she looked at me.

"You're going through a rough time. You wanted us to know. I'm just glad you'll let us be there for you." Brooke told me as I looked at Troy.

"If you guys need anything, let us know and we'll be there in an instant." Kelsi said as I nodded my head.

"We will but I think we're going to spend a couple of days hanging out with the kids we've got and then we'll go from there." I told them grinning.

"Good now where were we?" Taylor asked as the conversation turned from bad news to good.

We spent a little more time up visiting Ryan, Brooke, and Emily before leaving and going to relieve my mom. We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with Aidan, Mack, and Belle. Troy and I managed to have some quiet time while the kids were taking naps. Overall, it was a good afternoon spent with our children.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the whole miscarriage but they are going to become parents again in the upcoming chapters. I've got lots of ideas up my sleeves.**

**All right, this has to be said. Just a heads up, starting July 3, I will not be updating at all. I'm going on my family vacation and will be gone for 2 weeks! Just FYI!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the feedback! Keep it up! Once again, feedback is part of the package if you're a reader!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**_July 30, 2017 3:00 pm_**

"Troy get over it. She's going." I told him walking into the restaurant where our friends and family were waiting.

We decided to throw a mini party. We hadn't seen each other in a while and wanted to have a mini get together.

"But I don't want her to go." Troy argued as I gave him a look and walked over to where all the girls were.

"What are you two arguing about?" Taylor asked as I put a sleeping Belle down in the play pen.

"I enrolled Mack into a three year old preschool so she can meet other children her age and her father doesn't like it." I told me covering Belle up.

"Well he's going to have to get over it." Kelsi told me as I grinned at her.

"I told him it was the same one you enrolled Brandon in but he's still dragging his feet." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Jason's going through the same thing. He doesn't want Brandon to interact with other kids." Kelsi told me as I looked over at Brooke and Emily.

"Remember that Brooke and Taylor. You're husband will drag his feet when it's time to put Emily and Josh in a daycare." I told them grinning.

**_Guys' table_**

"She had the nerve of signing Mack up for three year old preschool just so she can meet other kids her age." Troy said looking at the other guys for help.

"Kelsi did that too. I told her Brandon's not going to that." Jason said as the other guys looked on.

"Why must three year olds be interacting with other kids?" Chad asked as Zeke looked on.

"It helps them develop their character and puts them in different situations. Child interaction is key to how the child will act when he or she grows up." Zeke said as the guys gave him a look.

"Dude shut up! You're on the girls' side." Chad said giving Zeke a look.

**_Girls' Table_**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sharpay asked as we looked over at the table.

"With our guys, who knows? Your guess is as good as mine." I told her rolling my eyes over to the guys' table.

"Momma?" Mack asked coming up to me and giving me her sweet grin.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked picking her up and putting her on my knees.

"Daddy doesn't want me to go." Mack told me as I looked at her.

"Go where honey?" I asked her as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"With Brandon." Mack said as I shook my head and looked at her.

"Before you start in August, he'll let you go baby. I promise." I said kissing her forehead.

"Ok mommy. I love you." Mack told me as I sighed at her.

"I love you too baby. Why don't you go play with Brandon?" I asked her as she grinned.

"All right momma!" Mack said getting off my knee and going to play with her buddy.

"That was sweet. I don't understand why Troy and Jason don't want them to go." Brooke told me as I shook my head at them.

"They both don't want to accept the fact that their children are growing up." Kelsi said as I nodded.

"That's exactly it. Troy doesn't want his little girl to grow up any faster than she is. You should have seen his face when I dressed Mack in a cute tank top and shorts. He made her go back in the house and change." I told them as the girls threw their heads back and laughed.

"You're lying right?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head at her.

"I'm telling the truth. He made her go change. I asked him why and he said she was showing too much skin. I would hate to see how he's going to react when her belly's going to be showing in a few years." I told them laughing myself.

"Father's with their daughters. It's a funny thing." Brooke told me as I laughed.

"Just wait until Zeke, Jason, and Chad all have girls. That's going to be hilarious." I said shaking my head at the thought.

"Well it might happen sooner than later." Sharpay said as we looked at her.

"Are you?" Kelsi asked as she shook her head excitedly.

"When did you find out?" I asked her as Belle woke up from her nap.

"About a week ago. We don't want to know what we're having but I'm due in January sometime." Sharpay told us.

"Aww girl you're going to be a great mom." Taylor said as we all said congratulations.

"Thanks I can't wait to hold a baby in my arms." Sharpay told us sighing.

"You can get practice by watching Em. She's a baby for now." Brooke said turning to the car seat seated below her feet.

"Oh I think I can get all the practice I need." Sharpay said as we all giggled.

"So miss giggly, are you expecting anytime soon?" Kelsi asked me as my eyes went wide.

"Hello! You four have to catch up to me. I'm the one with three kids all ready." I told them grinning.

"I'm pregnant!" Kelsi said raising her hand as I turned to look at her.

"So am I!" Taylor said raising her hand as well.

"Well I just had a baby so you're the odd one out, Gabi." Brooke told me as I grinned.

"Well I'm about to get pregnant just because you are all pregnant. I'm telling you right now, we'll adopt before I get pregnant again." I told them grinning.

"Yeah yea. But by the time we have our babies you'll be adopting." Taylor told me as I grinned.

"Maybe, maybe not!" I told her as she smiled.

"So when are you guys due?" Brooke asked looking at Taylor and Kelsi.

"I'm due in February." Taylor said as we all grinned.

"And I'm due in January." Kelsi said as I clapped my hands.

"But you two are thinking about adopting?" Brooke asked as I nodded my head.

"We want to adopt at least one other child before we have one of our own. I think Troy and I are going to start keeping our eyes open and then who knows." I told them.

"You'll be fine with your kids' ages." Taylor told me as I nodded.

"We wanted the kids to be older before we added another child to our family. Mack is 3; Aidan will be 2; and Belle will be a year in August." I told them as Troy came over.

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy asked as I grinned at him.

"Oh about us adopting." I told him grinning.

"We have to find a baby to adopt first but then we will." Troy told them grinning.

"Well get on the ball. You two are the only ones who haven't been pregnant in the last month." Taylor said as I looked at Troy.

"I know but we want to adopt first before having another of our own." Troy said as I nodded my head.

"I just told them that. What's up with you guys?" I asked looking at the five guys.

"We're hungry so we're going to tell the chefs to cook up something. What do you want?" Jason asked as we all looked at each other.

The rest of the night we hung out and talked about everything we've been up to. Troy and I waved goodbye as we got the kids into the car. The ride home was filled with tiny snores as all the kids sat in the backseat sleeping.

Troy pulled into the driveway as I grabbed Aidan and Belle before heading into the house. I laid the two down before walking into Troy and mine room. I walked into the closet and grabbed a black and white box and carried it out to the bedroom. I sat on the bed before opening the box.

I shifted through the old photographs of Troy and I from when we were still dating to an article of Troy when he was named MVP of the championship game. There were articles of when we graduated and photos from the past years together. I found the white envelope I was looking for a slid my finger under the loose flap.

I pulled out the now slightly colored piece of paper and smiled as I opened it. It was Troy's letters from when he asked me to marry him. He handed the note to me after we finished celebrating with our friends and family. I sighed as I started to read the words on the paper.

_My dearest Gabi,_

_I'm nervous as I sit here writing this. I'm about to ask you to be my wife and if I know you as well as I do, there's nothing for me to be nervous about. We've spent so many hours talking about life as a married couple and I hope most of those thoughts come true._

_I'm sitting here watching you sleep and it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Ok that sounded creepy but I'm telling the truth. I love you so much but I don't know if you know it._

_I would tie a pink ribbon around the moon and bring it to you if you wanted; I would make all your wishes come true if I had the money; and I want to make you the happiest woman alive. When you say yes, you'll make me the happiest man alive, I can tell you that._

_All right I can't tell if you're crying or laughing right now but I love you. I really do. You are my one, here, now, and forever!_

_Love,_

_Troy_

I felt the bed shift as I looked over my shoulder. I felt Troy press his lips to my neck as I wrapped my arm around him.

"I can't believe you kept that." Troy mumbled as I grinned.

"I've kept everything you've given me." I told him as he sighed.

"I'm happy for our friends but I feel left out." Troy told me as I turned around and looked at him.

"I do too but they've one kid while we have three. We'll adopt when the time is right." I told him smiling slightly.

"How about we start looking at potential children?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"I would like that. When can we start?" I asked him grinning.

"We'll start when Mack starts preschool." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"I know you feel like you're loosing your baby but you're not honey. She's got a long way until she's all grown up." I told him quietly.

"I know but I can't believe it's been three years since you had her." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Children don't stay babies forever. She was bound to grow up. But we'll care for her and guide her in the best direction possible." I told him hugging him.

"I know but she's my baby. I don't want her growing up too fast." Troy told me.

"Then start spending time with the children. They love you to death and are sad when you go to work. Just set some time apart every evening and play with them." I told him smiling gently.

"I will. You ready for bed?" Troy asked as I looked over at him.

"Let me put these away and I'll be ready." I told him putting everything back in the box as Troy pulled back the covers.

We both climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of our future together.

**_Monday, August 21, 2017 8:00 am_**

I smiled as I heard Troy and Mack singing as he got her dressed for her first day of preschool. We had to drop Aidan and Belle off at his parents before taking Mack to school. I walked downstairs to see Aidan and Belle eating Cheerios that Amanda was feeding them.

"I thought we had to drop them off at your house on our way." I said stepping into the kitchen.

"Troy asked me to come over. He didn't want to rush you guys out of the house." Amanda told me.

"Thanks. It will save us some time." I told her grinning.

"So how is Troy doing this morning?" Amanda asked as Belle offered me her sticky fingers.

We had just celebrated her first birthday with a big birthday party that the family and friends were all invited to. It was a lot of fun and a chance for her aunts, uncles, and grandparents to spoil her. We decided to do it the weekend before her birthday because Taylor, Chad, and Josh had to go visit her parents thus not being here for Belle's party.

"He was singing a minute ago. But I think he's going to be ok." I told her grinning.

"What are you guys doing Thursday night?" Amanda asked looking at Belle and Aidan.

"What's Thursday night?" I asked her looking at the calendar.

"Your daughter's birthday." Amanda told me rolling her eyes.

"I think we're having our own little party just the five of us. We'll probably serve ice cream and cake. You guys can come over if you want but no gifts this time." I told her warningly.

"We won't but we'll come have ice cream and cake with you guys." Amanda told me as I heard feet on the steps.

"Grandma!" Mack yelled as she came into the kitchen. Troy walked lazily over to his mom and kissed her cheek.

Troy had dressed Mack in a jean jumper with her favorite pink shirt with a Gerbera Daisy in the middle of it. She adorned pink frilly socks and I laughed at her wild hair style.

"Hi baby. Are you ready for school?" Amanda asked as she picked up Mack.

"I think so." Mack said chewing her lip which a trait she inherited from me.

"You'll be fine. You have to tell me all about it." Amanda said kissing Mack's cheek.

"I will I promise." Mack said as she got out of Amanda's arms and went to eat her Cheerios.

"Ok pretty girl I have to do your hair before we leave so you have to sit really still, ok?" I asked her as Troy sat across from her.

"Why do my hair?" Mack asked me as I giggled.

"I don't think you want to go to school with crazy hair." I told her as I walked behind her.

I stood behind her and pulled her thick auburn hair up to a pony tail. Troy made goofy faces at her as I ran the brush through her hair. She started to giggle and wiggle as I threw a look to Troy.

"All right princess all done. Now finish eating so daddy and I can take you to school." I said kissing her nose.

"All done momma!" Mack yelled as I went over to the sink and washed my hands.

"Can you bring me your bowl, and then go get your Blue Clues' backpack?" I asked her noticing the time.

"Sure momma!" Mack yelled bringing her bowl to the sink and then running to the foyer to smack into the piano.

"Daddy!" Mack screamed as she started to cry from falling down.

"Shh you're all right big girl." Troy said as he walked into the foyer to kiss her knee, which ran into the piano bench.

"Get your shoes on and then we'll go." Troy said as I walked into the foyer to see Troy helping her get her pink shoes on.

"You ready to go?" I asked as Troy helped Mack stand up.

"Yup momma!" Mack said grinning and nodding her head up and down.

"Good go say goodbye to Aidan, Belle, and grandma while dad and I get your stuff together." I told her as she strutted into the kitchen.

I grabbed all her medical history that the teacher requested and put it in a folder before walking into the kitchen to see what was keeping Mack.

"Come on little bit. We're going to be late and we don't want that." I told her hitting her butt to get her moving.

"All right momma! I'm a coming!" Mack said as I chased her back to the foyer.

"All right Amanda, Troy and I both have our cells. We might go get breakfast just the two of us after we drop Mack off." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Go and we'll be fine. I'll call you if I need anything." Amanda told me as I waved goodbye to Aidan and Belle. Aidan blew me an air kiss as I walked out of the kitchen.

Mack was giggling about something Troy had said when I walked into the foyer. I grabbed her book bag as Troy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. I opened the door for the giggling girl and her father and closed it as I walked through.

"Which car Mack?" Troy asked our daughter as she pointed to the 4-Runner.

I opened the door for Troy as he threw her into the car seat and buckled her in. I walked around and got in the passenger side and shut my door before putting my belt on.

The ride to the school was a fun filled on. Mack and Troy were singing along to the radio as I laughed at the two. Troy pulled into the parking lot as I watched Mack's eyes light up. We brought her here when we were looking and she instantly fell in love with all the toys.

"Come on little bit. Your first day of school awaits you." I told her opening the back door and unbuckling her.

"I scared momma." Mack whispered as I helped her out of the car.

"Aww baby it's all right to be scared. You're going to be fine." I told her as I walked over to where Troy was standing.

"She a little scared?" Troy asked as I nodded my head.

"Yea just a little bit. Maybe you should tell her she'll be fine." I told him as I walked into the school, leaving the two behind.

"Hi how can I help you?" The receptionist asked me as I gave her a smile.

"Hi I'm looking for Melody Murray." I said watching Troy talk to Mack.

"She's right through those doors. You can go right in." The receptionist told me pointing through the door.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I walked through the door and found Melody.

"Melody?" I questioned as a young girl turned around and gave me a smile.

"Yes and you be Gabriella Bolton." Melody said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. My husband and daughter are outside. Mack's got a little scared." I whispered as Melody smiled.

"Ahh it's ok. All the kids were like that at one time." Melody said as Troy and Mack came in.

"Troy this is Mack's teacher, Melody. Melody this is my husband, Troy Bolton. And this is our daughter, Mackenzie or Mack." I told her pointing to the shy girl hiding behind her daddy's legs.

"Hi Mack. I'm Ms Mel. Would you like to come play with the sand toys?" Melody asked holding out her hand.

We watched Mack take Melody's hand and walk her over to the sand box. Once Mack was occupied, Melody came back over to us.

"Did you bring the papers I requested?" Melody asked as I handed her the folder.

"There you go." I said as I watched Mack and Brandon giggle about something.

"If you have no other questions, then you two can leave unless you want to watch Mack for a few minutes." Melody said as we both shook our heads.

We watched her a few more minutes before Troy and I walked over to her.

"We're going to go now all right?" Troy asked Mack as she grinned widely.

"Bye momma! Bye Daddy!" Mack said waving before turning back to playing with Brandon.

We walked out of the school and got into the car. I looked at Troy who was having a hard time.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked looking at Troy.

"I will be. I can't believe she's having fun." Troy told me as I giggled.

"Troy she's an outgoing child. We have to let her do her own thing. You will have plenty of time to share things with her. She'll be fine." I told him giggling.

"All right. Now where?" Troy asked starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

We went to a little diner and had breakfast before going to relieve Amanda from Aidan and Belle. Troy left for the restaurant as I packed up Aidan and Belle and took them to the park to play.

* * *

**There you go! I'm going to try my hardest to update this thing tomorrow night, Saturday night, and Sunday night so you guys have something to chew on while I'm on vacation. Let me know what you think.**

**Feedback and reviews are expected, wanted, and appreciated!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the feedback! Keep it up! You guys are the most loyal readers ever!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

_**September 18, 2017 10:00 am**_

True to his word, when Mack got comfortable in preschool, Troy and I started to look for another baby to adopt. We had found nice girl who was 18 but couldn't support her child but she was having a girl. I think Troy and I wanted a little boy.

I was sitting in the kitchen watching Aidan and Belle play with markers when the phone rang.

"Hello Gabriella Bolton speaking." I said picking up the phone and muting the television.

"Mrs. Bolton? It's Rebecca Bennett from the agency." Rebecca said as I smiled.

"How can I help you Mrs. Bennett?" I asked watching Aidan and Belle.

"Well we had a young girl come in this morning requesting you and your husband adopt her son." Rebecca told me as I racked my brain for who would request me and Troy to adopt.

"I'm sorry but what was the young lady's name?" I asked her as I took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"The lady's name was um . . . just a minute." Rebecca told me as I heard shuffling around.

"Her name was Jennifer Bainbridge. She just had a little boy a couple of days ago and wanted you to adopt him." Rebecca told me as I gasped.

"Oh well I will have to talk to my husband and I will get back to you by later on in the afternoon, is that ok?" I asked as she coughed.

"That's fine. Here's my number and call me back when you and your husband have had a chance to talk." Rebecca told me as she rattled off the number.

"Thank you very much and I'll call you later." I said hanging up the phone. After she hung up, I quickly dialed 7 digits and let the phone ring.

"Hey Amanda! It's Gabi." I said as Amanda answered the phone.

"What's up daughter in law?" Amanda asked as I giggled.

"I was wondering if you could watch Aidan and Belle while I go run some errands?" I asked her.

"I would love to. Why don't you drop them off here on your way out?" Amanda asked.

"We'll be over in about ten minutes." I told her as we both hung up.

I got Aidan, Belle, and the diaper bag ready before heading out the door. I placed the kids in their car seats before jumping into the front seat. I dropped the kids off at Amanda's before heading to the restaurant. I pulled into a parking spot before rushing into the busy place.

"Where's the fire?" Troy asked laughing as I came rushing into the restaurant.

"Oh there you are. We need to talk." I said pointing my finger back and forth between us.

"Ok let's go back to the office." Troy said leading me into the quiet red and white office.

"Ok now you want to tell me why you were rushing in here like a mad woman?" Troy asked sitting on the corner of the desk.

"I got an interesting phone call this morning." I told him as his eyebrows raised up.

"Who was the phone call from?" Troy asked as I grinned at him and relaxed into the chair.

"It was Rebecca Bennett from the agency. It seems that they had a request for us to adopt her son." I told him grinning.

"Who would request us to adopt their son?" Troy asked as I laughed slightly.

"Probably because we all ready adopted her daughter." I told him as he caught on.

"Jennifer Bainbridge requested that we adopt her son as well? How old is he?" Troy asked in surprise as I grinned.

"According to Rebecca, he's a couple of days old. But I wanted to talk to you before I called her back." I told him.

"How about we go pay Miss Jennifer a visit and then we'll decide." Troy suggested as I sighed.

"Sure that sounds good. Your mom has the kids and is going to pick Mack up at noon if we're not back." I told him.

"All right. Let's go visit this one." Troy told me as he took my hand and led me out of the office.

We walked out to my car before getting in and heading to the hospital. We parked the car before walking in and going to the receptionist.

"Hi we're looking for a friend of ours' rooms." I told the receptionist as she looked up at me.

"What's the friend's name?" The receptionist asked as I grinned.

"Jennifer Bainbridge." I told her smiling slightly.

"1123 she's located on the 11th floor maternity." The receptionist told us as we walked over to the elevator.

I pushed the up button as the elevator opened. Troy pressed number 11 as the elevator started to rise. Troy and I looked at each other with nerves as we watched the numbers get higher.

Finally the elevator dinged as we got off and started looking for room 23. We finally found it and knocked before going in.

"Oh you two came. I was hoping you would." Jenny told us as we walked into the room.

"Yeah and we're wondering why you requested us to adopt your son." I said looking at her.

"Well you've taken such good care of Belle that I thought you would do the same to this one." Jenny told us.

"Are you going to pull any of the shit you did with Belle?" Troy asked the iciness still in his voice.

"No once I sign those papers, I'm done. I won't come back in both Belle and this baby's lives." Jenny told us.

"Well can we see him before we make a decision?" I asked her grinning.

"Sure he's in the nursery. You can go down there and see him." Jenny told us as we turned and walked out of the room.

We walked down to the nursery and looked in the big window. Troy put his hand on my arm as he pointed a baby out.

"That's him." Troy whispered as I looked in the window at him. I smiled as the nurse walked over to us.

"Which one do you two want to see?" The nurse asked as we both grinned.

"Jenny Bainbridge's baby boy. We are thinking about adopting him." I told her as she walked into the room.

She came out with the baby in her arms. The nurse gently put the baby in my arms as I walked over to the chairs. I gently ran my finger over the sleeping baby's face.

"I'm hooked Troy." I whispered gently as I picked my head up and looked at my husband.

"I am too. Do you want me to call the lawyer and have him draft the papers?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"Yeah go ahead. I'm going to spend a few more minutes with him." I told him as he walked down the hall to use his cell phone.

"Hi baby. You're so sweet and your siblings are going to be thrilled when we bring you home." I whispered as Troy came back.

"The lawyer will be up here in a few minutes. He had the papers all ready drafted since Jenny called him this morning." Troy told me as I handed the sleeping baby to him.

"Are we going to bring him home today?" I asked him as the nurse came over to us.

"He was born three days ago so yes you can take him home today." The nurse told Troy and I as we both grinned.

"So what were his stats?" I asked looking at the nurse before turning my attention back to the little baby in Troy's arms.

"He was born September 15 at 3:30 in the morning. He was 9 pounds 4 1/2 ounces and 22 inches long." The nurse told us as we looked at him.

"Thank you." Troy said as the nurse walked down the hall as our lawyer walked towards us.

"So you've decided to adopt again?" Our lawyer asked as we both grinned.

"We did. We fell in love." I said walking into Jenny's room.

"So you've brought the lawyers into sign the papers huh?" Jenny asked as Troy handed the baby to me.

"Yes we did. We're doing this the legal way!" Troy said looking at Jenny.

"Wait you two need to come up with a name for the baby." Our lawyer said looking at Troy and I.

"How about Joshua Scott Bolton?" I asked Troy judging his facial expression.

"I like it. Hello there Joshua." Troy told our new son as Jenny signed over all rights.

"All right it's official. Troy and Gabi you two are the proud parents of Joshua." Our lawyer said as he shook our hands.

"Thank you for coming down here on such short notice." I told him as he grinned.

"You two enjoy your four children." Our lawyer said before leaving as we turned to Jenny.

"Does your mom know that you called us?" Troy asked looking at Jenny's guilty face.

"She's doesn't know a thing. I told her I was putting this one up for adoption just like I did with Belle." Jenny told us.

"If you need anything, give us a call and don't try to break into our house again." I told her with a smile.

"Wait Gabi we don't have a car seat." Troy suddenly noticing that.

"Oh we don't." I said looking at him.

"We brought one to the hospital. It's in the corner if you guys want it." Jenny offered as I looked at her.

"Thanks. If you want to see him or Belle, let us know and you can come over and spend some time with them." I told her as she nodded.

"Take care of him and Belle." Jenny whispered as I looked at her.

"I will guard both of them with my life." I told her as Troy grabbed the car seat and as the three of us walked out of the hospital room.

Troy quickly set up the car seat in the backseat as I held a still sleeping Josh. I placed him in the car seat gently before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Can you believe it? We have 4 kids under the age of 4. Are we ready for this?" I asked Troy grinning.

"Oh I think we're more than ready for this. It will be nice to have another baby in the house." Troy told me.

"We have to let the kids get a little older before we add anymore kids to this family, all right?" I asked looking at Troy.

"Like how much older?" Troy asked as I grinned at him.

"Mack is going to have to be 6 before we add anymore kids. Josh will be turning 3 when that happens." I told him.

"That's fine with me. It will give us time to enjoy the four we have now." Troy told me as he pulled into his mom's house.

"Are you ready for your mom's reaction?" I asked grinning.

"Oh yeah she'll be excited to be a grandmother again." Troy told me as I opened the backseat and got Josh's car seat.

We walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell before hearing someone coming near the door.

"Ok you two explain yourselves." Amanda said as we walked into the living room.

"We're parents again." I told her grinning.

"Since when?" Amanda asked as I looked at the clock which read 1 o'clock.

"Since about 11 o'clock this morning. Do you remember Jenny Bainbridge?" I asked looking at Amanda.

"Yeah wasn't she Belle's mom?" Amanda asked as Troy and I both nodded our heads.

"Well she's Josh's mom too. She requested that Gabi and I be the ones to adopt her son since we all ready adoptive her daughter." Troy said looking at his mom.

"Are you two ready for another baby in the house? I mean you two all ready have three kids who are 3, almost 2, and just turned 1." Amanda said as we both grinned at each other.

"We are so ready for another baby in the house. The four are going to keep us on our toes." I told her grinning.

"I don't know whether I should scold you two or praise you two. You guys have two of your own and now have two that you've adopted." Amanda told us.

"Since the time we started dating, we both said we wanted a big family. This is how we're doing it." Troy said looking at his mom.

"Promise me that you two won't add anymore kids to the family, until Mack is in 1st or 2nd grade?" Amanda asked as we both grinned.

"We won't. That'll put Aidan in 1st, Belle in kindergarten, and Josh in preschool. I think we could do that." Troy said as we both laughed.

"Have you told anyone else?" Amanda asked as we both grinned.

"Nope you're the first person. I think we're going to wait until tomorrow. We want the kids to get use to having another baby in the house before we do anything else." I said looking at her.

"That's fine. Do you even have his room set up yet?" Amanda asked as I grinned.

"Nope. I've got the stuff all ready picked out but we haven't bought anything yet." I told her grinning.

"What pattern did you guys pick out?" Amanda asked as I grinned at her.

"I have to show it to you when you come over. I think we're going to head out." I said looking over at a yawning Mack.

"All right. Call me if you guys need anything." Amanda said as we gathered the kids and walked out of the house and into the car.

After a little rearranging everyone was settled into the car. We were on our way home when Mack finally noticed the car seat.

"Who's that momma?" Mack asked pointing to Josh's car seat.

"That's your new brother. His name is Josh." I told her looking in the way backseat.

"Oh I like him. He's cute." Mack told me as I looked over at Troy.

"Good I'm glad you like him. Would you like to hold him when we get home?" I asked her as she grinned.

"Yeah momma!" Mack said excitedly as we pulled into the driveway.

I grabbed Josh's car seat and Belle from the car before walking into the house. I put Belle down and let her crawl over to the couch where I was sitting. Mack, Aidan, and Troy all came into the house and Mack came immediately over to me.

"Can I hold him momma?" Mack asked as I grinned at her.

"How about you come up here and sit beside me and I'll put him in your arms?" I suggested as she bounced on the couch.

I gently got Josh out of his car seat and placed him in Mack's arms. She cradled his head and legs as I smiled at her. I motioned Troy to get the camera which he took tons of pictures of Mack and Josh together.

Aidan came over to me and peered at Josh with interest. I picked him up and placed him on knee.

"Look Aidan it's your new brother." I whispered in Aidan's ear.

"Really?" Aidan asked with a new peak of interest.

"Yeah he's your little brother. When you grow up, you can protect him from all harm." I whispered to the little boy who looked at his new brother with a slight smile on his face.

"Nah don't like him." Aidan said as I stiffed a laugh as Aidan climbed off my lap and walked to his toys.

I turned to Troy with wide eyes and a funny look on my face.

"Gabi he's almost two. He doesn't care about his little brother. His toys are more important to him than a brother." Troy said as I grinned.

"Momma?" Belle asked totting over to me with a grin on her face.

"Hi baby. Did you see your new brother?" I asked her as she yawned.

"Buby?" Belle asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah it's a baby. He's your baby brother." I told her as she yawned again.

"I'm going to go put these two down." I told Troy nodding my head towards Aidan and Belle.

"All right I'm right behind you with these two." Troy said as I nodded.

I picked Belle and Aidan up and carried them up the stairs. I threw Aidan in his crib before pulling the covers over him. I kissed his forehead as he snuggled under the covers. Belle was next who needed a diaper change before I put her in her own bed. She snuggled under her covers as I walked out of the room.

I walked down to Mack's room where Troy and Mack were sitting with Josh. Mack was telling Josh good night before she crawled under the covers. I looked at Troy as he walked out of the room with Josh.

"We need to go get another crib." I told him as he groaned.

"I know. Do you want me to go pick one up and then get the crib sheets we picked out?" Troy asked as I nodded my head.

"I'll stay here while the little ones sleep and you can go do all the running around." I told him kissing his cheek.

"All right. I'll be back in a little bit." Troy said closing the gap between us and kissing my lips.

"Love you stud muffin." I said pulling back.

"Love you too fruit cake." Troy said before running down the stairs and going out the front door.

Troy and I spent the rest of the afternoon setting up Josh's room so it was ready when he went to bed later that night. Troy and I had called all of our friends and asked them to meet us at the restaurant in the upcoming days. We just told them we had news for them. We left them out of the loop.

* * *

**I'm planning on at least updating once more beforeI go on vacation. So look for it either tomorrow or sunday. **

**Also to this date, you guys have given me 258 reviews and feedback on this story. You guys rock! A huge thank you goes out to everyone who has submitted feedback, helpful hints, and ideas. You guys are what make me continue to write! Thank you again!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the feedback! Keep it up! You guys amaze me with all the feedback you submit! **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

_**September 21, 2017 2:30 pm**_

Troy, Mack, Aidan, Belle, Joshua, and I all took a couple of days to get use to having another baby in the house. Mack and Aidan loved helping out whenever Troy and I had tasks for them. Belle would sit and look at Joshua for hours trying to get use to him. During those few days, we didn't answer the phone or the door. We just locked ourselves in the house and were a family for a few days.

Today was the day were we going to let our other family members and friends in on our little secret. Troy placed Aidan and Belle in their car seats before buckling Mack in her booster seat. I carried Joshua's carrier out to the car and buckled his into place. I placed him in the car before climbing into the car myself.

"I'm scared, Troy." I said looking at him with total fear on my face.

"There's nothing for you to be scared about. Our friends can't do anything but give us crap about adopting another child." Troy told me as he pulled into a spot in front of the restaurant.

"I know but I'm still scared." I told him opening my door and then opening the backseat door.

I grabbed Joshua's carrier before grabbing Mack out of her booster seat. Mack held my hand as we walked into the restaurant. Troy motioned to the private dining room as he walked beside me with Aidan and Belle holding his hands.

To our surprise all of our friends and family were there grinning at us. I grinned back as Mack climbed up on a chair and I placed Joshua's carrier on the table.

"Well, well it's the Bolton family with a new member." Taylor said holding Josh as I sat down and grinned at her.

"Yes indeed it is. How are you guys?" I asked totally changing the subject.

"You totally just changed the subject, Miss Gabi." Ryan told me as I grinned at him, Brooke, and Emily.

"I know I did. Should I tell you guys now or later?" I asked looking at our friends and family.

"Now would be a good time." Jack said as I grinned at him.

"All right. Troy, you or I?" I asked him as he looked up from giving Aidan and Belle Cheerios.

"You can go ahead baby." Troy told me as I turned towards our friends. I took a sip of my water before talking.

"The morning of the 18th I got a strange phone call from the adoption agency. They told me that a mother of a child had requested Troy and I adopt the son she had just given birth too. I asked the lady on the phone who the girl was and she said Jennifer Bainbridge." I told them as the girls gasped.

"Wait, isn't that Belle's mom and the girl who broke into your house?" Brooke asked me as I nodded.

"Exactly, this is why this phone call was weird in the first place. So I come down here to the restaurant and talk to Troy. We agree we would go see Jenny and see what she has to say. She told us that if we adopt her son, then she's out of our lives forever. She doesn't want anything to do with them. Also she wanted us to adopt her son because technically Belle and her other child are brother and sister." I told them taking a sip of water.

"So you did the right thing and adopted the baby?" Sharpay asked as I nodded my head.

"So Troy and I walked down to the nursery and asked to see the baby. Once he was placed in my arms, I was hooked. I think Troy was too. So we called our lawyer, who had the papers all drawn up, and Jenny signed away all her parental rights." I told them grinning.

"So what did you guys decide to name him?" Kelsi asked as Troy and I looked at each other.

"Joshua Scott Bolton." Troy said as I picked a now fussy Joshua up and took the bottle out of the bag.

"I see you couldn't resist the name!" Chad said looking at the two of us.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him and Taylor.

"Well in our little group, there are now two Josh's." Taylor said as I looked at her.

"We weren't even thinking. We'll just call him Joshua when we're all together, all right?" I asked with a grin.

"That's fine. We're glad you named your son Joshua. It looks like best friends really do, do everything together!" Taylor said as we all laughed.

"We should have placed a bet!" Sharpay said looking at Troy and I.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked as she grinned at us.

"On July 30th at that party, Kelsi, Taylor, and I all announced that we were pregnant. Brooke said you were the only odd one out and we should have placed a bet that you guys would adopt or given birth within the year." Sharpay told me as I grinned.

"Well what can I say? But this is going on the record right now!" I told them as they all looked at me.

"What's that Gabi?" Chad asked with anticipation.

"Troy and I are not adding any more kids to our family until Mack is in 1st or 2nd grade." I told them giggling.

"Who thinks they can't do it?" Taylor asked as everyone raised their hands.

"Oh thanks guys for the vote of confidence!" I yelled as everyone laughed.

"We still love you guys but you have four kids under the age of four. Any other couple, I would say their nuts." Ryan told us as we both grinned.

"I say there's a but coming up." Troy said grinned.

"There is. But you guys are a crazy couple and you have enough love to go around for all four kids." Ryan said as Troy and I grinned at each other.

"Serious did you guys wake up one day and said to each other 'let's try for four kids in four years?" Jason asked as we all laughed.

"Hold on a minute. I've got to point something out. Two kids are adopted and the other two are their own. So technically they've only had two kids in two years." Mom pointed out as I stuck my tongue out at the gang.

"Hahaha my mommy's right." I said grinning.

"Ok we'll give you that. So when was Joshua born?" Zeke asked as I calculated it in my mind.

"He was born on September 15 at 3:30 in the morning." I told them.

"So are you guys used to having another baby in the house?" Mom asked as I looked at her.

"Um . . . Mack and Aidan love him to death. Belle will just stare at him for hours upon hours. It's hilarious." I said as Troy brought Belle over to where I was sitting with Joshua.

Belle just stared at him and when he started to cry she did the same. Everyone just laughed as Troy and I rolled our eyes.

"This is how it is at 2 in the morning. If Joshua is up so is Belle." Troy said as I smiled.

"Admit it; you wouldn't change if for the world would you?" Taylor asked as Troy and I looked at each other.

"No we wouldn't. We love never having a dull moment in our household." I told them with a grin.

"Never a dull moment?" Sharpay asked as we looked at her.

"All right there is a couple of dull moments when the kids are sleeping but other than that nope." I said smiling.

We stayed at the restaurant talking and the girls cooing over Joshua. We all left because all the kids were getting sleepy and were in need of naps.

_**October 31, 2017 5:30pm**_

"Gabi we're here!" Amanda and Jack yelled up the stairs as I looked down.

"We'll be down in a minute. We're trying to get the kids in their costumes." I yelled back.

I finished pulling Belle's hair up in a pony tail. I smiled at her as she grinned back.

"Done?" Belle asked as I nodded my head at her.

"All done. Why don't you go see what Mack is up to?" I asked her walking into Aidan's room where Troy, Aidan, and Joshua were.

"Your parents are here. Are you almost done?" I asked Troy as he looked at me.

"We're done. Why don't you take Belle and Mack downstairs and we'll be down in a minute?" Troy asked as I nodded my head and walked into Mack's room.

"Ready to go princess?" I asked her as Mack and Belle sat on the floor reading books.

"Ready momma!" Mack told me putting the book away and walking downstairs as I picked up Belle.

We walked downstairs and into the living room where Amanda and Jack were. I smiled at them as they looked us over.

"What are dressed as for Halloween Mack?" Jack asked as Mack twirled around.

Belle was dressed in the same cheerleading outfit Mack had worn when she was little. I had pulled her hair up and put red and white pony tails around it. I had put basketball sticker on her cheeks. Mack was in a pink leotard and a pink tutu.

"I'm a ballerina. Belle's a cheerleader!" Mack told her grandpa as I grinned.

"And what's momma?" Jack asked as Mack turned around and looked at me.

"She's a mommy." Mack said nodding her head up and down.

"What is Aidan and Joshua dressed as?" Jack continued as I grinned at her.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret!" Mack whispered as Amanda and I laughed.

"Troy we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." I yelled up the stairs as he yelled back.

"I'm coming. Chill your horses' woman!" Troy mumbled back as I laughed.

"How was the Bolton household today?" Amanda asked me as I watched the two girls interact with their grandpa.

"Surprisingly it was calm. All the kids got along today. It's a miracle I know." I told her with a grin.

"Who were about ready to kill yesterday?" Amanda asked as I thought back to the previous day.

Mack and Aidan had been fighting while I was on the phone with Amanda and I had made the comment I was ready to send the kids to the moon.

"Mack and Aidan had gotten in a fight over a toy. So I put them both in time out and they were fine after that." I told her as I heard Troy on the stairs.

"About time you came down. All the good candy is going to be gone." I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down honey. There will be plenty of candy left." Troy said leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"Well Aidan what are you this Halloween?" Jack asked as Aidan totted over to his grandpa.

"Bakwetball playwer." Aidan pronounced with a grin. He was wearing an East High Wildcat number 14 (the same number his father was) jersey with white tennis shoes.

"Are you a basketball player just like your daddy and grandpa?" Amanda asked going to sit with her husband.

Aidan looked at Troy and I with a grin and we both nodded our heads.

"Yeah!" Aidan yelled as I grinned at him.

"What's daddy this Halloween?" Jack asked looking over at the three little ones.

"He's a daddy grandpa!" Mack said rolling her eyes as I looked over at Troy.

"Joshua upstairs sleeping?" I asked Troy as he looked over at me.

"Yeah mom said she would stay here to watch him." Troy told me as I looked over at Amanda.

"Would you mind staying here to watch Joshua while we take these three out?" I asked Amanda and Jack.

"That's no problem. We'll hand out candy too for you guys." Amanda told me as I lined the kids up for photos.

"Momma we're gonna miss all candy." Mack whined as I snapped pictures of her.

"Mackenzie do you want to say here with grandma and grandpa or come with us?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"Come with you." Mack mumbled as I looked over at my husband.

"Then knock off the whining." Troy said as Mack looked to the ground.

I took some more photos before heading out the door to the wagon that was sitting in the front yard. Troy picked Aidan and Belle up to put them into the wagon. I was going to pull it while Troy gave Mack a piggy back ride.

We started off on the never ending sidewalk filled with other trick or treaters. The kids seemed to have a good time as we continued on the sidewalk.

"Momma can we go see Unkle Chad?" Mack asked me as I looked over at her.

"What do you think Troy?" I asked him as he looked over at me.

"About what? Sorry, I was listening to Aidan talk to Belle." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"Our little ballerina wants to go see Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor." I told him.

"What time is it?" Troy asked as I looked at my watch.

"6:30 we could go over there for a little bit and be home by 8." I said looking at my watch.

"I suppose we could go see Chad and Taylor. Would you like that Mack?" Troy asked as she started to jump up and down.

"Yeah daddy. Let go!" Mack said as I laughed at the excitement Troy and Mack had for going on a simple visit.

We started walking towards the Danforths' house. Mack and Troy were singing as I pulled the wagon along. Finally we had made it and I got Belle and Aidan out of the wagon and the three kids walked up to the front door. I watched Mack reach up and ring the doorbell before yelling Trick or Treat.

I smiled when Chad answered the door and picked Mack up and started tickling her. I looked over at Troy as we headed up the sidewalk.

"Where are your parents, Mack?" Chad asked as Mack pointed a finger towards us.

"They coming. Now trick or treat!" Mack said stomping her foot at Chad.

"Miss Mackenzie I need something from you before I give you candy." Chad said looking at the little girl.

"What that?" Mack asked as I picked up Aidan as he put his head on my shoulder.

"I need some sugar from you." Chad said crouching down for Mack to kiss his cheek.

"All right!" Mack said as she leaned over and gave Chad a kiss.

"Don't tell Aunt Taylor this but that was the best kiss I've ever gotten." Chad said looking at the three year old.

"Ok now where candy?" Mack asked looking at Chad as Troy and I both laughed.

"It's right here princess. You need to say hello to Aunt Taylor before you leave, all right?" Chad asked as Mack nodded her head.

We watched Mack wonder into the house in search of her aunt. We heard Mack laugh as Taylor came walking out.

"I knew I heard a Bolton's giggle out here. What brings you guys by?" Taylor asked walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Our oldest requested that we come see you guys." Troy said giving her a hug.

"Well she and Josh are in there playing right now. Come on in you guys. How dare you Chad? Not invite them in?" Taylor asked pushing open the front door and walking in.

"Sorry honey I was giving Mack a hard time about Halloween." Chad said as we all filed into the house.

"So how was your guys Halloween?" I asked going into the kitchen to see Mack and Josh playing together.

"It was good. We took Josh out for a little bit before he got tired of it all." Taylor told me as we both grinned.

"What was Josh dressed as?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Take a good look at Aidan and that's what Josh is. It was Chad's idea." Taylor told me as I opened my mouth.

"Hey Aidan, Josh can you two come out here?" I asked calling the two kids.

I grinned when I saw Aidan and Josh were dressed almost identically the same. The only difference was the numbers on the jersey; Aidan's 14 and Josh's 8.

"You two are too cute." I told them as they ran back to the living room.

We stayed until 8 before packing the kids up and walking home. As soon as we got home we put the kids to bed then we said goodbye to the parents. Troy and I grabbed the candy bags and dumped all the candy out on the counter before sorting through it.

"What are you thinking about Gabi?" Troy asked as I picked up a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and popping it into my mouth.

"Do you know what I love about Halloween?" I asked him as he picked up M & M and tearing open the package.

"What's that? All the candy?" Troy asked as I smiled slightly.

"Not all the candy but the fact you get to dress up for a day and totally forget about what's going in your life. You get to be someone else for a day." I told him grinning.

"What was your favorite costume when you were little?" Troy asked as I sat down on the barstool.

"Um . . . one year I dressed up like a princess but my favorite one was the year I was five and I dressed up as a doctor. I had a white coat and I carried my little medical bag. It was cool. What about you?" I asked popping another piece of candy in my mouth.

"I was six years old and Chad, Zeke, Jason, and I all dressed up as the East High basketball team. Dad had somehow gotten us all different jerseys so we went as the team. Another year I dressed up like Batman. Mom said I was the cutest little Batman ever." Troy told me with a roll of his eyes.

"I bet you were a cute Batman." I told him leaning over to kiss him.

"Oh I bet you were a cute doctor. For a while there, you were the cutest nurse ever." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"Oh really? You're a pretty cute husband." I told him as he pulled me closer to him and we shared a kiss.

"How about we take this upstairs before getting busted?" Troy asked as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before heading up the stairs.

* * *

**There you guys go! That's the last update until I get back from vacation! Look for an update either the 19th or the 20th of July!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the feedback! Keep it up! Once again, feedback is part of the package if you're a reader!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**November 2, 2017 2:30 pm**

"TROY MICHAEL BOLTON! We are moving!" I yelled from my placed in our bedroom.

"What is it now Gabi?" Troy asked walking into our room hand in hand with Mack and Aidan.

"There are bugs everywhere. You said when the kids were old enough; we would start looking for another house. I think that time has come." I pointed out while tapping my toes.

"Honey do we have to talk about it now? We kind of have a party that is starting about 30 minutes." Troy told me as I grinned at Aidan.

"What's the party for? I forgot." I said looking at Aidan.

"Momma it's my party. I two!" Aidan told me holding up two of his little fingers.

"Are you? I completely forgot!" I said showing my excitement.

"Momma you silly!" Mack told me shaking her brunette hair back and forth.

"Me silly? Oh no princess I think you've got it all wrong! You're the silly one." I told her while reaching over and tickling her stomach which sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Momma you silly. Right daddy?" Aidan asked looking up at his father who shook his head at the three of us.

"I would have to agree with princess and buddy, Gabi. You are one silly mommy." Troy said showing off his boyish grin.

"Fine then I is the silliest mommy ever. Now we have to get a certain two people ready for the party!" I said eyeing the two small children.

"What do we has to do, momma?" Aidan asked looking at me with his blue eyes, identical to those of his fathers'.

"Well we have to get you dressed in some other clothes and then sissy has to brush her hair and get it pulled up. Do you two think we can do that and then get Belle and Josh ready too?" I asked them as they both grinned.

"Oh yeah. We'll go get ready and then meet you back here!" Mack yelled running from the room.

Troy held a hand out to help me up from the floor. I smiled as he pulled me up.

"We're really blessed you know that?" Troy asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Oh yeah I know that. Aidan is an identical copy to you." I said looking into Troy's Bolton blue eyes.

"And Mack is identical to you. I can see a little bit of you in Belle too." Troy said kissing my lips.

"And I can see a little bit of you in Josh. We've got four really great kids." I told Troy as he looked over at me.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked me as I grinned over at him.

"I can't believe Aidan's all ready four. It seems like just yesterday we were in the hospital and I was delivering him. I'm surprised how time flies." I said quietly looking at Troy.

"Well it seems like yesterday we got back together after taking that break after high school. And it seems like yesterday that we graduated from college." Troy told me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Before we know it, the kids will be in school and then going up through the grades until they get to East High." I said looking at him.

"I'm not looking forward to Belle or Mack dating." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Oh you'll be fine. Don't worry about that. You've got a couple of years." I told him leaning up and kissing his lips.

"Momma, daddy! EWWW!" I heard two little voices yell from the doorway.

"You two just had to ruin a perfectly good kiss didn't you?" Troy asked breaking our kiss.

"That's yuckie momma!" Mack told me as I looked over at her.

"One day Mack you won't find that yuckie!" I said as Troy walked over to Mack and Aidan.

"Yeah I will. Boys are gross!" Mack reasoned with me as I smiled over at her.

"Just wait sister. Boys will be the greatest thing in your life when you get into East High." I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Boys are just gross!" Mack said rolling her big brown eyes at me.

"Just wait. Are you two ready?" I said looking over at Aidan and Mack. They both nodded their heads.

"Yes momma!" Aidan said bobbing his dirty blonde head full of hair up and down.

"Let me go get Belle and Josh and then we'll head downstairs. Who wants to help me?" I asked pushing myself off the floor and walking down the hall to Belle's room.

I didn't get answers, just two hyper children running after me and their father lazily walking down to wrap his arm around my waist.

Aidan and Mack had gotten me a fresh diaper and onesie while Troy went over to Belle's closet and got out a new outfit. I walked over to Belle's crib and laughed when I saw her gnawing on her fist.

"Hi little girl. How are you?" I asked picking Belle up and walking over to the changing table.

Mack and Aidan kept Belle entertained while I changed her diaper and put the new outfit on her. She smiled her toothless grin at Mack and Aidan. I handed Belle to Troy while I walked into Josh's room.

I walked over to his crib and picked him up. I looked out into the hallway and saw Aidan and Mack each holding one of Belle's hands as they slowly walked down the hallway. I smiled as Troy came into the room.

"Did you see the three of them?" I asked him as he handed me a diaper for Josh.

"I did. I suggested they take Belle down to the grandmas. I figured they would watch her while we got Josh ready." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"What should this little guy wear, daddy?" I asked picking Josh up and walking over to where Troy stood in front of the closet.

"I'm thinking this outfit." Troy said handing me an outfit that Aidan had worn when he was this little.

I quickly put the outfit on Josh before walking downstairs to where our friends and family stood.

"Sorry we had to get all the kids ready!" I apologized as Troy and I walked into the kitchen.

"It's no problem. You two older ones were keeping us all entertained." Amanda told me as I looked over at her.

"What did the two of them tell you?" I asked looking at a guilty Mack.

"They told us that they busted you two for kissing. That's all. Oh and that you want to move." Taylor told me as I looked at Troy.

"I do want to move because we are out growing this house." I told them as they all grinned.

"Sure you do. Just admit it! You don't like us anymore! Don't worry you won't hurt my feelings!" I heard Chad said as I turned around and smacked him.

"Stop while you're ahead. This house is getting too little for our big family. We need more space." I said looking around at my family.

"Is there anything you're not telling us, Gabriella?" Mom asked as I looked at her.

"No mother I'm not pregnant." I said causing a few of our friends to giggle.

"I'm just checking daughter." Mom said as I walked out into the backyard.

I watched all the kids play on the swing set that Troy had installed a few months ago. I smiled and sat down with a sigh.

"What was that sigh for?" Kelsi asked me as I looked over at her, Sharpay, and Taylor.

"The mothers are questioning why I want to move." I said looking at my three best friends.

"Why do you want to move?" Sharpay asked me as I shook my head.

"This house has gotten too small for us. We need more space. The kids don't even have a playroom since we had to turn it into Josh's bedroom." I said looking at the three.

"Let me guess, the mothers thought you were pregnant?" Taylor asked as I grinned.

"That was the first thing they asked. I'm not planning on getting pregnant until all four kids are in school." I said looking at the three.

"I'm ready for this baby to be born!" Sharpay told me as I looked at her expanding stomach.

"How much longer do you have?" I asked her as she grinned at me.

"About 8 weeks. So about two months longer. I don't know how you did this back to back." Sharpay told me as I looked at her.

"It was hard but I loved being pregnant. I can't really explain it." I told her as Troy came over to me.

"The mothers want to know if you want to do cake now?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"Sure we can do it. You want to gather everyone and send Aidan to me?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Sure I can do that." Troy said as I looked at the girls before going into the house.

I pulled the basketball themed cake from the fridge before placing two red and a white candle into the cake. I looked up and saw Aidan running towards me.

"Hi buddy are you ready for your cake?" I asked him as I picked him up and placed him on my hip.

"That my cake?" Aidan asked as I looked at his grinning face.

"It sure is. But I need two things from you." I said looking at him.

"What's that momma?" Aidan asked as I looked over at his sand covered hands.

"First I need you to go wash your hands and second do you want to do your cake inside or out?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Out!" Aidan said as I placed him on the ground and he hurried to the bathroom.

I carried the cake outside and placed it on the table. Troy came up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Troy asked as I reached for the matches Jack was handing me.

"I had him go wash his hands. He had sand all over them." I said as Aidan walked down the stairs and over to where Troy and I were standing.

I quickly lit the candles before everyone started to sing to Aidan. He blew out all the candles with three tiny breathe. We all smiled as everyone started to clap for Aidan.

I picked up the cake and carried it inside so I could cut it up. I had Troy take the plates with cake on it out to our guest. Finally the cake was cut and everyone had a piece.

I watched Aidan and Mack get cake everywhere but their mouths. I grabbed my digital camera and shot a couple of pictures of them. I saw Amanda and Belle sitting under the shady tree eating their cake. I took some shots of them before wandering over to where Troy was standing.

"Have you seen Josh anywhere?" I asked him as he quickly scanned the yard.

"I think your mom took him upstairs to lay him down. I think he feel asleep in her arms." Troy told me as I nodded.

"I'm going to go check. When I come down, Aidan can open his presents." I said walking up the deck steps and into the house.

I walked upstairs and into Josh's room. I saw Josh lying in his bed fast asleep but my mom was nowhere to be found. I walked back downstairs and saw her standing by Amanda with Belle. I smiled when I saw the two moms laughing about something.

I looked over and saw Aidan talking with Troy, Ryan, Jason, Zeke, and Chad. I walked over to the six guys and grinned at Aidan.

"Hey buddy do you want to open your presents now?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Can I momma?" Aidan asked as I nodded my head at him.

"Come on let's go move all the presents out here." I said grabbing his hand and walking inside.

We quickly moved all the presents and Aidan sat in a lawn chair as Troy and I handed his presents to him. He got a bunch of different toys. He grinned and politely said thank you after seeing each present.

The rest of the afternoon we all hung out and just chilled out. Troy had set up the sprinkler for the kids and the adults just watched them run through it.

**December 18, 2017 7:30 pm**

"Momma? What are we doing here?" Mack asked me as I pulled up to East High School.

"We are going to watch daddy play basketball." I told her as she grinned at me.

"But he's old momma!" Mack said as I tried to contain my giggle.

"He has to show this team what he was like when he was in high school." I told her as I found a parking spot and parked the 4-Runner.

Tonight was a charity basketball game. It was the 2007-2008 basketball team vs. the 2017-2018 team. This meant, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and all of the other players came back and played the current basketball team. It was an excuse for Troy and the rest of the guys to get back on the court.

I got all four kids out of the car and started to walk towards the gym. I saw Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi all walking into the gym also.

"Do you need any help with those four?" Amanda asked coming along side of me.

"I would love some help." I said handing Josh to her as I switched Belle to my left hip.

"Is Troy ready for tonight?" Amanda asked as we walked into the gym and I looked for a place to sit.

"I think so but he's going to be sore tomorrow so it should be fun." I told her finding a spot to sit.

I looked over at Mack and Aidan both who were about to jump from excitement.

"What do you guys think?" I asked grinning at Mack and Aidan.

"This is cool. I play?" Aidan asked me as I shook my head sadly at him.

"Not today but when you get to high school, if you want to play basketball you can play here. Daddy use to play here with grandpa as his coach." I explained to my oldest children.

"Really? We can play when we're older?" Mack asked me as I looked over at her.

"Of course. It'll take some practice but daddy would love to practice with you two." I told them as I continued to watch Troy warm up with the rest of the team.

I smiled at how happy Troy seemed when he was warming up. I've noticed he had been missing something but I didn't know what it was. He wanted to play basketball but he didn't have the time for it. Since him and Jason had opened the second restaurant they were constantly going back and forth between the two.

The game got started and Troy and Chad dominated the floor just like they use to when they were in high school. I smiled remembering all the times I would be in the stands during high school cheering for the one I loved.

Unfortunately the current basketball team had won but not by much. The final score was 88-81. It was a fun night over all to see Troy back in his old home gym.

"Now what momma?" Mack asked after the final buzzer. I looked at Belle who was fast asleep in my arms and Josh who was asleep in Amanda's.

"Now we're going to meet daddy down on the court. How does that sound?" I asked her as she grinned.

"Let's go momma!" Mack said standing up and walking down the stairs. Aidan wasn't far behind her.

I stood up and grabbed the diaper bag before walking down to center court. Troy had disappeared into the locker room as I watched the crowd thin out.

"Does this bring back memories?" Amanda asked me as I grinned over at her.

"All the times I would come down here after a game and wait while Troy took a quick shower and then he would bring me home. Oh yeah tons of memories on this court." I told her as she grinned.

I watched Mack and Aidan try to dribble basketballs waiting impatiently for their father to make his appearance. Finally I heard the doors creak open and waited for the two older children to notice.

"Daddy!" Mack and Aidan screamed while running over to the freshly showered dad.

"Hi guys. Did you have fun?" Troy asked picking up the two before walking over to where I was standing.

"I'm gonna play here!" Aidan said which Mack quickly agreed to the same statement.

"I hope you guys do. It will be a trip down memory lane." Troy said leaning over and kissing both Josh and Belle's foreheads before kissing my lips.

"Too much excitement for these two?" Troy asked as I giggled at his statement.

"Yeah they were asleep by the second half." I told him as he nodded his head.

"How about we get these kids into bed and then we can talk." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"Let's go crew to the car!" Troy said picking up Aidan and placing him on his shoulders as Mack ran beside her father.

I shook my head at the three before falling in step with Amanda. She walked beside me quietly as we walked to the car.

We strapped all four kids into the car before saying goodbye to his mom. Troy kissed my lips before jogging over to his truck and getting in.

The drive home was quietly mainly due to Mack and Aidan falling asleep in their car seats. I pulled into the driveway and waited for Troy to come behind me.

"Which two do you want?" I asked him quietly as he came beside me.

"I'll take Aidan and Mack if you want to get Josh and Belle." Troy told me as I nodded.

I quietly undid Josh and Belle and carried them into the house. I placed Josh in his crib before going to place Belle in hers. I turned on their sound machines before closing each of their doors. I walked downstairs and started to clean up a little before Troy came downstairs.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked coming into the kitchen and scaring the crap out of me.

"I saw how happy you were on that court tonight. Do you miss it?" I asked him as he sat on the barstool.

"Of course I miss it. I always will but there are better things in my life now." Troy told me as he covered my hand with his.

"What are these other things?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Well there are four kids upstairs sleeping; there's the restaurant; and then there's this drop dead gorgeous woman who's always waiting for me at home when I come home from a long day." Troy said as I looked at him.

"Hm . . . who is this hottie? Have I met her?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh babe if she comes along I'll introduce you two but for now I guess I'll have to deal with what I have. I love you baby." Troy said as his lips crashed onto mine.

"Good answer buddy." I said going and sitting on his lap.

"I know. Is all the Christmas shopping done?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"The bulk of it is done but I have some little things that I need to get for stockings and such." I told him as he nodded his head.

"Is my present done yet?" He asked as I thought long and hard about it.

"Just about. I've got to do some things to it but the majority of it's done. What about mine?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Oh yeah you present is absolutely positively done!" Troy said with a laugh.

"Hm . . . you've got me intrigued. Now I can't wait until the 24th." I told him.

"Oh hell no babe. You're waiting until the 25th for this present." Troy said quietly.

"You're mean. We've always exchanged the gifts for just the two of us on the 24th after the kids are in bed." I said arguing.

"Sorry baby you've got to wait until the 25th. It won't be ready until then!" Troy told me as I pouted.

"I guess since it won't be ready until then I'll wait. Can I have a hint?" I asked him with a grin.

"I guess I could give you a hint. You've been asking me about this for the past year." Troy said as I looked at him.

"I don't get it." I said looking at him with a smile on my face.

"Don't over analyze it. You've got 7 days to figure it out. Just think about it but don't think about it too much." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"All right. I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. You coming?" I asked him with a grin.

"In a minute. Let me lock up and I'll meet you upstairs." Troy told me as I smiled.

I walked upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I smiled as I lay on the bed and didn't even hear Troy come up to bed. My dream was filled with dreams of the years to come with Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh all entering high school.

* * *

**There you guys go! I got inspired while on vacation and typed this up. I hope you guys love it! What do you think Troy's present for Gabi is? Remember, feedback is part of the package with reading! Feedback is appreciated, loved, and wanted! Plus it helps get the next chapter up faster!**

**Ok I have to break some news . . . This is the second to last chapter of "My Dream"! Don't worry, I am planning on making a sequel. I need names for the new story. I would love to hear your ideas!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I love all the feedback! Keep it up! Once again, feedback is part of the package if you're a reader!**

**I know some of you are sad because this is the last chapter of My Dream but I'm all ready planning the sequel and should be up in the next couple of days!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

**_December 25th, 2017 6:45 am_**

"Momma!" I heard Belle call from her crib as I rolled over and looked at a dead to the world Troy.

"Momma Come!" Belle said again as I looked at the clock. 6:45 was way too early to have a child up.

I rolled over and pushed myself off the bed and walked into Belle's room. She giggled at me as I picked her up and walked over to the changing table.

"Merry Christmas Belle." I said as I changed her dirty diaper. I put a fresh one on and headed downstairs.

"Merry momma!" Belle told me proudly as we walked quietly down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and deposit Belle into one of the three high chairs in the kitchen. I threw some Cheerios on her tray before walking over to the window that looked into the backyard. I smiled when I saw what was sitting in the middle of the yard.

After looking out the window, I started to make coffee hoping the rest of the family would soon be up. Mack and Aidan should be up any minute, I thought as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

I grabbed my cup of coffee, Belle, and headed into the living room where Mack, Aidan, and Troy all stood.

"Merry Christmas momma!" Mack and Aidan told me as I placed Belle down by Troy.

"Merry Christmas you guys. Josh not up honey?" I asked Troy as I leaned over and kissed him.

"No not yet. Merry Christmas baby." Troy whispered as he returned the kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Why don't you guys separate the gifts and I'll go see if Josh is up?" I asked them as they dove into the huge pile of gifts under the tree.

I walked upstairs and into Josh's room to see the baby laying in his crib with a foot in his mouth.

"Hi baby. Did you sleep well?" I asked him as I picked him up and walked over to the changing table.

I quickly changed the diaper and headed downstairs to see that most of the presents were separated.

"Now what daddy?" I asked Troy as I sat down with Josh on my lap.

"Well I'm going to go get some coffee and I think we need to have breakfast before digging into everything." Troy said as he was met with protests.

"Daddy can we open our presents now and then breakfast?" Mack asked as she pushed out her best puppy dog face.

"Come on daddy, please?" Aidan added as I looked at their innocent faces.

"I don't know guys. It's up to mommy." Troy said throwing it over to me.

"They asked you, not me." I told him as I headed into the kitchen to get Josh a bottle.

I heard Mack and Aidan protest a little more before I heard a little cheer. I'm guessing Troy finally agreed to their question.

"We're going to open presents and then we'll have breakfast." Troy said as he came up behind me.

"All right. You and I can exchange later after all the kids are happily playing with their toys." I said as he grinned.

"Is the you know what in the backyard?" Troy asked as I looked at him grinning.

"Chad must have brought it over this morning. I checked at 6:45 and it was there." I said as he nodded his head and looked out the window.

"Good let's go make three kids very happy." Troy told me as I looked at Josh.

"What about the fourth?" I asked him as he turned around and took the baby from my arms.

"He won't understand but by the time he will, he'll love it." Troy told me as we walked into the living room and was greeted by our other children.

"Momma can we open them?" Mack asked looking at what I would guess was her pile.

"Um . . . sure you guys go ahead. But save the blue Santa Claus ones for later with the grandparents." I said as Mack and Aidan placed those presents off to the side.

I watched Mack and Aidan tear through the presents I had spent so much time wrapping up. Troy had helped Belle with hers as I opened Josh's for him.

"Momma what's this?" Mack asked me as I looked up from Josh's clothes I had gotten him.

"What do you think it is?" I asked her looking at the pink and black bowl we had gotten her.

"It looks like a dish." Mack pointed out as Aidan held up a leash and Mack's eyes went wide.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Mack asked as Troy and I glanced at each other.

"Yes you guys we are getting a puppy. Actually she's out in the backyard if you want to go see her." Troy said as Mack and Aidan ran into the kitchen and out the backyard.

Troy picked Belle up as I placed Josh in his swing and turned it on. I walked through the kitchen and out to the deck to see the kids petting the puppy carefully.

Troy and I had finally broken down and gotten the kids a dog. Every time we had seen a dog, Mack or Aidan had pointed it out to us so we decided it was the right time for a dog.

"What's its name momma?" Mack asked as I walked over to where Troy was standing.

"She doesn't have a name yet. You, Aidan, Belle, Josh, daddy, and I have to pick one out." I told her as she grinned.

"What are we going to name her?" Aidan asked me as I looked at him.

"How about Callie?" I asked him grinned his toothy grin at me and I laughed.

"I like it." Aidan pronounced as I smiled at him.

"I like it too momma! Hi Callie!" Mack said as she hugged the chocolate lab puppy close to her.

"Callie? What happened to Princess or Miah or Jazzy?" Troy asked as I glared at him.

"It will be easy for the kids to call her. Weren't you the one who wanted to name one of our daughters' Callie?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Ok I like the name but I was still planning on using it on our future daughters. But I can't now." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"Oh suck it up. You can come up with other names. Come on guys, bring Callie in and we'll finish opening presents." I said looking at the three little ones.

The morning continued with Oooh and Ahhs from the children as they opened the gifts. Troy and I laughed as we started to clean up the presents.

"Mack, Aidan why don't you guys take these presents up to your rooms?" I asked the two of them as I took Belle and Josh's presents up to theirs.

"Sure momma! Come on Callie!" Mack announced as the dog happily followed her new owner up the stairs.

"Troy!" I yelled from Belle's room where she played happily with her new doll.

"What? I was coming to see what you were doing." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"We have to have a talk with your daughter." I told him as he looked at me.

"Since when did she become my daughter instead of our daughter?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"Mack wants Callie to sleep in her bed. We need to put our foot down and say that Callie can't." I told him as he nodded.

"I know and I'm dreading the talk. Want to do it before or after we exchange gifts?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"Let's do it after. What time is it?" I asked him as he stuck his head in our bedroom.

"It is 12 o'clock my dear." Troy told me as I looked up at him.

"We need to feed four kids and get them down for naps." I said as he nodded his head.

"I'll go round up the troops." Troy told me as I headed down to the kitchen.

I prepared two sandwiches and put one on a high chair tray and the other on the kitchen table. I cut up some bologna and threw it on the other tray. I made some baby cereal for Josh as Troy came down the stairs with all four kids in tow.

Troy and I finished feeding the kids before going to put them upstairs for naps. Troy and I walked back downstairs and headed into the living room.

"So do you want to go first or me?" I asked sitting down and looking at the sparkling lights of the tree.

"You can go first. I'm anxious to see my present." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

I pulled the giant box over to where he was sitting as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What's this?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look which he happily returned.

"This is your present. I'm not going to tell you what it is in it." I told him as he ripped open the paper.

I watched him open the box carefully and take out all the wrapping. I watched him pull out the gift. He unfolded it and looked at me with amazement.

"What's this?" He asked as I helped him smooth the quilt I had made him out.

"Take a hard look at it." I told him as he ran a hand over it and grinned up at me.

"Is this all stuff mine?" Troy asked looking at the quilt with so much appreciation.

"I asked your mom for your baby blanket and all your basketball jerseys. She gave me everything and I cut it all out and got my mom to help me sew it to the quilt. If you look also, I included bits from my prom dress and your tux; my wedding dress and your tux; and then I included bits of Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh's receiving blankets and coming home outfits. This is your entire life is right here on this blanket." I told him as he grinned.

"I love it Gabi. Thank you so much for doing this." Troy told me as he leaned over and kissed me.

"I was talking to your mom and mine and asked them what to give you. Your mom suggested something that incorporated your life and since I all ready gave you a scrapbook this was the next best option." I told him as he grinned.

"I don't know how I'm going to top that but here's your gift." Troy said handing me a red colored envelope.

"This better be a good gift Troy." I warned teasingly as he grinned at me.

"Oh it's a great gift. You will love it! I promise!" Troy told me as I slid open the envelope.

I took out the piece of paper and started to unfold it. I looked up at Troy with shock written on my face.

"It's my house." I said simply as Troy looked at me with a grin.

"It just went up for sale and I jumped on it. You always said that you wanted to live in that house. I knew the owners but never told you, so when they said they were looking to sell it, I jumped on it." Troy told me as I grinned.

"How did this happen? I didn't expect you get me a house for Christmas." I said looking at him.

"Don't try arguing with me. I've seen in the past few months how we've struggled to make it in this house. This new house has 7 bedrooms, a living room, a pool in the backyard, and a full fledge deck. The kitchen is huge which I know is something you were looking forward to." Troy told me as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I love it! Thank you so much. So when can we move in?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"That's the tricky part. We have to be into the house by your birthday." Troy told me as my eyes went wide.

"Troy my birthday is in 11 days. There's no way. I'm going to need some major help." I told him as he grinned.

"I've all ready got the movers lined up and they will be here the day after tomorrow." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Someone is going to have to keep four kids occupied." I said giving him a look.

"That's what we have grandparents and friends for. Any one of their aunts or uncles would love to watch the kids while we pack." Troy told me as I grinned.

"You just have this all figured out don't you?" I asked him as he nodded his head excitedly.

"It will all work out. I promise! Just watch and see." Troy told me as I grinned.

**_January 5, 2018 9:00 am_**

"See I told you it would all work out!" Troy said as we stood in front of the new house.

"I know but I was still worried. Thank you for everything." I told him wrapping my arms around him as he looked at me.

"I'm just glad you're happy with the house. I wasn't sure if you would be or not." Troy told me as I grinned.

"I love the house and the kids seem to like it too." I told him as I watched Mack,Aidan, and Callierun around in the front yard.

"Good and I'm think the kids are going to fit in well here." Troy said as we walked into the house.

I sighed happily as I looked in our living room. We had hung up a bunch of photos of the kids and of Troy and I when we were kids and even in high school.

Next was the kitchen that I had decided to paint a soft red. I had red everywhere in the kitchen. Troy had rolled his eyes when I told him I wanted a red kitchen. I looked around at how spacious the kitchen was and how much I would enjoy cooking in here from now on.

"Momma?" I heard Mack yell from the foyer as I poked my head out of the kitchen.

"What Mack?" I asked walking towards her with a grin on my face.

"I can't find Bitty." Mack complained talking about her stuffed elephant Troy's parents had gotten her.

"Did you look in the back of the 4-Runner?" I asked Mack as her eyes went wide.

"No but can you come help me?" She asked as I looked at her too cute face.

"Sure let's go girlfriend." I said grabbing her hand and walking outside. I threw open the back end of the 4-Runner and started looking for the pink and blue elephant.

"I found it Mack!" I said holding up the elephant in between two of my fingers.

"Thanks momma!" Mack said while jumping down from the 4-Runner and running into the house.

"This is a crazy house!" An unfamiliar woman said as I turned around and smiled at her.

"You must be a neighbor. Hi my name is Gabriella Bolton." I said holding out my hand.

"Ahh yes they said the Bolton family would be moving in. My name is Priscilla Williams. My family and I live two houses down from yours." The lady said as I smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said as she smiled a polite smile in my direction.

"How many children do you and your, I presume, husband have?" She asked as I shook off my weird feeling about the woman.

"My husband of 8 years and I have four children. Mack is our oldest and she is 3, Aidan is 2, Belle is 1, and Josh is 4 months." I told her proudly.

"Four kids under the age of four? Are you insane?" She asked as I shot her a look.

"My husband and I are not insane and if you knew us, instead of making assumptions, you would know that my husband and I have enough love for all four children. Now I would appreciate it, if you leave and don't come around again." I said with an attitude as I turned around and walking into the house.

I walked into the house and right into the kitchen where Troy and Aidan were. Troy looked at me and sent Aidan from the room.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as I looked at him with hatred in my eyes.

"I just came in contact with a neighbor two houses down." I told him as he came around the counter and hugged me close to him.

"And what happened? You were nice, weren't you Gabi?" He asked as I turned around and looked at him.

"I was until she said that you and I must be insane if we're raising four kids under the age of four. So I told her I would appreciate it if she left and don't come around again." I told him as he chuckled.

"You're just my little spitfire aren't you?" Troy asked as I joined him in laughing.

"I guess I am." I told him as we both fell into quietness.

"So is this how your dream turned out?" Troy asked me as I looked up at him with a grin on my face.

"This and more. I love my dream and I can't wait to experience more with you." I said leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

**There you guys go! It's the last chapter of "My Dream". Look for the sequel in the next few days!**


	38. Sequel Information

The sequel to "My Dream" will be called "My Life" and I will have it up by the weekend! Thank you guys so much for all the feedback you have sent! It really is appreciated!


End file.
